El legendario Potter
by blackcirce
Summary: Todo cambió cuando los Potter decidieron desconfiar de todo, incluso de Dumbledore. Dispuestos a hacer lo que sea, a no rendirse, Lily y James intentan que su familia sobreviva sin darse cuenta que eso cambiará radicalmente la historia para mejor. Potters vivos, HJP es el c-q-sobrev., NLong falso c-q-s, Buen Dumbl., HJP fuerte/poderoso/inteligente, personajes y escuelas OC.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Lily Potter miró a través del ventanal enorme del salón privado de la Mansión Potter. Las paredes eran de color rojo veneciano, oscuro, dando sensación de calidez a los vastos territorios del Estado Potter situados al Norte de Gales. El suelo era de mármol blanco y una alfombra gruesa de seda aterciopelada de fondo negro azabache y azul zafiro con figuras doradas que simulaban la escena de Andrómeda, encadenada a una gran roca y a punto de ser devorada, cubría la mayor parte del suelo.

Dos divanes de color blanco con filigranas doradas en el marco y en las patas, aguantaban el peso de James Potter, que estaba sentado con la mirada desenfocada en dirección a la baja mesa de madera caoba con patas redondas y talladas magníficamente. Allí, encima de la mesa, había una carta algo arrugada con un sello de color violeta y un escudo con una gran H rodeada de un halcón, un león, una serpiente y un tejón.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer, James?", preguntó Lady Potter, poniendo sus manos entorno a su estómago, que estaba algo curvado, como si quisiera proteger a su hijo de un peligro invisible.

James giró la cabeza al escuchar la temblorosa voz de su mujer. Lily tenía el cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con luz propia; parecía imposible que alguien con semejante fuerza interior pudiera sentir dolor y tristeza. La última vez que Lily se desmoronó fue cuando Minerva McGonagall le informó que sus padres habían sido asesinados por un par de mortífagos. Él había tenido algo más de suerte, sus padres habían muerto sí, pero de forma natural. Era extraño, pensar que una familia tan extensa como lo había sido la familia Potter se encontrara reducida a 2 personas, 2 personas y medio, si contaban el feto desarrollándose en Lily.

"¿Deberíamos mudarnos a Godric's Hollow?", volvió a preguntar Lily, esta vez de forma más directa.

"Dime Lily, ¿cuántos Directores de escuela entrevistan a sus profesores en una taberna?", repuso James, tocándose la barbilla e intentando poner orden a sus pensamientos.

Lily se giró lentamente para observar a su marido con el rostro desencajado y los labios entreabiertos. Se sentía temerosa, angustiada, nerviosa, estresada, cansada y no parecía que la situación fuera a mejorar en el futuro. Se abalanzó hacia el diván y se sentó al lado de su marido, cogiéndole las manos con las suyas, que estaban heladas y no de frío precisamente. La Mansión se encontraba en sumo silencio, como si pudiera sentir que algo tremendamente importante estaba sucediendo; cosa que no sería del todo ilógico puesto que la Mansión tenía más de mil años y era mágica.

"¿Sugieres qué…?"

Pero no acabó la frase, James la interrumpió, "No lo sé, no lo sé", contestó de forma repetida, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si quisiera convencerse a él mismo también de su ignorancia, "Lo único que sé es que no debemos confiarnos, de nada y de nadie. ¿No dijo el mismo Dumbledore que había un espía en la Orden? ¿Quién puede ser Lily? ¿No ves que todos los presentes son amigos nuestros, conocidos en quienes confiamos? Si uno de ellos es el espía,…"

"¿Qué podemos hacer?", preguntó mucho más firme Lily Potter, ojos ardiendo, como si estuviera a hacer cualquier cosa para hacer que su familia sobreviviese.

"Dumbledore ha dicho que la profecía, en caso de que sea cierta, puede referirse a dos parejas, a los Longbottom y a nosotros. ¿Qué harías tú si fueras Voldemort?", preguntó James, su rostro serio, como el auror que era, mirando a Lily.

"Matar al niño, antes de que se convierta en un peligro", susurró Lily, con la cara blanca, "O incluso eliminar a las madres embarazadas".

"O incluso robar al niño", refutó James, poniéndose de pie y caminando descalzo sobre la alfombra, quitándose las gafas rectangulares con contorno plateado que estaban puestas en su nariz, "por eso quiere Dumbledore que nos mudemos a Godric's Hollow bajo el _Fidelus_, pero, ¿quién sería el guardador del secreto?"

"Alguien de confianza", contestó Lily y nada más empezar la frase se recostó en el diván al ver dónde quería parar James, "¿Crees que podríamos haber sido traicionados?"

"¿En quién podemos confiar, Lily? ¿Te atreverías a poner nuestras vidas en manos de alguien, aun siendo un amigo, sabiendo que puede haber una posibilidad que éste sea el traidor?", chasqueó los dedos y apareció un ser pequeñito, de color grisáceo con grandes ojos como pelotas de golf y unas orejas descomunales para su enana cabeza, "Io, ¿puedes traernos unas tazas de té y algo de comer? Gracias".

El elfo doméstico se marchó sin decir nada, asintiendo con una casi invisible sonrisa a su amo y amigo, y pronto aparecieron un par de humeantes tazas de té Earl Grey con un plato lleno de galletas de chocolate, favoritas de Lily. James suspiró y se volvió a sentar en el diván, al lado de su esposa, como si en lugar de 20 años tuviera el doble.

"James, creo que tengo una idea", informó Lily, sonriente por primera vez en días, cogiendo la taza con manos temblorosas de la excitación y dando un buen sorbo para calmarse, "Haremos como tú dices, no confiaremos en nadie".

"Dime Lily, explícate", rio cortamente James, al ver que le costaba poner en palabas sus ideas, "por algo me casé con la chica más inteligente de Hogwarts, ahora es tu momento".

Lily soltó una carcajada y le azotó el brazo, sin estar particularmente enfadada, "Lo único que tenemos que hacer es saber en quien podemos confiar, es decir, podemos llamar a Sirius y, cuando venga aquí, cerrar la Mansión. Le hacemos jurar que es nuestro aliado, o una cosa por el estilo, y en caso de que sea el traidor, le capturamos. Podemos hacer lo mismo con Remus y con Peter, y luego podemos elegir uno de los 3 para ser el guardador del secreto".

"¿Te refieres a mudarnos igualmente a Godric's Hollow?", preguntó James con el rostro serio de nuevo, hablar de sus mejores amigos como si fueran traidores le hacía sentir nauseas, no obstante, era algo inevitable, se dijo, "¿Por qué no hacemos algo mejor? Me gusta lo que has dicho, por eso".

Lily vio el brillo maligno en los ojos de su marido y supo que tenía un buen plan, "Di".

"Podemos poner Godric's Hollow bajo _Fidelus _pero seguir viviendo aquí, la Mansión es uno de los edificios más protegidos de toda la isla. Mi plan tiene algo un poco más complicado, por eso", paró un momento y se volvió a llevar la mano a la barbilla, Lily sabía que estaba pensando muy deprisa en las distintas variables del plan y sus posibilidades de éxito, "Para que funcione el plan necesitamos saber quién es el traidor pero no capturarlo. Pongamos que Remus es el traidor y que, gracias a los juramentos que les hemos hecho hacer Sirius y a Peter, sabemos que ellos son nuestros aliados. Podemos hacer que él fuese el guardador del secreto, podríamos tender una trampa a Voldemort en Godric's Hollow mientras vivimos aquí".

No obstante, Lily tuvo una epifanía muy desagradable, "James, me gusta tu plan pero las profecías, si son válidas, tienden a llevarse a cabo no importa qué. La profecía dice que Voldemort marcará al niño como su igual. Si es de forma literal el bebé deberá enfrentarse cara a cara con Voldemort y para ello deberá estar en Godric's Hollow, aunque puede no serlo y marcar a Harry en su pensamiento como el enemigo, quien sabe".

James, que se había puesto de pie otra vez, maldijo al ver que su esposa tenía razón, "Debemos repasar esa profecía a fondo, ver si realmente Harry tiene que…", se cortó y se aclaró la garganta, girándose a mirar a Lily, "De cualquier manera, no voy a dejar que muramos, que Harry crezca solo, debemos seguir con el plan principal, debemos saber quiénes son nuestros aliados y quién es el traidor".

Lily asintió, tenía algo que hacer y no descansaría hasta que lo consiguiera, "¿Por quién quieres que empecemos? Piénsalo desde un punto de vista totalmente racional, James".

"Bueno, Remus es un hombre lobo, una criatura oscura, y sabemos que han estado reclutándolos. Sirius es un Black y toda su familia restante está de parte de Voldemort. Peter, por otro lado, aunque ni pertenece a una familia oscura o es una criatura oscura, sería el más fácil de manejar y de amenazar", finalizó James, se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a su mujer, "Oye Lily, ¿crees que deberíamos poner la Mansión bajo _Fidelus_? O quizá mudarnos a una de las casas de Francia".

"Podemos hacer ambas cosas, poner bajo _Fidelus _Godric's Hollow y la Mansión, mudarnos a Francia y tender una trampa a Voldemort. Todavía sigue quedando lo de la marca, no te olvides", suspiró y vio que James parecía reticente a tocar el tema de quién-es-el-traidor, "James, invitaría primero a Remus. Es más, lo voy a hacer ahora mismo".

Sin esperar respuesta de su marido, sabiendo que no iba a contestar, corrió como pudo con su barriga de 5 meses al fuego y llamó a Remus. Hacía nada más que un par de días desde la luna llena así que, en caso de que fuera el traidor, ese sería el momento perfecto para poder reducirle, en caso de violencia. Como esperaba, Remus estaba en el pequeño chalet que le habían regalado hacía 3 años. Una vez habían vuelto de su larga luna de miel, que duró casi un año, Remus se había negado a ir a vivir con ellos y, para cuando Lily creía que lo había convencido, se quedó embarazada de Harry y Remus se negó rotundamente a vivir con los Potter y poner en peligro la vida del bebé.

"¡Remus! ¿Podrías venir un momento a la Mansión? Tenemos algo que preguntarte", le informó y, al ver que él asentía, desconectó la llamada y sacó su varita. James ya estaba preparado desde hace tiempo, al otro lado de la chimenea.

Remus salió del fuego con las ropas raídas y sucias de polvos floo. Sonrió al ver que la ceniza desaparecía gracias a los encantamientos de Lily, pero al mirar los rostros serios de Lily y James, juntamente con las varitas desenfundadas que le apuntaban, alzó las manos en señal de paz y les miró asustado.

"Remus, coge tu varita y jura en tu magia que no nos traicionarás, que eres amigo y aliado de los Potter y que no eres ni serás parte de los mortífagos. Ahora", dijo de forma estoica James y Remus supo que algo malo debía estar pasando, nunca había visto a su amigo tan serio.

"Vale, vale, ahora lo hago", cogió su varita despacio, al ver los ojos de Lily brillar con malicia y apuntar a su corazón y juró, "Yo, Remus John Lupin, juro solemnemente en mi magia que soy amigo y aliado de la familia Potter, que nunca les traicionaré y que no soy ni seré parte de los mortífagos dirigidos por Voldemort. Que así sea".

Un rayo de luz le atravesó y James dejó caer su brazo, cerrando los ojos. Lily se llevó las manos a la cara al darse cuenta de lo muy real que se le estaba haciendo su situación, sollozó y caminó hasta el diván, cogiendo su taza de té. Acababa de hacer jurar a uno de sus amigos su lealtad. Remus miró a los Potter, con rostro serio y contraído de la confusión.

"¿¡Qué demonios acaba de pasar!?", exclamó algo enfadado, su cansancio de hace un par de días remitiendo a la vez que aumentaba su desazón.

"Lee esto", le tendió la carta de Dumbledore James, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba el brazo por los hombros de Lily.

Remus se sentó en el diván frente a la pareja y cogió la carta, leyendo deprisa el contenido, palideciendo con cada palabra. Cuando acabó, dobló la carta por la mitad y comenzó de nuevo con el saludo del Director. Simplemente debía volver a repasar todo lo escrito, no podía creérselo de lo contrario, lo que estaba leyendo. Sin embargo, cuando finalizó por segunda vez la carta, no tuvo más remedio que admitir que sus amigos tenían mucho de lo que estar preocupados.

"¿Qué pensáis hacer?", preguntó Remus, devolviendo la carta a la mesa y mirando a los Potter con expresión alarmada.

"Estamos buscando el traidor de la Orden sin que se dé cuenta, tú Remus, serás el guardador del secreto de esta Mansión mientras que el traidor lo será de Godric's Hollow, donde Dumbledore cree que vamos a mudarnos", informó James, chasqueando los dedos y haciendo aparecer el té para su amigo, "Si es que no te opones".

"Claro que no James, ya lo sabes", alzó una ceja reprochando semejante entrada y observó la sonrisa algo avergonzada de Lily y el rodar de ojos de James, típico, "¿Planeáis quedaros aquí, pues?"

"Bueno, creemos que no pero eso es algo que todavía tenemos que pensar, "dijo Lily, intercambiando miradas con James, "Todavía tenemos que hacer venir a Sirius y repetir el proceso con Peter, tú eres el primero, en realidad".

Remus asintió y observó a Lily marchar de nuevo hacia el fuego.

…

Peter Pettigrew se encontró merodeando por los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy, deseando convertirse en la rata que sabía que era. Estaba a punto de traicionar a sus mejores amigos y, aunque al principio se encontró haciéndolo de mala gana, aterrorizado por su vida y la de su madre, con el paso del tiempo el Señor Oscuro supo mostrarle la verdad, como era él, en realidad, una persona despreciada por sus supuestos amigos, como serviría mejor, con sus habilidades, en el lado opuesto.

Pronto incluso la vida de su madre dejó de importarle, ¿qué más daba una mujer mediocre pudiendo tener el afecto del Señor Oscuro? Nunca, simple y sinceramente, nunca se había sentido tan necesitado. Con el Señor Oscuro era alguien, era uno de los espías clave del lado oscuro, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, fundada por el némesis de su señor, Dumbledore. Había momentos, claro, que resultaba difícil sobrellevar su carga. Sobre todo cuando el Señor Oscuro le castigaba por sus fracasos con una de las maldiciones imperdonables, la maldición _Cruciatus_. Se encontraba más nervioso, ansioso e incluso sufría pérdidas menores de memoria aunque nada con importancia.

El día de hoy, Peter se encontraba exaltado de contento, hoy, Sirius Black, uno de los traidores de sangre y antiguo amigo suyo, le había comunicado que pensaba que Remus era el traidor. Al parecer su trabajo duro estaba teniendo sus frutos aunque era obvio que Remus tenía todos los boletos para ser el traidor, después de todo, ¿quién iba a imaginar que sería el tímido Peter el espía? Tocó un par de veces a la puerta del estudio principal, donde estaba aguardando su señor, con manos temblorosas.

"Adelante, Wormtail", dijo una voz masculina, oscura, acompañada de un siseó de una gran serpiente.

Peter sabía que era Nagini, el familiar de su amo y señor, una víbora de más de 5 metros con mirada penetrante y amenazadora. Él sentía bien el instinto asesino de la serpiente, siendo una rata gran parte del tiempo, así que no miró a la serpiente colocada en los hombros del Señor Oscuro y agachó la mirada al escuchar cómo se levantaba su amo de su asiento de cuero negro.

"Ah, Wormtail, he escuchado que traes noticias, ¿es eso cierto?", preguntó sonando muy cerca de su oreja, él asintió muy rápidamente sin querer dar pie al castigo que, de lo contrario hubiera sido inminente, y esperó en silencio, "Bien, habla".

"Los P-Potter, tal y como pensasteis mi s-señor, van a mudarse a una residencia franca bajo _Fidelus_, mi s-señor", dijo él, tartamudeando suavemente con el corazón latiendo a cien, "El traidor Black ha empezado a dudar del hombre lobo, mi señor, me ha dicho que quizá fuera mejor que él fuera el cebo y yo el verdadero guardián del secreto, m-mi señor".

"Fantástico", siseó de placer, casi como si pudiera catar la victoria Voldemort, con los ojos rojos brillando en la oscuridad del estudio, iluminados por las llamas anaranjadas de la chimenea a lo lejos, "Sigue con tu trabajo Wormtail, espero resultados para dentro de un par de semanas, necesito saber dónde se esconden esos patéticos Potter y su bastardo".

"S-sí, mi señor", asintió más profundamente con la cabeza y escuchó unos golpes en la puerta del estudio.

"Ahora vete y deja pasar a Barty", finalizó el Señor Tenebroso, volviendo a su asiento detrás de la gran mesa, cogiendo un calendario y un mapa.

Peter se escabulló a toda prisa del estudio mirando de reojo a Barty Crouch Jr, que era uno de los más devotos espías y miembro de los mortífagos. Nadie hubiera creído que el apuesto Ravenclaw, recién salido de Hogwarts, Premio Anual y prefecto, hijo del actual Cabeza del Departamento de Ley, fuera en realidad una persona sedienta de sangre y reconocimiento. Sí, el Señor Tenebroso los había elegido bien. Lo que era basura para unos era un tesoro para otros, o eso decían, sinceramente, Peter solo quería salir de la Mansión tétrica de los Malfoy.

Al dejar atrás la Mansión, dio una media vuelta y se desapareció hacia su casa, donde le esperaba su madre. Al llegar vio que ésta estaba dormida en el sofá y su taza de té estaba fría y una botella medio vacía de vino, debía de hacer rato que le esperaba. Encogiéndose de hombros, fue aprisa hacia su habitación en la segunda planta de la pequeña casa de 2 habitaciones y un baño de los Pettigrew y sacó nueva ropa de su pésimo armario, dejando la túnica negra encima de la cama. En media hora tenía que estar en la casa franca a las afueras de Londres donde Dumbledore había montado su comité de la Orden y todavía sentía el frío y el miedo colgando de su persona que la había provocado el Señor Tenebroso. Necesitaba ducharse.

Se miró al espejo mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y vio cómo su nueva vida le estaba pasando factura. Ojeras aliladas, pelo castaño revuelto y clareando en su frente, le estaban saliendo entradas. Sin contar los dolores de espalda que le impedían ponerse recto. A veces su madre le decía que se iba a quedar jorobado, a él eso era lo que menos le importaba. Prefería ser jorobado a estar muerto.

Se metió en la ducha caliente y se quedó en silencio, con la cara mirando a la alcachofa durante varios minutos. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó su madre llamarle en voz alta, o como ésta abría la puerta de su habitación donde había dejado la túnica negra encima de la cama, que tanta pereza le había dado doblar y guardarla en su cajón secreto. Se secó y se puso la ropa interior juntamente con los pantalones, al ver que le quedaban 5 minutos para ir a la reunión con tan mala suerte que arrancó el cuello de su nueva camisa, maldiciendo, marchó hasta su habitación y se encontró con la puerta abierta.

"¿Peter?", preguntó temblorosamente su madre, viendo su brazo izquierdo y sosteniendo su túnica negra.

Entonces, ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin moverse. Se dio cuenta en seguida que su madre le había descubierto y tenía que hacer algo. Las ganas de huir eran tremendas, sus instintos animales estaban a flor de piel, pero si lo hacía arruinaría su operación y entonces _él _le castigaría, quizás con la muerte. Sacó su varita sin decir nada y apuntó a su madre, diciendo, por segunda vez, la maldición mortal.

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

Lucy Pettigrew cayó al suelo, su rostro horrorizado al haber sido asesinada por su propio hijo, la túnica negra todavía cogida en su mano derecha. Peter se puso la primera camisa que cogió e hizo una bola su túnica, guardándola aprisa en el armario y arrastrando el cuerpo progresivamente más frío de su madre bajo el hueco de su cama. Ya haría algo con ella más tarde. Quizá la transformaría en un perchero.

Se desapareció de su casa y apareció en la casa franca, pasando sus manos por su cabello, intentando parecer normal. En ese mismo momento supo, como si le hubieran abofeteado, qué había hecho en realidad. ¡Se había cargado a su madre! Caminó con el aliento cortado por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha.

"¡Hey Peter!", exclamó una voz en el marco de la puerta, era Sirius. Su cabello negro ondulado y sus ojos grises brillaban bajo la luz artificial de la casa muggle que Dumbledore había comprado, "Eres el último, como siempre. ¿Ducha de última hora?"

Peter sonrió como pudo, asqueado de tener que reunirse con la Orden y de aparentar seguir siendo mediocre, y azorado por sus últimos actos. Sirius le condujo hacia la mesa y le sentó en el asiento al lado de Remus, que charlaba con Lily a su otro lado. Observó el estómago embarazado de Lily, que estaba ya de 7 meses, y supo que ya mismo los planes del Señor Oscuro se pondrían en marcha. Hubo un carraspeo de garganta y todos se giraron a mirar a Dumbledore.

"Bienvenidos todos a la sesión de la Orden del Fénix, 1 de Junio de 1981", saludó Dumbledore cruzando sus manos bajo su barbilla, aparentando una seriedad que su túnica violeta con lunas azules le negaba, "Hoy empezaremos por…"

Lily Potter desvió su atención de Dumbledore, sabedora que James y, sobre todo, Remus, estaban atentos a sus palabras y miró de reojo a Pettigrew, que observaba con aburrimiento a Dumbledore. La rata traidora, hacía un par de meses que habían descubierto la verdad. ¡Peter Pettigrew! ¿Quién demonios iba a imaginarlo? ¿Quién, de hecho? Sintió sus labios rizarse y una mano, la de Sirius, le apretó el codo en advertencia. Le quedaban otro par de meses para salir de cuentas pero llevaban semanas informándose de los trapicheos de Voldemort. Pettigrew resultó ser una fuente de información.

Mientras que no le dijeran nada a Dumbledore, Pettigrew seguiría siendo el perfecto espía y Voldemort no sospecharía que los Potter le estaban borrando la memoria frecuentemente, después de hacerle decir lo que tramaba éste. James ya lo había hablado con Dumbledore, dentro de una semana se mudarían a Godric's Hollow. En realidad, esta misma noche Remus pasaría a ser el guardador del secreto del _Fidelus _de la Mansión y se trasladarían de inmediato a una villa de Francia perteneciente a los Potter, que también pondrían bajo el encantamiento pero, esta vez, sería Sirius el guardador del secreto.

James se había sacado la licencia para hacer trasladores así que podrían viajar frecuentemente entre la Mansión y la villa, de manera que nadie sospechara nada. Tenían suerte que Dumbledore no supiera donde estaba la Mansión sino estaban seguros que, al darse cuenta de su desaparición en Godric's Hollow, los visitaría allí. Cuando acabó la reunión, Remus y Sirius se desaparecieron a la Mansión Potter y Peter fue primero al baño, allí, cambió de forma una vez se encantó en silencio y siendo invisible. James y Lily, sabiendo que Peter los estaba siguiendo, se reunieron a solas con Dumbledore, dejando la puerta entornada.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por vosotros, James, Lily?", preguntó con una curiosidad seria Dumbledore, volviéndose a sentar en su anterior silla.

"Bueno, tenemos previsto mudarnos a Godric's Hollow dentro de 5 días, esperábamos que tú pudieras hacer el encantamiento", informó Lily, viendo como asentía James mirando a la nada, aunque realmente estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo a la rata _Desilusionada _que entraba por la puerta.

"¡Oh! ¿Y quién será vuestro guardador del secreto?"

"Peter, aunque haremos pensar a todos que será Sirius, ya sabes, viendo tan amigos que somos cualquiera lo creería", respondió James, sintiéndose triunfal de que sus planes fueran yendo tan bien, "Todavía no lo sabe pero suponemos que no le importará, es la opción más adecuada, siendo Remus un hombre lobo y Sirius un Black. Cualquiera de los dos puede cometer un desliz sin querer".

"Bueno, debo decir que me sorprende pero es una buena estrategia", contestó Dumbledore, pensativo, "Cuando queráis hacer el encantamiento, mandad una lechuza a Hogwarts, estaré pendiente. Ahora debo irme, buenas noches, James, Lily".

"Buenas noches", dijeron al unísono los Potter y se desaparecieron los tres.

Peter se desapareció también a su casa y corrió escaleras arriba, nervioso y excitado a la vez. Se tumbó en la cama, olvidando completamente el cuerpo tieso de su madre bajo el mueble, y se durmió.

…..

"¿Habéis visto a ese maldito?", gruñó Sirius cogiendo con fuerza bruta el gran baúl de Lily y arrastrándolo por la pendiente de la entrada de la villa francesa, "No me lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo y esa rata… ¿Qué demonios llevas aquí, Lily? Espero que no sean libros, esto debe pesar media tonelada, Merlín".

Lily rodó los ojos, cargando el gato negro de ojos dorados de la familia en brazos y abrió la puerta de la casa con su varita. A menudo Sirius olvidaba que era un mago. James y Remus estaban en la retaguardia, cargando ambos unas maletas de ropa y cosas de bebé. Se miraron de reojo y evitaron reír la mala suerte de Sirius, que parecía ser el chivo expiatorio de las hormonas de Lily. Esa misma tarde habían encantado la Mansión bajo _Fidelus _y Lily había convencido, o amenazado, a Remus y a Sirius para que fueran a vivir con ellos a Francia. Sirius, no obstante, tendría que pasar una semana de cada mes en la Mansión ya que sino el encantamiento de la villa caería; era una de las desventajas del _Fidelus_.

"Sabes Lily, deberías tener a Harry en Francia, al ser francés tendría más derechos que un ciudadano británico, ¿lo sabías? Eso hicieron los Malfoy, por eso el precioso y maravilloso Lucius Malfoy no ha ido a Azkaban todavía ni lo pisará", comentó jadeando Sirius tirando del baúl en los 3 escalones de la entrada, "Podéis hacerle una doble nacionalidad, pero Harry será primeramente francés, podrá usar las maldiciones imperdonables en acto de defensa sin ser penado, y ese tipo de cosas".

"¿Cómo sabes eso, Sirius? Debes ser la persona menos estudiosa que conozco", preguntó con curiosidad genuina Remus, dejando caer las maletas en el suelo de parqué de la entrada.

"Sigo siendo un Black y, en parte, algo Slytherin", repuso el otro, arqueando la espalda y dejando caer el baúl de repente, pillando los dedos de James bajo su peso al mismo tiempo, "Ops".

"Pues para ser algo Slytherin podrías haberte ahorrado el viaje con el baúl levitándolo", dijo sarcásticamente James cerrando la puerta, al tiempo que se cogía el pie, fulminando con la mirada a su, raramente sano, amigo.

"Ha ha, James, ahora que vas a ser padre has dejado de tener gracia".

Lily volvió a rodar los ojos y tosió al ver que su marido estaba a punto de contestar indignado. Ambos tuvieron la decencia de girarse avergonzados. Se puso las manos en las caderas y entrecerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa burlona de Remus sobre su hombro.

"¿Vamos a hacer el _Fidelus _o qué?", gruñó.

Ambos asintieron rápidamente y James dejó la maleta en el suelo, haciendo una mueca que aun así Lily terminó viendo, a juzgar por la ceja alzada que le apuntaba. Salieron todos a fuera y James cogió la mano de Sirius, mientras Remus desenfundaba su varita. Medio párrafo de palabras en latín después, Lily, James y Remus se encontraban mirando hacia la nada, la villa francesa había desaparecido. Sirius les contó el secreto por primera vez y, de repente, una villa de color rojizo y color crema se apostaba frente a ellos. Cansados, entraron en la villa y, sin comer nada, se fueron directos a sus habitaciones, después de que Io pusiera las pocas cosas que se habían traído de la Mansión en su sitio. Lo último que escuchó Lily, que fue la primera en tirarse a la cama, fue:

"Prongs, espero que Harry no tenga el temperamento de Lily".

…..

Albus Dumbledore se sentó en su sillón confortable de su oficina en Hogwarts, mirando por la ventana sin ver nada. Había sido un error, un desgraciado error suyo, el que puso en marcha una serie de catastróficas desdichas. Si no hubiera decidido verse con Sybill Trelawney en la taberna de su hermano, solamente por no hacerle el feo a la normalmente borracha vidente, no habría Severus Snape escuchado la profecía por error. No lo sabría Voldemort, no habría pintado una diana en las espaldas de la familia Potter pero, pensándolo mejor, ¿no se autocompletaban profecías de forma independiente a los deseos humanos? Tenía el consuelo que, al menos, Voldemort no lo había escuchado todo.

Sin embargo eso no le decía nada, sabía que Voldemort querría acabar con los Potter habiendo escuchado la profecía entera o no. Eran un pequeño gran obstáculo por sí mismos, James siendo un auror y élite del Wizenmagot mientras que Lily era una indecible del Departamento de Misterios, una experta encantadora e investigadora. Suspiró. Ahora ya estaban salvaguardados en Godric's Hollow. Lo que tenía que averiguar era quién era el traidor en la Orden. Los Longbottom, que también habían aceptado mudarse a una casa franca, tenían, le alegraba pensarlo, menos posibilidades de ser quiénes buscaba Voldemort.

Un golpe en la puerta le hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, Fawkes chirrió una cancioncilla y Dumbledore sonrió brevemente, haciendo pasar a la Profesora McGonagall. Como siempre, llevaba un vestido de color oscuro y un sombrero encima de su moño grisáceo marcado por la edad, su rostro severo estaba decorado por unas gafas plateadas rectangulares y los finos labios apretados.

"Albus, ¿sabes algo más de Lily y James?", preguntó Minerva, como hacia cada mañana, al reunirse ellos antes de ir al Gran Salón.

"No, Minerva, sigo igual que ayer", repuso pacíficamente Albus cuando vio que le miraba por encima de las monturas de sus gafas, como si fuera un alumno más, "Solo hacen 2 semanas desde que se mudaron bajo _Fidelus_, querida, debemos dejar pasar un tiempo".

"Bueno, tampoco es que los Potter tengan mucho por hacer, escondidos y atrapados en una casa franca", masculló Minerva, alisando su falda verde esmeralda y sentándose en la silla que le ofrecía el Director. Cogió el vaso de té humeante, "¿No vas a decirme porque tuvieron que esconderse verdad, Albus?"

"No querida, no", contestó riendo, como había hecho desde hacía un par de semanas. Cogió unas hojas que tenía apartadas y se las alargó a su más leal Profesora, "Mira esto, Minerva".

Minerva cogió los folios y vio en seguida que eran el historial académico de Severus Snape, uno de los Maestros de Pociones más joven de todos tiempos. Volvió la vista a su jefe y le alzó una ceja. En cuanto James Potter se enterara que Severus Snape, su más odiado rival de escuela, era posible que trabajara en Hogwarts y, por lo tanto, le diera clases a su futuro hijo, estaba segura que pondría el grito en el cielo.

"Cuando se entere James quiero estar presente".

Albus Dumbledore soltó su primera carcajada del día. Lo que no pensaba decirle a Minerva, y a nadie más, era que Severus había vuelto del lado de Voldemort al enterarse que, en realidad, a quien se refería la profecía era a su querida Lily y que, por lo tanto, prácticamente la había matado él mismo. Aprovechando el momento, se había apropiado de uno de los mortífagos más populares y discretos de Voldemort, el Maestro de Pociones. Ahora únicamente tenía que convencer a Horace Slughorn que era el momento de retirarse.

…

Lily Potter se encontraba jadeando en una cama de un pequeño hospital de una provincia francesa. Hacía rato que había roto aguas pero simplemente todavía no era el momento de empujar, o eso le decía en francés la enfermera que revoloteaba alrededor de su cama. Lo único que Lily podía pensar era que Harry y no otro, era el niño de la profecía. Los Longbottom salieron de cuentas ayer, el 30 de Julio y Lily se había puesto de parto a partir de media noche del 31. Agradecía de todo corazón que Sirius y Remus se estuvieran haciendo pasar por los Potter en Godric's Hollow, donde estaban siendo visitados por Dumbledore y Pettigrew.

James estaba firmando papeles y rellenando el certificado de nacimiento antes de tiempo puesto que en menos de un día, Lily y Harry tendrían que viajar a Londres, donde allí falsificarían el nacimiento el día 1 de Agosto. Lily lo sentía mucho por los Longbottom pero pensaba hacer todo lo posible por hacer que su familia sobreviviera, incluso si tenía que dirigir toda la atención de Voldemort al bebé Neville Longbottom. Podría ser la madrina de Neville pero antes era madre de Harrison, su propio hijo. Gritó cuando una contracción la volvió a recorrer.

"¡James!", gritó sin mucho sentido y supo que ya era el momento de empujar, después de 11 largas horas.

"Lily, estoy aquí", dijo James, dejando los papeles bajo el bolso de Lily, a la vista, y cogiendo la mano de su esposa, acariciándole el cabello y dándole un beso para distraerla.

"Est temps de pousser, Lady Potter", informó la curandera, cogiendo su cabello rubio en un moño apretado en la nuca y situándose entre las piernas abiertas de Lily, "Pousser".

"Tú puedes Lily, ya mismo tendremos a Harry aquí", reconfortó James, sintiéndose algo estresado por estar pensando en las varias cosas que tendría que hacer en meras horas.

"Très bien, encore une fois, je peux voir la tête", cortó la mujer francesa, mirando a Lily a los ojos para darle más órdenes, "Très bien".

Lily gruñó y acabó chillando al terminar la contracción, James sintió como los dedos de su mano crujían con algo de dolor. Después de un par de contracciones más, Harrison James Potter nació a las 12 del mediodía del 31 de Julio. Jadeando, las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, Lily observó cómo un par de enfermeras pesaban, median y lavaban a su lloroso hijo con ojos de halcón. James, callado, su rostro pálido, comprendió que acababa de ser padre. Sonriente, pasó un trapo húmedo por la cara de su esposa antes de que le entregaran al bebé.

Riendo calladamente, Lily escuchó de fondo como James firmaba los papeles y los entregaba a la enfermera, justo antes de hacerla jurar a ella y a la curandera, que no dirían nada del nacimiento hasta dentro de un par de días. Con curiosidad y algo de desconfianza, James prometió que era por razones de seguridad y no por nada más. Los ojos claros de Harry, como todos los de los recién nacidos, eran de color azulado pero Lily sospechaba que serían como los suyos dentro de unas pocas semanas. Minutos después, Lily le daba el pecho a su hijo por primera vez mientras que James rodeaba a ambos con sus brazos, sin darse cuenta de nada más.

Horas más tarde, un pequeño golpe en la puerta les avisaba que Sirius y Remus habían llegado. James abrió la puerta y les dejó pasar, haciéndoles callar. Lily estaba dormida con Harry en sus brazos, el cabello rojo cayendo alrededor del bebé como una cortina.

"¿Se lo han tragado?", preguntó nada más abrir la boca Lord Potter, girándose a mirar a sus amigos.

"Sí, como no, yo mantuve mi boca cerrada tomando el té y fingiendo estar medio dormido", dijo Sirius, a quien le había tocado actuar de Lily Potter tras haber perdido al piedra-papel-tijera contra Remus.

Remus suspiró, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable, y se dejó caer en la única silla de la habitación. James suspiro también, pero de alegría. Solo faltaba fingir el parto de Lily delante de Peter y el plan finalizaría. Mañana al mediodía, Lily rompería aguas, otra vez. Sonrió.

"¿Cómo está el pequeño Prongslet?", preguntó Sirius, acercándose como un perro curioso al bulto azul de entre los brazos de Lily.

"Bien, dormido, por suerte para Lily", señalando las ojeras de Lily, que había estado despierta más de un día entero y medio de él con contracciones, "Enhorabuena, Padfoot, eres el padrino de mi primogénito, en honor a mí madre Dorea Black Potter".

Sirius abrió la boca del asombro y la volvió a cerrar, atónito. Remus sonrió, sabía que esa era la decisión correcta. Después de mudarse a la villa todos juntos, sorprendentemente, fue Sirius el que cuidó de Lily y del pequeño Harry como si fuera su propio hijo. Quizá fuera porque sentía que el bebé era un cuarto Black, quien sabe, pero sería un padrino extraordinario y estupendo.

* * *

**Nota:** Voy a abrir un test para saber con quiénes queréis emparejar a Harry porque realmente no tengo ni idea ni me apetece más una que otra.

Las frases en francés decían algo así como "Muy bien, ahora es momento de empujar. Empuje. Muy bien, otra vez, ya puedo ver la cabeza".

**¡Gracias por leer y vuestros comentarios!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Peter Pettigrew caminó por los pasillos en dirección a la habitación 117 de maternidad, allí Lily Potter hacía medio día que había tenido a su bebé, Harry Potter, el niño que, hasta hace muy poco, había creído el Señor Tenebroso que era el niño de la profecía. No obstante, resultó que en realidad era el bebé de los Longbottom. Suspiró de cansancio. Cuando llegó a la puerta correspondiente llamó un par de veces. A los pocos segundos se abrió dejando ver a Remus, que sonreía ampliamente, y le hizo pasar adentro. Allí había Alice y Frank Longbottom con su propio hijo, así como Sirius, los Potter, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall; todos estaban escuchando a James.

"No lo podía creer, pensé que el día 29 Lily estaba a punto de romper aguas pero resultaron ser unas contracciones falsas o algo así, me dijo la enfermera", recitó James, sonriente, y moviendo las manos excitado mientras miraba a su recién nacido.

"Braxton Hicks", informó Alice divertida, meciendo al pequeño Neville que miraba a todos lados con sus ojos oscuros.

"Sí, sí, el caso es que realmente solo fue una falsa alarma así que pensé que todavía faltaban unas semanas para el parto cuando de pronto el 1 de Agosto al mediodía, se encuentra Lily comiéndose un plato de trufas con mantequilla de cacahuete y, nada más entrar yo al comedor, veo como un líquido corre por su pierna", rio James, Peter pensó que debía estar recordando el momento a juzgar por sus ojos desenfocados y su sonrisa divertida.

"Alice, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? 'Lily, si tenías tantas ganas de ir al lavabo, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? Podría haberte llevado, aun puedo aguantar tu peso'", Alice soltó una carcajada al mismo tiempo que Lily entrecerraba los ojos en dirección a James, y los otros reían más suavemente al escuchar los gemidos de Harry, "Cuando se enteró que, en realidad, había roto aguas, pensé que era él quien iba a hacérselo encima".

"¡Lily!", gruñó James a la vez que todos reían, Sirius ladrando en silencio bajo el encantamiento de Remus.

"¡Ah, bendita alegría!", exclamó Dumbledore, secándose una lágrima imaginaria, "¿Os importaría que hablara un momento a solas con las dos parejas? Tengo un regalo para los recién nacidos".

Se despidieron temporalmente de los nuevos padres y bajaron hacia la cafetería. Minerva McGonagall hablaba con Remus delante de ellos y Peter quedó a solas con Sirius, que todavía sonreía.

"¿Has visto Peter?", empezó Sirius dándole una fuerte palmada en el hombro, como si quisiera contagiarle su entusiasmo. Peter sonrió blandamente, sin sentir nada más que asco, "El pequeño Harry es un pequeño Leo, no podía ser otra cosa que Gryffindor. Ya apunta alto".

Peter rio con su rostro habitual y siguió caminando hasta sentarse pesadamente en una silla de madera, Sirius fue en busca de algo para comer y se quedó solo con la Profesora McGonagall y Remus, quienes hablaban de si Harry tendría el mismo talento para la transfiguración que James. Peter fingió estar enterado de la conversación, sonriendo y asintiendo de vez en cuando, hasta que la Profesora McGonagall le preguntó algo de repente.

"Dime Peter, ¿cómo está tu madre? ¿Estaba enferma, no es así?", preguntó mirándole con algo de lástima por encima de las gafas. Peter se enfureció, ¡él no necesitaba la lástima de nadie!

"Bueno, está algo peor", empezó, notando como las gotas de sudor aparecían en su frente y bajaban por su nuca, "Ha decidido ir al sur con tal de pasar unas vacaciones en un clima cálido y mejorar. Lleva ya casi 2 meses y piensa estar unos 4 meses más".

"¿Oh? ¿Está peor?", repuso Minerva, frunciendo los labios. Peter rezó porque McGonagall no intentase visitar a su madre muerta.

"Aquí tenéis", dijo Sirius, apareciendo con una bandeja flotando tras él, "Earl Grey, espero que os guste a todos, y bizcochos de crema".

"Gracias Sirius, veo que tus modales han mejorado", sonrió Minerva, tomando la taza blanca y simple de porcelana.

"No creas",

"En realidad no", dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez, y acabaron riendo al ver el rostro resignado de su antigua Profesora, como si ella tampoco hubiera esperado algo distinto.

….

Lily Potter miró el lugar donde Pettigrew había estado sentado hacia menos de media hora y repasó mentalmente las nuevas noticias. Voldemort, tal y como habían planeado, había dejado de lado a Harry para centrarse más en los Longbottom. Sirius y Remus habían puesto unas nuevas guardas en la casa de Godric's Hollow y todos habían sido avisados que no podrían pasar a excepción de enviar una lechuza antes. Lo que no sabía nadie, exceptuando los presentes, era que Remus había conseguido varios quilos de dinamita que había puesto en lugares estratégicos del suelo. Gracias a la marca oscura de Peter habían podido programar la explosión a 3 minutos desde que se destruyeran las guardas.

En cuanto Voldemort intentara entrar en la propiedad el detonador iniciaría la cuenta atrás. Al llegar a 0, Voldemort ya debería estar dentro y volar por todos lados, hecho picadillo. Otra noticia, muy desagradable, era saber quién les había vendido a Voldemort, que resultó ser Snape, para diversión de Pettigrew. Remus y Lily tuvieron que atar a las sillas a James y a Sirius, puesto que ninguno estaba en sus cabales. Un par de tazas de té más tarde y un vial de poción calmante, pudieron seguir interrogando a Pettigrew.

"¡No voy a dejar que mi hijo asista a la misma escuela que el hombre que nos vendió! ¡Pociones!, no me lo puedo creer, ¿en qué demonios está pensando Dumbledore?", gruñó con rabia James Potter.

"Él quizá no lo sabe que Snape es un mortífago", repuso Remus, que había podido calmar su propia ira, sus ojos dorados brillaban con el lobo a flor de piel, "Voldemort así se apuntará un espía desde el centro de la tormenta, el mismo castillo que reside Dumbledore día tras día".

"No, Harry no asistirá a Hogwarts", respondió jadeando James, moviéndose por la sala, evitando topar con Sirius y Remus, "Lily, estás muy callada. ¿Qué piensas?"

"¿Qué quieres que te diga James, que aquel que creí era mi mejor amigo me ha traicionado de la peor manera? Hemos estado a punto de morir todos, ¡por su culpa!", gritó Lily, un sonrojo de ira apareció en sus mejillas y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. James caminó hasta su lado y la abrazó, hundiendo su cara en su cabello rojo, "No, Harry no puede ir a Hogwarts, incluso sin estar Severus. Necesitará un entrenamiento mucho más riguroso que el que le puede proporcionar Hogwarts, por mucho que queramos que siga nuestros pasos".

"Las restricciones de Hogwarts son basadas en las leyes del Wizenmagot, no podemos cambiarlas", le informó James, contrito, "No en tan poco tiempo y como queremos que sean cambiadas".

"Sin contar, James, que no solamente entrenarías más duramente a Harry, también a los hijos de tus enemigos", informó Remus, pensativo y serio a la vez, "Harry debe ir a una escuela distinta, a una mejor".

"¿Dónde?", preguntó por primera vez desde su episodio de rabia Sirius, alzando cabeza de entre sus manos, "¿Beauxbatons? ¿Drumstrang? Para ello Harry necesitará saber francés y ruso al menos".

"Harry necesitará saber más que francés y ruso", repuso James, "Necesitará saber relacionarse con mucha más gente, necesitará idiomas, combate, entrenamiento en todo tipo de magias. ¿Os podéis creer que aquí está prohibida la magia de sangre? ¡Ridículo!"

"Haré una lista de todas las escuelas posibles, James, no vamos a dejar que Harry fracase", dijo Remus, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su mejor amigo.

"Además, no solamente será Lord Potter", contestó Sirius, poniéndose en pie, "También será Lord Black".

"¿Sirius?", preguntó pasmada Lily, sentándose mejor en su cama, Harry entre sus brazos durmiendo.

James y Remus miraron a su amigo con expresión de sorpresa. Sabían que a Sirius le disgustaba hablar de su título ya que siempre le recordaba a sus padres, Orión y Walburga, así que les sorprendía que incluso pensase en aceptar su título, aun cuando fuera con la intención de pasarlo a Harry.

"Aquella maldición de hace año y medio no fue tan sencilla como creyeron", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza, "me dejó infértil, no obstante, no tenía intenciones de esparcir mis genes", sonrió levemente, "así que Harry, debido a que mis padres murieron sin poder disputar mi clamo, será mi heredero".

James miró fijamente a su amigo y asintió, sin decir nada. Aunque no era un mago oscuro James sabía que los Potter eran más bien tirando a neutrales, sin contar el temperamento tan explosivo que tenían aquellos de la familia y ese tirón malicioso y cruel que estaba enterrado en lo más profundo de cada Potter. Cogió a Harry de los brazos de su madre y miró a su hijo dormido.

"Lily, debemos hacer eso que tanto te gusta hacer, una lista", acabó James, sin mirar a Lily podía sentir la determinación de su esposa para su nuevo plan.

"En cuanto volvamos a casa empezamos".

…..

Hacia 2 semanas desde que habían vuelto todos a la villa francesa de los Potter. Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dormido en la cuna portable que Lily llevaba consigo a cuestas a todos lados de la villa. Actualmente, Harry dormía mientras Lily y Remus trabajaban sobre unos libros en la librería de la villa, que era mucho más pequeña pero satisfactoria para sus propósitos. Lily, harta de tener que ir de casa en casa a por distintos libros, había encantado un índice que buscaba y transportaba los libros a una bandeja posada en cada librería. De esa manera había conectado todos los libros a una misma red.

"¡Lily, eres un genio!", había exclamado muy excitado Remus, mirando como aparecía el libro que quería pero que estaba en la Mansión Potter.

"Tsch", se limpió brillo en las uñas con su camiseta Lady Potter, riendo, "Bien, empecemos. Primero debemos apuntar las cosas que Harry deberá aprender, después buscaremos una escuela que se adecue a nuestras necesidades".

"También podríamos hacer una lista de cosas que podemos enseñarles nosotros antes de mandarle a la escuela, idiomas, por ejemplo, montar a caballo o combatirse con la espada como saben James y Sirius".

"Vale, ¿por qué no hacemos una lista de los idiomas que sabemos entre todos? Podríamos repartirnos los idiomas entre todos y hacer que los aprendiera al mismo tiempo", contestó Lily, emocionada, y sacó una libreta muggle de gran tamaño.

"También será necesaria la Oclumancia, para que no puedan ver en su mente", dijo Remus, pensando en las interrogaciones de Peter a cargo de James.

"Vamos progresando", murmuró concentrada Lily en el papel.

Días después se reunieron todos en el salón para mostrarse aquello en lo que habían estado trabajando unos a otros. Io apareció con su típica taza de té, esta vez té negro Darjeeling de la India, y unas galletas danesas de mantequilla. James se levantó de su asiento cuando vio que todos se miraban en silencio.

"Empezaré yo. Como sabéis, no podemos seguir interrogando a Pettigrew sin que, tarde o temprano, alguien no se dé cuenta de algo, así que he creado un pequeño dispositivo encantado que servirá para escuchar y grabar todo aquello que Pettigrew escuche sin necesidad de interrogarlo", ignoró las caras impresionadas de su familia y siguió hablando. Sacó una pequeña bolita blanca con una runa diminuta grabada que, a no ser por la lupa que conjuró James, nunca habrían visto, "Las runas permiten que el sonido viaje desde aquí, punto A, hasta el punto B, que es un ordenador portátil que Lily consiguió encantar con magia hace un año".

"Es decir, que mientras no apaguemos el portátil, podremos escucharlo todo desde éste", exclamó Sirius, que estaba a punto de partirse de risa, "¡Buenísimo! ¿Os imagináis lo que hubiéramos podido hacer en Hogwarts?"

Lily puso una cara algo horrorizada y Remus rio suavemente al verla.

"¿Dónde se lo vas a poner?", preguntó Sirius, inclinándose en el sofá de color crema mullido.

"En un diente, adentro, para ser exactos", respondió James, "Incluso si tiene la boca cerrada el audio llegará a través de la nariz, que está conectada con la boca".

"¡Perfecto!", dijo Lily, sus ojos relucientes. Cogió la cara de James y le plantó un beso francés como premio, al tiempo que Remus y Sirius reían, "¿Sirius, vas tú?"

"Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho que decir, el Wizenmagot sigue igual que siempre, os he traído una lista por si queréis ver lo que se hizo en la última sesión", hizo una copia de su pergamino y las envió flotando a cada uno, "También he escrito en la parte trasera las últimas misiones de los aurores, por si os interesa ver dónde y por qué han atacado los mortífagos. Ahora Voldemort está intentando negociar con los vampiros, sin mucho éxito, suponemos".

"¿Cómo lo sabéis?", preguntó Remus intrigado, mirando con avidez el informe de los aurores.

"Los muertos eran mortífagos en territorio vampírico, en Romania", rodó los ojos algo satisfecho Sirius, "Al parecer no les sentó bien algo que dijeron".

"De momento eso nos favorece", musitó James, "¿Pero hasta cuándo?"

"¡Oh! También hice otra cosa, una nueva ruta de escape por si se les ocurre poner guardas anti trasladores y todo eso", dijo Sirius riendo y con una sonrisa maníaca en su rostro, "Está en el garaje, por eso, es una preciosidad, James, te gustará. Podemos ir luego a verla".

"¡Genial!"

Lily entrecerró los ojos al escuchar la coletilla de su comentario 'a Lily no tanto', pero lo dejó pasar. Entonces James y Sirius se giraron a mirarles a ellos y se apresuraron a sacar la libreta en la que habían estado trabajando. Remus hizo una copia de la primera página y le pasó una a cada uno. James y Sirius miraron lo que parecía un resumen muy técnico de cosas.

"Como veis, hemos hecho una lista de cosas que Harry necesitaría aprender", introdujo Lily, agrandando su copia para que pareciese un mural. En realidad era más una tabla que otra cosa.

**_Cosas que Harry tiene que aprender_**

**_Antes de ir a la escuela_**

Idiomas: francés, latín, ruso, alemán, italiano, español, inglés, portugués, búlgaro, irlandés

Animagia

Oclumancia y Legimancia

Herbología

Pociones

Montar: en escoba, caballo, etc

Cuidados de criaturas

Astrología

Combate: físico (artes marciales/etc) y con armas

Técnicas de supervivencia

Cocinar

Runas

Aritmancia

Protocolo (leyes, etc)

Clases muggle

Historia

**_Mientras va a la escuela_**

Práctica de idiomas, nuevos idiomas: griego, japonés, chino, árabe, sueco, hindi.

Duelo

Encantamientos

Transfiguración

Defensa

Artes oscuras (algunas)

Artes neutrales

Combate avanzado

James y Sirius cerraron sus bocas al ver que las tenían abiertas. James miró a su satisfecha esposa y supo que no habría manera de disuadirla pero se encontró que tampoco quería hacerlo, quería que Harry fuera el mejor y eso significaba saber cuánto más mejor. Sirius, por otro lado, se encontraba pensando si su ahijado tendría tiempo para divertirse. Claro, 11 años daban para mucho pero, aun así, ¿planeaban que Harry aprendiera 10 lenguas y ser fluente en 11 años? ¡Una locura! Él sabía 4 y hasta los 15 años estuvo estudiando obligado por su madre.

"Hemos encontrado una escuela que es lo que buscábamos pero es brutal, tiene una media bastante normal en cuanto a la aceptación de alumnos pero su transferencia de alumnos es la mayor en el mundo", comunicó Lily, algo nerviosa por la respuesta de su marido, que estaba callado y mirando fijamente el tablero que había agrandado, "Nadie sabe exactamente dónde se encuentra la escuela pero se especula que en Chipre o en una isla griega del Mediterráneo".

"Tienen un sistema totalmente distinto del nuestro, en lugar de cursar 7 años cursan un mínimo de 7 y un máximo de 13, es decir, que podríamos enviar a Harry un par de años antes o que se quede un par de años después, no obstante, Harry debería pasar unos exámenes de entrada, de no aprobar no podría entrar en la escuela", explicó Remus entusiasmado por el reto que presentaba la Academia, "Cada trimestre los alumnos hacen exámenes de los 3 meses anteriores y a los suspendidos no se les permite seguir en la escuela".

"Además, aunque tienen un sistema de puntos, no es como el de Hogwarts, cada alumno que recibe puntos los recibe él solamente y así se puede costear una comida más compleja, no solo la mínima que dan gratis, sino curarse las heridas y todo aquello que no puedan hacer ellos mismos".

"¿Estás diciendo que si Harry se cae por las escaleras y no tiene puntos no será curado?", preguntó indignado en un grito Sirius, con los ojos bien abiertos, viendo el rostro estoico de su amigo James.

"No, no, sería curado pero, si no tiene puntos después para pagar, no podría seguir estudiando en la Academia", calmó Remus en seguida, al ver las venas hincharse en su cuello", Además, la violencia no está prohibida, los alumnos tienen que defenderse o pueden obligar a que otros alumnos les den los puntos".

"Tiene todo tipo de clases, es un currículo flexible al 100 por 100. Si Harry aprendiera una clase en la mitad del tiempo podría sentarse a los exámenes antes y usar el tiempo libre para coger una clase extra. Es decir, podría adelantar varios cursos depende de su capacidad. A lo mejor en 5 años o 6 ya podría cursar una maestría en varios campos", exclamó Lily gesticulando salvajemente y sonriendo, "Además, cada profesor está obligado a hablar en su propio idioma e inglés, es decir, que Harry tendría que aprender varios idiomas para poder seguir las clases".

"Por último, los alumnos pueden formar grupos de 6 a 12 personas y conseguir puntos individualmente que se sumarán a su grupo, el grupo con más puntos conseguirá beneficios como habitaciones individuales, sesiones de spa o permisos para dejar la Academia entre semana durante todo un mes, de esa manera, cada mes se pueden cambiar los integrantes del grupo y así conseguir beneficios para el mes siguiente".

"Y así conseguirán que compitan entre ellos y con ellos", resopló divertido James, que veía las cosas que podían ir bien como ese sistema y las que podían ir _mal._

"¿Y cómo se llama la Academia?", preguntó genuinamente interesado Sirius, una vez se le pasó la indignación.

Remus y Lily intercambiaron miradas nerviosas, "Thanatos".

James y Sirius se quedaron en silencio, mirándoles con incredulidad, "¿Queréis enviar a vuestro hijo a una Academia con nombre de la personificación de la muerte?"

Sin embargo, cuando Sirius miró a James por si éste estaba a punto de perder los papeles, se encontró con que James no podía contener sus carcajadas. Durante media hora, los otros estuvieron esperando a que James recuperara el aliento y se secara las lágrimas de risa cuando finalmente acabó jadeando y mirando sonriente a su esposa. James simplemente no podía creer que su esposa hubiera perdido la cabeza de semejante manera pero se encontró pensando que no quería que su hijo tomara las cosas por sentado como hizo él gran parte de su juventud hasta que descubrió que realmente la política le encantaba y que para ser Lord Potter tenía que _crecer_. Nunca se había sentido más aliviado que cuando dejó brillar su verdadera personalidad, cruel y maliciosa para los sensibles, en el Wizenmagot.

"Me parece bien", le contestó, "pero vamos a tener que preparar muy bien a Harry si queremos que dure los 7 años".

Lily dio un pequeño grito de alegría antes de proceder a tirarse en los brazos de su marido, escuchando las risas de sus amigos de fondo al ver cómo caían del sofá y se golpeaban las cabezas con la mesa.

….

El Señor Oscuro se encontraba mirándose al espejo del gran baño que le había proporcionado uno de sus aliados, Lucius Malfoy. A pesar de tener él una Mansión en Little Hangleton, quería evitar a toda costa acercarse al lugar donde una vez vivió su padre _muggle_. Aquel que abandonó a su madre, la pobre idiota que era, y a él. Con un golpe de mano su cabello mojado pasó a estar seco, así como el agua que había estado resbalando por su cuerpo después de su ducha.

Cogió su ropa interior, sus pantalones y su camisa de seda negra y se los puso sin quitar sus ojos de su reflejo. Al ver el reflejo maligno en sus ojos carmesís sonrió y cogió la túnica que estaba doblada encima del tocador, poniéndosela y cubriendo levemente su cabeza con la capucha. Hoy, por fin, día 31 de Octubre acabaría con los Potter y los Longbottom. Se puso sus zapatos italianos de cuero negro y caminó al lado de Nagini, su querida serpiente, a través de los pasillos hacia el salón de los Malfoy.

Allí le esperaban los Lestrange, Bellatrix, Rabastan y Rodolfus, así como Barty Crouch Jr, y Peter Pettigrew. La única que llevaba la cara al descubierto era Bellatrix, una de sus más devotas seguidoras. Hacia un par de semanas que los Longbottom habían salido de su escondrijo y habían vuelto a la residencia ancestral de los Longbottom. Los Potter, por el contrario, habían sido más inteligentes, evitando dejar la casa franca aun. No obstante, a él poco le importaba, hacía meses que sabía de su dirección. Sin embargo, era ahora el momento de actuar.

Samhain, la fecha perfecta para realizar el paso final de su ritual, hoy, matando a un bebé podrá transferir la magia de éste a su propio cuerpo. ¿Qué más le daba si el bebé Potter no era el niño de la profecía? El mocoso y sus padres, tarde o temprano, volverían a entrometerse en sus planes. Mejor sería aprovechar la oportunidad, mientras los Potters estuvieran desprevenidos y arrancar de raíz las malas hierbas. Despachó a los Lestrange y a Barty hacia la residencia Longobottom, donde encontrarían más resistencia que en Godric's Hollow, y observó cómo se desaparecían de la Mansión Malfoy.

Miró a Pettigrew con ojos amenazadores, "Espero que hoy vaya todo bien, Wormtail, o te encontraré antes de que puedas escapar y serás castigado".

Peter se estremeció cogiéndose el pantalón negro con fuerza y asintió incapaz de responder verbalmente a la amenaza de su amo. Cuando el Señor Oscuro estiró el brazo se encogió pero, por suerte, ignorando el bufido divertido del otro hombre al ver que había dado un salto del susto, solo le cogió de la manga, como si le diera asco tocarle, y se desaparecieron hasta Godric's Hollow. Aparecieron en el pequeño cementerio al lado de la Iglesia, tapados por un árbol en una esquina, entre las tumbas de piedra blanca.

Voldemort soltó de inmediato a su esbirro y miró intensamente la casa franca que podía _ver_ gracias a que Pettigrew le había contado el secreto. Sonrió y se mordió la lengua para evitar reír y alertar a los vecinos del pueblo mágico. Se giró a mirar a su espía y le indicó con una mirada venenosa que cambiase de forma antes de que alguien les viera juntos; aunque Pettigrew le daba asco era cierto que era útil, de momento. Avanzó silenciosamente evitando pisar las hojas secas y caídas del otoño y se puso la capucha del todo antes de salir a la calle.

Dio un rodeo por el jardín de los Potter, sometiendo a las guardas a un pequeño examen con su magia y se dio cuenta que eran complejas pero nada que él no pudiera derribar. Los Potter debían estar más confiados de lo que esperaba. Se frotó las manos mentalmente y alzó su varita blanca en dirección a la puerta trasera de la cocina. Le costó menos de un minuto destruir las barreras que se postraban entre su presa y él. Entró en la casa sin darse cuenta que ésta estaba totalmente en silencio.

Ni siquiera pensó que los Potter podían haber notado su presencia al destruir sus barreras porque, de cualquier manera, había impedido que se desaparecieran o utilizaran un traslador. Miró el salón y vio que, aunque era obvio que alguien hacía poco había vivido allí, no parecía _habitado_. Ni una prenda por el suelo, ni un juguete, la cocina impecable. Entonces se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal. Caminó hasta el segundo piso con los ojos entrecerrados de la rabia y alzó la varita al llegar al dormitorio principal, sin embargo no había nadie.

Mirando a su alrededor, caminó con ira hacia la guardería, donde había visto en las memorias de Pettigrew tenían al pequeño Harry y vio que tampoco había nadie. No obstante, aunque le había llevado menos de otro minuto en darse cuenta que algo fallaba, no tuvo tiempo en reaccionar cuando, al escuchar unos casi silenciosos pitidos provenientes del armario e ir a mirar qué pasaba, se dio cuenta que los Potter habían sabido todo ese tiempo que él iba a por ellos y le habían tendido una trampa. Alzó la varita sintiendo un pánico que pocas veces antes había sentido pero…2…1… Lo único que pudo decir, tan furioso como estaba fue:

"¡Yo os maldigo Potters!"

¡BOOM!

….

"No me lo puedo creer, ¿habéis escuchado? Los Potter y los Longbottom…", dijo una voz susurrante en el comité de la Orden del Fénix convocada con premura por Dumbledore, que todavía no estaba presente.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que la casa franca de Godric's Hollow había volado por los aires, destruyendo todo aquello que contenía dentro. Dumbledore, angustiado y febril por saber qué había pasado, se había presentado el mismo allí pero lo único que vio fueron unos restos de una túnica negra que supo, gracias a un encantamiento, era de Tom Riddle. Sin embargo, nada de Lily, James o el pequeño Harry.

Minutos más tarde se había presentado en la residencia de los Longbottom con más suerte, pudiendo capturar en el acto a los 4 mortífagos, uno de los cuales resultó ser Crouch Jr, algo que le dejó muy mal sabor de boca. Solo habían sobrevivido Augusta y su hermano Algie, así como Alice, Neville y, aunque en muy mal estado causado por la maldición _Cruciatus_, Frank. Todos, salvo el bebé Longbottom, pasarían una buena temporada en el hospital antes de volver a casa.

Fue justo cuando volvía a Hogwarts después de una hora de sesión en el Wizenmagot, declarando que Sirius Black no era el guardador del secreto sino Peter Pettigrew, el pobre muchacho, que vio una lechuza bastante común con una carta entre sus talones. En el reverso de la carta ponía en elegante cursiva 'merodeadores'. Con el corazón en un puño, abrió aprisa la carta y leyó con rapidez ganada con la experiencia, la carta de uno de los 4 famosos bromistas de Hogwarts. ¡Los Potter estaban vivos y a salvo! Se levantó con una agilidad tremenda para su edad y se dirigió hacia su familiar, Fawkes.

"¡Fawkes! ¡Necesito que convoques a todos para la Orden, viejo amigo!", exclamó, viendo como asentía y desaparecía en una bola de fuego al mismo tiempo que él se abría paso hasta los aposentos de su más preciada Profesora, "¡Minerva!"

La puerta se abrió y allí apareció Minerva McGonagall con un pañuelo bordado en mano y secándose disimuladamente los ojos en silencio. Le hizo pasar y, con un movimiento de varita, preparó otra taza de té para el Director.

"Los Potter están todos vivos, Minerva, he recibido la misiva ahora mismo", informó yendo directo al tema, sonrió al ver la sorpresa aliviada en el rostro de su normalmente severa Profesora, "He convocado una reunión de emergencia, en media hora nos veremos todos".

"¿Qué ha pasado con los Longbottom?", preguntó casi con voz ahogada Minerva, y se estremeció al ver el cambio de aspecto en el jovial Director de Hogwarts, "¿Están…todos?"

"No, no todos", Albus alargó el brazo y dio unas palmaditas en la mano de Minerva, como evitando abordar el tema hasta más tarde.

Así se habían encontrado, media hora más tarde, de camino a la casa franca, esperando a los Potter en la entrada. Cuando apareció James solamente acompañado de Sirius, Minerva se abalanzó y, en un acto poco habitual, abrazó a su mejor alumno y protegido. Después de un momento de alegría, todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor. Allí se encontraban Alastor Moody, Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, Aberforth, Dorcas Meadows, Rubeus Hagrid, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Elphias Dodge, Edgar Bones, Sturgis Podmore así como Arthur Weasley y los gemelos Fabian y Gideon Prewett.

Ya habían muerto 3 antiguos miembros en varios ataques y sabía que podían no ser los últimos. Miró a todos e hizo callar los murmullos que se habían despertado al ver a James Potter sano y salvo, ni siquiera un cabello fuera de sitio. Después de una reunión tensa pero informativa, todos marcharon de nuevo a sus casas a excepción de Sirius, Minerva, James y él. No quería presionar a Lord Potter pero, ¿cómo habían escapado? Todo parecía haberse perdido con el ataque.

"¿Cómo James? Siento mucho preguntarlo, ojalá pudiera tener la seguridad que estabais en todo momento protegidos pero…", comentó Albus, mirando con seriedad a su antiguo alumno.

"Albus, me temo que te engañamos a ti también, no solo a Voldemort", informó con algo de descaro James, intentando retarle con su sonrisa a que se quejara, "En cuanto supimos de la profecía dedujimos que Voldemort iría tras nosotros y, habiendo un espía en la Orden, pensamos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era averiguar quién era y escondernos de todos, no solamente de Voldemort, sino de ti y de la Orden también. No queríamos cabos sueltos".

Albus llegó a la conclusión más lógica que se le había escapado hasta ahora, e ignoró la mirada atónita de Minerva al escuchar la palabra 'profecía', "No estabais en Godric's Hollow".

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas, "No, en cuanto supimos que Peter era el traidor-",

"¡Peter!", exclamaron de horror y sorpresa los Profesores y Sirius suspiró, ya había calculado que la charla iba a ser bastante repetitiva.

No quería saber nada de Pettigrew nunca más y ahora estaba a punto de ser el sumo protagonista de sus conversaciones, ¡genial! Albus pensó sinceramente que Peter debía haber sido capturado por Voldemort, torturado por la información, hasta entonces, ¿cómo era posible que alguien tan…normal pudiera ser el topo de la Orden?

"Sí, bueno, le estuvimos interrogando a menudo y te pasamos como pudimos la información a ti por si había algún ataque, sin embargo, no quisimos que Voldemort nos descubriera así que encantamos un dispositivo para escuchar todo lo que Peter escuchase y le dejamos ir", continuó James, dando un sorbo de té para calmar sus nervios a decirle a Dumbledore que todo ese tiempo podrían haber evitado un par de muertes seguras en la Orden con su información, "Nos escondimos bajo _Fidelus _en otro lugar y pusimos una trampa en Godric's Hollow, la que ha saltado esta noche".

"El caso es que algo fue mal…", empezó Sirius, viendo que su amigo y primo no tenía pinta de seguir hablando, "Peter estuvo con Voldemort anoche y pudimos escuchar cómo él descubría que le habíamos tendido una trampa, un par de segundos antes de salir por los aires, Voldemort maldijo el nombre de los Potter, seguramente pensando que Harry es el verdadero chico que sobrevivió y no Neville como le hicimos creer…"

"Espera un momento", pronunció Dumbledore, sacudiendo la cabeza al escucharles, "Eso es imposible a no ser que también mintierais sobre el día del nacimiento".

James y Sirius le miraron como diciendo '¿acaso no nos crees posibles'? mientras que Minerva sacudió la cabeza, quitándose las gafas para masajear sus ojos cansados. Ahora más que nunca se alegraba de la naturaleza traviesa de los merodeadores. Se mordió el labio para resistir una risa histérica, ¡habían tendido una trampa a Tom Riddle! Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándoles que siguieran hablando, y suspiró al echarse otra taza de té. Tenía una cierta sospecha que iba a necesitarlo.

"El caso es que Harry, que nació el 31 de Julio en Francia por cierto, ha recibido…mmmh…como lo diría",

"Una marca en su frente en forma de rayo", interrumpió Sirius, tenso, "En cuanto Voldemort maldijo a los Potter y luego explotó, su sangre reaccionó con su maldición involuntaria y en la frente de Harry apareció una marca".

"¿Dónde estaba Harry en ese momento?", preguntó Minerva, incrédula, seguro que ambos no eran tan idiotas como para ir a ver qué había pasado en Godric's Hollow con el bebé.

"Estaba en casa, a miles de quilómetros de distancia".

"Seguramente Voldemort, involuntariamente, dirigió su maldición a Harry", musitó Dumbledore, pensativo, esa debía ser la marca de la que hablaba la profecía.

"Ni siquiera es una cicatriz o una herida profunda, es más como un tatuaje de henna, de aspecto suave y con tamaño pequeño, en la frente", dijo James, pensando en la marca de su hijo, "En cuanto apareció, Remus y Lily se pusieron como locos y encontraron que en realidad era una runa, la runa Sowilo, la runa del Sol y del Rayo".

"¿La runa del éxito y de la justicia divina?", preguntó incrédula Minerva, con los labios entreabiertos.

"¡No es de extrañar Minerva, para nada!", exclamó Dumbledore, casi sin acordarse que su Profesora no sabía de la profecía nada más que por su mención anterior.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con esa famosa profecía?", preguntó con irritación ella, sabedora que no iba a conocer nada más si Albus no colaboraba. Al ver que asentía sin darle una explicación suspiró.

"Te mandaremos el dispositivo que hemos utilizado para espiar a Peter pero no creo que sirva de mucho, se ha transformado en rata y no sabemos cuándo se volverá a transformar, lleva casi 6 horas perdido", le dijo James, con expresión compungida. Sirius y él habían estado espiándolo todo desde el aire, montados en la moto de Sirius.

"Ahora ya sabe que sabemos todos quién os ha traicionado y peor aún, sabe que estáis vivos y que lo sabéis", dijo Dumbledore, negando con la cabeza, "pero acepto el aparato, será de útil ayuda, posiblemente".

…

Lily observó a los bebés dormir en la cuna, juntos, cogiendo una manta esmeralda con sus manitas. Los Longbottom todavía estaban en el hospital y, aunque Augusta y Algie ya habían sido dados de alta, no estaban para cuidar de un bebé de 3 meses. Alice se recuperaba de sus múltiples heridas y de su exposición al _Cruciatus, _no obstante, su marido seguía en coma y el daño que había sufrido era casi irreparable. No solamente sufrían sus nervios sino que su mente había sido aún más atacada que su cuerpo, puesto que Bellatrix había intentado con _Legimancia _saber dónde habían escondido a su bebé para matarlo y los padres no estaban dispuestos a decirle la verdad.

Alice sufriría una parálisis de medio cuerpo para el resto de su vida, a no ser que se encontrara algo para remediarlo, y Algie no podría hacer algo de mucho esfuerzo sin acabar sintiendo un dolor intenso. Augusta había sido la mejor parada del encuentro, eso seguro, ella había sido la última defensa entre Rabastan Lestrange y Neville y solo pocos segundos después de ser atacada Dumbledore se había presentado en la escena, haciendo desfallecer a los mortífagos con un potente _Stupefy. _

Lily suspiró sintiéndose culpable, si Voldemort había enviado a 4 de sus mejores sirvientes contra los Longbottom y había ido él solo a Godric's Hollow no era más que porque le habían engañado con la profecía. No obstante, como madrina de Neville, haría todo lo posible para cuidar de él, ahora sí. Voldemort había desaparecido y Neville, como habían acordado James y Dumbledore, había sido proclamado el niño que sobrevivió, aun cuando la verdad no podía ser más distinta.

Eso le daría mayor defensa pública a los Longbottom en un momento tan malo como estaban pasando y, a los Potter, tiempo para entrenar a Harry en secreto, sin la presión de la gente. Harry había comenzado a hacer sus primeros pinitos en la magia, levitándose a sí mismo cuando quería que alguien le cogiera o haciendo volar los peluches hasta sus brazos cuando nadie entendía qué quería. Todos estaban sorprendidos con la fuerza de su voluntad, era el bebé más determinado que habían visto nunca. Neville estaba contento sonriendo y babeando al ver como su primo hacía magia, sin hacer magia él. Tenían la sensación que Harry sería un prodigio si conseguían guiarle por el buen camino.

Remus sacó la cabeza por la guardería en la que Harry y Neville dormían frente los ojos vigilantes de Lily, y carraspeó la garganta. Lady Potter se giró a mirarle y se levantó cuando Remus asentía sonriente. Al ver que no tenían mucho por hacer, Lily había decidido que ella tenía que seguir los pasos tempranos de su marido y convertirse en una animaga. Su forma sería totalmente secreta, solamente Remus, Sirius y James conocerían su secreto, de esa manera tendría un as más bajo la manga.

"La poción ya está de color verde, como dijiste", informó cuando se acercaron al laboratorio en el sótano, le aguantó la puerta para que entrara y siguió hablando, "¿Sabes que Sirius y tu marido tienen una apuesta sobre tu forma, no?"

Lily rio, "Sí, James aun piensa que seré una cierva, ah, no se lo digas pero el color marrón no pega con mis ojos esmeraldas".

Remus soltó una corta carcajada y le acercó un vial cuando alargaba la mano y cogía su varita para traspasar parte del líquido, "Mejor que no escuches entonces qué piensa que serás Sirius".

"Mmm, mejor que no", resopló mientras miraba con atención el vial, "Bueno, puedo saber qué seré ahora mismo".

Remus asintió y ambos fueron hasta el sofá que habían conjurado para la ocasión. Lily bebió de un tirón la poción de gusto asqueroso y dejó caer el vial, perdiendo el conocimiento. Remus tendió el cuerpo de su amiga en el sofá y puso las manos sobre su estómago, ahora solo faltaba esperar. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo tardaría Lily en conseguir transformarse, ¿menos o más que James? Mmm… Quizá iniciara una apuesta con Sirius sobre eso.

Lily apareció en un bosque frondoso de aspecto tropical, el sol aparecía entre las ramas de los árboles, cuyas copas estaban más arriba de lo esperado. Entonces se dio cuenta que _ella _estaba más cerca del suelo de lo habitual. Miró abajo y vio unas patas de color rojizo anaranjado y borde blanco y se dio cuenta que era una tigresa. El felino más grande del mundo, gritó de contento pero solo sonó un gemido y resoplido a la vez. Avanzó a 4 patas como pudo hasta que le cogió el truco y salió a un gran prado de hierba alta verde, a lo lejos había unas montañas nevadas de gran altura y supo que era el Everest. ¡Estaba en Nepal!

Más pronto de lo esperado perdió el conocimiento mientras nadaba en el río más cercano. Apareció otra vez en su laboratorio y soltó una carcajada alegre. Remus le miró, dando un bote, estaba leyendo un libro de runas en voz alta a Harry, que estaba despierto en su cuna portable y le miraba con cara ávida, mientras que Neville estaba durmiendo con el rostro escondido entre sus brazos. Cerró el libro y lo posó rápidamente en el sofá al ver que Harry levantaba los brazos con un lloro corto.

"¿Y bien?", preguntó Remus, cogiendo a Harry entre brazos y dejando que le babeara la camisa con una sonrisa complaciente.

"¡Soy una tigresa!", exclamó casi sin poder contener su excitación, Neville se removió en la cuna portable.

"¡Genial!"

Después de varias horas de espera, investigando en la librería y cuidando de ambos bebés, Lily dio el día por finalizado y esperó a que llegara James de su reunión con Alexander Greengrass, a quien había visitado junto con Sirius para que éste les aumentara los invernaderos en la Mansión. Así Harry tendría, después de que crecieran las plantas en un par de años, más de lo que aprender. También estaban agrandando el establo y construyendo un área para distintos tipos de animales mágicos. Suspiró y pensó en todo lo que iban a hacer por Harry y sus posibles futuros hijos. Aun así no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

**Nota:** He visto vuestros reviews y vuestras parejas favoritas, lo tengo en cuenta pero hasta que Harry no crezca de poco servicio me hace así que ya comentaré más adelante cuándo se cierra la votación.

A las 12 personas que han comentado, gracias por leer y, sobre todo, por tomaros el tiempo de escribir. Eso siempre ayuda.

**¡Gracias por leer y vuestros comentarios!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Lily y Alice estaban sentadas en el extenso florecido y cuidado jardín de la Mansión Potter, mirando como James y Sirius intentaban hacer volar a Neville y a Harry en sus nuevas escobas para niños. Más bien, James mantenía un ojo protector en su hijo mientras Sirius, sin mucho éxito, intentaba que Neville despegara con su escoba con el mismo entusiasmo que su ahijado, que parecía que había nacido para volar. Remus tomó una foto justo cuando Harry dio un grito de entusiasmo y las dos mujeres volvieron a reír.

Alice miró la escena con algo de amargura. Habían pasado 2 años desde el ataque en la residencia Lonbottom y Frank todavía no despertaba de su coma. Era solo la influencia de la Regente Longbottom, Augusta, lo único que separaba a Frank de ser descuidado en St. Mungo. Augusta había tomado las riendas de la casa cuando Alice se vio incapaz de levantar cabeza: su familia biológica muerta, su esposo en coma, su hijo desamparado en brazos de sus padrinos en Francia, su actual familia hecha trizas… ni siquiera podía alegrarse de que la gente fuera tan devota respecto al niño que sobrevivió, el héroe, porque realmente no era Neville el salvador, sino Harry.

Solo la Orden del Fénix sabía la verdad y todos habían jurado no contar nada hasta que los Potter no dijeran lo contrario. Pocos meses después del ataque, cuando se recuperó tanto física como emocionalmente, Alice se mudó temporalmente a Francia, con los Potter, allí Lily le había explicado todo lo que planeaban hacer respecto el entrenamiento de Harry cuando ella les preguntó, desesperada, qué pensaban hacer. ¿En serio Voldemort estaba muerto? Lo dudaba, alguien tan desesperado por el control seguro que tenía un plan B.

Alice les suplicó que le ayudaran a entrenar a Neville pues, aunque su Señor había desaparecido, todavía quedaban ahí fuera lunáticos deseosos de poder. ¿Quién sería el mejor cabeza de turco que su propio hijo, el niño que mató a su querido Señor? Suspiró y notó como Lily le cogía una mano, su amiga seguro que sabía qué estaba pensando.

"Papa", exclamó Harry cuando sus pies tocaron al suelo. Alzó sus brazos y llamó a su padre en francés para que le cogiera.

Tanto Harry como Neville estaban aprendiendo francés e inglés a la vez, viajando tanto entre ambos países como hacían, así que Alice se había esforzado por aprender también ella la lengua, habiendo preferido hablar español que francés cuando sus padres le dieron a elegir. Lily, que hacía poco había logrado transformarse por fin en su forma animal, le estaba ayudando a practicar el idioma mientras no tuviera cosas por investigar.

Había dejado el Departamento de Misterios, prefiriendo estar en casa cuidando de Harry pero seguía creando hechizos y haciendo cosas útiles para la causa, y para ayudar a su familia. James, mientras tanto, había dejado el cuerpo de aurores y había asumido el control de los asientos del Wizenmagot a tiempo total, tanto los suyos como los asientos Black que Lord Black, Sirius, le había cedido. Sirius, no obstante, había ascendido a Capitán Auror y ahora era la máxima autoridad después de la Cabeza del Departamento de Ley, anteriormente Crouch.

Bartemius Crouch había sido degradado a otro Departamento al saberse que su propio hijo había sido uno de los mortífagos cazados en el ataque contra su familia. Sonrió con malicia. Ya le estaba bien a ese cabrón, era el mismo que la había torturado con el _Cruciatus _mientras la pareja Lestrange, Rodolfus y Bellatrix trabajan en su marido. También había sido Crouch Sr el que había intentado meter en Azkaban a Sirius sin un juicio, semanas después del ataque en Godric's Hollow, cuando se presentó en el Ministerio por primera vez, aun habiendo Dumbledore declarado a favor de su inocencia. ¡Patético! A veces le daban arcadas pensar hasta dónde había llegado la corrupción en el Ministerio.

Era mucho más fácil trabajar en St. Mungo de curandera, como había estado haciendo antes del ataque. Le daba tiempo a estar con Neville y era un trabajo que no la estresaba en sobre manera. Además, podía visitar a Frank cuando le apetecía y siempre era la primera en enterarse si existía algún progreso en su condición. Cogió con la mente en blanco la copa de vino que le presentaba Lily y se lo bebió viendo como volvían los hombres con los niños y como Io, el elfo más atrevido de los Potter, aparecía chasqueando los dedos con un pastel de chocolate y coco.

Miró con cara rara a Lily, que estaba comiendo una oliva rodeada de una loncha de salmón y frunció los labios para aguantar el vino que acaba de beber. Lily se giró y su expresión cambió a una avergonzada, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y dejó de comer su aperitivo pero Alice ya estaba sonriendo y no pudo evitar reírse en voz alta cuando vio a James y su cara resignada.

"¿Otra vez comiendo olivas y salmón, Lily?", preguntó, sentándose enfrente de su esposa con una sonrisa y con Harry hablando a trompicones en su regazo.

"Um, bueno, sí, ya sabes, hasta que no lo pruebas no sabes si te va a gustar", informó ella, cada vez más decidida a defender su tesis.

"Sabes, la última vez que comiste algo tan extraño y nauseabundo fue cuando estabas embarazada de Harry", se burló Sirius, sentando a Neville en un trono conjurado de la nada, al lado de Alice, "¿Quieres decir algo, Lily-flor?"

Todos se giraron a mirar a Lily de repente cuando se quedó en silencio, con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios cerrando y abriéndose. Empezó a sonrojarse de nuevo hasta que al final dio un golpe en la mesa con ambos puños, haciendo sonar los cubiertos.

"¡Sirius!", gimió haciendo un leve puchero, "¡No quería decirlo así, me has arruinado la sorpresa!"

"¿Lily?", preguntó incrédulo James, parando de botar a Harry que alzó la cabeza para mirarle como diciendo '¿por qué demonios paras?'.

"Sí, James, estoy embarazada de nuevo", sonrió Lily viendo la cara de felicidad de su marido.

…

Regulus Black observó con atención la gran roca que tenía delante de sí, a la distancia. No podía ver mucho de sus detalles, siendo la noche tan cerrada y lloviendo a mares como estaba, pero sabía que desde allí vería el lugar que ocultaba algo muy importante para el Señor Tenebroso. Algo que cambiaría el curso de la guerra, de la próxima guerra, como sabía que sucedería Regulus. El Señor Oscuro era demasiado ladino como para que la muerte se lo llevara antes de tiempo.

Todo había comenzado con la primera vez que vio a Peter Pettigrew pasear por los pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy. Peter, uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano Sirius, resultó ser el traidor. A él no le hizo mucha gracia porque, aunque creía en la causa, no le gustaba la violencia innecesaria. Sí, a veces se tenía que luchar con la fuerza para conseguir la atención de los demás, pero si mataban a todos los magos y brujas de Inglaterra que el Señor Oscuro consideraba carne de cañón, ¿cuántas personas mágicas quedarían?

A él eso de la sangre pura y todos sus estigmas no le importaba, sabía que los muggles eran mejores en según qué aspectos pero confiaba en el Señor Tenebroso porque crear una economía basada mayoritariamente en las armas como lo estaba la economía americana era _antinatural_. ¿Cómo se podía aguantar una sociedad que mataba indiscriminadamente solamente para hacer crecer su economía? Simplemente era algo que Regulus no soportaba y había puesto todo su empeño para destruir cualquier tipo de arma y a los muggles armados.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado cuando se enteró del secreto mejor guardado del Señor Tenebroso. Horcruxes. Había creado anclas de inmortalidad. Una aberración de la naturaleza y todo gracias a la ayuda de su Profesor de Pociones, Horace Slughorn. ¡Con razón tenía tantas ganas el Señor Oscuro de destruir al antiguo Profesor! Slughorn era el único que se acordaba de aquel adolescente curioso y de aspecto genuinamente modesto que resultó ser Tom Riddle, más tarde Lord Voldemort. Era la única persona que sabía cómo derrotarle, uno de los pocos que había atado cabos sobre la verdadera identidad del temido mago oscuro.

Regulus se encontró atónito, totalmente decepcionado porque en realidad aquella persona que creía que sería el revolucionador de la sociedad mágica corrupta no resultó ser más que un impostor, un mentiroso y alguien con tan pocos escrúpulos como para manipular a sus propios seguidores. ¿Si mentía sobre su nombre, con qué no mentiría? Fue entonces cuando el velo que cubría sus ojos se deshilachó, poco a poco, con el paso de las semanas. Se fue dando cuenta de aquello que había pasado por alto, ¿cómo había podido obviar los castigos a los que eran sometidos por cosas tan ridículas como reír a destiempo?

Sabiendo la verdad, sabiendo que el Señor Oscuro era un mestizo nacido de un muggle y una bruja que bien podría haber sido una squib, se dio cuenta por qué fue castigado con el _Cruciatus _McNair cuando se rio de los nacidos de muggle y de cómo no eran más que basura bajo la suela de los sangre pura. El Señor Tenebroso podía ser cruel con los sangre pura pero también lo era con todos los demás, no importaba la raza o la sangre. Simplemente Regulus se dio cuenta que Lord Voldemort se estaba _desquitando_, estaba rabioso, resentido y quería que todos sintieran el dolor que él había sufrido.

En ningún momento tenía planeado hacer evolucionar su querido mundo mágico, ni hacer caer a los muggle por amenazar la existencia de los magos y brujas. Simplemente quería matarlos a todos, hacerse un nombre mientras tanto. Se aprovechaba de la fortuna y riqueza de los Lord que acudían a su causa sin dar nada a cambio salvo meras promesas de poder. No obstante, Regulus estaba planeando algo muy distinto. Era un Black y si algo era la familia Black era ambiciosa y determinada. No iba a dejar que un inútil con un trauma infantil les hiciera trizas, para ello, robaría el horcrux que Lord Voldemort le había encargado que escondiera.

Así se encontró encima de la gran roca, observando con algo de cansancio cómo entrar. Finalmente, llamó a su elfo doméstico, Kreacher, éste repudiaba a su hermano mayor Sirius por ser un traidor de sangre pero ahora se daba cuenta que su hermano, a pesar de ser tan bromista y poco serio, había visto la luz desde hacía años. Era curioso que él, a quienes sus padres habían adorado tanto por creer en algo 'verdadero', resultara ser el equivocado.

"El amo Regulus me llama, señor", dijo con la voz rasposa Kreacher, haciendo una reverencia profunda y luego mirando con devoción a su amo.

"Kreacher, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, quiero que lo entiendas en su totalidad, ¿puedes hacerlo?", preguntó arrodillándose por primera vez en toda su vida y mirando con seriedad al elfo, que asintió con entusiasmo y algo de asombro, sus ojos bien abiertos, "¿Sabes que soy uno de los mortífagos del Señor Tenebroso, no es así?"

"Sí, amo", asintió de nuevo Kreacher, que no sabía dónde quería parar su amo Regulus, hablándole de algo tan serio en medio de la nada.

"Todo lo que creí hasta ahora, lo que me dijo mi madre, fue mentira, el Señor Oscuro no es más que un mago nacido de un muggle y una bruja squib", informó Regulus, cogiendo los pequeños hombros de Kreacher y hablando de nuevo antes de que pudiera interrumpir, "Él no quiere nada más que quedarse con nuestras fortunas y matar a los nacidos de muggle porque odia su origen. Sirius tenía razón, debemos acabar con él antes de que acabe con la familia Black como lo está haciendo con las otras familias oscuras".

"¿Mestizo? ¿El Señor Oscuro es mestizo, amo Regulus?", preguntó como si le fuera a dar un ataque al corazón Kreacher, que veía que su amo Regulus no le estaba mintiendo.

"El Señor Oscuro ha creado unos objetos malignos que le permitirán ser inmortal a menos que podamos destruirlos, allí", apuntó al acantilado a lo lejos, una enorme grieta dejaba un paso abierto a su interior, "hay uno de ellos. Sé que ha hecho más de uno pero no sé cuántos ni qué son. En caso de que me pase algo debes ir al instante a ver a Sirius y explicarle todo lo que te estoy diciendo, no debes seguir las órdenes de nadie más excepto las mías y las de Sirius, no debes decirle a nadie lo que te estoy diciendo salvo a Sirius y, si Sirius perece, a Lily Potter".

"Regresar con el amo Sirius", repitió Kreacher, asintiendo fervientemente.

"Los objetos son llamados horcruxes, ahora Kreacher, vamos a por uno de ellos", le tendió la mano, "Transpórtanos allí, tu magia no interferirá con las trampas exteriores".

"Sí, amor Regulus".

Regulus y Kreacher aparecieron justo delante de la puerta de roca y Regulus supo que, para pasar, necesitaría una ofrenda de sangre. Cogió el vial que había preparado en su casa y esparció el contenido por la roca. Sabía que, de haberse hecho un corte, la pérdida de sangre le debilitaría en demasía al no poder usar su magia en el exterior ni en el interior del complejo sin hacer saltar las trampas. La roca se hizo a un lado y ambos entraron caminando. Apareció una bola de luz que les guio cuesta abajo, allí, se alzó hasta el techo hasta que quedó iluminado tenuemente todo el interior de la cueva.

Había un lago grande y, en medio del lago, un montículo de tierra con un pie de cristal que parecía el lugar donde se había escondido el objeto. Regulus notó que el agua estaba rebosante de magia y supo, con un escalofrío, que había algún tipo de criatura guardando el pie de cristal, rodeando la pequeña isla. Repasó mentalmente las criaturas de magia negra que podían vivir en lugares mojados, sin luz y fríos y, para su horror, solo encontró uno: inferis. Eso explicaría la magia que nadaba por todo el lago.

"Kreacher, ¿puedes aparecerte en Grimmauld Place directamente desde aquí?", preguntó él, sabedor que tarde o temprano los inferis actuarían.

"Sí, amo Regulus".

Perfecto, al parecer Lord Voldemort también había subestimado la magia de los elfos domésticos. Miró a ambos lados y observó el brillo plateado de unas cadenas pesadas metálicas. Se preguntó si debería seguir los pasos de Lord Voldemort para ir a coger el horcrux pero se negó rápidamente esa opción, ¿qué pasaría si tiraba de las cadenas y despertaba a los inferi?

"Kreacher, llévanos hasta el montículo de tierra".

"Sí, amo Regulus".

Kreacher cogió la mano de su amo y los apareció en el montículo de tierra, donde ambos permanecieron callados unos segundos, mirando el agua. Kreacher había notado en seguida la malicia que residía en el lago, esperando ser desatada y deseaba que su amo se diera prisa y que ambos se marcharan de allí, no obstante, calló y siguió mirando el lado mientras su amo rodeaba el pie de cristal.

"Una poción y un caparazón de almeja", musitó Regulus cogiendo el cazó y viendo como la poción no se desaparecía ni podía ser tirada al suelo, "Habrá que bebérsela".

"¡Amo Regulus, no!", gritó Kreacher de pronto, cogiéndole el brazo justo cuando iba a llenar el caparazón de poción, "Algo muy malo le ocurrirá".

"Lo sé, Kreacher, pero debo coger el objeto y alguien debe beberse la poción", informó suavemente, sabiendo de la devoción de su elfo, le cortó antes de que pudiera sugerir nada, "Tú debes desaparecernos de aquí, si existe la posibilidad de que sea salvado entonces tú tendrás que llevarme a Sirius".

Sin embargo, Kreacher le había dado una razón para detenerse a pensar en una alternativa. ¿Por qué debería morir? Ahora que el Señor Oscuro había desaparecido podía hacer algo que se había planteado y había descartado casi de inmediato debido al _terror _que le daba. Traicionar a Lord Voldemort, cambiar de lado. ¿Podría hacerlo? Si salía de la cueva con vida, ¿podría seguir siendo un mortífago aun cuando no quería? Si acababa la guerra y el lado oscuro perdía, Regulus sería encarcelado en Azkaban o peor, dado el beso del dementor.

Por otro lado, si traicionaba al lado oscuro y éste ganaba, Regulus desearía estar muerto antes de que el Señor Tenebroso le capturara. Pero si no traicionaba al lado oscuro y éste ganaba Regulus vería como Andrómeda, Sirius, los Potter y muchos otros eran asesinados o algo peor, y siempre viviría preguntándose si podría haber ayudado a cambiar la realidad. En verdad, viviría una vida vacía y llena de remordimientos, acabaría muriendo del sufrimiento, del ¿qué hubiera pasado si…?

Lo cierto era que, nada más plantearse la misión de recuperar el horcrux ya se estaba planteando morir. Se daba cuenta ahora que no quería vivir ya que el futuro sería irremediablemente duro, ¿no era eso la marca de un gallina? Se daba cuenta que era un cobarde, aun estando haciendo algo tan valiente como traicionar al Señor Oscuro, lo estaba haciendo sin preocupaciones porque ya había dado por perdida su vida. Había entrado en la cueva con la intención de no salir de ésta, aun sin quererlo, se había condenado involuntariamente y ahora se sentía patético.

Con una nueva determinación, sintiéndose más libre que nunca, se dijo que no iba a tirar la toalla. ¿No tenía él cosas por las que luchar? ¿Por qué iba a dejar que su hermano combatiera el lado oscuro solo, pudiendo él ayudar? Miró hacia el suelo y cogió una piedra del tamaño de su puño, sacó su varita y rápidamente la agrandó. No quería perder tiempo, quién sabía si hacer magia activaría el encantamiento del lago. Usó la maldición _Imperius _en el pájaro que había transfigurado de la piedra y conjuró un embudo; tardaría menos dándole la poción así que con el cazo. A prisa, le dio toda la poción al gran pájaro y observó que la poción debía beberse pero no tenía por qué bebérsela él.

"¡Amo Regulus, cuerpos salen del agua!", gritó con voz estridente Kreacher cogiendo su túnica y tirando de ella para avisarle al mismo tiempo que acababa de darle el último sorbo al pájaro, "¡Debemos ir!"

Cogió el horcrux y lo intercambió con una réplica que había comprado para la ocasión. Lo último que vio antes de que todo se desvaneciera en un vórtice de luz tenue y oscuridad fueron los cuerpos arrastrándose por el suelo muy cerca de ellos y la poción brotando del cáliz de cristal que ahora contenía el medallón de Salazar Slytherin.

…

Edgar Bones cogió la mano de su esposa con una imperceptible sonrisa en su rostro. Su cabello dorado estaba bien peinado y sus ojos marrones brillaban bajo la luz de las farolas. Miró a su esposa, Sofía, y notó con cariño como el cabello pelirrojo era imposible de contener en ese moño tan apretado. Alzó su mano libre y le quitó la peineta que le había regalado años antes, en su aniversario de casados. Los ojos azules de Sofía le miraron con cariño. Estaban tan ensimismados en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta que habían sido seguidos.

Antonin Dolohov esperó en la esquina, la mirada atenta en la pareja de enamorados que caminaban de vuelta a su casa después de un paseo romántico por las inmediaciones próximas de la Mansión Bones. Sabía que Amelia Bones estaba cuidando a Susan, su sobrina, dentro de los protegidos confines de la Mansión, pero a él solo le interesaba una persona. Edgar Bones. El asesino de su hermano, el auror que le mató en una redada. El hecho de que Edgar Bones estuviera haciendo su trabajo y protegiendo a los ciudadanos inocentes no le pasó por la mente a Dolohov.

Estaba furioso, ¿por qué su querido hermano había tenido que morir? Los únicos que merecían la muerte eran los traidores de sangre y los sangre sucia, impurezas de una raza mágica que hace muchos años había dejado de ser lo que era. Estaba actuando por la cuenta, lo sabía, pero suponía que, cuando el Señor Oscuro regresara, estaría satisfecho con la muerte de Lord Bones y de uno de los aurores más prestigiosos del Departamento.

Salió de su escondrijo cuando pasaron por delante y, cuando estaban de espalda, envió una maldición oscura de origen nórdico al cuerpo de Sofía Bones. Observó cómo Edgar Bones miraba a su mujer y se daba cuenta que algo malo ocurría cuando ésta jadeo de dolor. Dolohov sabía que segundos más tarde los intestinos de Sofía Bones aparecerían por su boca, desgarrándola por dentro y matándola minutos más tarde. Una forma dolorosa de morir.

En medio de tanta sangre Edgar Bones perdió el norte. Según el protocolo debería estar buscando a su atacante y poniendo a salvo a la víctima pero ver los _intestinos _de su mujer y tanta sangre le había hecho perder los papeles. Gritó, de ira, de miedo, de sufrimiento. Aquella persona a la que amaba se estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Nunca imaginó minutos antes que semejante cosa pudiera pasar. Sollozó cuando la luz brillante de los ojos de su esposa se extinguió.

Ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar los pasos casi silenciosos de su atacante a su espalda, simplemente cogió a su esposa más fuerte y perdió el hilo de sus pensamientos. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar ni a sentir dolor cuando un fuerte encantamiento _Bombarda _le devastó la cabeza y calló sus sollozos. Dolohov miró el cráneo y el cerebro esparcido por la hierba de Edgar Bones y cómo su cuerpo había caído acostado junto al de su esposa como si se estuvieran abrazados incluso estando muertos. Sonrió con malicia, excitado por tanta sangre y se desapareció a su casa. La siguiente mañana sería más cansada, acabaría con los gemelos Prewett, aquellos que le habían detenido la primera vez. Suerte que Lucius Malfoy tenía a la anterior Ministra en el bolsillo.

Horas más tarde Amelia Bones aparecía en el camino de tierra que conducía a un prado en el bosque y que su hermano solía frecuentar con su esposa. Sin embargo, metros más allá fuera de las guardas de la Mansión, se encontró con una escena que le hizo vomitar toda la cena. Conmocionada, observó el cuerpo desgarrado de su cuñada y lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su hermano, cuya mancha de sangre se había mezclado con los cabellos pelirrojos de Sofía. Volvió a vomitar, esta vez bilis, y envió un _Patronus _a sus aurores.

Minutos más tarde aparecieron Alastor Moody y Sirius Black, acompañados de unos novatos a quienes estaban entrenando. Cuando Sirius vio la carnicería que había ocurrido en los terrenos Bones miró a Amelia con el rostro blanco. Suponía que estaba pensando que algo así podía pasarle a cualquiera. Alastor se aproximó a los cuerpos con una de sus varitas levantadas, puesto que alguien tan paranoico era imposible que se conformara con nada menos que 3 varitas, y analizó la firma mágica y las maldiciones utilizadas.

"Un bombarda en Edgar, no sintió nada, Amelia", le informó, mirándola de reojo con sus ojos negros, "y por aquí magia oscura, una maldición del norte, supongo, la he visto con distintas formas, pero se llama _Gut Selättäminen, _el revienta tripas, literalmente".

Amelia se levantó como pudo y se enjuagó la boca con un hechizo, desvió la mirada de los cuerpos y sintió un escozor en sus ojos. Furiosa, se dijo que no era el momento de ponerse a llorar, todavía tenía que encargarse de muchas cosas y de Susan, ¡Merlín, Susan! ¿Qué le iba a decir a su sobrina de 3 años?

"¿Podéis encargaros de esto? Tengo a Susan en casa a solas, la voy a dejar con los Abbot de momento", murmuró con poca fuerza Amelia, intentando hacer ver como que su hermano y su cuñada, a quien quería como una hermana, no estaban esparcidos por su jardín, muertos y más fríos que un témpano.

Sin esperar respuesta nada más que el asentimiento de Sirius, caminó de vuelta a casa sin poder contener las lágrimas. Allí se encontró a Susan con su elfo doméstico vigilándola, se acercó al fuego y llamó a los Abbot sin mirar a su sobrina o de lo contrario perdería la firmeza que le quedaba. La cabeza de Hamilton Abbot la recibió, al ver su expresión, suponía que horrorizada aún, dejó de sonreír.

"¿Amelia? ¿Ha pasado algo?", preguntó con voz grave Lord Abbot.

"Milton, ¿podrías quedarte con Susan durante unos días? Tengo que…", carraspeó la garganta al sentir un nudo que le impedía hablar, "Edgar y Sofía han sido asesinados hace pocos minutos, necesito ir al Ministerio".

Ignorando el jadeó femenino a espaldas del patriarca y el rostro dolorido de éste, se hizo a un lado cuando Hamilton le dijo que iba a pasar. Nada más llegar la cogió en un abrazo y Amelia no pudo evitar los sollozos que la superaban. La chimenea dejó pasar otra persona y allí Imogene Abbot apareció. Se acercó a Amelia y la abrazó también y, sin decir poco más, fue a preparar las maletas de Susan.

"¿Tía Ami?", preguntó Susan desde su asiento en el sofá con voz curiosa, alzó los brazos y Amelia la cogió, volviendo a llorar con nueva intensidad.

….

Habían pasado más de 3 semanas desde el ataque a los Bones y Sirius Black todavía no podía creerlo. James, con una fuerza renovada por el asesinato de 2 de sus mejores amigos, peleó como pudo contra las reformas de Fudge pero era obvio que éste estaba corrupto. El Wizenmagot reforzó las leyes contra los nacidos de muggles y creó nuevas contra las 'criaturas oscuras' como los hombres lobos, denegándoles un seguido de cosas que James creía que eran esenciales, como el trabajo, el estudio o la sanidad.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, miró a Albus Dumbledore en su asiento en la cámara del Wizenmagot, su mirada totalmente decepcionada en Cornelius Fudge. James resopló, haría falta más que una mirada para evitar lo que estaba cayendo sobre Gran Bretaña pero simplemente nadie quería dar el primer paso. El sector neutral no quería aliarse con ningún otro lado por las represalias del otro bando mayoritario (sea de la luz u oscuro) y el lado mayoritariamente oscuro tenía pocos escrúpulos a la hora de sobornar y comprar a los políticos y a los Cabezas de Departamento, sin contar que el lado de la luz, en el que estaban aquellos que lucharon y luchan contra Voldemort y los mortífagos, eran demasiado tradicionalistas o perezosos como para ver que tenían que mover el culo y no preocuparse tanto por el estatus quo.

Eso y la serie de ataques que habían recibido algunas familias como los Bones, los Prewett, los Black, los Potter, los Longbottom, los Meadows, los McKingnnon… James se preguntaba si quedaría alguien vivo cuando el lado oscuro decidiese que la guerra y sus reformas habían acabado. Necesitaban reconstruir poco a poco las antiguas alianzas, tenían que poseer un gran bloque de votos en el Wizenmagot para contraatacar. Para ellos, necesitarían también parte de los neutrales. James dirigió su mirada a los Zabini, los Greengrass y otros que estaban sentados más abajo. Incluso si tenía que hacerlo uno a uno, cuando Voldemort volviera necesitarían una gran defensa.

"No puede ser, simplemente no es posible destinar más dinero al Departamento de aurores", dijo Fudge, negando la petición de Amelia de ampliar su Departamento, "Hasta ahora han sido suficientes, ¿qué más se necesita?"

"¿Suficientes?", preguntó en un siseó Amelia, con los ojos entrecerrados. James nunca la había visto tan furiosa, ni siquiera cuando sus padres perecieron en un golpe en el Callejón Diagon, "En menos de 3 semanas ya ha habido 4 muertos y todavía siguen danzando por ahí más mortífagos a la espera de que los dejemos libres. ¿No ve lo que estamos permitiendo? ¡Qué depravados corran libres mientras encerramos a criaturas supuestamente oscuras por el simple hecho de haber tenido la mala suerte de haber sido infectados!"

"¿Y qué me dice de Antonin Dolohov? ¡Está encarcelado! El que mató a los Prewett y a los Bones, ya no hace falta buscar más. ¿Y qué sugiere que hagamos con Fenrir Greyback?", preguntó con descaro el idiota de Fudge, como si Amelia hablara en chino o en algún idioma fuera de su entendimiento; James suponía que su única neurona no daba abasto.

"Dolohov solo es un mortífago de los tantos seguidores de Voldemort, ¿en serio cree que todos están capturados? No sea ingenuo, trabaje para los aurores y verá que el trabajo nunca acaba y más si decide arrinconar a los hombre lobo por algo fuera de su alcance, capture a Greyback pero no castigue a todos por las fechorías de un solo hombre, ¿o es que acaso tiene alguna otra razón para implementar dichas leyes?", exclamó James desde su asiento, levantándose como había hecho Amelia, indignado con la poca falta de tacto y la poca vergüenza, ¿no podría Fudge negar al menos que había sido comprado en lugar de tatuárselo en la frente?, "¿No ve que estas leyes lo único que hacen es llevar a los hombre lobo a manos de gente como Voldemort? ¿Qué se aprovechan de las leyes del gobierno para dar promesas rotas de un futuro mejor a aquellos indeseados? Y hay más, existen aquellos que soportan aun sea con distintos métodos a Voldemort y a los mortífagos, escondiéndolos, dándoles dinero y cobijo. ¡Captúrelos a ellos!"

Sonaron gritos de ánimo para James y también críticas del sector contrario, vio a Malfoy lanzarle una mirada furiosa y supo que tendría hacer algo con él para acabar con la influencia de Lucius en Fudge. Sonrió maliciosamente, se preguntó qué haría Lucius si Sirius pudiera deshacer el contrato entre Narcisa antes Black y él. Se lo apuntó mentalmente tras sus barreras de Oclumancia y volvió a dirigir su atención a la discusión de turno. Notó con cierto humor que Fudge se estaba sonrojando bajo la presión de Amelia, Abbot, Dumbledore y otros más afectados.

…

Lily Potter cogió a sus recién nacidos de los brazos de su padre y de su padrino, Remus. Gemelos, un par de niños idénticos a su padre, tanto el cabello como el color de ojo, de color miel con vetas verdosas. El pequeño Harry, ya cerca de los 3 años, miró a sus hermanos con curiosidad y un genuino asombro solo visto en los niños. Henry y Hadrian eran la nueva adición a la familia. Ahora vivían en la Mansión Potter 9 personas de forma permanente: los 5 Potter, Remus y los hermanos Black, Sirius y Regulus.

Regulus había sido una sorpresa inesperada. Había aparecido acompañado de su elfo doméstico Kreacher una noche hacía meses, desmayado del estrés y de la ansiedad. Al parecer había decidido traicionar a su amo cuando descubrió la verdad bajo esa apariencia tan perfecta y poderosa. Decir que Lily estaba asqueada después de escuchar qué era un horcrux sería un eufemismo. Traumatizada, miró la cicatriz de Harry con horror pero un viaje a Gringotts y un cántico duende más tarde confirmó que Harry estaba totalmente limpio.

Sin embargo, el objeto sí que era un horcrux y ni siquiera los duendes sabían cómo destruirlo puesto que nunca en su historia se había creado algo tan vil, o habían permitido que información de cómo crear uno existiera. Así pues, después de probar todo tipo de encantamientos, maldiciones y hechizos, fue el mal carácter de Sirius lo que permitió destruir el horcrux. _Fiendfyre._ Fuego del infierno. Claro que Sirius no pensaba que iba a funcionar cuando lo conjuró para desfogarse.

Eso les llevó a planear una serie de combates para desahogarse cuando Lily les dio un par de bofetadas al usar fuego dentro de la Mansión estando los niños dentro. Lily observó a Harry con algo de asombro. Hacía días los hermanos Black habían estado entrenando en el patio interior y Harry, que quería ver qué hacía su padrino, había llorado hasta que James se lo llevó al patio a ver la lucha, después de prometerle a Lily que no se acercarían a los hermanos. Cuando Regulus lanzó un hechizo elemental de rayo nadie se esperó que Harry _convocara _ese rayo y lo manipulara. Asustado, Regulus paró el hechizo al momento pero todos se habían dado cuenta que el primogénito Potter tenía afinidad del elemento rayo.

Horas más tarde, Sirius, que podía controlar mínimamente el fuego, se encontraba enseñando a su primo lejano y ahijado cómo manipular el elemento. A nadie le pasó por alto que justamente la runa de su frente, la runa del rayo, coincidiera con su elemento más afín, no obstante, a Lily le parecía que el rayo representaba muy bien la personalidad de Harry: de lejos era un espectáculo hermoso, que pocas veces te deleita con su presencia pero cuando lo hace es imposible de olvidar; también el rayo era ruidoso y muy letal en casos puntuales, capaz de herir al agua, cortar el aire, quemar la tierra y prender el fuego. Así era Harry, su temperamento era tranquilo pero, de tener una de sus pocas rabietas…

Ahora que Harry sabía andar y hablaba como una pequeña persona normal era casi imposible seguirle el ritmo, su energía era muy bien aprovechada. Le encantaban todo tipo de animales y también cuidar de los invernaderos con Regulus; había aprendido la teoría de Herbología y Cuidados de los Animales Mágicos como si fuera una esponja, simplemente Harry no asociaba que lo que estaba haciendo era estudiar en lugar de jugar a un divertido juego. También había aprendido a ser fluente, aunque con un nivel de vocabulario bajo, en inglés, francés, italiano, portugués y español, siendo éstas 4 últimas lenguas bastante parecidas y el inglés la lengua más hablada en casa.

Lily había comprado por catálogo una larga serie de libros en varios idiomas que encantaban a Harry, aun siendo cuentos muggle, así como cuentos mágicos que James se empeñaba en leer a Harry antes de dormir. También habían empezado a enseñarle a Harry meditación aunque después de media hora le era imposible estarse quieto con lo que decidieron meditar antes de ir a dormir, cuando Harry estaba más cansado. Por otro lado, Harry tenía un talento nato para montar cualquier cosa, desde un caballo a una escoba, como un hipogrifo o un abraxas, simplemente había nacido para tener los pies en el aire.

"Harry, ¿quieres ir a hacer un pastel y galletas con la mama?", preguntó Lily entregando a Henry a manos de Regulus, que estaba sentado en el sofá y mirando como Harry dibujaba algo parecido a un dragón en una hoja en blanco.

"Oui, mama", contestó en francés Harry dejándolo todo desordenado y corriendo detrás de Lily hacia la cocina.

Lily cogió a su primogénito en brazos y lo montó en su cadera, observando los mismos ojos verdes en el rostro de su pequeño. Hacía meses le habían corregido la vista de forma prematura, aun sin ser su visión tan deteriorada como la de James, Harry había tenido dificultad para leer uno de sus libros de Astrología, materia de la cual le encantaba escuchar los mitos muggle sobre las distintas estrellas y constelaciones. Lily se preguntaba si lo que estaban haciendo con la infancia de su hijo sería para bien.

La primera vez que se dio cuenta fue cuando comprendió la diferencia de conocimientos entre su pasado yo de 11 años y su hijo de 3 años, cuyos conocimientos estaban mucho más desarrollados de lo normal. Lily no había aprendido a cuidar distintas plantas mágicas hasta los 13 años pero Harry ya sabía, con ayuda de su tío Regulus, cómo hacerlo. Tampoco Sirius, James, Regulus o incluso Remus, el más estudioso de los hombres de la Mansión, habían sabido cómo cuidar a un hipogrifo o hablar 5 idiomas, por muy chapurreados que estos fueran, con solo 3 años.

Sí, quizás todo lo que le enseñaran no fuera pura y dura teoría, seca y siguiendo un horario firme, sino a través de juegos, pero Lily quería que Harry hiciera lo que quisiera, que jugara, que se divirtiera. No fue sino hasta que Sirius le indicó, en un momento de seriedad y lucidez, que Harry se _divertía _aprendiendo que Lily comprendió que realmente su hijo era distinto a muchos otros niños. Había niños traviesos, callados, exploradores, creativos, estudiosos… Harry simplemente era especial y eso la enorgullecía.

"Mira Harry, primero romperemos estos huevos y separaremos la yema de la clara", le informó de qué era cada cosa y rompió el primero frente la ávida mirada de su hijo, quién seguramente estuviera guardando en su memoria cómo partir el huevo, "Entonces cogeremos harina, azúcar, las yemas y mezclaremos añadiendo harina poco a poco y evitando que no hayan grumos".

"¿Qué es un grumo?", preguntó con la vocecita pequeña Harry montado en una escalera de 3 peldaños que Lily había conjurado, así llegaba al mármol de la cocina.

"Mira, esto es líquido", utilizó un hechizo _Aguamenti _para indicarlo, luego heló el agua, "eso es sólido, es hielo, y esto es gas".

Evaporó el hielo y observó cómo Harry asentía con la boca semi abierta, se preguntó qué pensaría su hijo o si la entendería del todo.

"Nosotros queremos que la mezcla de yema, harina y azúcar quede líquida pero debemos remenar bien la mezcla o quedaran partes sólidas, eso es un grumo", explicó cómo pudo, preguntándose cómo se le explica a un niño de 3 años qué es un grumo, "Cuando en un líquido hay una parte más espesa entonces es un grumo. Esa es una de las varias definiciones de grumo".

"¿Qué es una defi-definición?", preguntó confuso Harry y Lily se estremeció al ver que estaba liando más a su hijo.

"Una definición es explicar cómo o qué es una cosa", dijo Lily, pasándole al fin los huevos a su hijo y sacando un par de grandes bols de cerámica blanco con rosas rojas en el borde superior, "Ahora rompe los huevos y en uno tira la yema aquí y la clara en el otro".

Durante varios minutos todo salió bien, Harry rompió los primeros huevos y separó los contenidos, Lily cogió el bol de las yemas y fue echando progresivamente la harina y el azúcar según iban cayendo más yemas hasta la docena de huevos, sin embargo, todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Una puerta a la lejanía se abrió pero ninguno de los ocupantes de la cocina se dio cuenta, tan concentrados en sus tareas como estaban. Lily puso más harina en la mezcla y dejó el saco al lado, creando un pequeño 'puff' de polvo blanco que se expandió en el aire yendo a parar a las fosas nasales de Harry.

Harry, con el último huevo en las manos, se giró de repente, estornudando en dirección contraria al bol de yemas y claras con tan mala suerte que el huevo salió disparado de sus manos diminutas y cayó al suelo. Sin tener tiempo a horrorizarse por haber decepcionado a su madre, Harry volvió a estornudar. Lily, que todavía tenía el batidor de varillas en la mano derecha y el bol cogido con la izquierda, no pudo decir palabra porque en ese mismo momento se escuchó la puerta de la cocina abrirse.

Allí estaban Sirius y James, que habían venido del Ministerio, sonrisas radiantes aparecieron en sus rostros al ver a Lily y a Harry cocinar juntos. Regulus les había dicho que los otros Potter estaban en la cocina cuando habían aparecido en el salón, Remus, que había vuelto de su cueva, que resultó ser la librería, les había saludado antes de acercarse a los bebés Potter.

"¡Lily, Harry!", exclamó James abriendo sus brazos y caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la encimera, alegre de volver a ver a su familia después de 4 horas escuchando a Fudge parlotear pomposamente sobre hombres lobo y otras criaturas.

"¡Espera James!", gritó Lily viendo que su marido no se había dado cuenta del huevo esparcido por el suelo a menos de 2 pasos de él.

Sin embargo, la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde porque James pisó de pleno el huevo y, dándose cuenta de su precario agarre al suelo, resbaló de tal manera que sus pies se encontraron en el aire y cayó al suelo dando un espaldazo que resonó con eco en toda la cocina. Harry, que al ver a su padre saltar por los aires se había apoyado a lo primero que tuvo a mano, sacó su codo del bol de claras y vio cómo su madre tenía la boca abierta del espanto, así como Sirius. Sin embargo, 30 segundos después, Sirius rompió a reír, aguantándose en el marco de la puerta, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro y sus ojos clavados en su mejor amigo.

"¡Merlín! ¡Esta mierda es lo más divertido que he visto hoy!", gritó Sirius, sin poder contener el sonrojo de su rostro de la risa, "Hahahahahaha, ¡buahahahaha!"

"Mama, ¿qué es una mierda?"

* * *

**Nota:** Gracias por vuestros reviews. Sí, Harry tendrá tiempo para divertirse, los niños aprenden sorprendentemente deprisa, como he podido ver en mis primos pequeños. Muchas de las cosas que Harry tiene que aprender serán casi innatas: montar en escoba, oclumancia después de meditar durante años, herbología si cuida de las plantas durante años, así como cocinar y otras técnicas de supervivencia... Ya iréis viendo. :)

**¡Gracias por leer y vuestros comentarios!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Lily Potter observó con un inmenso cariño a sus niños jugar en la piscina interior. Harry tenía ya 5 años y los gemelos estaban a punto de cumplir 3. No había momento en que los gemelos dejaran a Harry a solas, simplemente su hermano mayor era su héroe, así como su padre, Harry era aquel que jugaba con los gemelos cuando Lily, Sirius y James estaban trabajando en el Ministerio o cuando Regulus y Remus estaban inmersos en una nueva investigación. No ponía malas caras, ni insultaba, ni lanzaba un berrinche, Harry era casi un angelito comparado con los gemelos.

Éstos estaban acostumbrados a tener la atención casi constante de su hermano y, cualquier momento que Harry pasara estudiando con Regulus y Remus siempre estaba seguido de un llanto incansable hasta que Harry no les atendiera. A partir de ahí, los gemelos siempre estaban en la habitación con su hermano aun cuando éste estuviera aprendiendo los inicios de las pociones o cuidando las plantas y animales de la Mansión, aprendiendo Astrología, cocinando o bailando con su madre, escuchando a Remus sobre qué cosas eran importantes de aprender para sobrevivir solo fuera de la civilización o con Alice aprendiendo a leer partituras de música de su nuevo violín.

El entrenamiento de Harry iba viento en popa, Harry estaba aprendiendo latín, que le sería muy necesario para los encantamientos, y también ruso, una lengua que tardaría años en dominar por su compleja gramática y fonética. Lily, que veía que Harry a veces hablaba sin querer en varios idiomas en una misma conversación debido a que pensaba en distintos idiomas a la vez, ideó una serie de runas que irían grabadas en un pequeño pendiente de diamante. Captaría el lenguaje natural de la zona y ayudaría a Harry a comunicarse con más fluidez. Su nuevo proyecto había sido un éxito en toda regla.

James le había encargado hacer uno para cada miembro de la familia y todos acabaron con una perforación en la parte superior del cartílago de la oreja, lugar que estaría casi continuamente tapado por el cabello. Un efecto secundario que Lily no había previsto era que las runas, aunque no hacían que la persona hablara un idioma que desconocía, sí que permitían que la persona que las llevara _intuyese _lo que otra persona estuviera diciendo aun sin conocer el idioma. Sería perfecto para situaciones de vida o muerte o, simplemente, para no quedar mal.

Por otro lado, Harry tenía un talento natural para la Oclumancia, su creatividad y su memoria fotográfica le permitían crear unas impresionantes barreras en su mente nunca antes vistas. Harry había sido capaz de catalogar su conocimiento en una librería en su cabeza, resguardada por varias cámaras blindadas de titanio que solo se habrían, una tras otra, con la huella mental de Harry. Simplemente su conocimiento estaba totalmente resguardado. Lo mismo hizo con sus memorias, que guardó en un laberinto bajo su castillo imaginario, rodeado de dragones, vallas muggle electrificadas, fuego ardiente, barreras de energía y un sinfín de cosas más.

Su control tan radical de sus emociones y el nuevo orden de sus pensamientos le había permitido adelantar tremendamente con sus estudios muggle y acordarse de cada palabra que Remus le explicaba de la Historia mágica y las leyes y protocolos que James y Sirius querían que aprendiese para cuando tuviera 11 años. Las siguientes semanas de su quinto cumpleaños Harry cogió los 10 tomos de enciclopedias de la librería Potter y las leyó una tras otra. Durante los siguientes meses, Regulus y Remus debatieron distintos temas con Harry durante horas obligándole a utilizar su nuevo vocabulario y a comprender lo que realmente significaban.

A veces a James le dejaba atónito la rapidez con la que Harry aprendía. Hasta que Harry no había aprendido a guardar su mente había sido un niño muy inteligente, casi un prodigio, pero continuaba siendo un niño. En las últimas semanas James había escuchado hablar a su hijo de nepotismo y de burocracia política y, lo mejor de todo, Harry _entendía _de lo que estaba hablando. Decir que estaba sorprendido era un eufemismo, sin embargo, Remus, Regulus y Lily no pudieron estar más orgullosos de su joven pupilo, y que demonios, James también lo estaba.

Aun así, Lily se había negado rotundamente a que Harry practicara la Animagia, la Legimancia o el combate físico. Lo único que le permitía hacer a Harry era ejercicio, no combate, cada mañana corría con Remus y por las tardes nadaba con Regulus. Era la mejor manera de que Harry se comiera la cena sin rechistar (no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo) y se fuera a la cama después de un baño que algunos niños detestan.

Fue un día, semanas después del cumpleaños de Harry y Neville, que Albus Dumbledore convocó una reunión con la Orden entera. No era la primera vez desde la desaparición de Voldemort pero nunca antes la Orden había asistido al completo, Lily sabía por qué. Albus tenía miedo que James y Severus llegaran a las manos, aun habiendo pasado años desde el suceso, y más terror sentía aun de dejar a solas a su espía y a Lily, cuyo temperamento Harry había heredado.

James no era tan rencoroso como Lily, quizá ella pareciera más inocente y bondadosa pero lo cierto es que tenía un temperamento casi demoníaco, como a veces bromeaba Sirius (aunque en realidad no creía estar mintiendo). Severus la había insultado de la peor manera en el quinto curso de Hogwarts y Lily todavía no le había perdonado, tampoco tenía ganas de verle a no ser que Albus esperara que Lily le arrancase la cabeza de un _Decapitare. _A James no le importaba que su esposa estuviera de mal humor con su némesis, es más, a veces la seducía para demostrarle lo contento que estaba. Suspiró.

Llevaba todo el día sin hacer gran cosa, perdida en sus pensamientos como estaba. Los niños habían ido a una excursión al mundo muggle en Francia con Remus, Alice, Regulus y Augusta Longbottom, así que Lily había pasado gran parte de la mañana en el Ministerio y luego le habían dado la tarde libre, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para ir a ver a sus hijos y pronto tendrían la reunión con Albus. Suspiró de nuevo y decidió ducharse. Quedaba poco más de una hora así que intentaría hacer tiempo, sino podría ir antes a la casa franca, allí prepararía algo de comer para la Orden, se dijo.

Decidida, no tardó más de media hora en ducharse y vestirse. Cogió los ingredientes y cacharros necesarios para hacer galletas y se desapareció hacia la casa franca, esperando que la cocina sin usar de la casa fuera servible. Llegó 40 minutos antes de lo normal así que se sorprendió en sobre manera al escuchar que alguien ya había llegado. Eran un par de voces masculinas, hablando al final del pasillo. Se acercó lentamente y levantó su varita, dispuesta a enfrentarlos, pero cuando se aproximó a la puerta de la cocina, de donde provenían los ruidos, se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta que una voz era de Albus y otra era de Severus.

Con razón no le había reconocido, habían pasado casi 10 años desde la última vez que hablaron. Sus últimos años en Hogwarts habían consistido en evitar a toda costa, es decir, con todas sus fuerzas, a Severus, solo le veía en el Gran Salón y en las pocas clases que tuvieran juntos. Los 3 años siguientes después de dejar la escuela Severus estuvo bajo el yugo de Voldemort y Lily no pensaba acercarse a su antiguo amigo y vecino ni a menos de medio quilómetro, sin contar que, una vez tuvo a Harry, descubrió que había sido _él _quien la había traicionado.

Todavía no sabía cómo Albus había manipulado a Severus para que fuera un espía, o si realmente Severus era otro espía de Voldemort, pero dudaba que le entusiasmase la respuesta. De pronto notó un calor aparecer furiosamente en su cuerpo, sus orejas ardían y el corazón le latía desenfrenadamente de la ira. Se preguntó si debería marcharse pero no pudo dar un paso atrás, deseaba matarle, herirle, hacerle daño. Una vena se hinchó en su cuello y se quedó sin palabras, como le ocurría cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar y a lanzar maldiciones.

Cogió la maneta y abrió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y miró. Ambos hombres se dieron la vuelta alzando sus varitas pero fue Severus el que bajo su brazo y palideció en extremo al ver a Lily, su cabello rojo creando un halo alrededor de su rostro pálido levemente bronceado y sus ojos verdes que parecían lanzar rayos. Severus no dudó ni un segundo en darse cuenta que Lily estaba furiosa, iracunda. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada, ni siquiera cuando la repudio durante quinto curso y finalizó la discusión llamándola sangre sucia.

"¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó poniéndose de pie Albus, interceptando la mirada venenosa de Lily con su cuerpo.

"Cállate, Albus", susurró con un siseo Lily, dejando las bolsas encima de la mesa de madera y rodeando a su antiguo Director para mirar a Severus, habló con veneno en la voz, intentando hacer daño a Severus, "Tú, dime, ¿espías la Orden o solamente has traicionado a tu querido Señor, Snape?"

Severus abrió y cerró la boca estupefacto varias veces, sin escuchar el suspiro de Dumbledore, y miró con los ojos como platos a Lily. Ni en sus más perfectos sueños, o pesadillas, había pensado que iba a reencontrarse con su antigua amiga, su hermana de todo menos de sangre. Lily Evans, ahora Lily Potter. De repente no deseó nada más que Lily le perdonara, se puso de pie, sin moverse, y carraspeó silenciosamente su garganta.

"Yo…yo, Lily, lo siento mucho", comenzó Severus, dubitativo, algo que nunca había esperado de su persona, pero Lily no le dejó acabar.

"¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Haberme ignorado e insultado en Hogwarts?", preguntó Lily casi gritando y respirando fuertemente, tratando de contenerse, "¿Haberme tratado como la mierda?"

"¡Sí!", intentó decir él, pero Lily volvió a interrumpirle.

"¿O quizá haber ido a Voldemort como el perro rastrero que eres con la profecía?", Severus palideció de nuevo y miró a Dumbledore, ¿se lo había dicho? Albus negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente pero Lily lo vio, "¡Oh, ya veo! No, no ha sido Dumbledore el que ha tenido el coraje de decirlo, no, fue el pequeño Peter, a quien… _interrogábamos _semanalmente. ¡Si no hubiera sido por James y por mí ahora estaríamos muertos! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Cómo pudiste, cabrón! ¡Voy a matarte!"

"¡No, Lily! ¡Yo no sabía que la profecía hablaba de ti, de lo contrario nunca habría ido al Señor Oscuro!", gritó Severus, dando un paso atrás cuando se le acercó ella, con el puño alzado aunque sin intención de pegarle, "¡Incluso le suplique que te perdonara la vida! ¡Yo no quería que…!"

Pero Lily había alzado de nuevo el puño y estaba vez sí que era para pegarle. En cuanto dio el puñetazo directo a la nariz no pudo parar, todo su entrenamiento en el Departamento de Misterios, con James, con Sirius, Remus y Regulus le dio una rapidez y una fuerza bruta que no dudó en usar en Severus. Antes de que Albus pudiera salir de su shock al ver a la calmada y maternal Lily Potter pegar a Severus, Lily ya había hecho caer a Severus con un par de puñetazos en la cabeza y había dado una patada con toda la rabia acumulada, la ira, de 10 años a su estómago.

Rápidamente Albus sacó su varita y petrificó a Lily, levitando a Severus encima de la mesa. Éste estaba muy magullado: una nariz rota y un ojo morado que se extendía por su pómulo derecho, un aruñón en la frente y una patada que le había hecho vomitar y, seguramente, unas cuantas costillas rotas. Miró a Lily y observó cómo su expresión diabólica seguía persistiendo, su vista clavada con una concentración pasmosa en Severus, como intentando torturarle con la mirada. Lily, en ese momento, le recordó a un animal salvaje, feroz, como una osa protectora o una tigresa furiosa. Suerte que Lily no había tenido más que 3 segundos para vengarse de Severus o seguramente hubiera ido hasta el final.

Miró el reloj colgado en la pared y calló un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que todavía faltaba media hora para que viniera James. Nunca había esperado que Lily se adelantara, siempre quedaba con Severus antes para evitar confrontaciones como esta. Sin embargo, debió haber previsto que, tarde o temprano, algo así hubiera pasado. Sanó en silencio a Severus, temiendo la siguiente charla, y ató a Lily a la silla fuertemente antes de cancelar el hechizo.

Severus, que había vuelto casi a la normalidad, salvo por el dolor intenso en su estómago, miró a Lily sin decir nada. Se lo merecía. En cuanto Lily pudo hablar, no obstante, calló. Fulminándole con la mirada y chirriando los dientes de la frustración. Severus sabía que, de estar suelta, se habría arrojado en su dirección con las garras dispuestas a arrancarle los ojos. Viendo que Lily no iba a decir nada abrió la boca pero ella volvió a interrumpirle.

"¿Sabes lo que más me enfurece? Que cuando le pediste, supuestamente, a Voldemort que me perdonara la vida", dijo con cinismo, como si realmente Voldemort hubiera controlado la libertad de aquellos que no eran sus esclavos, ¡há!, "Sabías que él quería a Harry, que pensaba matarle, ¿¡en serio crees que iba a permitir que mi hijo muriera y yo viviese!? ¡Estúpido engreído! ¡Y todo por tu culpa, hijo de perra! ¡Y aun si hubiera vivido yo, nunca te hubiera perdonado! ¡Nunca! ¡Te habría buscado, te habría torturado durante años! ¡Habría matado a ese niño al que llamas ahijado! ¡Todo lo que hubieras querido, antes de suicidarme! ¡No eres más que un bastardo sin corazón! ¡Hubieras preferido que mi hijo muriera con tal de tenerme!"

Lily chilló y chilló durante minutos, lágrimas de impotencia resbalando por su rostro, de ira, de frustración. ¡Cómo deseaba abrirle las mandíbulas a Severus hasta que dieran de sí! ¡Eso merecía semejante traidor! Severus, por otro lado, no pudo más que escuchar a Lily en silencio, comprendiendo que había sido un iluso en creer que Lily le perdonaría alguna vez, ¡había vendido a su hermana! Y lo peor de todo, no le hubiera importado que Harry Potter hubiera muerto con tal de tener a Lily con vida, era cierto. Notó algo que no había hecho desde hacía años, lágrimas recorrer su rostro.

Cuando finalmente se quedaron en silencio, pasaron los minutos y Albus volvió de dónde fuera que hubiera ido. Faltaban menos de un par de minutos para que empezara la reunión y Severus debía irse antes de toparse con James Potter, quien seguramente usaría antes su varita que no sus puños y, aunque la familia Potter era de la luz o neutral, Severus sabía que ser amigo de un Black e hijo de otro Black le habían dado conocimientos espeluznantes en las Artes Oscuras. Esta vez no podía permitirse luchar contra Potter.

…..

James miró a su alrededor, estaba sentado en un prestigioso restaurante mágico de Londres con una serie de compañeros del Wizenmagot. Desde el ataque a los Bones, James había conseguido aliarse con los Abbot, los Diggory y los Macmillan. Además, había renovado sus alianzas con los Bones, los Longbottom y los Black, así como los Weasley, los Prewett y Dumbledore, éste último era quien tenía aliados a varias familias con antiguos Lords como Doge, Odgen u otros. Lo único que tenía que hacer James era camelarse a los grupos neutrales, empezando por Greengrass, cuyo Lord conocía desde hacía tiempo y con el que había trabajado.

Crear una alianza con Alexander había resultado bastante fácil, sobre todo porque, de regresar Voldemort, sus 2 hijas hubieran sido poco más que esclavas sexuales de los mortífagos. Bellatrix Lestrange y Amycus Carrow eran las 2 únicas mujer mortífago, las únicas que eran más que esclavas de los hombres, y era porque Bellatrix estaba loca y era una psicópata y Amycus porque estaba enrollada con su hermano, Alecto. Mujeres que no valían la pena el esfuerzo necesario para conseguirlas.

Además, Alexander no era mortífago ni seguía muchos de las ideas de Voldemort, aunque sí creía que debía protegerse más el mundo mágico de los muggle. Pocas citas después ya habían firmado una alianza y Alexander había ayudado a concertar una cita con John Davis, otro Lord neutral que seguía la misma cartera que Alexander. Sorprendentemente, John resultó ser bastante abierto a la alianza y, meses después de conocer a los Potter y a sus aliados, aceptó. Después fueron los Zabini, una familia neutral algo estigmatizada por ser italiana, luego los Boot, después los Bell, los MacDougal, los Lovegood…

Por otro lado, Sirius cogió las riendas de su título para desheredar a Bellatrix y, debido a unas cláusulas del contrato, pudo hacerse con el estado Lestrange, estando todos sus miembros en la cárcel y siendo Sirius el heredero más próximo. Andrómeda y los Tonks fueron reinstaurados de nuevo en la familia Black y recibieron la dote tardía de Andrómeda. Por último, Sirius se puso en contacto con Narcisa y, vistas las perspectivas, deshizo el contrato entre Lucius y su prima y acogió a Draco y a su madre.

Draco, teniendo solo 5 años, había aceptado el cambio sorprendentemente rápido debido a las prolongadas ausencias de su padre a lo largo de los años. Simplemente, Draco todavía no había podido tener un padre y James presentía que, a medida que Draco se hubiera acercado a los 11 años y hubiera sido empaquetado para Hogwarts, Lucius le habría llenado la cabeza de expectativas y de promesas. Narcisa francamente tenía el respeto de James por tomar una decisión tan importante aun siendo la decisión difícil y la correcta, y no la fácil.

A partir de ahí, Narcisa y Draco, una vez se recuperaron de la sorpresa de ver a Regulus vivo, se mudaron con la última familia de sangre restante, los Potter y los Black, que todos vivían bajo el mismo techo en la Mansión Potter. A James no le importaba vivir con tanta gente, es más, le recordaba a cuando todavía sus abuelos y los tíos de éstos vivían todos allí, los nietos, los hijos, todos fueron muriendo poco a poco o fueron asesinados. Era refrescante que la Mansión no fuera tan silenciosa. Las cenas, no obstante, eran caóticas, siendo 12 personas y 5 de éstas niños pequeños.

Rio y sacó el portafolio que le había enviado su duende de Gringotts. James, con la ayuda de Lily y de Remus, había empezado unas inversiones en el mundo muggle que resultaban ser 3 veces más beneficiosas que en el mundo mágico. La fortuna Potter era ahora la mayor fortuna de Europa y una de las pioneras en el resto del mundo; también se debía a que las fortunas Peverell y Gryffindor habían sido combinadas con la Potter, aun así… Lily había invertido en Google, en Apple, Wal-Mart, Toyota, BP, L'Oréal, entre otras muchas decenas de industrias y empresas. Habían conseguido casi 50 billones de galeones en menos de 5 años.

Así James no sentía remordimientos gastando solamente él el dinero para una guerra que era de todos, ¿no deberían todos contribuir? Viendo que no era así, no tenía ganas, ni el deseo, de que sus hijos se quedaran sin nada cuando él muriera. Para asegurarse el posible futuro de su familia, había apartado gran cantidad de dinero a un paraíso fiscal muggle y otra parte de dinero metálico estaba salvaguardado en una de sus múltiples residencias. Si Gringotts caía, los Potter sobrevivirían.

Cuando llegó el momento de enseñar el proyecto que cada uno había hecho, como hacían cada 3 meses, Narcisa les sorprendió a todos con una idea realmente buena.

"En nuestro país solo existe un periódico, el Daily Prophet, necesitamos crear una fuente de información que no esté, ni pueda estar, contaminada por el Ministerio", dijo Narcisa, poniéndose de pie y hablando con una firmeza nunca antes vista, estar con una familia que la quería y la respetaba le había ayudado muchísimo, "He comprado un edificio franco que está bajo el_ Fidelus_, Remus me ayudó a ponerlo, y yo soy la guardadora del secreto. Allí se editará el diario y todos los que escriban lo harán bajo un nombre falso y realizarán un juramento para no divulgar información falsa o decir los nombres de sus compañeros".

"¡Me encanta, Cisy!", exclamó Lily, poniéndose de pie como pudo con su barriga de embarazada, era su tercer embarazo en menos de 5 años y quería que fuera el último, aun amando tanto a sus hijos, "¿Cómo se llamará?"

"Cotidie Verum, en latín por el Diario Verdadero", anunció Narcisa, mordiéndose levemente el interior de su mejilla y casi suspirando de alivio cuando nadie se rio, "He hecho una lista de las personas que necesitamos para cubrir los distintos temas del Diario, necesitaríamos al menos 30 personas".

"¿Y cuánto pensamos pagarles y cuánto cobraremos por el Diario?", preguntó Sirius, excitado por algo nuevo que hacer.

"Necesitaremos un prototipo del Diario", musitó Regulus al mismo tiempo.

"El Daily Prophet cobra 6 Knuts, podríamos cobrar 5 Knuts y repartir la primera edición gratis", dijo Lily, entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa, "Podríamos editar la primera edición con un papel de la verdad y así todos verían que el Diario sería incapaz de mentir".

"También podríamos contratar posteriormente a alguien cercano que fuera capaz de manipular la verdad en caso de que lo necesitáramos", contestó Regulus, y luego alzó las manos al ver todos los Gryffindor mirarle, "¡Qué! Solo por si acaso"

"Me parece bien", afirmó Narcisa, sonriendo ladinamente como Regulus, "También podríamos pedir que la población enviara lechuzas con sus memorias por si hay algo importante que escribir".

"Entonces deberíamos comprar una pensadera", dijo en voz alta James.

"Ya lo he hecho", sonrió ella, riendo al ver la cara resignada de James. A veces los Slytherin pensaban demasiado.

"Pero si el edificio está bajo _Fidelus _no podrán llegar lechuzas", pensó confuso en voz alta Sirius.

"¡Podemos utilizar el mismo método que creó Lily para transportar los libros!", exclamó Remus, chocando sus 5 con Lily, "Les informamos a todos de una dirección falsa y así todas las lechuzas irán allí, aunque ataquen dicha dirección no encontrarán a nadie".

"Y luego conectamos la dirección con una bandeja bajo _Fidelus_, increíble Lily, eres un genio", aprobó Narcisa, sacudiendo la cabeza. A veces pensaba que Lily había ido a parar a la casa equivocada, "Los periodistas cobrarían el 55% de las ganancias del Diario, es decir, si se venden 10 millones de ediciones al día, ganaríamos 3510 galeones al día y el 55% del beneficio dividido entre 30 trabajadores serían 65 galeones, más o menos, por trabajador al día. Nos daría un beneficio de 1200 galeones diarios, si eso lo multiplicamos por 30 días al mes tendríamos un beneficio de 36000 galeones".

"Veo que has calculado varias veces los presupuestos, Cisy", dijo incrédulo Sirius, sacudiendo la cabeza, "¿Y si se vende menos?"

"Pongamos que se vende un 20% menos, tendríamos unos beneficios mensuales de 28800 galeones", sacudió los hombros Narcisa.

"¿Qué podemos hacer con el dinero?", preguntó Lily, pensativa.

"Podemos dar 5000 galeones, a St. Mungo, otros 5000 a los aurores, fundar una residencia para los hombres lobo con otros tantos, reparar con otros 5000 galeones los varios orfanatos y los 8800 galeones restantes ponerlos en una cámara en Gringotts bajo el dominio del Diario, por si ocurren problemas económicos futuros", dijo Narcisa, "una vez acabemos con estos propósitos podemos buscar nuevos retos".

"¡Genial! Pongámonos manos a la obra", exclamó Lily, arremangándose su jersey de terciopelo rosado que estaba extendido sobre su pesado estómago.

…

Harry Potter se encontraba tumbado en la fina arena caliente de la playa privada de los Potter, en la Isla de Capri, bajo _Fidelus_. Acababa de cumplir 7 años y su más ferviente deseo era que toda su familia fuera _junta _de vacaciones, eso significaba invitar a los Tonks, los Potter, los Black, Remus y los Longbottom. Eran 17 personas disfrutando de 2 semanas en una isla de ensueño. Neville, Nymphadora (¡llámame Tonks!), Henry, Hadrian, la pequeña Hera y Draco estaban cerca de la orilla, unos más activos que otros.

Augusta se había tumbado en una hamaca bajo la sombrilla y parecía estar durmiendo, Alice, Narcisa y su madre estaban a lo lejos, sentadas hablando en una toalla y vigilando a los niños, mientras que los hombres estaban disfrutando de un partido de voleibol, un juego muggle. Sirius y James contra Remus y Regulus, Ted Tonks haciendo de árbitro. Ninguno parecía enterarse del todo de qué había que hacerse pero parecían estar riendo bastante.

Hera, que tenía apenas 2 años, estaba construyendo con Tonks un castillo de arena mientras que los gemelos eran perseguidos por Neville y Draco, lanzándose puñados de arena mojada y gritando como locos. Finalmente Draco había aprendido a comportarse de forma más normal y Neville había salido del todo de su caparazón, aunque seguía siendo algo cortado con los desconocidos. Harry rio al ver la cara de espanto de Draco al darse cuenta que había cogido algo más que arena en su mano, gritando, dejó caer el alga y salió corriendo, superando por mucho a los gemelos que pararon a mirarle boquiabiertos, y Neville, que le observó jadeando.

Harry había comenzado, después de mucho suplicar de su padre, su entrenamiento para animago, Neville, a quien la Oclumancia se le resistía, sería incapaz de transformarse hasta dentro de unos años. Ahora Harry se sentía mucho más preparado para acudir a Thanatos, hablaba 8 idiomas y pensaba hablar un par más al llegar a los 11 años, además, había empezado también a entrenar con su padre en artes marciales y también a blandir unas cortas dagas gemelas. Por otro lado, su madre le había enseñado Runas al ver que Harry estaba realmente interesado después de ver su pendiente, y principios de Aritmancia, después de que Harry superara las pruebas hacia menos de un mes para graduarse en la escuela primaria muggle, 3 años antes de lo previsto.

Lo que más le costaba era controlar, crear, el rayo. Quizá necesitara más poder para crear de la nada el elemento, pero era obvio que se le estaba resistiendo. Su forma animal había resultado ser un águila real, después de haber conseguido mirarse en el agua, y haber buscado durante horas el nombre. Quería mantener el secreto hasta que pudiera transformarse aunque intuía que la mayoría sabía que iba a ser algún tipo de pájaro.

"¡Hawry! ¡Ven!", llamó Hera, despertándole de su ensoñación. Se levantó sin quererlo y se arrastró como un soldado hasta su hermana, que se lanzó a su cara para darle un abrazo húmedo.

Tenía arena mojada por todos sitios, Harry ni siquiera se acordaba del color del bañador de su hermana. Tonks, que estaba vestida en un bañador de una pieza de color violeta oscuro con flores doradas, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos violetas, haciendo juego. Sonrió y le alcanzó una pala de plástico que Remus les había comprado en una tienda muggle de la Isla. Suspirando, se puso recto y decidió que harían el mejor castillo jamás visto.

Mientras tanto, las mujeres se encontraban hablando de la última edición del Diario. Hasta ahora, los beneficios habían sido mayores de lo esperado. Lo primero que habían hecho era convertir el edifico de pisos en una central del Diario. Tenía 6 plantas y un sótano. Habían tirado las paredes de la última planta y la habían convertido en una lechucería, casi 250 lechuzas entraban y salían a diario cada mañana y descansaban durante todo el día, comiendo y bebiendo, saliendo a cazar al bosque más cercano.

El sótano era el almacén de papel, tinta, máquinas muggle que Lily y Remus habían podido encantar, además de plumas para escribir, material para dibujar, cámaras digitales muggle que habían podido hechizar para luego moverse… La primera planta era el recibidor, el baño y el comedor, un lugar para descansar, mientras que la segunda, tercera y cuarta planta eran oficinas para los periodistas. En la quinta planta se fotocopiaban los diarios sobre la demanda, se llevaban las cuentas y todo ese tipo de cosas administrativas.

Después de todo, el Diario había sido un éxito y las 27 personas que trabajaban en él estaban encantadas con su nueva privacidad, su sueldo y el poder de hacer justicia que tenían. Habían tardado poco en recaudar el dinero que habían calculado, un par de meses. El Ministerio, alarmado por la falta de control sobre el periódico, no había podido hacer nada sin ir contra las leyes de la libertad de expresión. Sin contar que todos sabían que era imposible que el Diario mintiera.

El nuevo recinto para hombres lobo situado en el bosque cerca de Snowdonia captó a más infectados de lo previsto y durante casi medio año se tuvieron que hacer reformas con tal de ampliar el complejo, que estaba bajo el nombre del Diario. Estaban ganando una popularidad sin precedentes, incluso empleados del mismo Ministerio querían impedir el cierre del Diario aun teniendo al Daily Prophet comprado. La ayuda de los duendes había sido vital para hacer el negocio legal y limpio. El Diario había corregido las mentiras del antiguo periódico más comprado y había impedido que el Ministerio pudiera acabar con él.

Todos los residentes de la Mansión Potter estaban encantados con la evolución que habían hecho, sobre todo Regulus, quien se había alistado como mortífago para hacer avanzar la sociedad mágica, y Narcisa, que siempre había soñado ayudar a la causa sin ser reprendida por hablar. Al pasar el año, Lily, que había tenido que enseñar a Regulus y a Remus a encantar con runas y hechizos dispositivos muggle, había tenido la brillante idea de abrir una tienda con cosas muggle en el Callejón Diagon.

Vendían portátiles con internet incluido por un plus, Ipods, CDs muggle, auriculares, ropa, cosméticos muggle que habían modificado con propiedades mágicas, zapatos, libros, coches, motos, lámparas, calculadoras y un sinfín de cosas más. Todo aquello que fuera útil y que la magia no pudiera hacer, eso modificaban y vendían. Arthur Weasley había dejado el Ministerio y había empezado a trabajar para ellos, subiendo rápidamente por los rangos de la empresa debido a su entusiasmo.

A los pocos meses Arthur llegó a ser el Director de la empresa, solamente bajo el Presidente, que era Remus (aunque nadie lo sabía) y pronto hizo que la producción fuera tal que tuvieron que abrir otra tienda en otro municipio. Los Potter se alegraban por el patriarca Weasley, que ahora cobraba 10 veces más de lo que cobraba en el Ministerio, haciendo una cosa que le encantaba, y con la posibilidad de cuidar de sus 7 hijos con muchas menos dificultades. Habían hecho reparaciones en la Madriguera y ahora se asemejaba más a una casa normal con 3 plantas, modesta de tamaño, pero acogedora. Incluso podían ir de viaje con sus hijos o comprarles cosas a los menores sin tener que ser de segunda mano.

Los Black, los Potter, Lupin y Longbottom habían aumentado sus riquezas de forma drástica, repartiéndose cada empresa que fundaban al 25% cada una. Remus había dejado por fin de luchar contra su problema de empleo al ser hombre lobo y ahora podía permitirse toda clase de lujos, mimar a sus ahijados, algo que antes no podía hacer con la medida que quería. También, a petición de Sirius, habían abierto una serie de discotecas al estilo muggle pero con aspectos mágicos que habían nombrado Garadine y que resultó ser un éxito en los jóvenes magos y brujas. Incluso pusieron una en Hogsmeade.

Habían cambiado el mercado y la economía del país sin quererlo, pronto se estaban expandiendo a los países de los alrededores como Irlanda, España y Francia. Lo mejor de todo era que nadie sospechaba, ni sabían quiénes eran los que crearon el Diario, Garadine, Mugglemon, o las distintas empresas que fundaron en menos de 2 años. Lo que era obvio entre la población era que todos eran de la misma persona. Pronto pudieron crear un segundo hospital, un nuevo orfanato e incluso un laboratorio de pociones por encargo (los magos eran increíblemente perezosos).

En lo que concordaban todos era en mantener el secreto hasta que Voldemort fuera totalmente eliminado. Después del divorcio de Narcisa, Sirius había registrado la cámara Lestrange y, para la sorpresa de todos, allí había otro horcrux que rápidamente destruyeron. Así pues, todos centraron sus esfuerzos en buscar posibles localidades dónde Voldemort hubiera podido esconder sus horcrux. No fue sino hasta que informaron a Dumbledore de cómo había sobrevivido el Señor Oscuro que pudieron destruir otro, un anillo escondido en Little Hangleton. Ya habían acabado con 3 piezas de Voldemort.

…..

Sirius Black era una persona poco comprendida. Desde el momento poco después de su nacimiento todos se dieron cuenta que, respecto los demás Black, él era más bien como la oveja negra de la familia. Primero le disgustó saber que no era igual que su padre, a quien consideraba su héroe, después, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que era mejor ser distinto que perder los últimos vestigios de su cordura. Fue ahí cuando decidió entrar en Gryffindor con su único amigo de verdad, James, y no con esos seguidores carroñeros que no dudarían en echársele al cuello.

Decir que sus padres estaban furiosos era un eufemismo pero Sirius ya había decidido. En cuanto vio que sus padres empezaban a usar la violencia a medida que se hacía mayor se marchó de su casa con tal de nunca volver. Regulus había sido el niño mimado de mamá, sabía que no le pasaría nada, aunque no había podido hacerle ver que el camino que seguía era el equivocado. Después de todo, ¿qué hermano pequeño dejaría todo por hacer caso a su hermano mayor siendo éste el mayor bromista de Hogwarts y la oveja negra de su familia?

No, Regulus estaba demasiado convencido de que seguir al Señor Oscuro era lo mejor, estaba rodeado de riquezas, su cama era de plumas y no sentía nada. Sirius había comprendido que no podía decidir por él pero sí que podía estar ahí para cuando se rompiera a cachos, juntar las piezas. No obstante, Sirius había pensado que eso no pasaría nunca. Su hermano apareció en uno de los mejores, y peores momentos, los Potter estaban siendo activamente buscados para ser borrados de la faz de la tierra, los Longbottom habían sufrido muchas pérdidas y, para acabar, todavía seguían por ahí mortífagos marcados y sin marcar libres después de donar unos cuantos galeones.

Era por eso que Sirius odiaba el Wizenmagot, una sala con personas que sabías que eran mortífagos, con vagos, con gente con pensamientos de grandeza… horrible. Él había tenido suerte de que James cogiera sus asientos del Wizenmagot y del consejo de gobernadores de Howgarts entre otros, así tenía tiempo de hacer algo que realmente le gustaba, ser auror, y de cultivar relaciones basadas en algo más que en la hipocresía.

Fue meses después del nacimiento de los gemelos que Sirius notó que algo había cambiado con su relación con Alice Longbottom. Para empezar, Sirius, Regulus y Remus eran los únicos de la casa que estaban solteros y Remus, a pesar de tener muy buenas cualidades, se negaba a salir con nadie por su aflicción y los posibles corazones rotos que pudiera sufrir por eso; por otro lado todos creían que Regulus había desaparecido o estaba muerto. Sirius, sin embargo, a veces se preguntaba si no debería buscar a una pareja estable, es decir, tenía 24 años y no había tenido ni una sola novia. Sus relaciones constaban solo de un par de citas que irremediablemente acababan siempre en el dormitorio.

Simplemente no había encontrado a nadie para él. Todo pareció cambiar cuando, después del nacimiento de los gemelos, Alice recayó en una depresión que pasó desapercibida para todos excepto para Sirius. Remus estaba encantado cuidando de sus ahijados, James y Lily tenían suficiente faena con sus respectivos trabajos e investigaciones. El único que se dio cuenta que algo malo pasaba fue Sirius, el más despreocupado de todos, y solo fue porque pilló a Alice emborrachándose una madrugada en la cocina de la villa Potter.

Varios días después, Sirius consiguió que Alice le dijera qué le pasaba. Estaba celosa de Lily, ella podía continuar su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido mientras que Alice estaba sufriendo constantemente la duda de si su marido despertaría algún día. Sirius, con remordimientos, no supo que decirle. ¿Cómo le decía a Alice que debía continuar viviendo su vida por Neville, por ella, para no perder los años sumida en la tristeza? Pero a la vez, ¿cómo podía Alice dejar a Frank, rehacer su vida, si estaban casados en la pobreza y la enfermedad?

Quizá fuera el sentimiento de culpa que Sirius sentía desde ese mismo momento pero se encontró conversando por las noches con Alice muy a menudo, cuando nadie sabía que estaban despiertos. Sirius no dudó ni un segundo en guardar sus charlas discretas en secreto, no porque a Alice le diera vergüenza que los demás pensaran mal de ella por quejarse de su situación y de Frank, sino porque decirle la verdad a Lily, y a James, los destrozaría. Sobre todo cuando fueron éstos los que hicieron, indirectamente, que Voldemort fuera contra los Longbottom aun cuando Harry era el niño de la profecía.

Alice podía ser una amiga de los Potter pero James era su hermano en todo menos en sangre, y aun así seguían siendo parientes lejanos, sin contar la amistad tan fuerte que sentía con Lily y el amor hacia Harry como si fuera su propio hijo. Simplemente Alice no era una de sus prioridades y dudaba que alguna vez lo fuera. No obstante, una noche sin querer, sobre pasaron los límites de bebida y acabaron besándose desenfrenadamente.

Alice, horrorizada, había evitado la cocina durante 2 semanas hasta que Sirius fue a buscarla a su dormitorio, con tan mala pata que una discusión entre ambos hizo prender la llama de la tensión sexual que se había creado entre ambos durante meses. Al día siguiente, Sirius despertó totalmente sobrio pero deseó haber estado borracho la noche anterior: se había acostado con Alice Longbottom. Otra vez Alice volvió a ignorar a Sirius pero esta vez Lily lo notó en seguida y, harta de ver como Alice salía de la habitación cada vez que entraba Sirius, los había encerrado en la habitación más próxima y había encantado la puerta para no dejarlos salir hasta dentro de 4 horas.

Otra vez, acabaron discutiendo y llegaron a las manos, sin embargo, un beso furioso de Sirius hizo callar los gritos de Alice y, de nuevo, sucumbieron a la tentación. A partir de ahí ya no les importó recaer. En lugar de ir a la cocina iban directamente al cuarto de Alice, el cuarto que nadie entraba por falta de roce y respeto entre los otros miembros de la villa. Pasaron meses quedando, teniendo sexo, pero nada más. Alice se negaba a enamorarse de Sirius a causa de su marido todavía vivo aunque no del todo ahí, y Sirius no quería tener una relación seria con Alice. Tenían un pacto no hablado.

Claro que, Sirius debió prever que algo iría mal con el paso de los años. Aunque no habían tenido ni una sola cita en 3 años, era cierto que hablaban de todo y era imposible que no hubiera afecto entre ambos. Así pues, cuando Harry tuvo 5 años, los gemelos 3 y Lily volvió a quedarse embarazada, Sirius decidió que, finalmente, pediría a Alice que fueran los dos juntos a hacer algo a solas. Quedaron en un café muggle en París, lejos de las miradas inglesas y las posibles topadas con los Potter y los demás.

"¿Crees que hacemos bien, Sirius?", preguntó Alice, apartando un mechón de cabello negro hacia un lado, sus ojos marrones miraron a Sirius antes de posarse en la ventana de cara a la calle, "Frank no está muerto pero parece como si lo estuviera, su mera presencia hace que no pueda disfrutar del todo nuestro tiempo juntos. ¿Cómo es posible que haga lo que estoy haciendo?"

Sirius suspiró y le cogió la mano por debajo de la mesa, cogiendo su taza de té y bebiendo para darse tiempo a pensar, "Alice, una de las primeras cosas que te dije fue que no te marchitaras con la esperanza de que Frank pudiera salir del coma, ¿qué pasa si nunca despierta? ¿Estarías años esperando a tu marido aun sin saber si pudiera despertar? Eso es atarse a una media vida".

Alice asintió y se terminó su bebida. Quizá su primera cita no fuera tremendamente romántica pero era lo único que permitían los sentimientos de culpa de Alice, con el paso del tiempo, a medida que Sirius lograba convencer a Alice de salir a más citas, las cosas fueron cambiando y Alice fue perdiendo el miedo. Primero fueron de paseo por el parque, luego un picnic, luego al cine, seguidamente a una exposición de arte y un concierto muggle de música rock, después una cena, a una discoteca muggle y poco a poco cada vez parecía crecer una intimidad entre ellos mucho más fuerte de lo normal hasta que un día, Sirius comprendió que se había enamorado de Alice con el paso de los años.

Sin darse cuenta la había cortejado durante casi 5 años, su ahijado ya tenía 7 años y su ahijada, Hera, la benjamina y única hija de los Potter, ya podía caminar. Cuando miraba atrás le asustaba ver lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, cómo nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo profundo que corrían los sentimientos entre ambos. Los Potter, su hermano y Remus creían que Alice había encontrado consuelo en Sirius viendo cómo él era el único con tiempo libre y alguien que podía hacer reír a Alice.

Sin embargo, ninguno pensó que Alice traicionara a su marido de semejante manera. A Sirius le dio pánico ver como en su cobardía había evitado decirles a sus amigos que estaba saliendo, realmente saliendo, con alguien, aun siendo su mujer una mujer casada. ¿Qué les diría a James y a Remus? ¿Cómo les explicaría que había mantenido una importante parte de su vida en secreto durante años? Todo pareció arreglarse cuando Alice, por fin, admitió que le quería, viendo a Neville jugar con Sirius en su octavo cumpleaños. No obstante, todo cambió con una llamada.

"¡Alice, Alice!", exclamó Augusta Longbottom, quien seguía siendo la Regente Longbottom, corriendo deprisa para su avanzada edad hacia su cuñada, jadeando y con una tremenda sonrisa en su rostro, entonces dijo una serie de palabras que destrozaron los sueños de Sirius, "¡Frank se ha despertado!"

* * *

**¡Gracias por leer y vuestros comentarios!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Lily veía a Sirius cada vez menos animado. Ni siquiera bromear con James parecía animarle y eso que Sirius no era un hombre serio ni aun sedado. Sabía que pasaba algo y también sabía que tenía algo que ver con Alice pero simplemente se le escapaba, ¿estaba triste ya que ahora Alice pasaría mucho más tiempo con su marido? ¿Estaba celoso? La deducción más obvia era que Sirius, siendo durante años el confidente de Alice, sintiera algo más por ella pero hasta ahora había sido feliz siendo su amigo, ¿se daría cuenta que ahora Alice volvería con su marido y que no era posible tener una relación con ella?

Fuera lo que fuera, Lily pensaba saber qué demonios pasaba. No quería ver el rostro dolido de su esposo solamente porque Sirius no estuviera de humor aun cuando James intentaba animarle. Así pues, una tarde de Octubre, Lily cogió a Sirius por el brazo y tiró de él ignorando sus protestas por saber qué quería. En cuanto se encerraron en el estudio de James, que era la habitación privada más a mano, selló la puerta para que nadie entrase. Se sentaron en las confortables butacas de la parte privada del estudio y cerca del ventanal, rodeados de una librería muy cara y de ediciones limitadas.

La gran suite tenía también un pequeño salón con una chimenea, apartado del estudio, para cuando James tenía que recibir visitas privadas importantes y deseaban tomar unas copas en compañía. Había un baño, más pequeño de lo que era normal en la Mansión adosado al salón y luego una puerta que daba a un ala de la Mansión donde a veces entretenían a las visitas de confianza. Lily conjuró unas sillas viendo que Sirius estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y esperó.

Durante varios minutos Sirius no dijo nada, estuvo mirando por la ventana, callado, y Lily le dejó. Ambos sabían que no se iban a marchar de la habitación sin haber resuelto el tema y Sirius, por muy zoquete que fuera a veces, era muy astuto y perceptivo, sin duda sabía qué era lo que quería su amiga. Por descontado que lo supo, en realidad le había sorprendido que Lily hubiera esperado tanto para confrontarlo sabiendo que le pasaba algo relacionado con Alice, sin embargo, eso no le impidió desear que Lily no fuera tan protectora.

En cuando Sirius vio la cara de James la última vez que le dio plantón para jugar a Quidditch supo al instante que Lily iría tras él como un tiburón oliendo la sangre. En cierto modo quería desfogarse, decir la verdad de una vez por todas pero, ¿cómo decirlo? En cuanto diera el primer paso no podría parar y, para colmo, ahora, además de sentirse frustrado por ocultar la verdad, se sentía dolido por el rechazo de Alice últimamente. Así que, durante minutos estuvo reuniendo el coraje para, simplemente, escupir la verdad.

"Alice y yo tenemos una aventura".

Lily se retiró como electrocutada de la estupefacción. Ninguna de las posibilidades que se le habían pasado por la cabeza consistía en que ellos _ya _estaban juntos. ¡Madre mía! Con razón Sirius estaba tan deprimido, la pregunta era, ¿desde cuándo? Una depresión así indicaba que Sirius tenía sentimientos muy profundos y justamente Sirius era una de las personas que tarda más en confiar en los otros, Sirius no hubiera abierto su corazón a Alice sin saber que ella le correspondía y sin estar doble, no, triplemente seguro que, de lanzarse, no habría un no por respuesta.

"¿Desde cuándo?", preguntó calladamente al fin, no sentía nada, estaba atónita.

"Desde pocas semanas después del nacimiento de los gemelos", contestó, en un susurro, sin mirar a Lily y observando con rostro cuidadosamente en blanco el bosque a lo lejos.

Lily abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tragó, sacudió la cabeza pero nada parecía ayudar con el embotamiento de su cabeza. Casi 5 años, Merlín, media década. ¡Casi 5 años! ¿Cómo era posible que viviendo bajo el mismo techo no le hubiera contado nada a nadie durante 5 malditos años? Lily empezó a sentirse furiosa, creía que Sirius confiaba más en ellos de lo que había demostrado. ¿En serio creía que le iban a juzgar por enamorarse de alguien en una situación como la de Alice?

"Dime Sirius, ¿no se te ocurrió que nos hubiera gustado saberlo? ¿Qué James, tu mejor amigo, tu primo, tu hermano, el padre de tu ahijado, necesitaba saberlo? ¡Bajo nuestro techo!", gritó al fin, aguantando las ganas de levantarse de su silla, sus ojos esmeralda brillando con ira, entrecerrados, "¿Crees que hubiéramos renegado de ti, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, por enamorarte de alguien de quien no debes?"

"Lo sé, Lily, lo sé", dijo Sirius, mirando finalmente a Lily con uno de los rostros más tristes que hubiera imaginado en Lord Black, "Yo quería, no pienses que no ni un momento, ¡Merlín! He hecho cosas peores y no me ha importado lo que la gente pensase, pero ella… yo…"

"Ya veo", susurró en un siseo Lily, pensando en cómo abofetearía a Alice en cuanto la viera, esa mujer necesitaba tener sus prioridades claras, por su hijo, por su vida. Neville necesitaba un padre y Frank había tardado 7 años en reaparecer, a veces había que tomar decisiones difíciles.

"Primero solo hablábamos por las noches, ella estaba deprimida y celosa de ti, de ver que tu vida era perfecta mientras que la suya estaba llena de complicaciones, estancada en una situación que parecía no tener salida", Sirius había abierto el cajón de los recuerdos y no podía cerrarlo, las palabras le salían solas, "Después nos besamos mientras estábamos borrachos y nos ignoramos durante días, la confronté pensando que no había sido nada pero terminamos acostándonos y… Volvimos a ignorarnos durante meses hasta que nos encerraste juntos y volvimos a hacerlo, esta vez sobrios. Decidimos seguir, después de todo había pasado ya un par de veces, ¿qué importaría unas cuantas veces más?

Yo no quería deciros nada porque yo no sentía nada por Alice, era mi amiga, pero ya está, vosotros en cambio sois familia y no quería que sintierais culpa por el ataque de Frank que le causó el coma. Sin embargo, unos años más tarde salimos por primera vez juntos y luego fuimos convirtiéndonos más y más en una pareja hasta que me di cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, sin deciros nada, y de lo complicado que era todo entonces. No fue sino semanas antes de que Frank despertara que Alice admitió sus sentimientos por mí, aunque sentía culpa y remordimiento igualmente, y luego Frank despertó".

Lily no dijo palabra y Sirius bajó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para ocultar su dolor. Había esperado al menos una reacción negativa de Lily pero durante segundos, unos pocos largos segundos, Lily estuvo quieta y callada como un muerto. En cuanto escuchó una respiración ahogada, levantó la vista alarmado y la posó en su amiga, sin embargo, ella no le miraba a él, estaba petrificada, horrorizada, mirando detrás de él. Poco a poco se dio la vuelta y allí, como si fuera la peor pesadilla de su vida, se encontró de cara a cara con James Potter y Frank Longbottom, ambos mirando boquiabiertos y mudos a Sirius.

No hacía falta ser un lince para saber que lo habían escuchado todo o, al menos, gran parte, no obstante, Sirius encontró que un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. No solamente acababa de soltarle un secreto enorme a Lily y se sentía nervioso por saber la respuesta de ella, sino también su mejor amigo le había escuchado sin querer y, peor aún, el marido de la mujer con la que se ha estado acostando durante 5 años también.

"James, ¿desde cuándo estabais ahí?", preguntó Lily con voz diminuta del susto y mirando únicamente a su esposo, de lo contrario hubiera perdido los papeles.

"Desde que has preguntado si me hubiera gustado saberlo", contestó quedamente James, ahora posando su mirada en Sirius, "Dime Sirius, ¿crees que me hubiera gustado saberlo?"

"James…"

Frank Longbottom se meció levemente y cayó en picado, desmayado. Las emociones habían podido con su débil estado mental que aún estaba intentando rehabilitar. James cogió el cuerpo inerte y lo tumbó en el suelo con cuidado. Seguidamente llamó a un curandero de su hospital, en el cual tenían trato preferencial, y observó como el joven médico analizaba el cuerpo de Frank.

"Simplemente está desmayado, sea lo que sea que ha pasado ha sido demasiado fuerte para su estado emocional. Le daré unas pociones calmantes y cuando se despierte deberá poder luchar contra sus emociones más tranquilamente", informó con voz profesional, poniéndose de pie y mirando a las 3 personas que rodeaban la cama de su paciente, "Si pasa algo más, llámeme".

El médico se fue notando que algo muy duro o sorprendente les debía estar afectando, sobre todo a juzgar por el rostro en blanco de Lord Potter y la expresión horrorizada de su Lady. James sacudió la cabeza y miró a su amigo, levantó las manos y negó, cogiendo aire, a hablar con él hasta que no pasara un tiempo con su familia. Lily le dio una última mirada a Sirius y observó cómo Alice se apresuraba hacia la habitación de su marido desde la esquina de las escaleras. Lo último que vio antes de que James la llamara fue el rostro dolido de Sirius al cruzarse con Alice por el pasillo.

…..

Severus Snape sonrió con triunfo al ver el resultado de su experimento. Durante casi un año entero había estado gestionando su tiempo para crear una ayuda contra el descontrol de los hombres lobo en luna llena. La poción que había creado haría que los infectados pudieran pensar de forma normal aun transformándose. Sabía que sería un boom, una cosa jamás pensada, pero a Severus no le importaba el dinero, la fama o, aunque se sentía algo culpable pensándolo, ayudar a los hombres lobo.

En realidad lo hacía por Lily. Para que ella le perdonase había ideado un plan que culminaría con el Wolfbane, como había llamado a su experimento. Primero había enviado cartas una vez a la semana, aun sin que ella las contestara, segundo había intentado hacer una tregua con la familia de Lily, es decir, Potter, Black e incluso Lupin, aunque éste estaba más taimado que hacía años. La segunda etapa le había costado más pero no pensaba rendirse, si quería ser amigo de Lily significaría ver mucho más de lo que quería a James Potter y a Sirius Black.

Aun así, James solo le había alzado una ceja cuando le citó y, entrecerrando los ojos con algo de desconfianza, había aceptado, después de meses de espera para verse con Lord Potter. Había sido el mismo James quien había hecho venir a Sirius y a Remus en la siguiente cita, algo que Severus nunca hubiera creído posible del arrogante Potter. Sin embargo, Severus se dio cuenta, de mala gana, que todos ellos habían cambiado. James era padre primero y luego su némesis, simplemente Severus no era suficientemente importante como para gastar su preciado tiempo en alguien que no fuera su esposa o sus hijos.

Severus se encontró respetando a James Potter aun sin quererlo. Remus Lupin había sido el más fácil de perdonar y de ser perdonado puesto que él no había humillado a Severus tantas veces como los otros dos, y solo cuando Severus había empezado las rencillas entre ambos había actuado. El más complicado de todos había sido Sirius Black, siendo un Black podía guardar rencor durante toda la vida, pero, con dificultades y ayuda de sus amigos, Severus había entablado una amistad de amor-odio; se insultaban pero no para hacer daño.

No obstante, aunque Severus estaba seguro que James le contaba sus quedadas a Lily, todavía no la había visto desde la última vez cuando le pegó una paliza, y tampoco conocía a los 4 hijos de su antigua amiga, que ya debían tener más de 6 años. Lo único que sabía era que todos ellos tenían un nombre empezado por H. Manías de los magos y brujas. En cuanto se acordó de que la poción Wolfbane estaba lista, sacó un vial y miró la fecha en su calendario. Dentro de 3 días sería luna llena y Lupin sería su primer paciente. Nervioso, sacó un pergamino y su pluma y empezó a escribir su última carta a Lily Potter.

"_Querida Lily, _

_Han pasado los meses y todavía no me has contestado ni una sola carta. Me lo merezco, lo sé, así que solamente enviaré esta carta con el vial de una poción que he creado y llamado Wolfbane. En cuanto Remus se la tome horas antes de su transformación, será capaz de permanecer racional y no perder el control a su lobo. _

_Esta será mi última carta, a pesar de lo mucho que me he esforzado por recuperar tu amistad y tener tu perdón, hay cosas que son imposibles de enmendar incluso con el esfuerzo y el tiempo. Espero, si no pudiera tener tu amistad, que pensaras en mí como el niño que una vez fue tu mejor amigo y confidente. Lily, no sabes cuánto lo siento, haberte traicionado._

_Con afecto, _

_El príncipe mestizo_".

Firmó con el apodo que Lily le había dado hacia años en Hogwarts y vio cómo su lechuza volaba, por última vez, hacia el hogar de Lily.

James observó por encima de su libro, de reojo, a Lily leer una carta más de Severus. Debía concedérselo, Severus era persistente cuando se lo proponía. Lily, desafortunadamente en este caso, era igual de rencorosa que de cabezota. Al principio no le gustó nada a James cuando descubrió que Severus estaba escribiendo semanalmente a su mujer, sin embargo, cuando Lily le dejó leer las cartas, con el paso del tiempo y viendo las súplicas de perdón de su antiguo archienemigo, no pudo evitar sentir algo que nunca había sentido por Snape: pena.

Porque sí, Severus había traicionado a Lily en Hogwarts y luego había traicionado definitivamente el lado de la luz en la guerra pero, ¿cómo sabía Severus que la profecía hablaba de los Potter y los Longbottom si hacía años que no tenían contacto Lily y él? Por mucho que le doliera, James había madurado y se daba cuenta que la culpa era de Voldemort, por ser tan despiadado, y no de Severus, un simple servidor. También sabía que, de haberlo sabido, Severus nunca hubiera ido corriendo a su amo y eso era lo que realmente importaba porque Lily, en realidad, estaba culpando erróneamente a alguien que, a pesar de no ser un santo, en este caso no tenía culpa.

Su mujer estaba sacando la rabia y el rencor de años hacia Severus a partir de un incidente y no podía culparla. Si Severus no hubiera traicionado a Lily en Hogwarts no se hubiera convertido en mortífago si Lily se lo hubiera pedido, incluso acosta de su vida, y si Severus no hubiera sido mortífago no hubiera estado obligado a llevar la profecía al Señor Oscuro y, consecuentemente, no les habría puesto en peligro. Pero James se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido si las cosas no fueran como lo eran, ¿seguirían vivos? En cuanto se dio cuenta que nunca lo sabría, decidió dejarlo ir, perdonar a Severus, pedir perdón a cambio e intentar conciliar una mera amistad entre ambos porque conocía a su esposa y, tarde o temprano, vería la luz.

También obligó a Sirius y a Remus a reunirse con Severus, incluso intentó hacerles ver su punto de vista y, finalmente, ocurrió algo antes nunca visto: se hicieron amigos. Severus hubiera sido el perfecto cuarto merodeador, en lugar de Peter. ¡Era curioso como las cosas cambiaban! El que era amigo resultó ser traidor y el que era traidor resultó ser amigo. Cerrando el libro, dejó caer cualquier pretenso y pasó a mirar fijamente a Lily, que leía la carta con expresión cuidadosamente en blanco.

"Severus dice que esta es su última carta", informó Lily, sin mirarle, sabiendo que sus ojos estaban clavados en su rostro, "También ha creado una poción para Remus, dice que controlara los instintos del animal permitiendo que Remus piense racionalmente durante su transformación".

James se quedó algo boquiabierto pero rápidamente recuperó el control, solamente en su casa podía quitarse la máscara que era parte de ser Lord. Suspiró de cansancio y caminó hasta sentarse con su esposa, abrazándola. Sabía que el ultimátum de Severus forzaba a Lily a elegir: perdonarle o no saber más de él para siempre. James, meses antes, hubiera callado y esperado que Lily negara su amistad a Severus, visto los últimos acontecimientos, no obstante, esperaba que Lily hiciera aquello que deseaba y fuera correcto y que no tuviera remordimientos en el futuro. Así se lo dijo.

"Así que crees que debería perdonarle", musitó Lily, exhausta.

"No, yo no creo nada, pienso que tendrías que darle una oportunidad antes de decidir _tú_, y no yo o lo que yo piense, qué quieres hacer realmente", cogió suavemente el rostro de Lily y la miró con cariño, sabía que nunca amaría a nadie más como amaba a su mujer, solamente quería que ella fuera feliz.

Lily asintió y se inclinó para besar a su marido, sonriendo levemente cuando sus labios hicieron contacto. Semanas después Severus se unió irremediablemente al grupo de amigos de los Potter, visitando cada fin de semana Mansión y entablando nuevas amistades con Narcisa, Alice, Regulus y los demás. También consintió dar clases a Harry durante las vacaciones de invierno y pasar Yule con los demás en la Mansión. Meses más tarde, cuando acabó el curso de Hogwarts, Lily convenció a Severus para que pasara el verano con ellos, viajando a Francia y Alemania. Al acabar el verano, Severus dejó su empleo en Hogwarts y empezó a trabajar para ellos en su laboratorio, analizando las pociones e investigando él por su cuenta la mayor parte del tiempo.

….

Sirius cogió su mandíbula, era el lugar donde Augusta Longbottom le había dado un puñetazo. Suspiró, Frank había intentado pegarle pero su poco control físico no le había permitido nada más que gruñir de frustración. Había sido su madre, cuando se hubo enterado, quien le hizo el favor a Frank. Alice, mientras tanto, solo había apartado la mirada como si no estuvieran pegando al hombre que se suponía que amaba. Bien, pensó él, se había acabado. No pensaba tener una relación seria en más de 10 años, al menos, pensaba disfrutar de su vida y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

En cuanto le dejaron solo, Alice cogió todas sus cosas, y las de Neville, y volvió a mudarse a la residencia Longbottom con Frank y Augusta. Simplemente había desaparecido de su vida sin un mísero adiós, ni un 'ahí te pudras'. Esa era la razón por la cual no le gustaban las mujeres más que para un par de citas. Los Potter habían podido reconciliar la alianza con los Longbottom en cuanto vio Augusta que _ellos _tampoco sabían nada y que Harry y Neville eran casi hermanos de sangre.

No obstante, durante meses nadie les vio la cara a ninguno. Sirius deseó que Alice sufriera tanto como él, sabía que Augusta no iba a perdonar a su nuera tan fácilmente, siendo tan devota de su hijo. Tiró todas las cosas que le recordaron a Alice, todos sus regalos, y decoró de nuevo su habitación. Todos sabían ya de lo suyo con Lady Longbottom, incluso Severus, y nadie había mencionado nada en cuanto les dijo que iba a olvidar el episodio totalmente y que no quería saber nada de Alice, Frank o Augusta Longbottom. Dejó de ir a las reuniones de la Orden, dejando que Remus fuera en su lugar con James, y empezó a centrarse en su trabajo y en ayudar a su ahijado en el combate.

Simplemente quería estar ocupado y se dio cuenta que funcionaba, el solo hecho de pensar que Frank y Alice volvían a estar juntos cuando ella le había prometido que iba a dejarlo… ¡Ugh! Le ponía enfermo y furioso. Sirius, que era el propietario extra oficial de sus discotecas Garadine, negó inmediatamente la parte de los Longbottom al dinero. Ahora los beneficios estaban repartidos al 33% y los Black tocaban a más. Decidió invertir en el mundo muggle con la ayuda de Lily y reparar todas las propiedades Black a lo largo del mundo.

Con la ayuda de Narcisa y Remus, crearon un índice más extenso que el que hizo Lily de todos los libros de las familias Potter y Black y decidieron enviar a los elfos domésticos a comprar todos los libros que les faltaban, fueran de Artes Oscuras, Neutrales o Blancas; Sirius estaba empeñado en recuperar esos 5 años con una actividad frenética. En menos de 3 meses habían tenido que ampliar las librerías, habían recuperado tomos muy antiguos e interesantes y habían conseguido tener una de las mejores librerías de Europa.

Después fue directo a los cuadros y pinturas de arte que le gustaron, joyas antiguas, armas, reliquias… Se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo algo que debería haber hecho hacía mucho: recuperar el brillo de los Black. En menos de 5 años los Potter y los Black resultaron ser los más influentes en Europa, sin limitarse en su país de origen. Extendieron sus riquezas alrededor del continente, viajando y fundado empresas en diversos países, haciendo tratos y alianzas con las familias importantes e influyentes. Era divertido pensar que los únicos que no sabían de su influencia y riqueza eran sus mismos compatriotas, los ingleses.

Éstos estaban tan empeñados en ver lo que querían ver que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que _alguien _debía estar llevándose la riqueza que suponían el diario Cotidie Verum, Garadine, Mugglemon, Pociones e Investigación, Hospital Valley, el restaurante de 5 estrellas Mon Plaisir, el Spa mágico Descanso de Oro, Perfumería Mágica, entre otros que los Potter, Remus y los Black habían fundado y eran íntegramente beneficiarios.

Muchos de esos negocios incluso tenían una contraparte muggle, como los restaurantes, las discotecas, el spa o la perfumería. Hacían dinero 10 veces más rápido de lo que gastaban así que Sirius decidió que invertir unos pocos centenares de millones en arte y saber no le iban a matar. Sirius acabó su gasto con la construcción secreta de un edificio bajo tierra, de 7 plantas. Sería un almacén bajo _Fidelus _pero para ello necesitaba que Lily encontrara la manera de atar el encantamiento en una familia entera y no solamente en una persona, de esa manera, al morir él, los Black y los Potter seguirían sabiendo el secreto y nadie más.

Para ello, propuso a Lily algo bastante importante: adoptar mágicamente a Harry, el heredero Potter. De esa manera cualquier hijo de Harry sería Potter y Black a la vez. Claro está, James era hijo de un Potter y un Black pero Sirius no sabía si los hijos de Harry tendrían suficiente sangre Black como para seguir con el secreto. Cuando pasaron los 6 meses previstos y los centenares de duendes que contrató en Gringotts acabaron la construcción, esperó a que llegara la noche de los proyectos, como cariñosamente lo llamaban todos al cuarto domingo de cada mes.

"Bien, yo hoy tengo algo bastante importante que decir", empezó él, viendo como Narcisa, Regulus, James, Lily, Remus, Severus, Andrómeda y Ted le miraban atentamente, "Como ya sabéis, últimamente he estado comprando bastantes cosas para aumentar las librerías Potter y Black, así como armas, joyas y reliquias. Lily me ayudó con el índice de libros y expandimos el recinto cuando era necesario. ¡He de decir que ahora tenemos la mejor librería de Europa!"

Durante varios segundos los otros aplaudieron y silbaron, pareciéndose a los jóvenes veinteañeros que eran por primera vez en meses. Cuando todos se calmaron empezaron a hablar entre ellos sobre la librería hasta que Lily carraspeó la garganta, sabedora que Sirius tenía más cosas que decir.

"He hecho algo más, algo que solo Lily sabe", todos se miraron confusos entre ellos, pensaban que Sirius solo había trabajado en un proyecto esos 3 meses, "Hace más de medio año contraté a los duendes de Gringotts para que construyeran una nueva propiedad que pertenece a los Potter y a los Black, es una propiedad especial ya que no es un castillo o una mansión, es un almacén".

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿A un lugar para guardar cosas, como Gringotts?", preguntó confusa Narcisa, algo patidifusa.

"Es una propiedad bajo tierra, tiene 7 plantas y para llegar a la primera planta hay que recorrer 500 metros de escaleras bajo tierra", empezó Sirius, ignorando las expresiones atónitas de sus amigos y las bocas abiertas, "Toda la propiedad está blindada con paredes de 2 metros de titanio y hormigón, encantadas también con runas y hechizos de los duendes y diversos encantamientos que Lily ha creado para ese propósito. Es como un bunker, imposible su acceso a menos que sea por la puerta principal o una sala especial de transporte en la planta 3".

Entonces Lily se levantó y se puso al lado de Sirius, dispuesta a explicar más los encantamientos que había proporcionado, "Para evitar que nos quedemos atrapados bajo tierra he creado una serie de runas combinadas con un hechizo que permitirán que la sala de transporte no pueda ser guardada contra trasladores o la desaparición. No obstante, nadie puede aparecerse a dentro sin parar por la puerta principal que tendrá sensores muggle modificados para leer la huella mágica, que es imposible de replicar, solo se puede esconder, un analizador ocular y de sangre. Se utilizaran 3 medidas para entrar y otras 3 para salir, si alguien no conocido intenta entrar se activaran unas alarmas que cerraran totalmente el complejo y unas guardas electrificaran al desconocido".

"Además, Lily también ha modificado otro encantamiento, el _Fidelus_", los otros jadearon de la sorpresa y se giraron a mirar a Lily, que asentía sonriendo ampliamente, su cabello rojo botando alegremente, "El _Fidelus _estará ligado a una familia y no a una persona así que mientras alguien de la familia viva, el secreto no desaparecerá ni caerá. La desventaja es que la familia ha de ser una familia primaria, y no lejana, por eso requerimos mezclar la sangre Potter y la Black".

"Es decir, que aquí hay gente que podrá saber el secreto según seamos más cercanos a ti de sangre", preguntó indirectamente Remus, alzando una ceja.

"Sí, Regulus, Narcisa, Draco, Andrómeda, James y Nymphadora podrán saber el secreto pero Harry, por ejemplo, ya es un miembro muy alejado. Solo su abuela era una Black y aun así, ella era mi tía abuela", informó algo contrito Sirius, haciendo una mueca.

"Para ello hemos preparado una serie de pociones de adopción", dijo Lily, mordiéndose el labio y todos supieron que estaba nerviosa por su respuesta, "James y yo hablamos de adoptar a Remus y a Severus a la familia oficialmente hace tiempo, Remus, Severus, seríais mi hermanos, si queréis".

"Lily…", empezó Remus, emocionado y con un nudo en la garganta, "Yo…"

"¿Es eso lo que quieres realmente, Lily?", preguntó Severus, sabedor que Lily conseguiría lo que quisiera con su determinación de hierro.

"Solo decid que sí", suplicó Lily, poniendo ojos de cordero degollado y juntando las manos en una súplica, James rio cuando vio que Remus suspiraba derrotado, asintiendo, y Severus sonreía levemente, "¡Yay!"

Todos rieron al ver como Lily se abalanzaba sobre Remus, dándole un abrazo a su futuro hermano biológico, y luego sobre Severus. Sirius sacó un maletín y cogió la primera poción, le pasó una daga a Lily, que volvía a estar de pie, y ella cortó su dedo, añadiendo 3 gotas de sangre. Se la dio a Remus que se la tomó de un trago. Un dolor le dejó inconsciente casi al instante. Lily procedió a hacer lo mismo con Severus y esperó viendo los cambios.

Severus había dejado de tener el cabello tan lacio y ahora tenía un bonito cabello negro sedoso y ondulado que le caía hasta los hombros, su piel hacía tomado un tono más saludable, de color más pálido y algo moreno y sus facciones se habían suavizado, sobre todo su nariz, sus labios eran un poco más gruesos. Sus ojos, en cuanto se abrieron, seguían siendo negros como la noche pero, cuando se fijaron atentamente, eran en realidad de un esmeralda muy muy oscuro.

Remus, por otro lado, había sufrido un cambio más radical. Su cabello había dejado de tener vetas claras y había tomado un color más rojizo, rizándose en las puntas, siendo un castaño dorado claro en lugar de su rubio pajizo. Su piel era un tono ligeramente más pálido y ocultaban algunas cicatrices menos profundas, además, algunas de éstas habían desaparecido. Su mandíbula era más marcada y sus ojos marrón dorado adquirieron vetas verdosas.

Después de que todos dieran las felicitaciones a los nuevos hermanos, se sentaron a tomar un té mientras hablaban antes de seguir con la charla. Sirius se preguntaba qué diría James sobre adoptar a sus hijos.

"Bueno, por último, el almacén se ha dividido en varias plantas de 20 km de largo y 20 metros de alto cada una: la primera es una librería que contiene una copia de cada libro que poseemos, hay casi 40 millones de libros y documentos; la segunda planta va dedicada a las obras de arte, pinturas, estatuas, mosaicos, jarrones,…; la tercera son todo tipo de armas y armaduras; el cuarto piso son joyas y reliquias; el quinto piso es una cámara de pociones y un invernadero interior encantado, plantas creídas extintas y todo tipo de cosas limitadas; el sexto piso tiene dinero guardado y, por último, el séptimo piso está vacío hasta que no encontremos algo que queramos poner. ¡Ah, por cierto! La Guarida Potter-Black está situada en Odense, Dinamarca".

…

James Potter cogió la mano de su hijo mientras caminaban por la zona muggle en las frías calles de Sofía, Bulgaria. La gente pasaba a toda prisa, abrigados, charlando en búlgaro y Harry escuchaba ávidamente las conversaciones, satisfecho con su entendimiento del idioma. James, que se había cambiado las gafas por unas lentillas muggle que su esposa había conseguido modificar con la magia y que no hacía falta que se cambiaran constantemente, miraba con expectación el rostro entusiasmado de su primogénito.

Sus rasgos eran más exóticos gracias a la sangre Black, sus ojos habían oscurecido imperceptiblemente dándole un aspecto salvaje y sus cabello había pasado a ser aún más oscuro, algo ondulado. Su nariz estaba más recta, más aristocrática, y sus labios contrastaban con su tono de piel cremoso y levemente moreno. James sabía que, con el paso de los años, Harry sería un rompe corazones. Estaba a punto de cumplir 9 años pero ya media 1.55 y su cuerpo era atlético, nadaba y corría cada día, entrenaba con ellos a turnos según estuvieran disponibles. Sacudió a cabeza divertido.

"Mira, papa, ¿has visto ese cartel?", preguntó Harry entusiasmado cuando pasaron a la parte mágica de la ciudad, "Hay una promoción de la escoba Cometa 280 para volar cerca, ¿podemos ir?"

"¡Claro! Me pregunto si me dejarán volar a mí también", pensó en voz alta él, obviando el bufido de risa de su hijo, solo tenía 29 años, ni que fuera adulto _adulto._

Rodó los ojos. Fueron siguiendo las indicaciones que Harry iba consiguiendo de la gente hasta que llegaron a la pista al aire libre. Allí se encontraron a varios empleados, uno de ellos con aspecto de curandero, sentados en una mesa con unos carteles llenos de nombres; parecían estar haciendo equipos de 7 personas para volar. Harry se dio cuenta en seguida que estaba a punto de jugarse una serie de partidos amistosos de Quidditch. Cuando llegaron ambos a la cola tuvieron que esperar un cuarto de hora para poder apuntarse.

Delante de Harry había un chico con pocos años más que él, tenía aspecto serio y parecía nativo de Bulgaria. Su cabello corto era negro y sus ojos eran oscuros, miraba de forma pensativa los grupos que quedaban por llenar y se apuntó al equipo 12, que jugaría con el equipo 13. Harry viendo como el nombre del chico, que ahora conocía como Viktor Krum, aparecía en la pizarra en el lugar de 'buscador', decidió apuntarse en el equipo rival de buscador también; así tendría más ventaja que jugando con alguien mucho mayor.

Los nombres James Potter y Harrison Potter-Black aparecieron en la pizarra, bajo el título 'Equipo 13' escrito en inglés, cerrando el grupo. Salieron de la cola y buscaron el gran número 13, donde todos los otros estaban charlando mirando un papel. En cuanto se acercaron todos se giraron a mirarles, 3 de ellos parecían hermanos, de cabello rubio con ojos negros, bastante altos, mientras que había una mujer pelirroja con ojos azules como el hielo y un chico que era muy parecido a Viktor Krum, mayor, no obstante, con el cabello algo más largo y algo de barba.

"Hola", saludó Harry en búlgaro, sin esperar un saludo, "Soy Harrison Potter-Black y él es mi padre, James, entiende el idioma pero todavía no sabe hablarlo como es debido".

"Encantado",

"Un placer",

Cuando acabaron de darse las manos uno de los chicos rubios, Vladek, miró a todos antes de hablar, "Podríamos hablar en otro idioma, ¿sabéis todos inglés?"

"Mi inglés es pésimo, soy rusa", habló la mujer, Irina, como se había presentado, sacudiendo la cabeza con algo de tristeza.

"¿Sabéis hablar alemán?", preguntó curiosamente Harry, viendo que las lenguas rusas, búlgaras o alemanas parecían cundir entre el grupo.

Todos intercambiaron miradas, asintiendo y finalmente James sonrió, "¡Por fin puedo hablar libremente! Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"Ivan y Nikolay son nuestros bateadores, son hermanos así que conocen su estilo de juego, Vladek", señaló el moreno que se presentó como Fedor al tercer hermano rubio, "Será el guardián, Harry será el buscador mientras que Irina, James y yo seremos los cazadores. Los únicos que necesitamos coordinación somos nosotros los cazadores".

Fedor Krum, un chico que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad, habló. Durante media hora estuvieron esperando su turno y hablando de la estrategia. James, siendo el más experimentado, habiendo jugado al Quidditch durante casi 18 años, supo compaginar varias tácticas por si una fallaba, el equipo, no obstante, prometía. Cuando sonó por segunda vez el gong, indicando el final del partido anterior, vieron cómo se producía un descanso de 5 minutos antes de salir el siguiente equipo, el suyo.

Toda la gente dejó de murmullar cuando los equipos 12 y 13 salieron a la pista, cogiendo las escobas listas en el terreno. Harry miró fijamente a Viktor Krum, podía ver por su postura que tenía experiencia, la misma que él. Seguramente había estado montado en una escoba desde los 3 años pero a Harry eso no le intimidaba, es más, lo contrario justamente. En cuando se pusieron todos al aire, dejaron salir la Snitch y los Bludgers. Por último sonó un silbato y el Quaffle fue puesto en juego.

Durante casi 20 minutos los equipos jugaron frenéticamente pero era el equipo 13 quien lideraba por 80 a 50, Harry vigiló de cerca a Krum al mismo que sobrevolaba la pista, buscando con ojos de águila su presa. Ambos vieron, desafortunadamente, la Snitch al mismo tiempo, tirándose en una caída en picado hacia la pista. Todos los espectadores se inclinaron chillando y vitoreándolos pero la Snitch desapareció de nuevo.

James estaba totalmente centrado en el juego, aun siendo amistoso, robó varios Quaffles del equipo 12 y se los pasó alternativamente a Irina y a Fedor, sin seguir un patrón distintivo. Esquivó los Bludgers dejando que dieran a su adversario en su espalda y rio al ver cómo los del equipo 12 tenían todavía mucho de lo que aprender. Voló hacia los aros contrarios y, en menos de 3 pases, marcaron despistando al guardián. Dejaron fluir el Quaffle y rápidamente sus bateadores lanzaron los Bludgers a los cazadores contrarios, dejando caer el Quaffle.

Harry decidió probar su Wronski Feint, cayendo de nuevo a toda velocidad con su escoba. Krum le siguió a toda prisa hasta que disminuyó la velocidad en la mitad de la caída, viendo que era una finta, sin embargo, la suerte estaba de parte de Harry, puesto que a ras del suelo apareció la Snitch. Ambos la vieron pero Krum ya había perdido unos valiosos segundos y, alineando su escoba contra el suelo rozando la hierba, Harry arrebató la Snitch del aire. Hubo unos chillidos de contento y unos gemidos de decepción pero Harry solo podía sentir la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo.

James bajó hasta el suelo, desmontando, y cogió a su hijo en volandas. Habían ganado 330 a 140. Todo el equipo se reunió entorno a Harry, dándole las felicitaciones y chocando los puños entre ellos. El equipo rival aterrizó también, algo contrito, pero acabaron dándose las manos y felicitando al ganador. Viktor caminó hacia su rival y sonrió. Era la primera vez que alguien conseguía quitarle la Snitch. Hacía años que llevaba jugando al Quidditch pero éste dejaba de emocionarle cuando nadie podía vencerle, era excitante haber encontrado a alguien digno con quien jugar.

"Harrison Potter-Black, no olvidaré este día, ha sido el partido más emocionante que nunca he vivido. Gracias", ambos chocaron las manos, sonrientes, "Espero volver a jugar contra ti una vez más".

"Eso espero".

…..

Harry se removió en su sillita pequeña y miró de nuevo los distintos números del dibujo. Remus les había comprado un juego de colorear algo distinto, primero debían retirar un plástico protector que cubría cada número del dibujo y, cada número era una arena de color distinto que debían tirar por encima de manera que se pegara al pegamento. Sin embargo, intentar colorear algo así con un par de gemelos de 6 años y una niña de 3 era muy difícil. Un par de minutos después de comenzar Harry dejó de tomárselo en serio.

Henry y Hadrian estaban peleándose para coger el color carne de la bandeja de colores y la pequeña Hera estaba intentando hacer una pirámide de cubos de madera cada vez más alta. Harry, viendo que los gritos de los gemelos eran cada vez más estridentes, cogió el color con una velocidad sin precedentes, antes de que se dieran cuenta, y utilizó su varita de entrenamiento para hacer una copia, entregándoles uno a cada gemelo.

"¡Gracias Har!", exclamaron a la vez olvidando su anterior pelea y moviendo sus cabezas a los dibujos por colorear.

"¡Harry!", gritó Hera, tirando los cubos con un azote de su mano, levantó los brazos esperando que su hermano mayor la cogiera, "Up!"

"¿Oh? ¿El pequeño gremlin de la casa quiere que le cojan?", bromeó Harry, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo mientras ignoraba los brazos de su hermana.

"¡Harry! S'il vous plaît", dijo Hera, poniendo ojos de cachorrito, los mismos ojos que Harry había domesticado hacia años, sus rizos rojos dándole un aspecto angelical. Harry suspiró y sonrió con cariño, cogiéndola de prisa y haciendo volar a su hermana por los aires, "¡Yay!"

Harry la lanzó suavemente a un montón de cojines que solían utilizar para tumbarse o para una guerra de almohadas, y le hizo cosquillas en los gemelos. Como había pensado, Hera dio un chillido de risa y pateó las manos de su hermano mayor, riendo, su rostro cada vez más sonrojado del esfuerzo. Entonces sonó un clic y una luz recorrió toda la habitación de juegos. Era su madre, con una cámara muggle de aspecto caro en sus manos, sonriente.

"Vamos chicos, vuestro padre está esperando con una sorpresa para vosotros", dijo Lily, riendo al ver como los gemelos dejaban todo tirado en la mesa, recordándole irremediablemente a Harry hacia años.

Hera cogió el cuello de su hermano y éste caminó con ella a cuestas hasta el salón. Allí su padre les esperaba con algo en su regazo, algo que se movía. Comprendiendo que era un animal, Hera se dejó ir, resbalando, y corrió hacia su padre. Era un perro diminuto, de color negro, marrón y blanco en el pecho, con los ojos de color marrón oscuro. Herra dio un pequeño grito de alegría y se sentó al lado de su padre, sin darse cuenta que en el sofá en frente de ellos había 3 cachorros más.

"¿Has visto Hera? Son una raza de perros llamada Gran Suizo", le dijo James, poniendo el cachorro en las manos atentas de su hija y observando como los gemelos miraban con atención el perro.

El único que se había dado cuenta de los otros cachorros era Harry, que pocas veces escapaba algo de su vista, y que había cogido uno de los cachorros que se la había acercado tropezando por el sofá. Sonrió, una manada de perros guardianes sería lo que necesitaban sus hijos para corretear libremente por ahí fuera. Si no les había comprado su familiar era porque solo Harry tenía la edad de cuidar de un animal y aun así hasta que no marchase a Thanatos, estaría muy liado estudiando en su último sprint.

Lily y él habían decidido mandar a Harry un par de años antes a la escuela, sabían que para tarde o temprano Voldemort intentaría recuperar su cuerpo y Harry debía estar preparado _antes _de que eso pasara. No es que les hiciera mucha ilusión enviar a su hijo tan joven a la escuela pero al menos le verían en Yule y, si Harry ganaba suficientes puntos, podría ir a visitarlos los fines de semana o, incluso, entre semana. Lily, junto con todos los otros adultos de la casa, habían estado preparando una serie de cosas necesarias para Harry.

Primero, James había creado un colgante con el escudo Potter que mandaría a Harry a la villa francesa, sería el traslador de emergencia. También habían ido a Gringotts y ahora Harry lucía su anillo de Heredero Potter y Black, siendo sus trasladores primarios, y podría aparecer en la Mansión Potter o en el Castillo Black, lugar que solamente Sirius sabía dónde estaba. Por otro lado, Lily comprado un nuevo baúl de 7 niveles, le había roto los encantamientos y los había modificado con tal de empequeñecer el baúl hasta un centímetro. Harry podría llevarlo colgado en su collar y podría volverlo a agrandar con solo tocarlo con su varita.

Si Harry debía pasar un seguido de pruebas físicas para entrar en Thanatos, necesitaría tener las manos libres para combatir o usar su varita. Habían hecho bien de corregirle la vista de lo contrario un golpe en las gafas le hubiera dejado medio ciego. También habían comprado un nuevo armario al completo para Harry, tanto muggle como mágico, así como distintos tipos de zapatos y otras prendas que pudieran ponerse en climas áridos, fríos y calientes, o templados.

En tercer lugar, Lily le había preparado una bandeja portable para Harry con tal de enviarle las cartas cada noche o todo aquello que necesitara. James le había entregado una colección de espejos que estarían conectados unos a otros con tal de que pudiera hablar con la familia, los amigos o con quien regalase el espejo. Esa había sido una invención de Remus, Sirius y él cuando todavía estaban en Hogwarts y ahora le tocaría tenerlo a Harry. También le habían entregado los apuntes de cómo hacer un mapa, Harry podría hacer uno de Thanatos para su beneficio.

Todo lo demás deberían comprarlo en el mundo mágico cuando fueran a buscar su varita en Francia. Dentro de un par de semanas, la primera semana de Agosto, Harry recibiría una carta que le transportaría a Thanatos y allí haría los exámenes y las pruebas de acceso. James, aunque estaba algo nervioso por su hijo y lo que Merlín sabe tendría que hacer, estaba muy orgulloso de los progresos de Harry. Era un Potter-Black, hecho y derecho, y estaba seguro que, si se lo propusiese, sería el mago más poderoso del siglo.

Harry, para evitar sentirse nervioso, había comenzado la meditación con Remus para transformarse. Sabía que necesitaría mucho práctica pero tenía confianzas de poder conseguirlo en menos de uno o un par de años. Incluso Regulus había conseguido transformarse en menos de 4 años, siendo una cobra, ahora acompañaba a Remus en las lunas llenas con la tigresa Lily, el grim Sirius, el ciervo James, el cuervo Severus y, sorprendentemente, la cisne Narcisa. Si no hubiera sido por Regulus no se hubieran dado cuenta que podía hablar Parsel. ¡Ah, bueno!

* * *

**NOTA:**

**1) **En cuanto a las votaciones:

Astoria G. - 9 votos

Gabrielle D. - 8 votos

Susan B. - 8 votos

Otras - Hermione G. (5 votos); Luna L. (5 votos), Daphne G. (4 votos)

Otros - Draco (2 votos)

Pansy P. - 3 votos

Bellatrix L. - 2 votos

Penelope C. - 1 voto

Si no me he equivocado, en otros hay 6 votos pero solo 2 personas han dicho que sea Draco y en otras hay 5 votos pero mucha gente, más de 5, han dicho que sean o Hermione, Luna o Daphne. Ese es el recuento final, así que, por muy poco, gana Astoria Greengrass y os digo que hasta hace muy pocas horas empataba con Gabrielle.

**2)** Esto va para Ana, fan de Snape, si lo lees, en respuesta a tu review sobre los 'mierdadores' como dices tú.

Primero, este fanfic es justamente eso, una historia de un fan así que, obviamente, las cosas que yo escribo están basadas en los libros de Rowling y en mi imaginación. Dicho esto, creo que Lily guardó rencor, de ahí de lo de rencorosa en mi fic, cuando Snape la insultó. Pero, antes que nada, una amistad no se rompe, si es una amistad de verdad, solo por un insulto. Snape, como se deja entrever en los libros, ya iba por mal camino incluso antes de insultar a Lily, que fuera a consecuencia de sus nuevas amistades que posteriormente serían mortífagos, eso no se sabe, pero a mí me parece que cuando se rompe la amistad entre ambos en la historia real es porque Lily piensa que Snape definitivamente ha _elegido _a sus amiguitos mortífagos en lugar de a ella, con quien tiene una larga historia.

También hablas del abuso de los merodeadores a Snape, ¿realmente conoces a alguien que sea tan tonto del culo como para no hacer algo al respecto? Si te insultan a ti lo primero que harás será defenderte y luego preocuparte de las consecuencias. Por lo tanto, Snape daba igual que recibía, el caso es que no se sabe con exactitud quién empezó. Seguramente James y los demás, pero solo porque a James le gustaba Lily y ella era la mejor amiga de Snape, eso te lo concedo. Lily, por muy fría que quisiera parecer negando los avances de James, tarde o temprano, 7 años de persistencia y de, más tarde que temprano, regalos y flirteo es difícil de resistir. Quizá Lily le diera una oportunidad a James cuando éste la defendió de Snape y luego se enamorara, quien sabe.

Por último, tienes parte de razón que Harry sobrevivió gracias a los esfuerzos de Severus, pero solamente porque él juró a Dumbledore, cuando se sentía partido por el remordimiento, que cuidaría del hijo de Lily; nótese que no dice Harry Potter o el hijo de James, sino de Lily, por lo tanto Severus desde el principio guarda rencor a Harry y solo le cuida con tal de enmendar el error de su pasado, no porque quisiera. Además, no todo lo hace solo Snape, también es suerte por parte de Harry, Dumbledore y sus pistas, y el conocimiento que tienen Hermione, Ron y Harry. Todo influye.

Pero, sin intención de parecer una redacción mi comentario, acabo diciendo que nada de lo que tú hablas tiene algo que ver con esta historia porque, como ya dije nada más empezar, esto es un fic y no está basado en los libros. Para eso ya escribió 7 libros J. K. Rowling.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Harry miró ávidamente el lugar donde esperaba estudiar durante varios años. Era una gran isla en medio de lo que parecía un _enorme_ lago, allí había un castillo de aspecto griego, unas columnas que sostenían la fachada norte eran lo único que se veía desde la otra orilla del lago, donde estaba él. Allí le había dejado el traslador, con instrucciones de entrar en el castillo, en esa época del año vacío, y encontrar una sala escondida donde los profesores esperarían a los alumnos.

Miró el agua, de aspecto tranquilo y turquesa, y supo que debería cruzarlo de alguna forma. Era posible que fuera el reto físico pero Harry sabía que debía haber algo más en el lago, no iba a ser tan fácil, sobre todo sabiendo que el lago era una de las más obvias protecciones del Castillo Thanatos. Para pasar el test todo contaba: la fuerza física, la velocidad, la agilidad, el poder mágico, la inteligencia, el ingenio… La inteligencia y el ingenio muchas veces, la mayoría de veces, tendían a salvar más vidas que la fuerza bruta, así que era obvio que tendría que ideárselas para no entrar en el agua.

¿Sería tan fácil como volar? ¿Habría guardas evitando que se pudiera volar? Harry entrecerró los ojos y se puso manos a la obra, solamente tenía 4 horas para pasar las pruebas físicas y todavía le quedaba pasar el bosque al otro lado del lago, entrar en el castillo y vete tú a saber qué más. Miró su reloj encantado digital y observó que le quedaban 3 horas y 44 minutos para acabar. Sacó una de sus varitas, ébano y baobab con sangre de nundu y veneno de runespoor, y transfiguró una roca en un pájaro de gran tamaño, necesitaba ver si sería capaz de cruzar el camino hacia el castillo.

Utilizando la maldición _Imperius _que le había enseñado Regulus, envió al pájaro y, durante varios minutos, se quedó observando cómo no pasaba nada. ¿Sería tan fácil? Pensándolo lógicamente para él era fácil aun teniendo 9 años pero para los supuestos nuevos alumnos de 11 años debía ser difícil, sobre todo si se suponía que éstos solo tenían conocimientos iniciales de transfiguración. Muchos de ellos se verían forzados a cruzar a nado el lago y luego a pie el bosque, sin embargo, él podría hacerlo volando en menos de 15 minutos.

Conjuró una piedra grande y la agrandó con la intención de transfigurarla en un abraxas. En cuanto tuvo a su propio caballo volador, utilizó de nuevo el _Imperius _y volaron alrededor del lago, aunque los animales transfigurados obedecían al creador no quería dejar cabos sueltos. Harry analizó si había algún tipo de guardas y, satisfecho, indicó al abraxas que cruzara el lago segundos después de hacerlos invisibles. Sintiendo algo de triunfo y excitación, volaron sobre el agua y Harry vio que efectivamente algo se movía en ésta. Cuando estuvieron a punto de sobre volar el bosque Harry creó una burbuja protectora por si fueran atacados desde el suelo. Durante otros 20 minutos volaron a gran velocidad en silencio, invisibles y en dirección al castillo sin ningún problema.

Harry sabía que lo peor no había pasado aun. En cuanto pisó el suelo revertió su transfiguración y caminó lentamente hasta la entrada. Quedaban poco más de 3 horas y 5 minutos. Sabía que de haber tenido que cruzar el bosque a pie habría tardado casi una hora y otra hora para cruzar el lago. Tenía tiempo de sobras para cruzar el castillo pero antes de entrar debía crear un nuevo plan. ¿Dónde estaría la sala de la que hablaban? ¿Cómo llegaría? A juzgar por el edificio debía tener unas 7 plantas y quien sabe cuántos sótanos, no podía perder el tiempo buscando puerta por puerta.

Además, podía ser atacado, lo que le retrasaría en caso de que tuviera que buscar individualmente la sala, y, aun dándole tiempo, ¿sería tan fácil como encontrarla la sala así tal cual? Necesitaba más de un plan, se daba cuenta. En el caso de que fuera atacado por un Profesor, le incapacitaría y le daría _Veritaserum_, podía intentar leer su mente pero seguro que tendría protección y Harry prefería no correr riesgos. Si éste sabía dónde estaba el lugar de la meta, perfecto, lo dejaría inconsciente y cambiaría su apariencia con la poción Multijugos. Eso claro, se dijo con sorna, si es que podía incapacitar a la víctima con un ataque sorpresa, de lo contrario él sería la víctima.

Si no encontraba a nadie pero era atacado por algún tipo de criatura pondría bajo el _Imperius _a ésta y haría que limpiara el camino restante. Después ya vería cómo encontraba la sala con algún tipo de hechizo. Satisfecho de nuevo, se volvió invisible, se silenció los pasos, se escondió el aura y negó su olor. Con un hechizo a sus pies pudo caminar por las paredes de la entrada hasta que acabó en el techo. Observó en silencio unos cuantos minutos y después caminó hacia el centro del castillo.

La sala de recibimiento, que tenía un espacio para unas 100 personas, estaba iluminada por la proyección en una pared del castillo. Los casi 60 Profesores miraban con atención las imágenes de los distintos alumnos y de cómo éstos intentaban pasar las diversas pruebas. Teniendo en consideración la edad de los futuros alumnos y el hecho de que, en principio, solo tenían conocimientos muy iniciales (así como el hecho que, al no haber firmado el contrato de la escuela aún, podrían denunciarlos por desmembramientos o la muerte), las pruebas hubieran sigo muy fáciles para cualquiera con algo de idea.

No obstante, había un niño que estaba superando sus expectativas. Harrison James Potter-Black, recientemente había cumplido los 9 años de edad. Solo había tardado media hora en pasar las primeras 2 pruebas y, estaban seguros, pronto acabaría con las pruebas físicas iniciales. Calypso Valavicius, la Directora de la escuela, era una mujer con el cabello rubio y los ojos rojos, denotando su sangre algo más que humana, miró el reflejo distorsionado del joven Potter-Black y supo en seguida que sería uno de sus mejores alumnos. Quizá no debería inmiscuirse pero sabía que Harry tendría un gran destino delante de él y Calypso no iba a dejar pasar semejante aventura.

Miró discretamente hacia un lado y observó a Evan Rosier, sabía que él era un mortífago pero también sabía que poco le importaba a Evan todo aquello que no le afectara a él o a su difunta familia. Harry era uno de los únicos parientes lejanos que Evan tenía, siendo la tía de Evan, Druella Rosier, la madre de las hermanas Black y primas de Harry Potter-Black. Sonrió brevemente, sabedora que el joven Harry tendría un mentor en Evan. Solo esperaba que pudiera sobrevivir los 9 años que le quedaban por recorrer.

Media hora después, aproximadamente, Harry entraba en la sala de reunión. Había utilizado su _Patronus_ Prongs para que le llevara al lugar de mayor concentración. Triunfal, se recriminó no haberlo pensando antes y echó a correr aun anclado al techo. En cuando su _Patronus _desapareció delante de una puerta de hierro muy similar a las que había en Gringotts, se dejó caer y tocó un par de veces. Antes de que pudiera volver a tocar la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Allí había una mujer de cabello blanco con ojos azules, de aspecto soñador pero agradable, que le sonreía cortésmente. Harry puso la cara en blanco y se presentó, segundos después, la mujer, Mathilda Lovegood, le hacía pasar adentro. Allí había bastante gente que tardaría días en poner nombre así que se sentó en una de las sillas mirando a la larga mesa de los Profesores, aun sin ocupar, y observó el lugar y las posibles rutas de acceso. Una mujer rubia con ojos de color carmín se le acercó y rápidamente Harry reconoció el trato preferencial de todos hacia ella. Debía ser la Directora.

"Bienvenido, Harrison Potter-Black", dijo en un idioma que Harry _no _conocía aun, podía entenderla pero no iba a poder contestarle en su idioma, "Mi nombre es Calypso Valavicius y soy la Directora de Thanatos. Hemos estado vigilándole y debo decir que nos ha impresionado, diga, ¿ha practicado la magia antes?"

Todos los Profesores, rubios, morenos, castaños, ojos claros, oscuros, pupilas _verticales_, miraban a Harry con expectación. La mayoría de ellos habían estudiado al menos 5 años en Thanatos, era lo mínimo indispensable para poder ser Profesor en dicha escuela. Les resultaba difícil de comprender que un niño de 9 años hubiera pasado con más rapidez las pruebas que sus otros alumnos de 11.

"Sí, durante años mi familia me ha entrenado para estar a la altura de ser el Heredero Potter y el Heredero Black", dijo simplemente, en inglés, no podía confiar aun en estas personas, ¿quién sabía si el test todavía no había terminado?"

Calypso alzó una ceja, viendo como Harry la había entendido pero había contestado en otro idioma, contestando vagamente sin darles una respuesta concreta, "¿Sabe hablar rumano?"

"No, puedo entenderlo solo", casi se encogió de hombros Harry, algo decepcionado, "por el momento".

"¿Significa eso que habla más de un idioma?", preguntó un hombre de cabellos castaño rubio y ojos grises, con aspecto aristocrático, era muy parecido a Narcisa Black.

"Sí".

"¿Cuántos?", preguntó curiosamente la Directora, "Si no le importa que le pregunte".

"Soy fluente en 10 idiomas", miró fijamente a la Directora y notó la sorpresa de ésta, escuchó los murmullos estupefactos de los otros Profesores.

Durante casi una hora, dejaron a Harry solo y él aprovechó el momento para reforzar sus barreras de Oclumancia. Un ruido le interrumpió y se giró para mirar a su futuro nuevo compañero, tenía al menos un par de años más que él y era moreno, con el cabello negro y los ojos de color whisky. Realmente era una persona estéticamente bella. Iba vestido de negro casi al completo, exceptuando una camisa marrón bajo su jersey y las botas de piel a juego.

Miró a todos y después posó la mirada en Harry, analizándole como lo había hecho él. A pesar de tener solo 9 años, Harry parecía mayor, a la par que el nuevo visitante, así que no fue extraño que el otro le dirigiera una media sonrisa y se sentara a su lado, sintiéndose más cómodo con alguien similar que entablando conversación con el resto de adultos.

"Hola, mi nombre es Mikail Zabini", le tendió la mano y Harry supo en seguida que el chico iba a caerle tremendamente bien, "¿Hace mucho que has llegado?"

"Yo soy Harrison Potter-Black, encantando", soltó la mano de su nuevo compañero y sonrió, "Hace poco rato que estoy aquí, en realidad".

"Veo que eres el primero, no obstante", dirigió la mirada por los Profesores que hablaban y paró en seco en ver la pantalla con imágenes dividida de cada alumno en la piedra, "Así que nos vigilaban, al fin y al cabo".

"No importa, estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos ha utilizado todos sus recursos para la prueba", comentó Harry, estaba vez sí que se encogió levemente de hombros.

Cuando acabó el tiempo, la sala estaba llena con 53 alumnos, algunos más nerviosos y cansados que otros. Hicieron una pausa de media hora para comer unos bocadillos y unas bebidas en silencio, hasta que sonó otra vez el gong. Los Profesores, que se habían presentado rápidamente mientras comían, se esparcieron por la sala, la Directora movió las manos y aparecieron unos test encima de cada pupitre.

"Tienen otras 8 horas para contestar el test, si necesitan ir al baño levanten la mano y un Profesor les acompañará. Si quieren preguntar algo, levanten la mano y se les responderá a no ser que pregunten algo relacionado con el contenido. Si acaban el test, levanten la mano. Si no quieren seguir, levanten la mano. Gracias".

Sonó un pequeño gong y todos cogieron las plumas que les habían dado. Harry miró el primer apartado y vio que se trataba de encantamientos, hojeó las páginas y vio que todo era teoría. Sonriente, se arremangó las mangas y se concentró de lleno en su examen. Durante más de 3 horas estuvo escribiendo frenéticamente, si había algo en lo que dudaba lo dejaba pasar, sabedor que leería el test más de una vez a lo largo de las horas.

Hizo una pequeña pausa de 5 minutos para ir al lavabo y, cuando volvió, comenzó la parte de runas. Ya había acabado con transfiguración, encantamientos, pociones y herbología. Solo le quedaban menos de 5 horas para rellenar la parte de aritmancia, runas y defensa. Después tendrían una pausa de una hora y luego la cena. Dormirían en el castillo, en unos dormitorios que ya estaban preparados y a las 8 de la mañana del siguiente día desayunarían y, una hora más tarde, empezarían los exámenes de historia, clases muggle, cuidados de criaturas mágicas y de arte. Esas eran las únicas clases que Harry había marcado para hacer el examen, había alumnos mayores que, al apuntarse por primera vez en Thanatos, podían hacer exámenes de más materias. También tendría que ir un par de días después para hacer la parte práctica, ¡ah, bueno!

Al fin y al cabo, teóricamente nadie debía saber nada, para eso iban a la escuela, para aprender, pero era imposible pasar los test físicos sin una pequeña ayuda de la magia. En realidad Harry sabía porque les hacían hacer los test teóricos tan largos, ya habían salido 5 personas del aula y no precisamente porque hubieran acabado. El test permitía descartar a aquellos que bajo presión se desmoronaban, después de todo, Thanatos era una escuela para los fuertes, su lema siendo 'Omnia ad terminum', latín para 'Todo hasta el límite'.

Harry también suponía que, aunque el test era en gran parte para descartar, también era para saber el conocimiento de los alumnos. Se había informado bastante de la escuela, incluso intentando hablar con antiguos alumnos, y era obvio que a la escuela no le importaban las edades sino el conocimiento. Si una persona de 11 años tiene conocimientos de encantamientos avanzados para su edad, ¿por qué iba a perder años pudiendo avanzar?

Era por eso, según Fedor Krum, que había asistido 2 años a Dumstrang y otros 4 años a Thanatos, el amigo que había hecho hacía varias semanas en Bulgaria, que los horarios eran totalmente distintos según la persona. Era la Directora y sus 2 asistentes los que se encargaban de cambiar los horarios casi mensualmente a lo largo del curso. Harry encontraba el sistema francamente eficaz y se moría por probar sus nuevas clases.

…..

Llevaba horas sonriendo. Hoy era 15 de Agosto y sus resultados habían llegado, al fin. Había pasado los exámenes y había sido elegido para entrar en Thanatos. ¡Estaba saltando de contento! Después de muchas felicitaciones y un pastel de 2 plantas, Lily, Narcisa y Andrómeda, junto con Draco y Neville, que había venido a la villa francesa ese fin de semana, marcharon al mercado mágico de París para comprar las cosas de Harry.

"Todavía no puedo creer que vayas a empezar la escuela 2 años antes", gimió Draco con frustración, ¡ahora sería el único niño de la Mansión!, "Por lo menos podemos hablar a diario con el espejo".

"Ya te he prometido que llamaría cada noche, al menos", dijo Harry, rodando los ojos con exasperación, a veces Draco era demasiado dramático.

"Harry tiene razón, Draco, podrías aprovechar para estudiar tú también, me gustaría ver los invernaderos de Thanatos aunque fuera una vez", contestó Neville soñadoramente, imaginando las plantas que una escuela semejante no tendría.

"Vamos niños, todavía tenemos que comprar las cosas para pociones de Harry", llamó Andrómeda, encabezando el grupo mientras Lily y Narcisa hablaban.

Harry entró en la librería mientras su madre compraba los calderos de pociones, la mayoría de ingredientes los tenían en casa pero Harry le había suplicado a su madre que comprara _de todo_. Si podía hacer pociones en su rato libre, ¿por qué iba a limitarse a las que hacía en clase? Sacó su pequeño libro índice que siempre llevaban encima cuando iban de compras y buscó si los libros que le interesaban ya estaban en la colección Potter-Black. Finalmente salió con un par de libros nuevos: _Magia de la antigüedad _y _Runas perdidas. _

Este último era una recopilación de todas las runas habidas y por haber, aun sin saber su significado o haberse perdido a lo largo de los años. Sabía que le esperaba un largo año, para empezar tenía su horario personalizado y de solo verlo se le habían puesto los pelos de punta. Tendría que levantarse a las 6 y acostarse a las 10 de la noche, solamente con 1 hora de descanso antes de cenar. Primero se había confundido, pensando que iría a clase durante 7 horas hasta que se dio cuenta que cada clase era de una hora y media y que, por lo tanto, cada día estudiaría 9 horas.

Se había preguntado, horrorizado, cómo demonios iba a hacer las tareas hasta que se dio cuenta que la última semana de cada mes era libre, sin clases, y que los trabajos se entregaban los fines de semana a cualquier hora en unos buzones con el nombre del Profesor. Decir que la escuela era eficiente era un eufemismo. Tendría 13 clases distintas, al menos él, durante todo el año, aunque cuando se dio cuenta que había más de 30 cursos disponibles en Thanatos y casi todos eran necesarios al menos 6 años de teoría, era obvio que había gente que tendría aún más clases que él, o tendría que estudiar más años.

Además, tenía suerte de haber pasado los exámenes teóricos y prácticos de pociones, herbologia, transfiguración, encantamientos, historia y magia mental de los primero cursos. Su magia mental estaba lo suficientemente desarrollada como para haberse saltado 3 de los 5 años cursados en Thanatos. Con un poco más de suerte cuando llegara Yule ya se habría transformado en águila y podría saltarse directamente las clases de animagia que ofrecían aproximadamente en quinto curso. Todavía no podía transformar la cabeza, por alguna razón le era imposible concentrarse al ver el resto de su cuerpo tan empequeñecido con una cabeza 4 veces mayor.

"¿Harry? ¿Ya has acabado?", preguntó Lily viendo las bolsas de su hijo, le cogió del hombro y lo dirigió a una joyería, "Sé que tienes ya un par de varitas, pero me gustaría que tuvieras un foco distinto, de esta manera podrías tener un as en la manga".

Harry asintió, ahora emocionado, y dejó que su madre le llevara a una gran joyería de aspecto lujoso con letras doradas grabadas en la fachada 'Rolex'.

"¿No existe Rolex en el mundo muggle?", preguntó extrañado a su madre, viendo de reojo como Neville y Draco eran acompañados por Andrómeda para que vieran las nuevas escobas, Narcisa había desaparecido de su vista al entrar en una tienda de ropa.

"Sí, en realidad son una familia de magos que extendieron su negocio a través de un familiar squib", informó Lily, que había hecho varios tratos con la familia Rolex para el negocio familiar del Spa, "Aquí estamos".

Al abrirse la puerta sonó una campanilla y rápidamente un asistente se acercó hablando francés, cuando Lily le informó de lo que buscaban les dirigió a un mostrador de cristal y sacó un estuche con unas piedras preciosas y cristales que parecían brillar con luz propia.

"Pase la mano por encima de las piedras, la que más le llame, señálela", le dijo el joven, mostrándole cómo hacerlo.

Harry pasó la mano como le había enseñado el asistente, "Esa".

"Un zafiro rectangular plano, de 14 quilates, sin muchas inclusiones", informó el asistente, dejando de lado el zafiro y guardando el estuche de piedras, "Ahora debe hacer lo mismo con los metales".

Harry repitió el proceso hasta que sintió como un metal de color plateado blanco le llamaba, volvió a señalar.

"Oro blanco, ¿no es así?", dijo Lily, sonriente, por lo menos el anillo de Harry iba a ser bastante discreto en comparación con el suyo de oro 'viejo' y rubí.

"Así es", rio el asistente, seguramente encantando al calcular el precio de su venta, "Ahora le mostraré unos prototipos para su anillo y lo tendrá dentro de 5 días. Podemos enviarlo por lechuza".

Finalizaron la visita en cuando Harry señaló un anillo bonito, pero masculino, con bordados en el aro y la parte superior plana donde iría la joya, y pagaron.

"Por último, Harry, tenemos un regalo tu padre y yo, que darte, aunque deberás elegirlo tú", le sonrió su madre poniéndole el brazo por los hombros.

"¿Está aquí?", preguntó con impaciencia Harry.

"Allí".

Harry miró la tienda de animales su madre le señalaba y supo que iban a buscarle, por fin, a su familiar. Sin poder contener el pequeño salto en su caminar, tiró de su madre como el niño que era, ignorando su risa, y ambos entraron en la tienda en menos de un par de minutos. Harry miró a todos lados, entusiasmado, y vio como la tienda se adentraba profundamente (magia, ¡seguro!). Había una flecha y un cartel que señalaba el segundo piso y ponía 'provisiones'. Había jaulas de pájaros, todo tipo de aves, muggles y mágicas, nada más entrar.

Después había felinos y canes, luego animales exóticos, y luego animales raros. Harry sabía que su familiar debía ser capaz de defenderse así que eso negaba directamente los animales pequeños como ratas, gatos, insectos y otros similares. Además, quería que su familiar pudiera ayudarle en sus próximas travesuras y eso significaba un animal capaz de volar o de esconderse, lo que eliminaba a los canes directamente. Tampoco quería un animal extraño como un flamenco o un oso hormiguero, eso simplemente no le iba.

Eso le dejaba reptiles y pájaros. Encogiéndose de hombros caminó en la tienda acompañado de su madre y se dio cuenta que, además de los bufidos, ladridos o graznidos, escuchaba voces al fondo. Entonces se dio cuenta, eran serpientes lo que escuchaba. ¡Eso era! Una serpiente, sería capaz de hablar con ella, ésta de defenderse y esconderse. Sin contar que las serpientes eran ridículamente astutas. Caminando más aprisa llegó hasta el complejo sin ventanas.

Allí había todo tipo de tanques y serpientes: pitones, cobras, corales, taipanes, de cascabel, reticuladas, víboras, mambas… Grandes, largas, pequeñas, de colores vivos, apagados, multicolor, ojos claros, oscuros, a rayas, acebradas… Por lo menos habría más de 50 tanques con varias serpientes en cada tanque y _todas _hablaban a la vez. Algunas tenían conversaciones mientras que otras se insultaban de tanque a tanque. Rio. Las serpientes tenían sentido del humor, eso era cierto. Ahora bien, ¿cuál de ellas?

De repente tuvo una idea. No podría escoger voluntariamente sin ser parcial a las que más le gustarán visualmente, así que decidió cerrar los ojos y dejar fluir su magia. Buscaría a la serpiente como lo había hecho con la joya. De repente, todas las serpientes callaron y miraron a Harry al unísono, aunque solo Lily lo vio, teniendo los ojos cerrados su hijo. Daba escalofríos darse cuenta que las serpientes pensaban y se daban cuenta de lo que estaba intentando hacer Harry. Quizá le hubiera gustado más que se comprara un gato pero era obvio que Lily no tenía ningún problema con lo que Harry eligiera mientras le hiciera feliz (y cuidara de su hijo).

Por otro lado, observó Lily mientras veía como Harry caminaba lentamente hacia un tanque, una serpiente podía defenderse y hablar con Harry, además de matar a cualquier enemigo de su hijo. Aunque le costaba decirlo, era el animal perfecto. Si Harry fuera a Hogwarts seguro hubiera ido a Slytherin, su astucia era más que prueba de ello. No obstante, cuando Harry abrió el tanque de serpientes venenosas con los ojos aun cerrados tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar. Tardaría en acostumbrarse, _eso _también era cierto.

Harry abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que sentía algo deslizarse por su brazo, era una serpiente negra de color azulado muy oscuro con unas finísimas bandas blancas y ojos oscuros con pupila redonda. La cabeza era aplanada y su cola fina. Quizá mediría un metro y parecía ser bastante joven. Miró el letrero fuera del tanque y leyó.

"Bungarus caeruleus, el Krait mágico", dijo en voz alta, escuchó como su madre se acercaba despacio, "La segunda serpiente más venenosa del mundo (sin contar los ejemplares extinguidos), su veneno neurotóxico es 16 veces más potente que el de una cobra mágica. Carácter pacífico, se enrolla para protegerse o muerde si se siente amenazado. Mide de 1.5 metro a 2.5 metros y puede llegar a vivir 30 años la especie mágica. En este tanque solo hay hembras".

"Imagino que éste es tu nuevo familiar", contestó Lily, sin saber que pensar al ver como algunas serpientes enrolladas parecían _peligrosamente _una cuerda normal y corriente. No quería imaginarse qué pasaría si alguien cogiera una de ellas por error.

"_Sssí, lo sssoy_", siseó la serpiente, mirando con entusiasmo a su nuevo compañero, casi de forma maternal, "_Yo sssoy Coatlicue, llámame Coatl_".

"Dice que se llama Coatl", informó Harry intercambiando una mirada con su madre.

"¿La serpiente se llama serpiente en azteca?", preguntó con humor Lily, mirando a la serpiente acebrada.

"Eso parece".

…

Harry miró con atención a sus contrincantes, todos mayores que él. Manoseó su varita de emergencia que había comprado en Olivander, a petición de Dumbledore, y notó como no era tan afín a él como su varita de ébano y baobab. Esta era acebo y pluma de fénix, al parecer la varita hermana de Voldemort. Resopló. Con razón Dumbledore quería que comprar otra varita un sabiendo que ya tenía una _y _pregonando a los 4 vientos que era ilegal tener más de una.

De cualquier manera, después de quitarle el localizador a la varita con su varita primaria con un encantamiento del Grimorio Potter, comprobó que no venían notificaciones antes de dejársela usar a su primo Draco. No le era del todo compatible pero Harry suponía que dejarle una de sus varitas era mejor que escuchar, por enésima vez, lo injusto que era que Harry tuviera no solo una, sino 2, y él ninguna. Ahora, no obstante, necesitaba ambas.

Se había apuntado a finales de Agosto a un torneo de duelo en Francia (la Europea estaba fuera de su alcance al menos hasta los 17 años o al finalizar los NEWTs) y ya había pasado a los cuartos de final. Su categoría, así como las demás, tenía un rango de edades de 10 años. Era la categoría juvenil e iba desde los 9 a los 19. Estaba en desventaja ya que todos los demás eran mayores, al menos los que quedaban. Había una chica rubia, Fleur Delacour, y 3 personas más, Clemence Cartier, Louis Jacques y Jean Devereaux; las dos primeras estaban batiéndose para los cuartos de final. Harry sabía que Fleur tenía talento pero Clemence tenía experiencia y más edad, para ser exactos 19 años mientras que Fleur solo tenía 13.

Como pensó, Delacour fue descalificada cuando quedó exhausta y Cartier aprovechó la ocasión para distraerla y lanzar un _Stupefy. _Seguidamente Louis y Jean comenzaron su lucha mientras le daban 30 minutos de descanso a Cartier, con quien debería enfrentarse Harry. Toda su familia estaba viéndole desde unas gradas cubiertas, no podía perder. Era el Heredero Potter-Black. Creando un plan A y un plan B, observó cómo Louis pasaba a la final después de aparecerse detrás del desprevenido Jean que estaba cubierto de una nube negra de humo.

Subió a la plataforma de duelo y, cuando sonó el gong, esperó un par de segundos hasta que vio como Cartier levantaba la mano para lanzar un hechizo. Sin darle tiempo, lanzó unos cuantos encantamientos de primer año de forma que pudiera guardar sus reservas de magia y a la vez acorralar a Clemence, cuando vio que su rostro se tornaba frustrado, gracias a su Legimancia pasiva, supo que iba a contraatacar antes de que pudiera ponerla a la defensiva totalmente.

Con un _Aguamenti _no verbal, dejó que un chorro a presión impactara contra su torso, mojando convenientemente el suelo. Lanzó un _Incarceus _que Cartier esquivó poniéndose de pie pero, mientras lo hacía, Harry ya estaba lanzando _Stupefy_. Dejó que los esquivara o conjurara un escudo mientras él helaba el suelo, haciéndola resbalar y utilizando la cuerda detrás de ella para agarrarle los tobillos mientras conseguía equilibrarse. Cuando se cayó de rodillas usó un _Expeliarmus _y varios _Stupefy_, uno de los cuales acabó dando de lleno en su cara.

Harry jadeó casi imperceptiblemente mientras sonreía, escuchando los aplausos de su familia. La Legimancia pasiva había resultado ser un comodín muy práctico, ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a Clemence, o a la mayoría de los otros contrincantes, a atacarle en lugar de defenderse. Se movió a los asientos después de darle la mano a su adversario y volvió a mirar a Louis, que le miraba con expresión calculadora. Harry sabía que Jacques había estudiado en Beauxbatons y, aunque el duelo era importante en Francia, también utilizaban mucho las reglas de duelo, siendo bastante limpios al momento de atacar. No como había hecho él.

Louis miró a su rival y llegó a la conclusión que no podía tener más de 11 años. Media 1.55 y tenía un físico atlético, o quizás el de un nadador, lo cierto era que había llegado hasta la final combatiendo a rivales mayores y más experimentados que él. En el último asalto contra Cartier solo había usado 3 hechizos que _deberían _estar fuera de su alcance pero Louis también se había dado cuenta que los hechizos que usaba eran no verbales, indicando conocimiento de quinto curso en Beauxbatons. Eso significaba que Potter-Black no había mostrado ni mucho menos todas sus cualidades.

Observó como el niño, su adversario, bebía levemente de su botella de agua. Cuando sonó el timbre para el último combate el estadio estuvo lleno de familiares, contrincantes, interesados y profesionales que buscaban a gente a quien entrenar para equipos pagados. A Louis no le importaba nada de eso, solo competía para saber si necesitaba más entrenamientos o cómo debería entrenarse de perder. Llevaba 5 años ganando de manera consecutiva y éste sería el último año antes de pasar a la siguiente categoría. Esperaba que Harrison Potter-Black le diera un buen último combate.

Fleur Delacour miró con algo de asombro y mal perder a los últimos adversarios. Era su segundo año compitiendo y había mejorado respecto al año pasado, no obstante, le había dejado patidifusa ver como ese niño, quizá un año menor que ella, se enfrentaba a rivales mayores y ganaba, _uno tras otro_. Gabrielle y ella se inclinaron en sus asientos cuando empezó el duelo. En seguida ambos lanzaron hechizos al otro y Fleur supo que Potter-Black no podía permitirse, ni un instante, estar a la defensiva o Louis le comería. Al parecer él también lo sabía.

Después de unos largos minutos intercambiando hechizos, fue el menor quien utilizó el encantamiento _Accio _en el mismo Louis que, sorprendido, rompió su cadena de encantamientos. Potter-Black aprovechó para lanzar un _Fulmens_ que impactó de lleno con el agua que aún quedaba en el suelo, electrocutando a Jacques que estuvo a punto de dejar caer la varita. Otro _Accio,_ en los zapatos de Louis hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio cayendo de espaldas, y otro _Fulmens_ le electrocutó hasta la inconsciencia. Por si acaso, Potter-Black utilizó un _Stupefy _antes de que el árbitro le nombrara el campeón.

Fleur, que se había quedado con la boca abierta de la estupefacción, vio como una sección bastante grande de gente se ponía de pie aplaudiendo y gritando. Más gente se unió de repente, saliendo de la ensoñación y Fleur solo pudo sonreír. El aplauso sonó mientras el ganador revivía a su adversario y se daban las manos, Louis riendo de la sorpresa, dando una palmada en el hombro de Potter-Black.

"¡Debes de ser el ganador más joven de todos los tiempos!", exclamó Louis, haciéndose oír por encima de los gritos del públicos, "¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿11 años?"

"No, 9", dijo Harry, riendo y bajando la plataforma, dejando a Louis boquiabierto, su varita resbalando de su mano.

"¡Hahahahaha!", rio Louis, encaminándose hacia el lugar donde le esperaba su familia. Al final habían concedido su deseo, ¡y de qué manera!

Harry agarró sus cosas del banquillo y caminó hacia las duchas, pasando las primeras filas, hasta que alguien llamó su nombre. Se giró y observó a una niña aún menor que él, de cabello rubio claro y ojos azules, era como un angelito. Podía notar en su magia que era algo más que humana, a juzgar por las características, seguramente Veela.

"¡Harry! ¿Me podría hacer una foto con usted?", preguntó sonrojándose por su osadía Gabrielle.

Segundos después su madre les había hecho una foto, sonriente, y observó cómo su hija observaba con expresión cómicamente soñadora la espalda de su nuevo amigo, que se había presentado como Harrison James Potter Black.

….

"Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso a Thanatos, tanto aquellos que continúan, los que empiezan o los que han sido transferidos", Calypso Valavicius habló, todos sus alumnos estaban sentados en su lugar pertinente, "He de advertiros de una serie de cosas antes de dar por empezado el curso; primero, no os quitéis bajo ningún concepto vuestra pulsera, además de la cualidad más obvia, también es un detector de salud o un localizador en caso de que algo pase; segundo, robarle o destruir conscientemente la pulsera de otro alumno será penado con la expulsión; tercero, seguid las normas que se os ha pasado en el panfleto, los que ya las conocéis, respetadlas igualmente; y finalmente, si tenéis alguna pregunta id a visitar a vuestro tutor de curso".

Cuando se sentó de nuevo la Directora en su lugar, la comida apareció en la mesa de madera. Había 8 mesas de forma rectangular, con sillas de madera y asiento mullido. No había orden o clasificación, cada uno se sentaba en una silla disponible o con sus amigos en cualquier mesa. Aun así, en cuanto todos los antiguos alumnos entraron, fueron directos a lo que parecían ser sus asientos de siempre, dejando hueco en las puntas para los nuevos. Mikail, con quien se había hecho amigo desde el primer momento, Veratos Caristeas, una compañera de 13 años de edad que tenía el cabello blanco azulado y los ojos zafiros (claramente no era humana) y Zelda Klein, de 11 años, rubia de ojos marrones se habían sentado juntos después de conocerse hacia minutos antes de la presentación.

Harry se sentía comprendido entre su grupo de amigos, aun siendo él el más joven. En cuanto Veratos le vio en la fila se le acercó, presentándose como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida. Después de preguntarle porqué ella le había dicho que al ser parte criatura mágica, un Hada del Agua, sus sentidos mágicos estaban más desarrollados y él le había caído bien. A eso Harry solo pudo encogerse de hombros. Coatl, su familiar, estaba enrollada bajo su túnica negra, durmiendo. No había uniforme en la escuela pero no se permitían usar zapatos abiertos o tacones durante algunas clases, u otras prendas que pudieran interferir con la clase, como gorras.

Así pues, Harry se había puesto un par de tejanos oscuros, unas botas de escamas de dragón negras y un jersey blanco sobre el cual llevaba una fina sudadera abierta de color azul y, por último, la túnica. Había gente que llevaba túnica, sobre todo si eran de sangre pura, otras llevaban solo ropa muggle o, como él, ambas cosas a la vez. Veratos tenía sobre su hombro un lagarto negro y amarillo que vivía tanto en agua como en tierra, su familiar, uno de los pocos seres que eran de agua pero podían salir de ésta, Zelda tenía en su regazo un kneazle de color grisáceo azulado con ojos color cobre que estaba profundamente dormido y, por último, Mikail tenía un lobo de las sombras sentado a sus espaldas.

A Harry, sobre todo cuando recordaba las historias de su madre, le parecía curioso que si un animal, un familiar, pudiera hacer tanto servicio a un mago, Hogwarts intentara reducir la lista a un gato, un sapo o una lechuza. Ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad Hogwarts tenía un montón de prohibiciones absurdas y su currículo era pésimo en comparación con otras escuelas. Se preguntó qué pensarían los alumnos de Hogwarts si pudieran ver la diferencia entre ambas escuelas.

Eso le había hecho preguntarse, hacía días, porque Thanatos no era una escuela tan conocida como Hogwarts, Beauxbatons o incluso Dumstrang. Había sido Remus quien le contestó, habiéndose hecho esa misma pregunta.

"Bien Harry, si te fijas, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Dumstrang son las 3 escuelas preferenciales de los magos y brujas de Europa, y digo magos y brujas porque realmente estas escuelas no permiten la entrada de alumnos que son mayoritariamente no humanos, es decir, criaturas mágicas", dijo Remus, sonriendo algo amargamente, "La única escuela que permite la admisión de alumnos con claras características no humanas es Beauxbatons y solo dejan entrar a la escuela a las mujeres que solo son un cuarto Veela, es decir, que no tienen el poder para transformarse y no suponen un peligro para los magos y brujas".

"Pero tú fuiste a Hogwarts…", pensó en voz alta Harry, suponiendo que lo que Remus decía verdad entonces él tampoco hubiera podido asistir.

"Sí, fue gracias al Profesor Dumbledore que yo asistiera y, aun así, nadie sabía lo que yo soy", le contestó Remus, mirando hacia la nada, le miró de reojo, "Thanatos permite acceso a todo tipo de criaturas porque no se fija en la sangre Harry, sino en el poder".

* * *

**NOTA: **Algunos habéis seguido comentando sobre la votación pero ya está decidida la pareja definitivamente, será Astoria Greengrass, la que ha ganado el poll.

En cuanto a otras preguntas vuestras:

- Harry conocerá y conoce ya, de hecho, a gran parte de los que asisten a Hogwarts. Recordad que James se alía con varias familias lo que significa que llevar a los niños a conocerse y socializar, básicamente.

- La reacción de Dumbledore aparecerá en los próximos capítulos, ya la tenía escrita incluso antes de que me preguntarais sobre qué piensa Dumbledore de todo un poco.

- También me preguntasteis cómo era Thanatos. Bien, yo creo que en 7 años no se puede aprender todo, o suficiente, de un arte que lo abarca casi todo como es la magia. Pienso que antes, cuando representa la sociedad mágica estaba aun en 'la edad media' por así decirlo, cada familia quería ser la mejor y para eso los Herederos/as tenían que estar bien educados desde muy pequeños, casi como intento hacer ver en esta historia. Thanatos es obligatorio de los 10/11 años a los 17/18 años, que es lo mínimo en todo el mundo mágico, representan los 7 años en Hogwarts/Beauxbatons/..., pero también tiene la opción de empezar antes, máximo 3 años antes, y seguir estudiando máximo 3 años después de la etapa obligatoria, vamos. Lo que significa que desde los 7 a los 20 años se puede estudiar en Thanatos, si es que se aprueba cada examen. Es decir que 6 años más para cursar una maestría, o varias depende del nivel de cada uno.

Harry va a Thanatos a los 9 años, aun pudiendo ir antes, porque aunque necesita hacerse fuerte, yo no puedo imaginar a ningún padre enviando a sus hijos tan jóvenes a semejante escuela. Además, aunque Harry ha sido entrando previamente, el hecho de que Lily y James quieran que sea un niño normal mientras pueda, en vista las perspectivas de futuro, ha impedido que Harry tome totalmente en serio el entrenamiento y con 7 años sería incapaz de sobrevivir él solo en Thanatos.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Hacia una semana desde que había iniciado el curso y Harry estaba muy ocupado intentando coger el ritmo a sus clases. Ahora se daba cuenta de unas cuantas cosas: porque los horarios eran fijos cada año variando solo las materias, porque las clases se intentaban hacer en la misma aula y porque el número de alumnos era tan bajo.

Para empezar, al contrario que en Thanatos, sus padres le habían explicado que en Hogwarts, al acabar cada clase, se llenaban los pasillos de gente intentando llegar a su próxima clase mientras charlaban amigablemente con sus amigos. En Thanatos las clases que se hacían en la misma aula con tal de ahorrar tiempo y evitar retrasos que podrían interrumpir al Profesor. Claro está, no todas las materias podían hacerse en un aula de teoría, pero a Harry le resultaba muy cómodo no tener que andar a puntas distintas del castillo pudiendo hacer Historia y Protocolo y Leyes en la misma aula. Harry no tendría tiempo ni para echarse la siesta así que era obvio que no se perdiera ni un segundo pudiendo estar haciendo clase.

Por otro lado, le había costado coger el ritmo de trabajo, siendo mucho más volumen de lo que sus compañeros, o él, estaban acostumbrados en sus casas. Era un alivio saber que, cada año, la estructura del horario no iba a variar, solo lo que dieran en dichas horas. Podía pensar menos rato en saber qué le tocaba y dónde y dirigir su atención en los estudios. Realmente lo habían montado genial. Además, como no tenían que entregar tareas, podían leer antes de dormir o en los descansos por adelantado, de esa manera siempre seguían el hilo de clase.

La biblioteca, que estaba pensada para poder ocupar a la escuela entera, siempre estaba abierta y tenía libros nuevos y antiguos pero de rigor. Cada vez que alguien tocaba un libro quedaba registrado en la pulsera y en el libro de registro así que si ese libro se perdía o estaba fuera de lugar suponía perder puntos, algo que nadie quería así que todos cuidaban atentamente de la biblioteca. Su pulsera, que tenía ya 170 puntos, algo insólito, era de cuero trenzado negro con una placa pequeña cosida de fondo negro y números blancos.

Harry quería guardarse los puntos porque, realmente, no tenía nada en los que gastárselos. Sí, quizá pudiera gastarlos pidiendo comida más elaborada pero realmente no le hacía falta ya que su bandeja, conectada con la Mansión Potter, enviaba comida de su gusto, de parte de los elfos, si él lo pedía (cosa que ya había hecho). Mikail, con quien se había apuntado con 2 personas más para ser compañeros de dormitorio, todavía no sabía cómo lo hacía Harry pero cada noche, en el dormitorio cuando las cortinas de sus compañeros se cerraban, habían estado comiendo un postre distinto.

"Hey Harry", llamó en inglés uno de sus compañeros de clase y de dormitorio, Alexey Alapin, quien practicaba su inglés en Harry y él ruso en Alexey, "¿Cómo ha ido tú clase de transfiguración?"

"Bien, bien, ha sido teoría", le contestó, ya había leído su capítulo de teoría y realmente era fascinante aunque no tanto como practicar la magia, "Has hecho magia mental, ¿no? ¿Cómo ha ido?"

Alexey rodó los ojos a su nuevo amigo. A veces era tan inteligente que daba miedo, lo peor de todo era que Harry no se daba cuenta de su propia inteligencia hasta que veía que los demás no lo eran tanto. En cuanto se enteró que Harrison estaba cursando _cuarto_ de magia mental casi se le salieron los ojos de las cuencas. ¿Qué niño de 9 años era capaz de guardar su mente y leer la de otro con tanta sutileza? Harry, al parecer. La edad de éste también era algo que les había sorprendido a todos. Era el alumno más joven desde hacía 3 siglos y, para ese entonces, las cosas eran duras _siempre_ así que no era sorprendente esperar que los Herederos intentaran perfeccionarse desde los 8 años.

Sin embargo, Harry media lo mismo que él, 1.55, y tenía un aspecto incluso más atlético que el suyo. Era uno de los únicos de primero que podían aguantar la hora entera de entrenamiento por las mañanas, sudando y jadeando al acabar, sí, pero sin desmayarse o sin tener que parar unos minutos (y eso que solo estaban entrenando y ejercitando, no combatiendo aun). Sacudió su cabellera negra y miró con sus ojos azules como aparecía la comida en la mesa. Mikail, que siempre era visto con Harry, apareció por la puerta del comedor y se sentó cansadamente. _Él _había tenido pociones.

Al parecer todos tenían un horario más o menos semejante, Mikail y Harry tenían todas las clases iguales exceptuando pociones y transfiguración, teniendo más conocimientos de pociones Harry y Mikail de transfiguración. Entonces aparecieron Zelda y Veratos, compañeras de clase que Harry les había presentado el primer día, junto con Claude Bardot, el otro compañero de dormitorio. Se sentaron delante de los 3 chicos y se pusieron de comer suspirando cansadamente. _Ellos _habían tenido herbología. Suspiró, le costaría tiempo acordarse de todo.

"¿Habéis escuchado?", preguntó Veratos en inglés, la única lengua que conocían todos y en la que se habían puesto de acuerdo hablar, inclinándose en su asiento y mirando con entusiasmo a su grupo de amigos, "La semana que viene empieza la competición mensual de los puntos".

"Había un cartel en el pasillo principal", dijo Zelda, llenándose el vaso de agua, su acento alemán pronunciando sus palabras.

"¿Qué vais a hacer?", preguntó Harry con curiosidad, lo más beneficioso sería unirse a un grupo mayor que ya sabía cómo iba el sistema pero eso no garantizaba que dicho equipo ganara más puntos, "Yo lo he estado pensando y, sea cual sea el equipo, no es más favorable hacer uno nuevo o unirse a uno antiguo, en realidad no influye en la cantidad de puntos sea el equipo novato o no".

"¿Y lo dices tú? ¿La persona con casi 200 puntos en solo una semana?", preguntó algo incrédulo y divertido Mikail, que había estado presente en las casi 20 veces que los Profesores le habían dado a Harry 10 puntos por conocimientos más que razonados y bien investigados.

"El caso es que Harry tiene puntos, perdonad la ironía, para que los demás le quieran en su grupo", dijo Claude, su pelo rubio rojizo cayendo sobre sus ojos turquesa, siendo parte Furia, "Supongo que es por eso que los puntos de ésta semana cuentan, en realidad así se aseguran que los alumnos se esfuercen la primera semana para ganar más puntos y llamar la atención de otros grupos veteranos".

"¿Y por qué no hacemos uno nosotros?", preguntó saltando en su asiento Veratos, sus ojos zafiro brillando como joyas relucientes, "Es decir, somos 6 y los puntos son proporcionales a los miembros que tenga un equipo así que no importa no ser 12".

"A mí me parece bien", contestó Harry, sonriendo, sabía que los demás no dirían nada si no lo hacía él, temerosos a que pensara que querían aprovecharse de sus casi 200 puntos.

"A mí también", siguió Mikail y los demás asintieron más decididos.

Antes de acabar la comida e irse todos hacia Defensa sumaron los puntos y salió la friolera de 505 puntos. Con amplias sonrisas, pasaron las próximas 4 horas y 45 minutos intentando recaudar más puntos para el equipo, acabando con 75 puntos más.

Cuando llegó el viernes, a Harry ya le habían parado un par de alumnos mayores por si quería formar parte de su grupo, sin embargo, todos parecieron entender cómo era de excitante ganar junto con sus amigos y no con alguien con quien no conoces; algo que le sorprendió, Harry estaba seguro que entre los mayores _alguno _pensaría distinto. Cuando se acabaron las clases dando paso al fin de semana, Alexey estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de felicidad. Esa noche, Harry decidió mostrarles a sus otros 2 compañeros de dormitorio la bandeja portable.

"Alex, Claude, ¿queréis flan con nata y trufas?", preguntó Harry desde su cama, donde Mikail había conjurado una pequeña mesa que aguantaba los 4 platos de postre.

"¿De dónde lo has sacado?", preguntó sorprendido Claude, rápidamente lanzándose sobre la cama de Harry, sentándose en las sábanas azules, "¿Has gastado puntos?"

"¿Estás obsesionado con el dulce, eh, Bardot?", bromeó Alex, poniéndose un par de calcetines antes de moverse al sitio libre en la cama de su amigo.

"En realidad no he gastado puntos", respondió Harry riendo, al ver la cara desmayada de Claude, que había querido probar dulce desde comenzó con la dieta austera de Thanatos, "Mi madre es un genio con las runas y los encantamientos, fabricó una bandeja portable que conecta ésta a otra en otro lugar".

Alexey y Claude se quedaron boquiabiertos, mirando la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche de Harry, era una simple bandeja, ni siquiera la habían mirado un par de veces. Mikail rio, empezando a comer su flan, menos mal que a él no le habían visto hacer el idiota, todavía.

"Me puede pasar de todo, cartas, libros, ropa, comida…", dijo Harry, "Es por eso que yo no he traído una lechuza, me hablo con ellos cada noche".

"Genial…", susurró atónito Claude y Alexey asintió sin mediar palabra, mirando la bandeja.

"Podría decirle a mi madre que os hiciera un par a cada uno como regalo de Yule", bromeó Harry, "pero recordad, es una invención Potter".

"¿Qué más han inventado tus padres?", preguntó Mikail, escuchando en la frase de su amigo que _esa _no era la única cosa que habían creado.

"Oh, muchas cosas, en realidad", se encogió de hombros Harry, sin contestar nada detallado.

Los otros asintieron, sabedores que todavía no se conocían tanto, y lo dejaron pasar, cogiendo sus flanes. Coatl, que ya había sido más que presentada a los otros, se desenrolló del cuello de Harry y cayó al suelo, dispuesta a cazar al ratón de turno que le tocaba esa noche. Harry cogió la caja donde los tenía en estasis y lo dejó en el suelo bajo la cama. Todos cogieron sus platos, levantándolos, cuando Coatl se lanzó por encima de la mesa, siseando furiosamente y desapareciendo en dirección a la puerta abierta del baño. Moonshine, el lobo de Mikail levantó la cabeza curiosamente desde donde estaba tumbado, en la cama de su compañero, mientras que las 2 lechuzas de Alexey y Claude les dieron la espalda.

….

Habían pasado 2 años desde que Harry empezó a estudiar en Thanatos y ahora era el momento que tanto Draco como Neville habían ansiado después de las largas charlas con su primo por espejo. ¡Iban a empezar Hogwarts! Claro estaba, no era lo mismo una escuela que otra, ni punto de comparación, sabía Draco, pero no todos habían sido entrenados desde pequeños o eran tan espeluznantemente inteligentes como Harry. Todavía quedaban un par de horas para ir a la estación de trenes pero Neville y Draco, que habían compartido la habitación esa noche con Harry al ser una ocasión especial, no podían volver a dormirse y eso que aún faltaban 5 horas para coger el expreso.

"Mírale", gruñó Draco, cansado, pero sin poder evitar tener los ojos abiertos, "Ni se ha inmutado".

"No me extraña, para él ir a la escuela no es nada nuevo", comentó Neville con una sonrisa en su voz aunque Draco no podía verle claramente en la oscuridad, "¿Recuerdas aquella vez que Harry nos dejó oír su clase de Transfiguración por el espejo? ¿Crees que será igual de difícil Hogwarts?"

"¡Claro que no!", gritó en un susurró Draco, incrédulo, "Harry estaba cursando el cuarto curso de Transfiguración no el primero".

"Bueno, a eso me refiero, a cuando llegue cuarto curso en Hogwarts", repuso Neville, estirándose en la cama con los ojos abiertos.

"No lo sé", suspiró Draco.

Ni Draco ni Neville recibieron respuesta aun cuando llegó el momento de despedirse en la estación. No querían admitirlo pero se encontraban nerviosos, todos sabían la serie de pruebas por las que Harry había tenido que pasar antes de ser admitido y, aunque les dolía decirlo, su conocimiento se reducía a la teoría y poca práctica. ¿Qué pasaría si tenían que luchar? ¿O hacer un test? Lo único que Narcisa les había dicho era que no se preocuparan aunque eso les dejó casi indiferentes. Se subieron al tren y se despidieron de sus familias, Harry levantando el pulgar sonriendo, cogiendo con la otra mano a la benjamina Hera de 6 años.

Entonces la puerta del compartimento se abrió, después de un par de golpes, y allí aparecieron 2 niñas y otro niño, Draco y Neville los reconocieron rápidamente. Eran Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis y Blaise Zabini, aliados de los Potter-Black. Los Longbottom, después de la reaparición del patriarca, habían cortado las alianzas con las familias neutrales y la familia Black, cerrándose en banda a negociaciones. A la parte neutral del Wizenmagot le pareció extraño que la familia del chico-que-sobrevivió no quisiera tener aliados, claro está, hasta que, con los años, se dieron cuenta que el verdadero héroe era Harrison Potter.

Los aliados habían prometido no decir nada y no podrían hablar bajo el juramento de alianza, así que Draco sabía que el secreto de Harry estaba bien guardado; lo que no querían las familias neutrales minoritarias era perder el favor de los Potter, o los Black, la familia directa de éstos. Aun así, las familias se llevaban bien entre sí, lo suficiente como para celebrar cumpleaños y algunas fiestas juntos, así como la ocasional cena de negocios. Las familias Greengrass, Davis, Zabini, Boot, Goldstein y Turpin, curiosamente familias relacionadas con las casas Slytherin o Ravenclaw, se vieron altamente beneficiadas al hacer negocios con los Potter-Black.

"Hey Draco, Neville", saludó Tracey, la más habladora del trío, Daphne y Blaise asintieron sonriendo brevemente, "¿Dónde está Harry?"

Neville y Draco intercambiaron miradas. Era normal que los padres de familias importantes educaran durante 9 meses a sus hijos en casa así que nadie, a parte de la familia más directa, sabía que Harry ya había empezado otra escuela. Después de todo, los hijos e hijas se veían algunos días de vacaciones de invierno o verano, cuando Harry tenía fiesta. También había utilizado sus privilegios semanales de visita Harry cuando los tuvo así que todo les había parecido normal a ellos.

"Harry asiste a otra escuela", dijo finalmente Neville, viendo que Draco había vuelto a usar una táctica Slytherin de 'dilo tú'.

"¿Cómo?", preguntó sorprendida Daphne, antes de que pudiera hablar Blaise la interrumpió.

"Decidme que no ha ido a Beauxbatons", suplicó ligeramente Blaise que pensaba que la escuela francesa era un lugar de sarasas y tontas del bote, quizá su mala impresión se debiese a que _él _había estado a punto de asistir.

"No, veréis, en realidad Harry empezó la escuela hace 2 años", dejó caer Draco, viendo que la delicadeza no servía, "en Thanatos".

Todos los que, la mayoría de sangre pura, habían oído hablar de la maquiavélica escuela, dejaron caer sus mandíbulas. Primero porque Draco había dicho 'hace 2 años' y, segundo, porque Thanatos tenía una reputación bastante… peligrosa. Aunque todos los que acababan su educación en Thanatos eran de los más preparados del mundo, había rumores de que los 7, o más años, en sí eran un infierno; una razón más en vista de las pocas graduaciones en Thanatos anuales. Cualquiera que acabara sus estudios allí merecía un premio o, al menos, unas cuantas maestrías.

"¡P-pero Thanatos es una escuela que no censura la violencia!", exclamó Tracey, preocupada por su amigo, ni siquiera pensó que Harry había sobrevivido ya un par de años intacto.

"Harry sabe cuidarse Tracey", repuso Draco, rodando los ojos, algo que nunca le habría dejado hacer su padre de haberlo criado, "Demonios, Harry podría patearle el culo a la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, sino a todos".

"Mmhmm", asintió Neville, los otros 3 posaron las miradas en él, "a los 9 años ganó el torneo de duelo juvenil francés y ya sabía hablar 10 lenguas. Ahora creo que ya va por 15, si no me equivoco".

Durante las 6 horas de viaje restantes, Draco y Neville fueron atentamente interrogados por sus amigos sobre Harry, después de asegurarles que Harry estaba bien y que no había sufrido ningún daño todavía. Lo que no sabían Neville o Draco era que Harry _sí_ que había tenido algunas peleas en la escuela, sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta que su grupo de amigos parecía dispuesto a ganar varios meses al año la competición de puntos. Si bien era cierto que muchos de los competidores comprendían porqué Harry no quería hacer grupo con ellos y lo dejaban estar sin enfadarse, había grupos, como el grupo de séptimo curso que había ganado 10 meses de privilegios el curso anterior, que no querían tener competencia por unos privilegios a los que se habían acostumbrado.

En cuanto habían empezado el segundo curso, había sido Zelda la primera en caer a manos de un ataque de los alumnos mayores nada más comenzar el primer día. Como no tenía puntos, Zelda se veía obligada a dejar que la curaran y ser expulsada o no tratarse las 2 piernas rotas y un corte profundo en el brazo. Había sido Harry el que había curado el corte con un _Episkey_ potente y le había dado una poción Reponedora de Sangre. Después de llamar de emergencia a Narcisa, que tenía conocimientos profundos de sanación, ésta les había dicho que lo mejor que podían hacer con las piernas era desaparecer los huesos rotos, sanar las heridas abiertas y, luego, darle una poción Crece Huesos.

Durante 8 horas Zelda sufriría dolores intensos mientras sus huesos se curaban así que la dejaron inconsciente con un _Stupefy_, guardaron los dormitorios y fueron a clase de nuevo. Harry sabía que volverían a intentarlo en otro miembro del grupo, sobre todo cuando vieran que Zelda, al día siguiente, estaba como nueva y sin ser expulsada. Las horas restantes del día fueron dedicadas a ganar el máximo posible de puntos con tal de poder usarlos de ser atacados de nuevo. No obstante, también sabía que era una solución momentánea y necesitaban encontrar una a largo plazo.

Lo único que se le ocurría a Harry era atacarles a ellos también. No podían quejarse porque no estaba prohibida la violencia, robarles los puntos mediante el _Imperius_, que no podrían mantener eternamente, solo serviría para enfadarlos de nuevo pero un ataque, de ser de proporciones violentas, podía hacerles dudar un par de veces antes de atacar. En cuanto llegó a dicha conclusión supo que era justamente eso lo que los Profesores intentaban enseñar, a defenderse con todos los medios posibles. Quizá en una escuela sirvieran las reglas, los castigos, pero en el mundo real a nadie le importaban esas cosas de críos.

Al tercer día, cuando intentaron atacar fallidamente a Claude, Harry tuvo una excelente idea. Sacando unos cuantos de sus numerosos viales de poción Multijugos, con la ayuda de Veratos y Mikail redujo a un par de integrantes del grupo, uno de los cuales era hermano del que había atacado a Zelda. Poniendo unos cabellos de Mikail y de Veratos en las pociones se las hicieron beber de manera que, durante una hora, parecieran ellos. Los dejaron en un lugar apartado, como si estuvieran echándose la siesta, que sabía que frecuentaban 2 de los otros miembros, uno de ellos el asaltante de Zelda.

Desde las sombras, vieron como Stefan y Almeric atacaban sin piedad a los cuerpos inconscientes de los que creían eran ellos, dejándolos sangrientos, atados y silenciados. Los 3 amigos salieron de las sombras con sonrisas maliciosas y caminaron hasta las víctimas, Harry y Mikail utilizaron el _Imperius_ al mismo tiempo que Veratos quitaba el encantamiento de silencio. Seguidamente, les hicieron darles los puntos que habían recopilado que, entre ambos, sumaban 215. Volvieron a silenciarlos y se fueron en busca de otros miembros del grupo.

Alexey, Claude y Zelda les estaban esperando en uno de los rincones del patio interior de piedra y enredaderas que, cada tarde, 3 otros miembros del grupo frecuentaban en su rato libre de descanso. Allí, como no, se encontraban riendo sobre algún que otro pobre niño al que habían abusado. Sabían que iba a ser difícil atacarlos a los 3 a la vez, incluso siendo el doble de gente, solo habían podido hacerse con el par anterior debido a que estaban en el mismo curso que Harry a pesar de tener más años que él. Esos 3, sin embargo, eran los mayores, seguramente detectarían cualquier encantamiento que se dirigiera a ellos desde el momento de lanzar el hechizo.

Así pues, tenían que jugar sucio. Veratos y Harry se escondieron a ambos lados del banco donde estaban sentados con una poción paralizante en mano, Mikail y Alexey se encaramaron sobre las columnas de piedra, sin hacer ruido y enmascarando su magia y, por último, Zelda y Claude se agazaparon en el suelo bajo unos arbustos a sus espaldas. Como Harry había pensado _eran _rápidos pero no tanto, en cuanto se dieron cuenta que una poción desconocida volaba hacia sus cabezas, levantaron las varitas para crear un escudo, no obstante, estaban acorralados. Mikail y Alexey lanzaron _Stupefy_ desde arriba y Zelda y Claude les ataron las manos con un _Incarceus _al mismo tiempo que Veratos y Harry utilizaban un _Expeliarmus. _Solo uno de ellos se resistió a la poción y a sus ataduras pero Mikail rápidamente le dejó inconsciente.

"¿Qué hacemos con ellos?", preguntó Zelda en italiano, la lengua en la que se habían puesto de acuerdo ese año.

"¿Claude? Ellos fueron los que intentaron atacarte", dijo Veratos, jugando con su varita suavemente.

"Desnudémoslos, les partimos unas cuantas partes y los colgamos de los pies desde algún techo", contestó finalmente, sus ojos turquesa brillando con rabia, quién sabía lo que pensaron hacerle a él hacía días, "Oh, y quitémosles los puntos, ¿voulez-vous?"

"Hecho".

Repitieron el mismo proceso que antes, ganando 420 puntos, y les partieron las piernas y los brazos, atándoles las extremidades detrás de la espalda y colgándolos de una de las paredes del patio. Antes de marcharse, Alexey lanzó una maldición por encima del hombro y rompió a reír. Todos le acompañaron cuando se dieron cuenta que las víctimas no tenían cabello ni cejas. Por último, fueron en busca de los 2 últimos miembros del grupo, los mismos que habían atacado a sus compañeros bajo Multijugos_. _Reducirlos fue más fácil puesto que ambos se separaban para ir a clases distintas en el sótano.

Después de unas cuantas maldiciones oscuras cortesía de Zelda y de Veratos, dejaron en pasillos separados a los adolescentes con más del 60% de huesos del cuerpo rotos y con unos tatuajes grotescos y cómicamente graciosos en la frente. Lo mejor de todo era que lo habían hecho de forma manual y nadie sabría cómo quitarles la tinta con un hechizo. Ese día ganaron 745 puntos y expulsaron a la mitad de los integrantes del grupo. Fue el comienzo de su reputación vengativa en Thanatos.

…

Draco se agachó para evitar el golpe que el palo del trol iba a propinarle. Escuchó como Neville intentaba distraerle al mismo tiempo que hacía señales a Hermione Granger para que se moviera hacia la salida. Ahora más que nunca deseaba que Harry hubiera estado allí con ellos. Entonces tuvo un flash de una memoria, eso era, ¡el duelo de Harry en la semifinal! Observó el agua que inundaba el baño de niñas e intentó congelar, las primeras veces sin mucho éxito, el agua. Cuando lo consiguió, el trol se tambaleó y acabó chocando su cabeza contra una de las paredes, quedando inconsciente y derribando un par de retretes a la vez.

Neville, que vio como el cubo del trol había salido disparado en la dirección general de Hermione, utilizó el primer hechizo que se le vino en mente.

"_¡Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Hermione vio el cubo parar a menos de un palmo delante de sus ojos y, sin decir nada, se desmayó. Nada más pasar 5 segundos los Profesores entraron corriendo en el baño y pidieron explicaciones a los únicos conscientes que, desafortunadamente, eran Neville y Draco. El Heredero Malfoy observó con asco como Quirrell, el Profesor de _Defensa_ se sentaba temblorosamente en el suelo, gimiendo del susto. Sin embargo, cuando vio como Severus, que había decidido asistir de nuevo a Hogwarts durante 7 años más para ocuparse de su ahijado Draco, tenía un corte en la pierna, tapado precariamente por la túnica negra, Draco supo que _algo _pasaba.

"A la cama, los 3", dijo la Profesora McGonagall en cuanto hubo revivido a Hermione y corroborado la historia que le contó Neville.

Los 3 nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts se despidieron de forma rápida y fueron cada uno a sus habitaciones. Daphne, Tracey y Blaise le esperaban en la sala común de Slytherin, habiendo preferido no intervenir debido a las represalias de los demás compañeros de casa al ser vistos con un Hufflepuff. Solo unos cuantos alumnos de sexto curso seguían en la sala común, los demás ya se habían ido a dormir o estaban en sus dormitorios hablando.

"Vamos el dormitorio, aquí hay mucha gente", susurró Draco, sabedor que las paredes tenían oídos.

En cuanto llegaron al dormitorio que les había tocado, sorprendentemente, a Blaise y a Draco durante los siguientes 7 años, se sentaron en la cama y Draco se encontró explicando todo lo que había visto esa noche.

"Es cierto, algo no concuerda", dijo Daphne, pensando en cómo habría recibido la herida el Profesor Snape.

"¿Por qué no le preguntas a Harry? Seguramente él atará cabos", comentó Tracey, que sabía del espejo de Draco que había recibido de James Potter.

"Vale, a ver, a ver, Harrison Potter-Black", llamó Draco y dejó el espejo sobre la colcha en el centro del círculo que formaban sentados en la cama.

"¿Draco?"

"Harry, hey, tenemos un pequeño problema aquí", dijo Draco y empezó a explicarle la advertencia del Director sobre el tercer pasillo, el troll, la herida de Severus, los bludgers encantados hacia Neville hasta que ya no supo que más decir.

"Mmmhm, creo que se me ocurre algo", musitó desde el otro lado del espejo Harry, "Mira, piénsalo de ésta manera, ¿qué persona advierte a una escuela llena de niños que no vayan al tercer piso si no quieren una muerte segura?"

"¿Quieres decir que Dumbledore está intentando que los alumnos _vayan_?", preguntó incrédulo Blaise, alzando una ceja.

"No, no, me refiero que Dumbledore usó ese momento para, inocentemente, tender una trampa. Hay algo en el tercer piso guardado, algo de valor, seguramente Severus ha ido esta noche a mirar si lo que fuera que se guarda, pongamos un tesoro, sigue en pie", razonó Harry y los 4 Slytherin fueron dándose cuenta del puzle, "Los trolls no entran solos en una escuela tan fortificada como Hogwarts eso quiere decir que alguien le ha dejado entrar".

"¡Una distracción!", exclamó Daphne en un susurro, viendo dónde quería ir a parar Harry, "¿Pero quién lo ha hecho?"

"¿Y por qué?", preguntó Tracey, frunciendo el ceño.

"El otro día en el Diario se decía que alguien había intentado robar algo en Gringotts pero que la cámara había sido vaciada ese mismo día", dijo de repente Draco, acordándose de la conversación entre su madre y tío Regulus.

"¿Qué otro lugar es más, o igual, de seguro que Gringotts? Hogwarts, o eso creen los ingleses. Sea lo que sea que había en Gringotts está en el tercer pasillo de Hogwarts, guardado por algún tipo de bestia capaz de herir a Severus", siguió Harry, "La misma persona que encantó los bludgers contra Neville es la misma persona que intenta robar el tesoro. Además, solo pudo ser un profesor o un alumno de sexto o séptimo curso, en Hogwarts, al menos".

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?", preguntó Blaise, intrigado por el tono de voz de Harry.

"Quirrell", contestó secamente Harry y los otros alzaron las cejas intentando imaginarse a Quirrell dejando entrar el trol en la escuela sin desmayarse, "Por vuestro silencio veo que no me creéis, os tiene totalmente engañados, ¿eh? ¿Quién iba a desconfiar del t-tartamudo y nervioso Quirrell? Para empezar, es el único nuevo Profesor en Hogwarts, ¿será que sabía que iban a mover el tesoro a Hogwarts si fallaba su intento de robo? Segundo, el olor a ajo y a podrido que me habéis explicado es algo más serio, Quirrell está poseído".

"¿Poseído?", jadeó Tracey, atónita, los otros solo miraron boquiabiertos al espejo, "¿Cómo puedes saberlo?"

"Fácil, cuando alguien está poseído su cuerpo se va pudriendo lentamente ya que la posesión es un arte oscura relacionada con el alma, algo muy frágil, y, por lo tanto, corrompe al huésped poco a poco. Hay varios signos de posesión, el más notorio es el olor, después el estado de demacración; seguramente Quirrell esté bajo una fuerte ilusión", explicó Harry, que tenía conocimientos de Artes Oscuras, materia que había empezado ese año, y de Magia Mental, "Eso explicaría el olor a ajo, es uno de los pocos olores que tapa el olor a podrido sin crear un olor aún más nauseabundo. También explicaría el nerviosismo y el tartamudeo, en caso de ser reales; sea quien sea el anfitrión, no es un ente benigno y le hace daño cada vez que Quirrell falla en su misión".

Esa noche, antes de caer rendido, Draco recordó el consejo de su primo: evita mirarle a los ojos o puede usar Legimancia en ti.

…..

Harry observó el progreso de Zelda y Mikail en su transformación de animago. Hacía un par de años, justamente en Yule, que Harry había logrado convertirse al completo en águila real. Decir que estaba encantado era un eufemismo. Sus reflejos y su velocidad se habían incrementado enormemente, ahora era capaz de ver la snitch dorada sin perderle el ojo ni un segundo, cosa que hacía los partidos tremendamente aburridos. Sus uñas se habían endurecido lo suficiente como para no doblarse y cortar varios materiales que antes se las hubieran partido. También notaba más fuerza en sus ataques, sobre todo en sus piernas y brazos.

Su nuevo nombre merodeador era Huitzil, en corto por Huitzilopochtli, el Dios Águila de los aztecas, el Dios de la tormenta, la guerra, la atmósfera y, ante todo, el sol. Cuando su madre vio su forma su expresión se tornó calculadora. Lily se daba cuenta que la profecía estaba más y más presente a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Primero, la runa Sowilo, runa del rayo y del sol; segundo el poder elemental rayo que su hijo poseía; tercero, su familiar que resultó ser una serpiente llamada Coatlicue (y no Coatl como le había hecho creer Harry), en la mitología azteca era la madre del Dios Águila, la Diosa de la muerte y de la vida como normalmente eran representadas las serpientes en occidente y oriente; y cuarto, el hecho de que la parte animal de Harry fuera un águila.

El nombre, después de todo, era apto, ya que incluso siendo todo coincidencia, Coatl _sí_ que trataba a Harry como a su cría y Harry _sí _que tenía poderes sobre la tormenta y, consecuentemente, el rayo. ¿Coincidencia también con la runa en su frente que significaba sol y rayo? Si Lily no hubiera estado presente durante esos 10 años habría jurado que todo era un montaje. Sin embargo… se estremeció, sabedora que había fuerzas ahí fuera que controlaban la vida de su hijo, y ella no sabía si para bien o para mal.

Salió de sus pensamientos y vio como Zelda había conseguido transformar algo más, su cola. A pesar de ser callada normalmente, Zelda era bastante viciosa en cuanto a los castigos que usaba contra aquellos que les atacaban, era por eso que a Harry le sorprendió ver cómo se transformaba en un conejo blanco. Mikail fue fácil de predecir, era un lobo, adorador de su manada, leal y fuerte, tal y como era el Heredero Zabini. Harry se había preguntado, cuando recordó a Blaise, si existía alguna relación entre ambos, al parecer, Blaise era el primo de Mikail, el hijo del difunto tío Bastian Zabini, que se había casado con Valentine Moon, que más tarde sería conocida como la Viuda Negra.

Se centró de nuevo en su redacción de 50 líneas de encantamientos. En ese mismo momento aparecieron Veratos, Claude y Alexey por la puerta del dormitorio, hablando fuertemente y haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Suspiró y apartó el pergamino. Ni siquiera sabía por qué intentaba hacerlo en pergamino en lugar de hojas en blanco, que también estaban permitidas. ¡Ah, sí! Para practicar cuando, ciertamente, tuviera que enviar citaciones a tradicionalistas de sangre pura que menospreciaban la belleza de un simple bolígrafo y una hoja en blanco.

"Me habéis desconcentrado totalmente", murmuró con cansancio Harry, moviéndose a la cama y tumbándose, era domingo y todavía tenía sueño.

"Contristati", dijeron al unísono disculpándose en latín, el idioma acordado del año, los nuevos visitantes.

Veratos abrió el libro que le había regalado Harry en Yule, era una copia de uno de los libros más antiguos de la colección Potter, datado de más de 1200 años atrás. Hablaba de runas acuáticas y todo tipo de hechizos que se podían utilizar bajo el agua para hacer viable la vida. Sabía que a Veratos le serviría de mucha utilidad, sobre todo porque su comunidad vivía en tierra pero _ansiaba _vivir en el agua sin perder los privilegios como la ropa seca u otros.

"_Huitzil, el reflejo brilla de nuevo_", dijo en un siseo Coatl, refiriéndose, desde hacía años, a que alguien le estaba llamado por el espejo.

Sacó el espejo y, por la urgencia, supo que sería otra vez algo de Quirrell. Draco llevaba informándole desde Samhain cuando Harry le advirtió de la posesión del Profesor de Defensa, sabedor que, a no ser que quisiera que los adultos irrumpieran en el castillo para cercionarse de su salud día sí y día no, Harry era la persona con más conocimientos en quien podía confiar. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se reunieron en torno al espejo, sus amigos se habían interesado en la curiosa trama de sucesos en Hogwarts cuando Draco le informó a Harry de que Neville había encontrado el Espejo del Deseo.

"Harry, tenemos problemas", dijo nada más contestar su primo, Harry no podía ver su rostro pero su voz sonaba nerviosa.

"Hola Draco", corearon todos los amigos de Harry al unísono, Harry rio, "Draco, ¿qué pasa?"

"Hagrid tiene un huevo de dragón y lo está criando en su cabaña", contestó de prisa, todos los demás se quedaron en silencio, incrédulos de la estupidez del medio gigante.

"¿Una cabaña?", preguntó Zelda, alzando las cejas.

"¿De madera?", acabó Alexey, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Y cómo ha conseguido el huevo?", preguntó con sospecha Harry, en Inglaterra era ilegal, así como en otros muchos países, criar dragones o incluso poseer huevos de dragón, Hagrid no iría tan lejos para conseguir uno así que _alguien _debió habérselo dado, "Déjame adivinar, alguien se lo regaló".

"Bueno, no del todo", contestó Draco, "Dice que lo ganó en una apuesta en una taberna en Hogsmeade. Ya le preguntamos quién se lo dio pero dice que el extraño llevaba túnica y no le vio la cara, además, Hagrid estaba algo bebido así que…"

Todos se miraron entre ellos, con preocupación, era obvio que ganar un huevo de dragón, algo ilegal y tan importante, en una simple taberna ocultaba algo más.

"Draco…", empezó muy lentamente Harry, "¿Sabes qué le dijo Hagrid al extraño?"

"No, ¿por qué?"

"Seguramente quien le dio el huevo fue Quirrell y también le emborracharía para sonsacarle información acerca de las trampas del tercer piso", contestó secamente Mikail, algo sarcástico al ver la estupidez de la gente en Hogwarts, y de su primo Blaise.

"Dijisteis que cada Profesor tenía puesto una serie de trampas, ¿no?", preguntó retóricamente Zelda, pensativa, "Ahora ya sabrá como pasar al menos la de Hagrid, que era la primera, tiene sentido. Necesitaba saber cómo neutralizar al cerberus antes de proseguir".

"Draco, debes decirle a Dumbledore lo del dragón, Hagrid no puede tenerlo en su cabaña de madera, ¡por Merlín!", exclamó Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza a su primo, "A Hagrid no le pasará nada pero, si de lo contrario alguien que no debe le pilla con el dragón entre manos…"

…

Lily Potter cogió la carta de su hijo, ya le había enviado una ayer así que suponía que algo debió haber pasado. Rompió el sello y extendió la carta encima de la mesa de su estudio. Una vez acabó de leer, su rostro pálido, volvió a releer las palabras de su querido hijo antes de hacer llamar a Io para que enviara a James a su estudio. En cuanto llegó, con rostro preocupado, miró a todos lados como si estuvieran a punto de ser atacados hasta que cogió la carta que Lily le tendía, algo avergonzado de sentirse tan protector.

"_Mama, Papa, _

_Han estado sucediendo una serie de cosas en Hogwarts de las que estoy seguro Draco no os ha informado (ni quiere que lo haga yo). No obstante, veo que la situación es cada vez más peligrosa y sé que debéis saber de ella. _

_Cuando empezó el curso Dumbledore avisó en el Gran Salón, delante de todos, que el pasillo del tercer piso estaba prohibido a menos que se deseara una muerte peligrosa. Cuando llegó Samhain, alguien dejó entrar un troll en la escuela y casi acabó con una alumna llamada Hermione Granger, fueron Draco y Neville quienes le salvaron la vida y, esa misma noche, me llamaron preocupados y me explicaron todo; desde el comportamiento extraño de los Profesores, el hecho de que Hagrid parecía saber que era algo relacionado con el pasillo prohibido hasta la herida de Severus en una pierna. _

_Con unos pocos detalles más en seguida supe que Quirrell era quien había dejado entrar el troll, quien había hechizado unos bludgers para que cargaran contra Neville en uno de los partidos de Quidditch, quien buscaba algo del tercer piso… También atamos cabos y supimos que lo que buscaba Quirrell había estado escondido en Gringotts y que él ya lo había intentado robar antes, aunque sin éxito, obviamente. _

_Severus, no obstante, también parecía haber atado cabos ya que cuando Quirrell dejó entrar el troll para distraer a los Profesores, Severus fue directo al tercer pasillo para asegurar que el objeto siguiera en su sitio. Aun así, el cerberus detrás de la puerta le mordió, eso fue lo que vio Draco en Samhain. Asimismo, Draco y sus amigos descubrieron que Hagrid sabía qué tipo de salvaguardas protegían el objeto pero resulta que Quirrell también lo supuso así que emborrachó a Hagrid, sin que éste supiera que era él, en una taberna, y le persuadió con un huevo de dragón que posteriormente Hagrid crió en su cabaña de madera (¡lo sé!)._

_Avisé a Draco que informara a Dumbledore del dragón y así lo hizo, sin embargo, otra cosa más sucedió. Quirrell empezó a alimentarse de los unicornios del Bosque Prohibido. Existe una razón para que lo hiciera y es que Quirrell está poseído, después de escuchar la larga lista de detalles de Draco sobre Quirrell, era obvio que el hombre está poseso y muriendo más rápido de lo normal; su anfitrión debe ser muy poderoso y cruel. Quirrell usa el olor a ajo e ilusiones para ocultar su estado pero quizá Dumbledore lo sabe, eso no lo sé. _

_Una cosa más, Draco y los demás escucharon a Quirrell hablar 'solo', proclamando que pronto iría a por la 'piedra'. Creo que ya sé de qué se trata y espero que no sea la Piedra Filosofal de Nicolás Flamel. _

_Cariñosamente, _

_Harry"._

James miró a Lily, aliviado de que Harry estuviera lejos de Hogwarts pero furioso por la nueva trama de Dumbledore, quien parecía haber perdido totalmente el norte, y dijo, "Lily, ahora mismo vamos a Hogwarts. Avisa a los demás, ten, llévate esto para que lo lean. Dumbledore está senil, definitivamente".

Se dio media vuelta y salió disparado del estudio.

* * *

**NOTA: **

- Me preguntasteis qué es Yule. Bien, en la cultura del norte entre otras muchas que eran paganas, no se celebraba la Navidad o Halloween que son más bien celebraciones modernas y casi puramente comerciales. Los paganos utilizaban algo llamada la rueda de los 8 sabbats paganos, que hablan de 2 equinoccios y 2 solsticios, y 4 días del año llamados los días de cuarto que son los días donde empiezan las estaciones.

Yule es el 21 de Diciembre y es el solsticio de invierno, mientras que Litha es el 21 de Junio y es el solsticio de verano. Samhain es Halloween, el 31 de Octubre, Imbolc el 1 de Febrero, Ostara el 21 de Mayo el equinoccio de primavera, Beltane el 30 de Abril, el 1 de Agosto es Lughnassadh y, Mabon el equinoccio de otoño el 21 de Setiembre.

- Un familiar sería por ejemplo Nagini, que tiene una conexión con Voldemort, o también lo que cuentan las historias la lechuza de Merlín, Arquímedes o Fawkes para Dumbledore. Si os fijáis todos tienen en común que pueden hablar con su familiar o que utilizan a los animales para luchar y defenderse. Hedwig podría serlo pero si yo hubiera podido hablar con serpientes obviamente habría utilizado un animal con el que puedo hablar antes que una lechuza; sin contar que Hedwig no sería muy utilizada debido a la bandeja portable. No obstante, aparecerá más tarde.

- También dijisteis que a Neville no le pega el papel del c-q-s, es muy cierto, concuerdo con vosotros. Pero si yo hubiera podido, siendo Lily, habría querido que mi hijo creciera sin presiones hasta que pudiera estar a la altura. ¡Pronto cambiará todo! No os preocupéis.

- Astoria aparecerá pronto, para que os hagáis una idea de como pienso en los personajes OC y Harry y los demás de mayor, os dejo una lista aquí de links con fotografías en mi perfil.

- Por último, Harry ya lleva 3 años en Thanatos y estas son las materias que ha cursado (para que os hagáis una idea de lo que sabe):

****Primero y segundo (mismo horario): transfiguración, pociones, encantamientos, protocolo & ley, herbologia, idiomas mágicos, artes neutrales, combate, arte, defensa, historia, magia mental y cuidados de criaturas.

**** Tercero (primer curso en Hogwarts de Draco y co.): transfiguración, pociones, encantamientos, transporte mágico, runas, idiomas mágicos, herbologia, arte, artes neutrales, protocolo & ley, defensa, combate y cuidados de criaturas.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

CAPÍTULO 8

Los hermanos Potter-Black estaban sentados en el extremadamente cómodo sofá de la suite del Heredero de la Mansión, viendo una película de dibujos animados en la pantalla plana de Harry. Se trataba de Aladdin, así que los hermanos habían concedido que no podía estar _tan mal_ como lo estuvo Barbie: la exploradora (solo pensar en el título les daban escalofríos). Hera se encontraba comiendo cereales de maíz directamente de la bolsa, acurrucada en el regazo de su hermano mayor Harry, que estaba chafado entre los gemelos.

"Me estáis reduciendo a trizas el hígado", dijo Harry en un susurro cuando Hera le hacía callar por enésima vez, aun siendo ella la que más ruido hacia masticando, indicando el codo clavado de Henry en su costado.

Henry rápidamente sacó el codo y se apartó ligeramente sin embargo Harry le cogió del hombro hasta que volvió a estar pegado a su lado izquierdo. A veces los gemelos parecían tener miedo de que cualquier pequeña cosa pudiera convencer a su hermano mayor de dejarles de lado. Harry lo sabía, era por eso por lo cual se esforzaba por jugar con ellos, ver películas, estudiar… Desde hacía un par de veranos los gemelos y Hera habían acampado cada noche en su cama, durmiendo todos juntos en la cama que, finalmente, Lily agrandó una noche viéndolos dormir uno encima de otro.

"¿Existen en realidad los genios?", preguntó muy flojito Hadrian, los ojos bien abiertos.

"No, bueno, no como en la pel-",

"¡Shhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"En este país existe la libertad de expresión", dijo Henry, sonando extrañamente mayor para sus 9 años.

"¡No escucho!", dijo Hera, haciendo ruidos obscenamente altos al masticar, sin quererlo claro, Harry observó la cómica escena y sintió sus labios temblar de la risa.

Era el primer día de las vacaciones de verano y se encontraba pensando en lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Hacía pocos años era él quien jugaba con su madre en la cocina o dibujando con Remus o uno de sus tíos, no obstante, no podía imaginar perder a su familia. Harry sabía todo lo que sus padres y sus tíos habían hecho para asegurar que ninguno pereciera en un ataque imprevisto o a manos de Voldemort, pero aun así se encontraba noches en vela soñando con los Dursley, la familia materna de su madre.

Había escuchado una vez, sin quererlo, a su madre hablando furiosa en un siseó como Dumbledore había planeado dejar a Harry con su última familia biológica si los Potter perecieran, como si la sangre pudiera protegerle de semejante familia. Quizá no le habría importado, si sus padres no tuviesen que morir primero, ir con los Dursley, o eso pensaba hasta que los conoció. Simplemente Harry no veía el parecido entre las hermanas Evans. Su madre era hermosa, inteligente, poderosa, divertida, leal… Todo lo contrario de lo que era su tía Petunia. Decir que se quedó estupefacto tras la corta y distante visita a Privet Drive 4 sería un eufemismo.

Los 3 Dursley parecían odiar cualquier mención de la magia, algo que Harry no podía comprender, es decir, la magia lo era todo, era capaz de cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo podían pensar los Dursley en dejar morir a una persona de cáncer antes de ser tratada con la magia por el simple hecho de odiar algo desconocido? Era ilógico y, francamente, frustrante. A raíz de eso Harry había tenido pesadillas, preguntándose cómo hubiera sido su vida de haber ido a vivir con los Dursley. Uno de sus sueños incluyó la alacena bajo la escalera y una paliza a manos de Vernon Dursley, la ballena patriarca.

Harry no quería imaginarse cómo habría enfrentado Voldemort sin haber entrenado antes de ir a la escuela, seguramente a Hogwarts. ¿Hubiera tenido que enfrentar al troll? ¿A Quirrell? Eso le llevaba a pensar qué habría pasado con Remus, Narcisa, Draco, los Longbottom, Severus… Se dio cuenta de lo importante que era luchar por lo que valía la pena aun cuando todo parecía perdido. Le daba escalofríos pensar que solo la determinación de sus padres, y no precisamente la ayuda de Dumbledore, era lo que había cambiado la realidad totalmente de lo que hubiera podido ser.

Seguramente hubiera muerto nada más cumplir los 17 años, los Dursley le hubieran echado de su casa y él, tan mediocremente entrenado en Hogwarts, hubiera tenido que enfrentar a Voldemort fuera de los seguros confines de Hogwarts. Voldemort… El hombre que le daba todo tipo de dolores de cabeza. ¿Por qué no podría quedarse muerto de una vez por todas? En serio, había sido tan memo como para poner en marcha una profecía que hablaba de _su_ derrota, ¿no había pensado que ir a atacarle podría iniciar la profecía? Realmente a veces la estupidez humana le dejaba atónito.

Para colmo Voldemort había creado horcruxes, más de uno, por cierto, y nadie tenía la menor idea de cuántos, qué eran o dónde estaban. Por lo menos ahora tenían tiempo de buscarlos aunque el mero hecho de que hubiera creado horcruxes significaba que Voldemort estaba preparado para volver a la vida. Quizá aquel día de Samhain Voldemort no había sido tan idiota como pensaba pero sí que había sido un estúpido creando múltiples horcruxes que disminuían progresivamente su cordura. Con razón Voldemort era más vil cada año que pasaba. ¡El tipo no paraba de partir su alma! En realidad Harry deducía que incluso con sus seguidores debería comportarse igual de humano que con sus enemigos, es decir, de forma inhumana.

Era el terror del inminente regreso lo que había decidido a Harry a enviarle la carta a sus padres contándole todo sobre Quirrell. Sabía, al contrario de lo que imaginaba Draco que estaba pasando, que si Voldemort se hiciera con la Piedra, podría resucitar su anterior cuerpo, su joven, fuerte y poderoso cuerpo, sin tan siquiera gastar un horcrux para hacerlo. Eso era algo que Harry tenía que impedir como diera de lugar. Poco le importaban los sentimientos heridos de Draco por haber sigo negado a experimentar su primera aventura en Hogwarts. Harry prefería a su primo vivo antes que muerto y sabía que, tarde o temprano, hubiera ido tras la Piedra como el Gryffindor encubierto que era. Solo podía imaginar qué le hubiera pasado a Draco de toparse directamente con Quirrell poseído por Voldemort.

A veces eso de ser el niño de la profecía y estar enterado de cosas de las que un niño de 11 años no debería estar enterado no era tan divertido como su primo lo pintaba.

….

Albus Dumbledore dejó de mirar el paisaje para observar, una vez más, a su Profesor de Defensa. Gilderoy Lockhart. Quizá si Severus no se hubiera marchado hacia años para reunirse con Lily las cosas no habrían ido de mal en peor en Hogwarts. Primero, Severus se marchaba dejando un hueco en Pociones que pocos estaban a la altura de suplir durante unos años hasta que pudo convencerle de regresar a Hogwarts; segundo, Quirrell era el único candidato para Defensa del siguiente curso; tercero, Harry Potter no iba a asistir a Hogwarts; cuarto, y último, algo estaba cambiando en el Wizenmagot y en la sociedad que él no sabía…

Si bien era cierto que a Albus le había alegrado que Severus y Lily hubieran hecho las paces, tardó demasiado en darse cuenta que el juramento que consiguió que Severus hiciera no era servirle a él, sino a Lily. Ahora no solamente se había quedado Profesor de Pociones, algo que había podido arreglar, sino que no tenía a su espía a mano, es más, Albus se preguntaba si Severus volvería a espiar de nuevo aun cuando siguiera enseñando. Con la creación de James sería fácil oírlo todo sin tener que arriesgar la vida y, aunque a Albus le costaba aceptar las invenciones de las nuevas generaciones, veía que los pros eran muchos más que los contras.

Lo peor de todo era ver que se estaba haciendo mayor y que ahora había cosas que incluso alguien como él no sabía. El Wizenmagot había cambiado pero él tampoco sabía con certeza cómo, es más, ahora se sentía algo ridículo porque, mientras que tenía asegurado una parte amplía de aliados en el Wizenmagot desde hacía años, eso no significaba que tuviera la mayoría. Al contrario _alguien, _y tenía sospechas de quién, había conseguido aliarse con la mayor parte del Wizenmagot, como indicaban una serie de botos de lo que antes era el bloque neutral.

Primero hubiera dicho sin dudar que se trataba de James Potter, una de las personas más carismáticas que conocía, el hecho de que hubiera sacado a Harry de la matrícula de Hogwarts a raíz de haber puesto a Severus como Profesor coincidía perfectamente. Sin embargo algo no cuadraba, era el hecho de que Severus, poco después de ese par de importantes hechos, se hubiera marchado para ir con Lily, madre de Harry y esposa de James… ¿No se odiaban James y Severus? Quizá le estaba buscando las 5 patas al gato.

Quirrell, por otro lado, había sido un error sin dudas. ¡Claro que Albus sabía de lo de la posesión! Las guardas del castillo incluso le avisaban de la marca negra de Severus y eso que hacía 1000 años no existía la marca del mortífago. ¿Pero cómo iba Albus a capturarle sin tener más pruebas que 'las guardas del castillo me lo dicen'? Quizá hubiera podido tener la trampa al ladrón en otro momento que no fuera delante de centenares de niños curiosos. Sin embargo, no había podido dejarlo estar. Sabía que Draco, Neville y Nymphadora tenían contacto casi diario con Harry y quería ver qué pasaría cuando le fueran contando las aventuras de Hogwarts. Quizá decidiera transferirse.

No obstante, las cosas no salieron como él había planeado. No solamente Harry no parecía tener ganas de ir a Hogwarts sino que también había resuelto todas las pistas, incluso la del turbante de Quirrell, y les había ido diciendo a Draco y al joven Longbottom cómo resolverlo todo sin perder puntos, sin llamar la atención y sin estar en peligro. Del dragón de Hagrid tuvo que encargarse él, por muy cansado que estuviera, y el troll fue eliminado bajo las órdenes de Harry a manos de Draco y Neville, Por último, cuando pensaba que Hermione Granger, Draco y Neville iban a ir a por la piedra, aparecieron Narcisa y Sirius Black, los Potter y Augusta Longbottom.

Al parecer habían sido informados de las cosas que estaban pasando en Hogwarts en detalle. En seguida supo que había sido Harry. Él no quería ir a Hogwarts pero tampoco quería dejar desprotegidos a sus primos con la piedra y el ladrón. Buena jugada, pensó él, en cuanto su chimenea dejó pasar a los padres y familiares enfadados. Esa misma noche le hicieron sacar la piedra del castillo y devolverla, en cuanto se negó porque, ¿si no como capturaría a Quirrell?, James y Sirius se dirigieron irremediablemente a los aposentos del Profesor de Defensa.

Allí Quirrell, medio dormido, opuso resistencia pero era obvio que 5 magos y brujas contra él eran demasiados. Quirrell cayó muerto y el espíritu de Voldemort se fue al verse diezmado. Antes de irse los padres de Hogwarts, llamaron a Amelia Bones con tal de reportar la muerte de Quirrell. Albus, que sabía que era lo que debería hacer, se encontró frustrado que sus planes fueran de capa caída. ¿Cómo explicaría la muerte de Quirrell sin tener que explicar lo de Voldemort? Cornelius seguro que intentaría desprestigiarles y negarlo todo, ahora no era el momento de explicar la verdad.

Desafortunadamente, eso no era lo que los Potter querían puesto que le mandaron una carta concisa a Amelia y Albus tuvo que decir la verdad. Con un poco de suerte, Amelia dejó fuera de su informe la identidad del anfitrión de Quirrell, y Albus pudo dar por acabado otro curso más en Hogwarts. Lo que el Director no sabía era que los Bones, siendo aliados de los Potter, estaban totalmente enterados de la situación y Amelia podía imaginar la reacción del Ministro si _ella _intentara presentar su informe al completo. No, todavía Amelia Bones no tenía suficiente poder para no ser despachada.

…

Hermione Granger levantó muy sutilmente la cabeza de su pergamino de transfiguración en el que estaba escribiendo. Allí entraban Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Tracey Davis, Lisa Turpin y Terry Boot. Un grupo remarcablemente diferente, todos eran de casas distintas pero ninguno parecía llevarse bien, o hablar siquiera, con los Gryffindor. Hermione se daba cuenta que la casa de los leones no siempre daba una buena impresión, la mayor parte del tiempo parecían arrogantes, ella había sido la primera en caer en hubris.

Habían tenido que pasar 2 meses para que Hermione soltara los prejuicios que había empezado a tener en Gryffindor y darse cuenta que un Slytherin y un Hufflepuff habían salvado su vida la noche de Halloween. A partir de ese momento había tocado de pies a tierra de una forma casi mortal, literal y figurativamente. Ya no levantaba la mano tantas veces en clase o ponía voz altiva cuando trataba con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, su cambio de actitud no le había procurado amigos ya que ninguna de las chicas en Gryffindor tenían algo en común con ella y los chicos la odiaban desde el primer momento. Hermione, una vez más, se encontró sola.

Así pues, cuando empezaron a haber una serie de ataques en Hogwarts y supo que el grupo extraño de segundo intentaban averiguar algo relacionado con la cámara, sacó su libro _Hogwarts, una historia_ sabedora que los demás habían sido cogidos de la biblioteca y lo tendió en la mesa, sin decir nada, donde estaban todos reunidos hablando en susurros. Todos callaron y miraron entre el objeto y Hermione varias veces.

"Es mío pero podéis cogerlo, veo que os hace falta, ya me lo devolveréis en otro momento", dijo mirando a Neville y a Draco, entonces dijo antes de marcharse de la biblioteca, "Sé que debería haberlo dicho antes, más que en un murmullo, pero gracias por salvarme…aquel día".

"¡Granger!...Hermione, espera", llamó una voz y Hermione se giró algo sorprendida, era Draco Malfoy quien hablaba, parecía que iba a decir algo pero luego calló, sonriendo brevemente, "¿Por qué no nos ayudas?"

"Seguro que has leído este libro más de 10 veces", bromeó Tracey Davis, otra Slytherin de segundo curso.

Cuando los demás asintieron, expectantes, Hermione sonrió algo emocionada y se sentó, por primera vez en años, entre amigos. Esa tarde no adelantaron mucho, Madame Pince incluso les echó de la librería al escucharles hablar, pero Hermione se sentía mucho más aceptada entre todos después de empezar a conocer a ese grupo de gente extraña del que ahora formaba parte ella también. Cuando hubo un segundo ataque semanas más tarde, esta vez en Colin Creevey, Draco se mostró más dubitativo, parecía estar pensando si hacer algo o no.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?", preguntó finalmente Hermione y se dio cuenta, algo aliviada, como no era la única que no estaba al corriente. Lisa, Terry, Hannah y Susan parecían algo confusos, aunque era obvio que Susan tenía una idea de qué podía ser.

"¿Qué sabéis de lo que ocurrió el año pasado?", preguntó Neville, con el rostro nervioso y serio a la vez.

"¿Lo del troll?"

"En parte", Draco y los demás se miraron, "En resumen, Quirrell estaba poseído y dejó entrar el troll para despistar a los Profesores y coger un objeto de valor en el tercer piso".

"¿¡Cómo!?", gritaron los que no estaban enterados, observando con estupefacción las expresiones serias de los Slytherin.

"Sí, en realidad fue…Voldemort", dijo Neville, al final, estremeciéndose ligeramente, "El caso es que tuvimos ayuda de un amigo que va a otra escuela y no sabemos si contactarle".

"¡Oh, vamos!", empezó Daphne, con rostro furioso, rizó los labios en una mueca de sorna en dirección a Neville primero brevemente y luego a Draco, "No queréis decirle nada porque le pedisteis que no dijera lo que pasaba a vuestros padres y se lo contó. ¿Qué pasa, qué os ha fastidiado la aventura, Indiana Jones?"

"Daphne tiene razón, Draco", murmuró Blaise, que había recibido una larga charla de su primo Mikail, "¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiéramos intentado ir tras Quirrell, sin saber que era Voldemort?"

"Estaríais muertos, o peor", sacudió la cabeza Susan, Hannah y Lisa asintiendo con alivio a su lado.

"¡Lo sé pero le hice prometer que no dijera nada!", exclamó Draco, despeinándose el cabello, era una de las cosas con las que no había hablado _aún_ con Harry, estaba dolido.

"¿Así que básicamente te sientes traicionado porque tu amigo prefiere salvarte la vida, aunque te enfades con él, antes que no decirle nada a tus padres por una, francamente estúpida, promesa?", preguntó indignada Hermione, alzando la voz, ¿cómo había alguien tan desagradecido?

El rostro de Draco lo decía todo. Él sabía que solía ser muy mimado, quería que las cosas fueran a su manera, quería descubrir hasta el final la aventura del año pasado. ¿No había tenido Harry las suyas? ¿Por qué no podía tenerlas él? No obstante, ahora que escuchaba a sus amigos recriminarle se daba cuenta que no solamente ponía élsu vida en peligro sino también la de sus amigos que pensaban acompañarle una vez _él_ instigara el deseo de aventura. Ahora se sentía como un verdadero idiota. Ni siquiera había hablado casi con Harry ese verano antes de que él hubiera marchado a Thanatos.

Y era cierto, la única persona que no se inmiscuía en sus asuntos a menos que le pusieran en peligro era Harry, eso le había prometido él en realidad. En ese mismo momento, sacó su espejo y, dándole silencio y privacidad sus amigos, llamó a Harry. Tardó casi 15 minutos en pedirle disculpas y sentirse algo mejor consigo mismo, hasta que Harry le cortó de golpe y levantó una ceja, cansado de escucharle.

"¿Y bien, Draco, qué quieres? No me has llamado hoy, a esta hora, después de tantos días pudiendo haberlo hecho antes por nada, ¿no?", preguntó astutamente y con algo de cinismo Harry, era obvio que todavía estaba algo enfadado.

Draco finalizó el _Muffliato _y se unió al grupo, todos se dieron la vuelta a mirar al espejo, Hermione con cara intrigada y algo deseosa, "Otra vez están sucediendo cosas en Hogwarts".

"¿Qué cosas?", preguntó otra voz en un tono airado, Blaise palideció cuando se dio cuenta que, una vez más, Mikail se había enterado de que estaba en problemas, entonces gruñó, "No sé cómo demonios lo hacéis, Blaise".

"Cálmate Mikail. Habla Draco", dijo con firmeza Harry, que volvía a estar rodeado de sus amigos exasperados, dispuestos a escuchar la última locura de Hogwarts.

Entonces Draco, con comentarios de sus amigos, explicó todo lo que estaba pasando en el castillo. Cuando acabó de hablar se hizo silencio. Mikail miró con el rostro pálido a Harry, que también tenía la boca abierta del horror. Ambos, así como los demás amigos, ya habían completado el puzle. Éste era incluso más obvio que el del año anterior.

"Draco, quiero que tengáis a mano espejos cada uno de vosotros, cada vez que vayáis a girar una esquina, mirad por el espejo", dijo con urgencia Harry, avisando a su primo. Todos los amigos de Hogwarts miraron extrañados la imagen de un lugar oscuro en el reflejo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?", preguntó Hermione, su curiosidad fuera de control.

"El monstruo de Slytherin, que es obviamente una serpiente, no es más que un basilisco de 1000 años; la única criatura que encaja", informó Mikail, sacudiendo la cabeza, quitándose imágenes gore de Blaise de encima, "Debe medir casi 25 metros de largo y 3 de ancho, seguramente sale a cazar de noche, moviéndose en el castillo por las tuberías".

Sin embargo, los niños en Hogwarts no estaban escuchando nada más, hablando y gritando de horror. Finalmente fue Daphne, con un grito, la que puso fin a los susurros. Todos se giraron a mirarla, espantados, y se dio cuenta que quizá hubiera sido mejor otro método para hacerlos callar. Se encogió mentalmente de hombros.

"¿Estáis seguros?", habló con una vocecita diminuta Neville, rompiendo el silencio sobrecogedor.

"Necesitamos más pruebas pero todo apunta a eso, sí", dijo Harry, "El gato de Filch vio al basilisco en el reflejo del agua y Creevey a través de su cámara, ambos no miraron a los ojos del basilisco directamente y solo están petrificados".

"¿Qué pasa si miras al basilisco directamente?", preguntó Hannah, apretando las manos de su mejor amiga, Susan, temblando.

"…", pasaron unos segundos en silencio pero todos comprendieron qué quería decir Harry y no dijo.

"Vale, bien, bien", murmuró Tracey, respirando hondamente, "¿Qué podemos hacer para comprobar que es un basilisco?"

"Los basiliscos mueren al escuchar el canto de un gallo, si hay gallos vivos en Hogwarts seguramente se los comerá lo antes posible", informó Mikail, "Las arañas temen a los basiliscos así que, si veis a las arañas comportándose de forma extraña, huyendo del castillo, quiere decir que el basilisco anda cerca. A parte de eso… no mucho más".

"Pero un momento, ¿el basilisco entra y sale para cazar, habéis dicho? De la cámara, supongo, ¿no?", preguntó Hermione, que de repente sentía que se le estaba escapando algo, "Pero entonces la cámara no se abre sola cada noche, alguien la está abriendo, alguien sabe dónde está y cómo abrirla".

"Sí, y siento mucho decirlo, solo un sangre pura o un mestizo con una gran línea de sangre podría abrirla", dijo Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza, pasando una mano por su cabello negro, despeinándolo aún más.

"¡Ya veo! Slytherin hablaba Parsel, solo alguien que hable la lengua de las serpientes puede abrir la cámara", dijo triunfal Lisa, pero entonces calló de repente, "Pero, ¿no estaba la línea de sangre de Slytherin extinta?"

Entonces Draco, que estaba más informado que los demás en temas de sangre y herencia, palideció. Solo había una persona que estuviera relacionada con Slytherin, que hablara Parsel y que quisiera matar a los nacidos de sangre muggle, y esa persona era Voldemort.

….

"No lo puedo creer, en serio, ¿un basilisco?", murmuró para sí mismo Mikail, que estaba pensando si enviar o no una carta a sus padres.

Los demás, exceptuando Harry, que estaba tumbado con los ojos cerrados, miraron preocupados a sus amigos. En menos de 2 años en Hogwarts ya habían pasado una serie de cosas extrañas y peligrosas, era suerte que nadie estuviera muerto, en realidad. Eso, y la ayuda que Mikail y Harry proporcionaban a sus familiares a través del espejo.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?", preguntó Mikail, girándose a ver a Harry, "¿Hablarás de nuevo con tus padres?"

"No lo sé, mi primera intención ha sido esa pero, ¿y si nos hemos equivocado? ¿Y si nos estamos precipitando?"

"Sea un basilisco o no, algo está atacando Hogwarts y, lo más probable es que sea un basilisco", repuso Veratos, alzando un dedo en dirección a Harry, "Tus padres deben saberlo, aunque sea una falsa alarma. ¿Qué crees que pasará si es cierto e informas demasiado tarde?"

"Más vale prevenir que curar, o eso dicen", habló Claude, suspirando.

Ambos afectados asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra, Harry estaba empezando a ver que era él y no Draco el que siempre informada de las malas noticias a sus padres, esperaba que Draco algún día aprendiera a contar en los adultos, aun siendo independiente él. Harry no tenía problema en pedir ayuda pero Draco y Neville no sabían cuando era necesario hablar con un adulto y cuando no. Suponía que era una de las ventajas de estudiar en Thanatos, le había hecho darse cuenta que había cosas fuera de su alcance, de momento, pero eso no significaba que fuera siempre así. En su carrera por probarse a sus padres, Draco y Neville estaban llamando idiotamente al peligro.

Durante casi media hora, estuvo redactando una nueva carta, con la sensación que no sería la última. ¿Cómo demonios dejaba Dumbledore que sucedieran ese tipo de cosas en su escuela? A Harry le costaba imaginar cómo se le pudiera pasar desapercibido un basilisco rondando por la escuela cuando, según Draco, no era la primera vez en 50 años que pasaba. La última vez murió una alumna de Ravenclaw, ¿cuántos más ataques habría ahora?

Eso le hacía pensar en la marca de mortífago de Severus y Regulus. Cuando acabó el curso pasado, sus padres, viendo que podían confiar en él, le contaron largo y tendido todo lo nuevo que habían investigado sobre Tom Riddle, Voldemort, y cómo había ido la charla con el Director de Hogwarts. Hubo algo que llamó la atención de Harry. Dumbledore podía detectar la marca de Severus en las guardas pero éstas tenían más de 1000 años y, por lo tanto, era imposible que lo que detectaran era la marca de mortífago en sí ya que en aquel momento todavía no existían. Eso le había llevado a pensar en 3 posibilidades: la primera, las guardas del castillo había sido modificadas hacia menos de un siglo; la segunda, las guardas se actualizaban automáticamente solas; y la tercera, la marca de mortífago era en realidad una marca que existía desde hacía siglos.

Su padre ya le había dicho que las guardas fueron actualizadas hacia 300 años, la última vez, y por lo tanto su primera hipótesis había sido negada, además, después de leer más atentamente la primera edición de _Hogwarts, una historia_ Harry había leído, según Rowena Ravenclaw, que las guardas no se actualizaban pero sí que se mantenían por si solas gracias a una Línea Mágica bajo el castillo. Otra vez, la segunda posibilidad estaba descartada y eso le dejaba con la tercera y última posible hipótesis. Sí Harry tenía razón, y era muy probable que sí, la marca de mortífago no era más que una marca que Voldemort robó y modificó.

Una vez le preguntó a Regulus cómo funcionaba la marca, Harry obtuvo su respuesta: era un enlace esclavo. Sabía, gracias a sus 4 años de estudios en Artes Neutrales, que existían magias neutrales como los enlaces o conexiones. Éstas se llamaban neutrales porque, aunque un enlace esclavo, donde una persona es el amo y la otra el esclavo, puede ser llamado magia negra, en realidad la conexión no tenía por qué ser maligna. Antes se usaba para unir a las personas sin derechos a una familia noble con tal de que otra familia noble no pudiera aprovecharse de dicha persona, a cambio, el esclavo pasaba a formar parte de una tercera rama de la familia y trabajaba para ésta.

Voldemort había cogido esa conexión y la había modificado, primeramente, había cambiado su antiguo uso, tenía esclavos pero ni siquiera éstos estaban bajo su protección. Además, cuando quería que los mortífagos vinieran a él, es decir, cuando llamaba a sus esclavos, activaba un factor de dolor que la conexión antes no tenía. Seguramente, Harry pensaba, Voldemort quería instar a sus seguidores a que no le traicionaran con el dolor y el miedo; cada vez que usaba la marca, avisaba a los mortífagos que estaba vivo, y que pensaba en unas personas en particular.

Ese último factor de la conexión ya existía anteriormente también, así, cuando los esclavos eran robados o secuestrados, la familia podía encontrarlos y rescatarlos. Voldemort, no obstante, usaba ese factor para localizar a los traidores de su orden, ¡con razón no había ninguno vivo! Por último, Voldemort había modificado la marca esclava, que en la historia habían sido unas finas cadenas trenzadas en la muñeca izquierda del esclavo, cambiando el dibujo a una calavera con una serpiente saliendo por su boca.

A Harry le había impresionado, momentáneamente, el ingenio de Voldemort. Los tenía a todos de esclavos pero ninguno se daba cuenta de ello, veían su marca como un premio y no reconocían que en realidad eran sirvientes, en el sentido _literal_ de la palabra y no como ellos querían pensar. Ninguno se daba cuenta que Voldemort seguía vivo, solamente con un vistazo de la persistente marca podrían saberlo, de darse cuenta del verdadero significado de ésta. Cuando el amo que había iniciado el enlace moría, la conexión desaparecía para siempre y el esclavo quedaba libre.

Severus y Regulus sabían sólo de éste último factor, habían visto la marca desvanecerse de color pero seguía persistiendo. Todos los demás habían pensado que la marca no desaparecería nunca, pensando que realmente Voldemort había muerto y no desaparecido una temporada recuperando fuerzas. Al menos, claro, hasta que notaran como la marca recuperaba color cuando Voldemort volviera a tener su cuerpo físico. Severus había dejado el lado oscuro de forma permanente y, cuando regresara Voldemort, él sería uno de los primeros que querrá matar. Solamente con emplear una enorme corriente de magia a través de la marca Voldemort podría acabar con Severus. Así pues, Harry estaba empeñado en romper la conexión esclava entre Regulus, aun pensando todos que él estaba muerto, y Severus.

….

"…y eso es todo lo que sé", acabó Harry, que había llegado antes que Draco y Neville el primer día de las vacaciones de invierno.

Los Potter-Black, Lily, James, Remus, Severus, Regulus, Sirius, Narcisa, Andrómeda, Ted y Tonks escucharon atentamente las palabras de Harry, que estaba sentado en una butaca en el salón con Coatl rodeando sus hombros, durmiendo. A pesar de que había enviado una carta aquella noche, sus padres le habían pedido que lo explicara delante de todos a su vuelta de Thanatos en Yule. Sus padres, como no, habían vuelto a ir a Hogwarts esta vez acompañados de un equipo de aurores cortesía de Sirius y Amelia.

Nada más llegar despetrificaron a las víctimas con la poción pertinente ya preparada y luego comprobaron que, efectivamente, lo que Colin había visto había sido unos enormes ojos amarillos a través de su cámara. Después de escuchar la anécdota que hacía 50 años ya había sido abierta la cámara y que había muerto una alumna, dieron con la cámara secreta en el baño del segundo piso, después de tender una trampa al instigador de los ataques, que resultó ser ni más ni menos que Ginny Weasley.

Sirius, que al ser el capitán de la operación, vio primero el diario en que Ginny estuvo escribiendo durante todo el verano y los primeros meses de escuela, supo en seguida que era un horcrux de Voldemort al leer las iniciales T.M. Riddle. Una vez se lo enseñó a Albus, ambos coincidieron en que Sirius lo destruyese mientras Albus borraba las memorias de Ginny y las de un par de aurores que estaban con él cuando cogió el objeto. Nadie debería saber cómo hacer semejante abominación o que eran parte de Voldemort. Si pasaba lo contrario, cundiría el pánico y el caos y el Ministerio intentaría desacreditarlos y todavía no estaban del todo preparados para ello.

Lo que Dumbledore no sabía era que ellos sí que se estaban preparando, eran los más influentes de Inglaterra, los que tenían en sus manos la economía del país y las mayores conexiones con Europa y otras partes del mundo, cuando Fudge intentara negar la verdad, que lo haría si no era controlado, intentaría destruirlos con los medios y cortarles el grifo en el Wizenmagot. Suerte que ya se habían anticipado _años _antes de que pudiera pasar. Eso sin contar, claro, que Harry era el elegido y no Neville, algo que nadie, y menos el Ministro, sabía.

"Realmente espero que este sea el último año de aventuras", dijo Narcisa suspirando, su hijo estaba cada día en peligro en Hogwarts, quizá Lucius, años antes, hubiera tenido razón en pensar en mandar a Draco a Drumstrang, "Primero un Profesor poseído por Voldemort tras la Piedra Filosofal y ahora una niña poseída también por Voldemort abriendo una cámara milenaria y dejando ir un basilisco a sus anchas en un colegio lleno de niños".

"No creo", dijo francamente Regulus, mirándola con algo de compasión, "Voldemort está obsesionado con Hogwarts, allí reside uno de sus mayores rivales, Dumbledore, y tenemos suerte que Harry vaya a una escuela distinta o entonces las cosas serían doblemente peor".

"¿Imagináis que podría pasar si caen Dumbledore y el elegido a la vez?", preguntó retóricamente Severus, sacudiendo la cabeza, "Voldemort no tardaría en hacerlo saber a todos y entonces cundiría el pánico, todos pensarían, ciertamente, que Voldemort es indestructible y con razón".

"Lo que es obvio es que Voldemort está activo, aunque nadie lo sepa, tarde o temprano se cansará de que sus planes fracasen y, desesperado, intentará recuperar su cuerpo para llevar a cabo él mismo sus designios", cortó Harry, algo irritado al ver que los adultos ya estaban hablando entre ellos como si él no estuviera presente, "¿Cuánto tardará en hacerlo? ¿Qué sucederá si decide que no vale la pena el riesgo y toma la vía fácil resucitando su cuerpo con un horcrux? ¿Qué pasará si intenta coger uno de sus horcrux y descubre que es precisamente uno de los que han sido destruidos?"

Todos le miraron algo sorprendidos y, cuando le escucharon, vio como algunos rostros palidecían. Tan ensimismados estaban con lo sucedido en Hogwarts que no veían el todo en sí. Voldemort, de momento, no había hecho daño a nadie, por lo menos nada que no pudiera ser sanado, pero era obvio que tarde o temprano su suerte se acabaría. James sabía que su hijo tenía razón, estaban pensando todo en caliente, obviando cosas que no deberían.

"¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?", preguntó Andrómeda, que veía que Harry claramente había pensado bastante en la situación. Todos miraron atentamente a Harry, como si se dieran cuenta _ahora _que Harry se suponía que era el elegido.

"Para empezar, tengo algo para Severus y Regulus", miró a los mencionados, que alzaron las cejas con curiosidad, "¿Nunca os habéis preguntado qué es en realidad la marca de vuestro brazo?"

Severus palideció, como si ese fuera un tema que no le gustase tocar, y Harry suponía que era así, mientras que Regulus observó con los ojos altamente atentos en su sobrino, como si intuyese dónde quería ir. De cualquier forma, todos los adultos estaban esperando que él hablara.

"En cuanto me contasteis que las guardas de Hogwarts, de hace más de 1000 años, podían identificar la marca de mortífago en vuestros brazos supe que algo pasaba, es decir, hace un milenio no existían esas marcas, eso ya está más que comprobado", indicó con un ademán de cabeza a su tío Severus, que había intentado por todas las formas borrar la marca de su brazo, "pero existían otras marcas que sí que eran notadas por las guardas".

Los adultos permanecieron en silencio varios segundos, pensando en las palabras de Harry, hasta que los más estudiosos del grupo comprendieron dónde quería ir a parar.

"¿Quieres decir que la marca ha sido modificada?", preguntó Lily, que trabajaba con todo tipo de cosas antiguas en el Departamento de Misterios.

"La marca del mortífago no es más que, en realidad, una conexión de esclavos", informó Harry, frunciendo las cejas, ignoró el jadeo colectivo de su audiencia y continuó hablando, "Voldemort la modificó y por eso nadie sabe qué es en realidad, pero sigue teniendo los mismos principios originales".

"El contacto mágico, la marca y la localización", murmuró Regulus, palideciendo al ver que Voldemort, si volviera a la vida, podría saber dónde estaban Severus y él.

"Sí".

"Un momento, ¿cómo ha cambiado en sí la marca?", preguntó Andrómeda, una vez que les hubo explicado con más detalle a su marido y a su hija para qué servía la conexión esclava en susurros.

"El contacto mágico antes era más que un simple cosquilleo, ahora es más como una quemadura que otra cosa, la marca eran unas cadenas y ahora la marca de Voldemort es…", dijo Severus, tocándose el brazo como si recordara la ardiente sensación.

Todos se mantuvieron callados, como simpatizando con los 2 únicos mortífagos del salón. Harry rodó los ojos, a veces eran un colectivo pesimista.

"Bueno, el caso es que se puede eliminar", contestó Harry, sin mediar la fuerza de sus palabras, que resonaron altamente en el salón en silencio. Todos se giraron a mirarle con atónito, como si no se creyeran sus palabras, "Hable con el Profesor de Magia Roja, Evan Rosier, que era un mortífago y me contó lo que él había investigado".

"¿Evan Rosier?", preguntó Regulus, con sorpresa, viendo como su sobrino asentía, "¿Nuestro primo Rosier está vivo?"

"En cuanto me contó cómo él había intentado cortar la conexión, aprovechando que su amo no estaba técnicamente en vida, supe en seguida el problema", dijo Harry, "Voldemort usó el hechizo en Parsel, suponía así que nadie podría cortar la conexión incluso aunque supieran de ella".

"¡Cabrón!", gruñó Sirius, pasando el brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermano, "Así que Voldemort no tolera que sus siervos escapen de su control, desgraciado".

"Pero recuerdo que el siervo no puede deshacer la conexión", musitó Lily, con la vista desenfocada, seguramente intentando recordar un archivo o documento que leyó.

"No, el siervo no, pero alguien que no sea siervo sí. Antes se peleaban por esclavos, fuera el motivo que fuera, pero solo aquellos que no estuvieran marcados podían deshacer la conexión cuando ésta fuera débil o traspasarla mientras fueran marcados, pero en este caso, Voldemort no está vivo _técnicamente _ni está muerto".

"¡Ya veo!", exclamó Narcisa, "Depende de la fuerza mágica de la marca deberías poder luchar contra la conexión y deshacerla, no traspasarla porque Voldemort está muerto, técnicamente".

"Sí, y el hecho de que Voldemort tenga tantos esclavos significa que la conexión es débil, su magia tiene que estar creando el vínculo entre muchas personas cada segundo del día", respondió Harry, sonriente, "Eso significa que yo debería ser capaz de cortar la conexión en este mismo momento, sin que él lo sepa, y sin mucho esfuerzo".

Esa misma tarde, cuando fueron a recoger a Draco a la estación, Severus y Regulus, que después de tantos años creído muerto apareció públicamente, sonreían como si les hubieran dado el mejor regalo nunca visto. Si hubiera sido verano Harry estaba seguro que ambos, incluso Severus, se habrían puesto un par de camisetas de manga corta para enseñarles a todos sus antebrazos limpios y sin la marca. No obstante, como no fue así, ambos se conformaron con retener las lágrimas de alegría y pasar un nuevo Yule felizmente.

* * *

**NOTA: **

- He buscado más información sobre lo de Huitzil y teníais razón, la página que yo miré era defectuosa en una sola cosa: Huitzil tenía como símbolo un escudo con una cabeza de águila, por eso decían que era el Dios pájaro. Por lo demás, gracias por la corrección.

- Sobre los amigos de Harry, quizás hago un pequeño interludio antes del siguiente capítulo para que lo veáis todos. Así como los nombres nuevos de los padres, etc. A ver si la información aclara las posibles dudas futuras.

- Por otro lado, me dijisteis que Harry deduce muy rápidamente lo de Quirrell, bien, quizá eso es algo que debería haber explicado más pero Harry cuando están Draco y compañía en Hogwarts él ya cursa el primer curso de Artes Oscuras en Thanatos, sin contar que gracias a Narcisa y a Regulus ya estudiaba magia negra antes y la posesión creo que es, si existiera, un arte mental también y Harry lleva estudiando más de 5 años Oclumancia y artes mentales otros 3 años en Thanatos. El hecho de que Quirrell hable 'solo' es bastante extraño, además.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Peter Pettigrew se encontraba más cansado de lo habitual, quizá fuera por el hecho de que durante casi 13 años había pasado el tiempo escondido en el cuerpo de una rata hasta que, hace un par de años, fue encontrado en el patio de los Weasley. ¿Quién era él para negarse a comida gratis y un hogar confortable? Estaría más protegido dentro que fuera, eso seguro, aun así, cuando se vio siendo la cabeza de turco de las bromas de los gemelos se encontró replanteándose si fugarse.

Sin embargo, tuvo suerte que Ronald Weasley, uno de los niños más perezosos y zoquetes que había conocido jamás (y ya era decir siendo él Peter Pettigrew), se lo llevara a Hogwarts consigo, alejándole de sus hermanos mayores y la tonta llorica de su hermana. En serio, si hubiera tenido que escuchar _un segundo más_ de lloriqueos y gemidos se hubiera transformado y la hubiera matado allí mismo, sin importar las consecuencias. Con razón su madre decía, cuando estaba viva, que nunca tendría hijos ni se casaría.

Maldiciendo a los gatos y a todo tipo de animales cazadores, fue el último día de curso de Hogwarts que tuvo que transformarse para evitar ser comido, con tal mala fortuna que fue visto por la Profesora McGonagall. Tenía suerte, no obstante, que ella no hubiera visto su transformación, sino solamente cómo salía de unos matorrales cerca del Bosque Prohibido. Sin embargo, el mal ya estaba hecho y ahora todos sabían que él seguía vivo y que estaba _acechando_, como los periódicos habían escrito, una escuela llena de niños.

A él que más le daban unos cuantos centenares de niños con nada más salidos de los pañales, es más, él hubiera preferido no ser descubierto por el mero hecho que ahora, cuando su amo volviera, sabría que él había sido el último en aparecer públicamente. Aún recordaba las últimas palabras del Señor Oscuro en el cementerio, todavía le daban escalofríos.

"Espero que hoy vaya todo bien, Wormtail, o te encontraré antes de que puedas escapar y serás castigado".

Sabía que, tarde o temprano, su amo le encontraría y él estaría rezando porque su castigo fuera el menos doloroso posible. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? ¿Acaso había sido su culpa la desaparición del Señor Oscuro? ¿Cómo iba a saber que los Potter estaban enterados de su traición desde _el primer momento_? Durante todos esos años de tranquilidad que había tenido había pensado hora tras hora qué había salido mal, cómo, porqué, hasta que fue atando cabos.

No había sido el _Cruciatus _del Señor Tenebroso lo que le provocaba pequeñas pérdidas de memoria sino las interrogaciones que los Potter le habían estado haciendo, luego borrando sus memorias durante casi 2 años. Con razón a veces los planes de su Señor salían mal, o había muchas menos víctimas de lo esperado, seguramente los Potter habían estado informando a la Orden del Fénix, planeando de antemano el contraataque. ¡Y eso que les había creído unos idiotas a todos!

Se daba cuenta que él había sido arrogante, miraba atrás y se preguntaba cuántas veces de lo que había espiado había sido preparado. Ahora que sabía la verdad irremediablemente entendía que también lo sabría _él._ Lo único que podía hacer era devolverse a la luz, algo que los Potter impedirían pidiendo su muerte, o seguir en el bando oscuro e intentar enmendar su error. ¿Pero cómo? Se quedó en silencio, escuchando el ahora reconfortante ruido de la cocina de Molly Weasley, y pensó.

"¿Has leído ya el periódico, Arthur?", preguntó Molly, poniendo un plato de comida en la mesa, donde estaba su marido tomando una taza de té, "¡Al parecer Peter Pettigrew ha sido visto en Hogwarts, cerca del Bosque!"

Arthur levantó su cabeza, sorprendido, "¿Eso dice? Supongo que es por eso la reunión de esta mañana, algo de lo más inusual".

"¿Crees que será para hablar de Pettigrew?", preguntó Molly, cogiendo el trapo de sus manos con fuerza, preocupada, "Pobres Lily y James, pensar que ese traidor ha estado tan cerca de nuestros niños… No puedo imaginar cómo se sentirían ellos si Harry fuera a Hogwarts también".

"Supongo que por eso le han enviado a otra escuela", asintió Arthur, atacando su desayuno con gusto y hablando con su mujer en silencio, un lujo que con sus hijos pocas veces podían permitirse.

"No me extraña, ¿te imaginas lo qué pasaría si Pettigrew fuera con nueva información de Hogwarts a V-Voldemort? Nada bueno, eso seguro".

Entonces una luz se le encendió a Peter en su mente, ¡eso era!, información. Podía espiar a Dumbledore y todo aquello importante que sucediera en Hogwarts y, cuando tuviera algo que enmendara la situación, buscaría al Señor Tenebroso y suplicaría su perdón. Era lo máximo que podía hacer. Pendiente de la reunión de Arthur Weasley, estuvo todo el día a la espera en el comedor. Ahora se sentía más vivo y activo que nunca, que hace años al menos. Las horas se le pasaron de forma muy lenta.

Esquivó a los gemelos y sus petardos escondiéndose bajo el sofá, evitó a Ron y sus murmullos enfadados sobre las tareas que su madre le había dado, ignoró la larga charla de Percy sobre ser un prefecto y se cagó en una de las zapatillas de Ginny para fastidiarla, después de haber sido torturado escuchando durante horas preguntarle a su madre cuándo verían de nuevo a Neville Longbottom, el elegido. ¡Ja! Esa niña necesitaba ser exorcizada o al menos debían coserle los labios para que callase. Peter sabía perfectamente quién era el verdadero niño de la profecía, y no era precisamente el rechoncho Longbottom.

Ese niño podía ser el mejor en Herbologia pero seguía siendo mediocre e incompetente, sobre todo comparado con el Señor Tenebroso. No, Harry Potter era el verdadero elegido y solo Peter y su Señor lo sabían. Lo peor de todo era que Peter no sabía _nada _sobre Harry Potter pero estaba seguro que los Potter le estaban entrenando, sabedores de la profecía y de que _él_ era el verdadero elegido. Es más, varias veces durante esos 13 años Peter había deseado que Harry matara ya a su amo, así evitaría un castigo seguro y, posiblemente, una muerte prematura.

Cuando Arthur Weasley regresó esa tarde noche y mandó después de la cena los niños a sus habitaciones, Peter casi se puso a llorar del alivio. Escuchó atentamente, desde debajo de la mesa, viendo parte de la ropa interior anticuada de Molly Weasley con su estómago revuelto, lo que pensaba hacer el Ministerio.

"Al parecer pondrán dementores en Hogwarts y acompañarán el expreso al castillo, también patrullarán el Callejón Diagon y las zonas de máxima concentración".

"Pero Arthur, ¿es eso seguro?", preguntó Molly, frunciendo el ceño al pensar en las criaturas que estarían tan cerca de 5 de sus hijos a partir del 1 de Setiembre.

"No lo sé, Molly, esperemos que sí", dijo Arthur, abrazando a su mujer con cariño.

…..

Hadrian y Henry se encontraban revisando los exámenes de acceso. A pesar de haber podido ir a Hogwarts ambos habían querido seguir los pasos de su hermano, que tenía solo 13 años y ya era más poderoso que Tonks, 6 años mayor que él. Ya habían pasado demasiado tiempo a solas en la Mansión, sin su hermano, y no tenían ganas de separarse de Harry, solo esperaban que dentro de un par de años Hera les siguiera a ellos. Quizá solo fueran fluentes en 6 idiomas distintos, y no pudieran usar mucha magia sin varita, o no tuvieran tantos conocimientos teóricos de tantas cosas diferentes, pero los gemelos habían empleado sudor y lágrimas para estar a la altura.

En cuanto acabaron la segunda tanda de exámenes, salieron del aula a la vez que una niña de su misma edad con el cabello negro azabache y ojos azul eléctrico. Caminaron en silencio hacia el comedor privado que estaba preparado para las pausas y llenaron sus vasos de agua, sin hablar. Henry sentía que su mente estaba en blanco del cansancio, aun así, tuvo la educación de presentarse a su acompañante.

"Hola, mi nombre es Henry Potter-Black", dijo, extendiendo la mano y cogiéndosela cuando ella se la tendía, dándole un beso.

"Yo soy Hadrian, somos gemelos", contestó seguidamente Hadrian, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano.

"Encantada, yo soy Astoria Greengrass", sonrió brevemente con aspecto exhausto Astoria, "¿Será vuestro primer año aquí?"

"Sí, aunque ya sabíamos qué esperar, tenemos un hermano mayor, Harrison, que lleva 5 años ya", le respondió Hadrian, cogiendo uno de los sándwiches que le tendía Henry, preguntando con una ceja a Astoria si quería uno.

"Yo también tengo una hermana mayor, Daphne, pero está en Hogwarts cursando el tercer año", informó ella, después de dar un pequeño mordisco a su bocadillo.

"¿Daphne Greengrass, de Slytherin?", preguntó Henry, pausando, y dándose cuenta de que reconocía el apellido Greengrass como uno de los aliados de sus padres.

"¿Conoces de ella?", preguntó algo sorprendida Astoria, su hermana tenía bastantes conocidos y amigos así que Astoria no había memorizado el nombre de ninguno, nada más el de Tracey Davis, que visitaba su casa a menudo, y sus 2 amigos en Slytherin, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy.

"Draco, nuestro primo, está en el mismo curso que ella, Blaise es el primo del mejor amigo de Harrison, Mikail Zabini", le dijo quien creía era Hadrian, que llevaba una camisa distinta que Henry y era la única razón por la cual sabía separarlos.

Astoria asintió sin decir nada más, vaya, el mundo era un pañuelo. Durante los siguientes minutos escuchó con atención, le dependía la vida y los estudios en ello, sobre las historias que el hermano mayor de los gemelos le había contado sobre Thanatos, desde los horarios tan apretados, como la materia tan profunda y compleja, así como los guildos de competición de puntos, entre otros. Astoria estaba sorprendida, y algo horrorizada, para qué mentir, de lo que le estaban contando.

Si era cierto, su estadía en Thanatos sería un infierno pero también la convertiría en una de las mejores brujas del momento, veía cuánto esfuerzo tendría que poner pero, aunque la preocupaba, _quería _entrar en Thanatos. No había sitio mejor y, a pesar de verse severamente poco preparada, todavía tenía un mes para avanzar teoría e idiomas, siendo fluente solamente en francés, inglés y alemán. Además, claro, sus padres habían estado horrorizados al enterarse de las peligrosas, de peligro mortal vaya, situaciones de Hogwarts, razón más para no asistir allí.

Daphne había suplicado continuar Hogwarts pero Astoria sabía que, tarde o temprano, si la amenaza continuaba, sus padres la sacarían de allí y la apuntarían en Thanatos. Solo esperaba que cuando pasara Daphne no se hubiera acostumbrado al trabajo mediocre de Hogwarts, de no ser así, si lo que Harrison les había contado a sus hermanos era cierto, se la comerían.

"Las notas y los horarios tardarán 15 días en llegar así que, si quieres, podemos pedirle a nuestro hermano, y sus amigos si quieren, que nos acompañe a comprar aquello que necesitemos, él mejor que nadie lo sabrá, y así te presentamos a varia gente", le dijo Henry, cuando escuchó cómo decía que no conocía absolutamente a nadie que hubiera ido a Thanatos.

"Le podríamos preguntar si podemos unirnos a su guildo, el máximo son 12 personas y son solo 6", siguió Hadrian, encogiéndose de hombros y enviándole una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿No le importará?", preguntó algo sobrecogida Astoria, cabrear a alguien de Thanatos parecía una muy mala idea.

"No creo, lo único que te pedirá es que te esfuerces como todos los demás", se encogió de hombros, esta vez, Henry.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, Astoria y los gemelos intercambiaron los nombres de la conexión floo y se prometieron a enviar lechuzas el día de los resultados. Astoria usó el traslador collar que le envió hasta la Mansión Greengrass en Yorkshire, rodeados de prados de hierba verde y frondosos bosques. El lugar ancestral de los Greengrass. En cuanto llegó Daphne la atacó con preguntas y un abrazo, sus padres caminando más sosegadamente detrás.

"¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Ha sido fácil? ¿Difícil? ¿Has conocido a alguien?"

"Ha ido bien aunque no ha sido fácil", le envió una mirada cuestionando la cordura de su hermana, "Ha sido difícil, aunque estoy segura que podría haber sido 100 veces más complicado, y sí, he conocido a alguien, es más, creo que sabes de ellos".

"¿Quién?", preguntó alzando una ceja Daphne, al igual que su madre, de quien era un clon.

"Henry y Hadrian Potter-Black", entonces le contó la invitación de los gemelos para comprar, sabedora que su hermana querría ir, si pudiera convencer a sus padres, claro.

"¡Oh, los gemelos de Harry!", dijo Daphne, asintiendo, "Él ya debe estar en quinto, creo, te gustará, tú tranquila. Si hubiera ido a Hogwarts estaría cursando el mismo curso que nosotros".

"¿Con vosotros?", preguntó Astoria, confundida, "¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"Pues 13, ¿no te acuerdas?", le preguntó exasperada Daphne, su cabello rubio ondeando a la vez que sacudía la cabeza al ver lo poco social, y olvidadiza, que era su hermana, "Hace un par de días que fui a su cumpleaños".

"¿¡Pero entonces cómo está en quinto!?", preguntó totalmente confusa Astoria, casi gritando, ignorando la última frase de su hermana.

"Cariño, Harry empezó Thanatos con 9 años", le contestó suavemente su madre, como si tuviera miedo de espantarla, claro que, Astoria suponía que tenía algo de razón porque en cuanto comprendió lo que le dijo su madre se desmayó, el estrés de esos 2 días pasándole factura.

…

Se agazapó detrás de unos arbustos, indignado y frustrado. Uno de sus nuevos cadetes le había desobedecido, en cuanto salieran vivos de esa redada pensaba mandarle de nuevo a la academia. ¿No le había dicho Sirius que se quedara en su lugar? Lo que el muy idiota no les había dicho era que uno de los asaltados era amigo suyo, en cuanto supo de la misión, informó rápidamente a su amigo con la intención de que éste pudiera evitar una confrontación entre el grupo de asaltados y los aurores.

Claro está, lo que el imbécil de turno no había previsto era que su amigo era, en realidad, uno de los culpables de la trama de importación de pociones ilegales. Se hacía dinero, sí, pero eran muy peligrosas y francamente un negocio sucio, tanto para quién compraba como para el comerciante. Ambos grupos se lanzaron hechizos, haciendo que todos se pusieran a cubierto hasta que un _Bombarda _impactó en el árbol que Sirius tenía a su lado, con tan mala suerte que, al intentar sacar a su prima Tonks de debajo, cayó él contra el tronco y absorbió todo el impacto.

Sirius perdió el conocimiento no antes de ver, entre los arbustos, como sus compañeros lanzaban unos certeros _Stupefy _a los criminales. Nymphadora Tonks estaba de muy mal humor, quizá fuera por el hecho de que todo era culpa de la misma persona o simplemente por ver a su primo y tío caer bajo el tronco que iba para ella. Lo cierto es que antes de ir con el traslador de emergencia a St. Mungo, el hospital más cerca en comparación con St. Valley, escuchó como Kingsley daba órdenes como subcapitán y una torta al cadete que les había vendido.

En cuanto aterrizaron en la sala de transporte alguien ya estuvo llamando al curandero de ese turno, viendo la hemorragia del torso de Lord Black y uno de los brazos partidos. Nymphadora Tonks maldijo cuando vio a Alice Longbottom aparecer. Sabía que no podía rechazar su ayuda sin que preguntaran por qué y tampoco quería informar a toda la sociedad británica que Sirius y Alice habían tenido una aventura. De mala gana, lanzó una mirada hostil a Lady Longbottom que se había quedado de piedra al ver a Sirius, y levitó su cuerpo a la camilla que ella había conjurado.

El camino en silencio fue tenso, Tonks nunca pensó que pudiera enfadarse de semejante manera, ni siquiera su primer nombre la ponía tan airada como estar en presencia de esa mujer. Tonks podía ser una Hufflepuff pero seguía siendo parte Black y para ella la familia lo era todo. No se imaginaba como Sirius había podido aguantar 5 años en silencio solo porque Alice Longbottom no tenía los huevos de intentar ser feliz por muy mala que fuera su situación con su marido en coma. Tonks, después de un par de años, estaba segura que se habría preguntado si su marido despertaría algún día, si su hijo crecería sin un padre.

Asimismo, Tonks también podía ver en qué había estado pensando Longbottom, sin duda había preferido mantener el secreto para no provocar la ira de su suegra que ésta sí que estaba bastante viva. También había albergado una falsa esperanza de que su marido despertase y Tonks comprendía que Sirius había sido su consuelo mientras esto no ocurriese: si su marido despierta podía dejar a Sirius, si no despierta sigue con Lord Black y, si despierta después de bastante tiempo de momento estaría con Sirius.

No se le ocurría una palabra más que zorra (aunque quizá fura su ira hablando). Eso era realmente Alice Longbottom, una oportunista y una aprovechada, egoísta y débil. Ni siquiera se había preguntado qué pensaba Neville de todo. ¿Acaso le había sentado bien a su hijo ver a su padre en coma, pasar tanto tiempo con Sirius como para considerarle una figura paterna y luego ver como su madre cortaba raíces con la única familia que había conocido? Tonks creía que no. Menos mal que Harry había sido la roca de Neville, la conexión entre aquellos que le quisieron durante tantos años y su familia paterna, los Longbottom, que habían amenazado con tirar a su nieto por la ventana con tal de tener una prueba que él no era squib.

No le extraña a Tonks que Neville se sintiera reprimido, con semejante familia, y que su magia también lo estuviera. De hecho, no quería ni pensar qué hubiera sido de Neville si no hubiera tenido a Harry y, consecuentemente, a los Potter-Black. Después de los 2 primeros años en Hogwarts dudaba mucho que Neville hubiera sobrevivido un troll, un profesor poseído por el Señor Tenebroso y luego un basilisco rondando por Hogwarts siendo 'cazado' por el cabeza de chorlito Gilderoy Lockhart, el fraude de Defensa.

En cuanto Lockhart se enteró en Noviembre que había un basilisco en la escuela había hecho las maletas y desaparecido el fin de semana, sin decir palabra alguna. El resto del año de Defensa fue compartido entre Severus, Flitwick y Dumbledore, cuando sus horarios lo permitían, había sido mucho mejor que los 3 primeros meses de Defensa y el primer curso de Neville y Draco en Hogwarts. Tonks se preguntaba si Dumbledore modificaría sus políticas antes de contratar al nuevo Profesor de Defensa.

Observó como Longbottom curaba rápidamente a su primo Sirius sin darse cuenta que le había estado lanzando miradas envenenadas mientras pensaba. Alice, que había estado muy concentrada en hacer su trabajo, no había pasado por alto la mirada rojiza de Tonks, que había cambiado de color junto con su cabello ahora negro para demostrar su ira. Sabía que todos los Potter, los Black y Lupin debían estar enterados de todo pero no había pensado en reencontrarse con alguno de ellos después de casi 5 años sin verse directamente.

No sabía si era bueno, para ella, o malo que fuera Nymphadora Tonks con quien se había encontrado. Si bien Tonks era una Hufflepuff, también era muy cercana a Sirius y a los Potter. Tenía suerte que no fuera uno de los adultos de la Mansión, como Lily o James, pero recordando los entrenamientos de Harry, ¿en serio era mejor encontrarse con uno de los pequeños? No dudaba ni un segundo que Harry la habría electrocutado hasta dejarla inconsciente, antes o después de hacer preguntas, eso no lo sabía. Ese niño había heredado lo bueno y lo malo de sus padres en doble cantidad.

"Ahora está estable", dijo finalmente, observando con la espalda vuelta a Sirius, notando unas emociones extrañas aparecer en ella, "¿Informarás tú de lo sucedido o quieres que yo…?"

Alice se giró a mirar a Tonks, nerviosa, y observó con algo de miedo como Tonks inclinaba hacia un costado la cabeza, como si estuviera analizando a un insecto, "Demasiado tarde, en cuanto vine aquí con el traslador Kingley fue directo al Ministerio y seguramente ya haya llamado a la familia".

"Cierto Dora", dijo una nueva voz, James Potter aparecía por la puerta acompañado de su primogénito Harrison, se acercó a Tonks para preguntar qué había pasado, "Ahora mismo vienen Lily y los demás".

Alice no se podía creer el cambio que había sufrido Harry en esos años en los que no le había visto. Ahora debería tener 13 años, recién cumplidos además, y media lo mismo que ella, 1.65 metros, su aspecto parecía más maduro y se notaba que había madurado bien; ni un solo grano o cicatriz visibles. Tenía el cabello igual de negro que siempre y sus ojos resplandecían con algo que no supo identificar, pero era obvio, por como los entrecerraba mínimamente, que Harry debía estar diseccionándola mentalmente.

"¿Está Sirius bien?", preguntó Harry, y Alice dio un pequeño saltito al escuchar su voz más masculina que antes. Alice asintió sin decir nada, escuchando el tono enmascarado en la voz de su antiguo sobrino, y vio como seguía hablando, "Gracias".

En una sola palabra supo que Harry le estaba ordenando que se marchara de la habitación, asintiendo de nuevo, cogió su portafolio con el informe de Sirius y marchó hacia la puerta, pasando cerca de Harry y notando la mirada asesina que le mandaba, así como la imperceptible mueca de asco en sus labios. Estuvo muy aliviada al salir de la habitación, tanto que casi suspiró en voz alta, como había pensado, Harry había cambiado de parecer respecto a ella desde lo sucedido.

No le extrañaba, pensó, encaminándose pasillo abajo, Sirius había sido el tío de sangre de Harry, siendo su abuela una Black, y Alice no era más que la amiga de Lily de la escuela y la madrina que había estado más pendiente de su marido en coma que de su propio hijo, y menos aún de su ahijado. Para Harry ella no era alguien con quien entrenaba, o hablaba practicando idiomas, o jugaba, ella solo estaba ahí de vez en cuando porque Neville estaba siempre en la Mansión Potter. Lo único que había hecho con Harry había sido intercambiar español por francés, ayudarle con su violín y nada más, y aun así siempre estaba Lily presente.

"…ya le dije que algún día acabaría en el hospital, el muy memo, pero espero que no haya sido nada", dijo una voz muy conocida a lo lejos, y Alice se quedó paralizada en medio del pasillo, "¿Creéis que le he gafado el…?"

Lily y Alice se quedaron mirando fijamente varios segundos, hasta que ambas salieron de su sorpresa. Los ojos entrecerrados de Lily le recordaron tremendamente a los de su hijo que, ahora que lo pensaba, su parecido con los Black había crecido. La genética muggle era muy interesante y, si tenía razón, el temperamento heredado de Harry provenía en gran parte de Lily. Sin embargo, ni Lupin ni Narcisa Black, antes Malfoy, o Andrómeda y Ted Tonks se pararon a empezar una discusión con ella, simplemente pasaron por su lado como si no existiera y continuaron hablando. Alice sintió ganas de llorar por todo aquello que había perdido y lo poco que había ganado a cambio.

…..

"¿Habéis visto esa escoba?", preguntó Héctor Alapin, casi babeando delante del escaparate de una de las más caras tiendas de escobas de Francia, era el hermano menor de Alexey y, de no ser claramente mayor Alex, Astoria habría dicho que eran clones, "¿Por qué Thanatos no tiene equipos de Quidditch como dijo Astoria?"

"No seas lelo", gruñó Veratos que, aunque acababa de conocer al hermano menor Alapin sabía que su relación sería amor-odio, "¿Cuándo íbamos a poder entrenar con las escobas si apenas tenemos tiempo para dormir?"

"No hagas caso a Vera, a ella no le gustan las alturas", rio como una campanilla Zelda, dando una palmadita a Héctor, acompañada de su primo Ulfric, que tenía el cabello rubio como su prima y los ojos azules, de aspecto totalmente adorable, "Sí que hay un equipo pero entrenamos mucho menos que otras escuelas, aun así, hacemos equipos amistosos la última semana del mes".

Claude y Hera, que estaban cogidos de la mano a demanda de la hermana menor de Henry y Hadrian Potter-Black, hablaban rápidamente en francés sobre diferentes tipos de criaturas mágicas que la Mansión Potter hospedaba y Alexey tenía cogido el cuello de Henry mientras le revolvía el cabello a la vez que el menor intentaba morderle la mano. Hadrian, Harrison y Astoria estaban en la retaguardia, mirándolo todo callados.

Desde el primer momento que Astoria había visto a Harrison se había quedado boquiabierta, con un sonrojo que había podido disimular en sus mejillas, casi delatándola. Lo raro era que no sentía una infatuación pero le era obvio que Harrison Potter-Black sería uno de esos hombres que logran girar cabezas y sabía que la suya sería la primera en darse la vuelta a mirar ese trasero bien puesto. A juzgar por la ceja alzada que la había analizado antes podía saber que no era la única que encontraba atractivo al otro, no obstante, ambos habían congeniado como amigos casi al instante.

Coatl, el familiar de Harrison, le había hecho cosquillas con la lengua en la oreja antes de volver dentro de los confines de la chaqueta de su compañero. Le había parecido extraño que un Potter tuviera una serpiente como familiar pero, cuando se dio cuenta que podía hablar con Coatl, Astoria vio porqué había elegido a un krait mágico. No le molestaba así que no había dicho nada al respecto y se había encogido de hombros. Suponía que esa otra de las cosas de las cuales Daphne hablaba y ella no prestaba atención y luego acababan mordiéndole, casi literalmente, en el culo.

"Harry, ¿podemos comprar nuestro familiar ahora?", preguntó Henry, dándose la vuelta y poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Sus padres habían consentido que fueran todos solos al mundo mágico en París, aun así, Henry no estaba seguro de lo que sus padres le habían dicho a Harry sobre lo que podían, o no, comprar. Cuando vio a Veratos, que ya tenía 16 años, supo en seguida porqué sus padres les habían dejado ir con su hermano. Estaban rodeados de adolescentes a punto de cumplir su mayoría, al menos Veratos y Mikail, sin contar a Tonks con quien se encontrarían para comer al medio día junto con Draco y Neville.

"Podemos ir, mama me ha dado permiso para compraros eso y unas cuantas cosas más", dijo Harry, asintiendo y pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano Hadrian, que hablaba con Astoria entretenidamente y sonrió brevemente a su hermano mayor, "Ya tenemos vuestras cosas de pociones, los libros, los focos mágicos, las 2 varitas, vuestra ropa nueva, las cosas de escribir… y creo que no me dejo nada, los baúles están en casa y tenéis las carteras con encantamientos expansivos y aligeradores. Podemos ir ya, si queréis".

"¿Harry?", preguntó Hera, girándose a mirarle ahora con los ojos bien abiertos, "¿Puedo yo también, please?"

"No Hera, papa ya pensó que dirías eso y también me dijo que te comentará que no, dentro de un par de años tendrás el tuyo, como nosotros al empezar la escuela", contestó firmemente Harry, lanzándole una mirada.

Claude cogió a Hera en volandas, haciendo que olvidara la conversación, y la llevó a caballito hasta el lugar de helados más cercano, comprándole una tarrina de 2 bolas. Sabía que no deberían estar comiendo pero Hera le había caído tremendamente bien, ¿quién iba a pensar que uno de sus mejores amigos tuviera una hermanita tan adorable y tremendamente divertida? Héctor, no obstante, había enfurecido a Hera nada más conocerse y Veratos, que había reído durante minutos al ver el morado en la espinilla de su contrincante, le dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo.

Horas más tarde, Henry era acompañado de un ave Bennu, un pariente de los Fénix tradicionales en Egipto, con las patas largas y sin plumas y el cuello como el de un pato, con el pico puntiagudo y recto. Un par de plumas largas verde esmeralda salían de la parte trasera de su cabeza a juego con el plumaje de su cuerpo verde y blanco en el interior. Hadrian, por el contrario, salía de la tienda con un Gato Palu, negro con reflejos púrpura y ojos azul cristal, un animal cuyos ojos se creían del Otro Mundo, capaz de ver todo tipo de cosas relacionadas con la muerte y el más allá.

A Hadrian le serviría para ser avisado de situaciones peligrosas que podrían acabar matándole, entre otras, mientras que el Bennu cantaría para detener a los enemigos de Henry y cuando se acercara la muerte. Coatl también tenía sentidos mágicos pero éstos eran enfocados a la caza y a las trampas. Eso le llevaba preguntarse qué tipo de animal tendría Hera.

…

Draco observó con algo de escepticismo el armario donde estaba guardado el boggart del que les hablaba su tío Remus Lupin-Evans. Hasta ahora no se había tenido que plantear qué cosas temía pero, ¿qué podían ser? ¿La muerte de sus amigos y familiares? ¿El fracaso? El caso es que había varias cosas que temía por igual pero entonces, ¿cómo haría el boggart para decidirse? Miró a Neville de reojo y vio que estaba pálido, aunque ningún otro alumno había abierto la boca al ver su estado.

Después de lo que pasó en el tren, con los dementores, todos sabían que el Heredero Longbottom se había desmayado. Aun así los Slytherins habían callado, sabedores que Longbottom era amigo de Draco y de 3 más de la casa de la serpiente. A veces a Draco le sorprendía que Neville no fuera insultado pero, una vez le preguntó a uno de los mayores en Slytherin, todos pensaban que Neville era algo como una mascota para Draco y los demás, hasta que se enteraron que Neville y Draco eran casi primos.

Así pues, cuando le tocó a Neville enfrentarse al boggart, nadie se sorprendió al ver que era un dementor. Días más tarde Neville, ayudado de Hermione, pidió a Remus que le diera clases sobre el _Patronus _para disuadir a los dementores. Personalmente, ni Neville ni Draco ni ninguno de los demás creían a Neville capaz de conseguirlo pero nadie abrió boca. Las semanas pasaron y llegó Yule, sin embargo Draco sentía una extraña sensación, como si se le olvidara algo.

De repente, viendo en casa a Harry después de varios meses, se dio cuenta, como electrocutado, que ese año no había necesitado llamar a su primo en ninguna ocasión de peligro. Los años anteriores para esa fecha algo ya se estaba cociendo en Hogwarts y, al parecer, nunca fallaba. ¿Quería decir eso que las cosas se habían calmado? Así se lo preguntó a Harry cuando los adultos fueron a sentarse en el salón privado más popular de la Mansión a tomarse unas copas.

Sentado en la colcha de su primo, Draco observó algo pensativo como Harry se ponía unos calcetines antes de sentarse a su lado, "Estás muy callado, ¿ha pasado algo?"

En ese momento Draco se dio cuenta que Harry también _esperaba _que pasara algo en Hogwarts, sin embargo, "No, en realidad eso es lo que me preocupa. Quizá sea una tontería pero las cosas han estado bastante tranquilas".

"Mmm, quizás tengas razón, o quizás no, pero dime, ¿le has preguntado a Tonks cuántas veces pasó algo similar a un troll o un basilisco en Hogwarts los 7 años que estuvo ella allí?", le preguntó Harry y Draco negó con la cabeza, frunciendo las cejas, "Yo sí, y me dijo que ninguna. Ten eso en mente y también apúntate que, en solo 2 años que lleváis vosotros en Hogwarts, han pasado cosas extrañas y peligrosas casi a diario".

"¿Qué quieres decir? Este año no ha pasado nada".

"Bueno, yo empezaría contando a los dementores y el desmayo de Neville en el tren", dijo sarcásticamente Harry, tumbándose, "Los dementores están bajo el control del Ministerio, ¿quién controla al Ministerio, Draco?"

"Fudge, te refieres, y todo el Wizenmagot", repuso Draco, interesado, "¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Crees que pueden escapar el control del Ministerio?"

"Dime otra cosa, ¿puede ser Fudge comprado o controlado? Tú y yo sabemos que Neville no es el elegido de la profecía pero, ¿quién más lo sabe que no sea aliado nuestro? ¿Qué pasaría si un mortífago encubierto que trabajase para el Ministerio pudiera comprar a Fudge o tuviera acceso al control de los dementores, sin saber que soy yo realmente el elegido y que Neville es un cebo?", preguntó Harry, haciéndole ver a su primo, a juzgar por la palidez de su rostro, la seriedad del asunto.

"Podría enviar a los dementores contra Neville", susurró Draco, que veía ahora que las cosas no habían sido tan sencillas como pensaba, "Merlín, ¿es así siempre tu vida? ¿Cómo demonios puedes pensar en todo siempre?"

"Voy a Thanatos", se encogió de hombros Harry, luego dijo irónico, "¿En serio crees que en mis 5 años en esa escuela no he peleado con nadie o hecho cosas que te harían vomitar?"

"¿Has-has matado a alguien?", preguntó Draco, con los ojos como platos.

"No, la muerte en realidad es dulce, puede ser dolorosa pero corta, al fin y al cabo", repuso en un murmullo Harry, cerrando los ojos, sin darse cuenta que su primo le estaba mirando fijamente como si le viera por primera vez, "¿Sabes que soy un maestro de la mente, verdad? ¿Te imaginas las ilusiones que podría hacer creer a una persona? Hacerles creerse que están solos o que su familia a muerto, o que tienen algo en su estómago intentando salir a fuera, hacerles cortarse los intestinos pensándose que así se salvarán…"

"¿Lo harías? ¿Harías algo así?", preguntó muy débilmente Draco.

"Por mi familia haría cualquier cosa, Draco, cualquier cosa, ese es el lema de nuestra escuela, ¿lo sabías? Todo hasta el límite".

Draco quiso seguir hablando pero Harry ya se había dormido. Miró a su primo unos minutos más antes de ir calladamente a su suite. Ahora veía que su primo, a pesar de ser menor que él por meros meses, era _mayor _que él gracias a su experiencia. ¿Qué era él? No había matado, ni peleado, ni torturado, en realidad había hecho pocas cosas de semejante calibre, pero hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de las cosas que había hecho Harry mientras él no hacía nada.

Cuando Draco le contó que el Profesor de Historia era un fantasma y que sus clases conseguían hacerle dormir, Harry le había dicho que, de haber sido él, habría exorcizado al fantasma; cuando Draco le dijo sobre Quirrell y sus patéticas clases, Harry le había explicado en detalle la carta y las quejas que hubiera enviado al consejo de gobernadores con tal de reemplazarle; cuando Draco le había enseñado los libros de Lockhart en verano y le había explicado sobre el encuentro en Diagon con Neville, Harry se los había leído y había escrito varios pergaminos de apuntes sobre los errores en los libros y en las _fechas _que probaban que Lockhart era un fraude; cuando se habían enterado que Remus iba a ser el nuevo Profesor de Defensa, Harry le había ayudado durante meses a iniciar su transformación de animago cuando se dio cuenta que Harry _ya _era un animago…

Y la lista era larga y compleja, cada vez más. Se daba cuenta, quizá porque de tan concentrado en su vida se había perdido gran parte de la de su primo, que no sabía cosas que creía que sabía. Sí, quizás había visto a su primo batir, año tras año, a los competidores del torneo de duelo en Francia, ahora que todavía no podía competir en los torneos mundiales, pero, ¿en realidad sabía de lo que era capaz Harry? Sí, también sabía algo de lo que hacía en Thanatos pero, ¿qué más hacían? Harry le había dicho que cada curso tenían una media de 12 clases distintas, a lo que Draco había quedado mudo del horror; si en Hogwarts había máximo 13 cursos, ¿cuántas cosas más no estaría aprendiendo Harry?

En los próximos días Draco siguió a Harry con una curiosidad renovada. Por las mañanas entrenaba, desayunaba y se duchaba, luego iba a la librería y pasaba horas hasta el mediodía, haciendo varias pausas para jugar con Hera y ayudar a los gemelos, que habían empezado el curso en Thanatos, a repasar. Luego comían todos juntos y Harry se metía en el laboratorio y luego salía a dar unas vueltas en la pista de Quidditch con su padre, Sirius y Regulus. La rutina variaba si Harry estaba con su madre o con Severus, pero su día era totalmente completo, como si no supiera qué hacer si no tuviera que hacer nada.

Y ahora que lo pensaba Draco suponía que era así. En cuanto vio los horarios de Harry de los 5 años, y las clases que ya había superado totalmente como magia mental, transfiguración, pociones, encantamientos, herbologia, arte, artes neutrales, defensa, protocolo & ley, cuidados de criaturas y transporte mágico, se quedó boquiabierto durante casi una hora. Hasta que volvió en sí e hizo a Harry aparecerse en otra parte de la Mansión, incrédulo. Draco no era un Ravenclaw pero a partir de ese momento vio a su primo como una verdadera fuente de conocimiento, y no como lo hacía antes, en serio, ahora se sentía idiota, ¿desde cuándo un niño sabe de posesiones y no es capaz de aparecerse?

Al ver Harry que no pensaba dejarle en paz, tuvo a Draco ayudándole en varias tareas que le iba dando mientras Harry modificaba pociones ya existentes cambiándole el gusto, la potencia u otros factores. También se había puesto a correr con Harry aunque no seguía las rutinas de artes marciales, las prácticas con espadas y otras armas o los ejercicios de fuerza, agilidad y velocidad que hacía cada día. En cuanto Draco le pidió que le enseñara su famosa técnica de Occlumancia, encantamientos y transfiguración, Harry dejó de lado lo que estaba haciendo y le miró calculadoramente.

"¿Tanto quieres aprender? ¿Es que no os enseñan nada en Hogwarts?", preguntó él, alzando una ceja.

"¡Hogwarts es mediocre, y tú lo sabes! Quizá no tenga el nivel para ir a Thanatos ahora, o nunca, pero tú puedes enseñarme mientras pueda tenerte aquí", dijo él, indignado, quizá fuera uno de los mejores en Hogwarts pero no era el mejor en todo y, si lo comparaba con Thanatos, no sería de los mejores sino de los peores.

"Está bien, haremos un trato", empezó Harry, sonriendo maliciosamente como antes nunca Draco había visto, "Tienes 2 varitas y una de ellas no tiene el localizador, sin embargo, como no puedes legalmente llevarla en Inglaterra, cogeré tu varita primaria que, desafortunadamente es la que tiene el localizador, y se lo quitaré".

"¿¡Puedes hacerlo!?", preguntó Draco, gritando y con la baba casi colgando de la excitación, pensando en lo que podría hacer.

"Sí, pero a cambio te daré una guía de las cosas que quiero que sepas para el verano y, si las aprendes, te enseñaré cosas que Hogwarts nunca te enseñará", le dijo Harry, cogiendo de nuevo su libro, "Siempre estarás un paso por delante de los de tu curso, o sino no habrá trato, y yo no te enseñaré cosas nuevas en verano".

"Va, dime una pista, ¿qué piensas enseñarle en verano?", le suplicó Draco cuando vio que estaban solos en la librería.

"Lo primero que te enseñaré estas vacaciones será a crear un traslador, será ilegal pero no importa, todavía no puedes sacarte la licencia, también a aparecerte", contestó muy seriamente Harry, y Draco supo en seguida porqué quería que Draco tuviera métodos para escapar rápidamente, con un escalofrío deseó que los dementores no estuvieran tan cerca como para tener que usarlos, "Y en verano… si haces todo lo que te he dicho, y continuas corriendo 15 minutos cada mañana, te enseñaré a hacer un escudo elemental, será capaz de protegerte de todo pero te costará mucho aprenderlo y mantener el escudo".

"Cuando dices todo…", dejó ir Draco, pensando en la maldición mortal.

"Ninguna magia en este mundo es imbatible o imparable, aun así, te explicaré cuando llegue el momento cómo funciona", Harry miró de reojo a su primo, sonriendo, "¿No te dije que por mi familia haría cualquier cosa?"

* * *

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Alice miró por su flequillo a su marido, sintiendo su corazón latir desmesuradamente. Esa era otra de las razones por la cual Alice era casi una reclusa en su propia casa. Tan solo trabajaba por las mañanas y luego volvía a cuidar de los invernaderos mientras Neville estuviera en Hogwarts y no pudiera cuidarlos él. Frank, que había ocupado su cargo en el Wizenmagot en su totalidad, pasaba gran parte del tiempo entreteniéndose fuera de casa con aquellos aliados que pudo encontrar y antiguos amigos de clase.

Los Longbottom estaban de capa caída. Es más, desde que cortaron lazos con los Potter-Black, nadie les tomaba en serio. También habían perdido todos los derechos en las compañías que Alice vio crearse delante de sí, como el _Cotidie Verum _u otros. Alice podría haber intentado recuperar el brillo de su familia, intentando imitar a los Potter, pero Augusta repudiaba estar en su compañía y Frank la trataba como una propiedad. Decir que la aventura que tuvo con Sirius le había sentado mal era un eufemismo.

Las primeras semanas fueron las peores, sobre todo porque Neville estaba en casa, escuchando cómo se peleaban a gritos sus padres y descubriendo de tan horrible forma como su madre se había acostado con otro hombre que no era su padre. Sin embargo, cuando Alice habló con Neville a solas se sorprendió al escuchar como su hijo quería que fuera feliz y, si hubiera sido con Sirius, no se habría negado. Aun así, Alice no esperó que las cosas mejoraran.

Tampoco, no obstante, se esperó la bofetada que Frank le dio una noche, cuando volvía de una cena de negocios. Frank había querido mejorar los negocios para ingresar más dinero, acorde con el estilo de vida que se suponía que Neville, el chico de la profecía, debería llevar. Lo que no les había dicho a Augusta y a Frank era que Neville no era el elegido. Solo podía imaginar lo que intentaría hacerles a los Potter de verse en semejante posición, al descubrir la verdad.

Sin embargo, Alice sabía que los Potter no iban a dejar que intentaran hundirles, ella sospechaba que, de intentar influenciar a la sociedad Frank con una mentira, los Potter harían picadillo a todos los Longbottom, quitándoles todo hasta que no pudieran hacerse cargo de Neville y, entonces, ganarían la custodia de su ahijado. Sí, Alice sabía bien de la verdadera personalidad de los Potter y le daban escalofríos lo que podían hacerles a sus enemigos. Se había salvado esa mañana en St. Mungo de hablar con ellos o con Sirius pero tarde o temprano tendría que interactuar con su paciente.

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, se vistió de mala gana y desayunó en su estudio evitando a Frank y a Augusta en el comedor. En cuando acabó, un elfo doméstico se llevó los platos y ella se desapareció a St. Mungo. Al llegar allí se cambió de ropa y fichó rápidamente, cogió los recados que le habían dejado y miró su horario de visitas. No obstante, en cuanto le tocó el turno a Lord Black, un par de horas más tarde, se encontró que ya había alguien en la habitación revisándole.

No sabía si enfadarse porque alguien le había usurpado un caso, estar agradecida o aterrorizada al darse cuenta que la persona era, ni más ni menos, que Narcisa Black. Narcisa había estado trabajando en St. Mungo y había sido aprendiz de Poppy Pomphrey, una de las mejores curanderas de Inglaterra, nada más acabar Hogwarts. En menos de 4 años ya había acabado su maestría, se había casado con Lucius Malfoy y tenía en camino a su primer y último hijo, Draco. Pronto después dejó de trabajar y empezó su investigación en la sanación de maldiciones maléficas, un campo poco explotado por su ilegalidad en Inglaterra.

Sabía Alice, que Narcisa era, a pesar de su apariencia delicada y elegante, una de las mujeres con más conocimiento de Artes Oscuras del momento. Bellatrix Black no era la única hermana Black experta en maldiciones maléficas, también Andrómeda tenía conocimientos extendidos, a pesar de haberse casado con Ted Tonks, un nacido de muggles. Cuando Narcisa se giró a mirarla, dándose cuenta de su presencia, levantó una ceja como si el mero hecho de estar en su presencia lograra provocarle arcadas.

"¡Finalmente!", exclamó Narcisa y sacó unos papeles, Sirius estaba acabando de vestirse y ni siquiera le había dirigido una mirada, "Necesito que firme esto, Lady Longbottom, ya le he dado yo el alta a mi primo".

Alice miró los papeles y los cogió al ver la mirada disimuladamente envenenada que le enviaba Narcisa, con su varita tocó el pergamino y éste despareció cuando Narcisa movió su varita. Alice asintió con la cabeza dándole una última mirada a la espalda de Sirius y se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse. Sin embargo, antes de poder cruzar el umbral, la puerta se cerró de golpe, sin hacer ruido y la dejó encerrada con los Black. Dándose la vuelta muy lentamente, observó con algo de horror la varita alzada de Narcisa, a quien ahora tenía a menos de medio metro, y el rostro furioso de ésta.

"No eres más que una oportunista, una mujer sin un solo hueso firme en su cuerpo", siseó Narcisa, entrecerrando sus ojos, parecía un ángel vengador. Era la primera vez que Alice la veía tan furiosa en todos los años que la conocía, "Si hubiera sido por mí hubiera destruido a los Longbottom, solo Neville te salva, el pobre niño".

"¡Ni te atrevas a hablar de Neville, Narcisa!", exclamó Alice, ahora también enfadada ella, después de escuchar las acusaciones que parecían hablar sobre su pobre responsabilidad como madre, "No te lo permito".

"Entonces tendrías que haber pensado un par de veces más en él y en Sirius, ¿quién crees que ha tenido el corazón roto? Frank, ¿acaso?", se acercó Narcisa Black, su cabello rubio dándole un aspecto pálido a su piel clara, haciendo brillar sus ojos grises, "¿Acaso pensaste en ellos antes de pensar en ti?"

"¡Te lo advierto-!"

"Narcisa, estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo", dijo Sirius, una vez se había calzado en silencio mientras las mujeres hablaban, "Vámonos, aquí ya no hay nada más que nos interese".

Y Alice observó, otra vez, con el corazón roto como el hombre a quien todavía seguía amando se marchaba sin mirar atrás, dejándola llorando. Ahora más que nunca los morados que Frank le habían causado le dolían, recordándole todo lo que dejó al seguir los consejos de su mente y no a los de su corazón.

…..

"¡Ese Weasley! Nos ha puesto a todos en peligro con ese hipogrifo por su idiotez", gruñó Draco, hablando con Harry desde el espejo, como hacía desde hacía años, "Y para colmo ha hecho que su madre envíe una denuncia al consejo de gobernadores y ahora van a sacrificar al pobre bicho".

"¿Cuándo piensan hacerlo?", preguntó Harry, indignado por la estupidez de Weasley y por el pobre hipogrifo.

"Este viernes por la tarde", contestó rápidamente Draco, al ver que Harry sonaba extrañamente pensativo como cuando se le ocurría algo.

"Nos veremos en Hogwarts mañana a las 8 de la tarde, a esa hora puedo escaparme con mis privilegios", dijo Harry.

Draco y Harry acabaron la conversación pocos minutos después. Mikail miró con expresión dubitativa a su amigo, hasta ahora Harry no había pisado Hogwarts ni aun sabiendo sobre el basilisco o lo de Quirrell. ¿Por qué ahora? Después de preguntarle a Harry si quería que él le acompañara a Hogwarts y escuchar su negativa, se encogió de hombros al ver que Harry ya se había decidido y que nadie podría hacerle cambiar de decisión. Claro que lo que Mikail no pensaba decirle era que minutos más tarde pensaba seguir a Harry por si necesitaba ayuda en Hogwarts. Posiblemente se enteraría de su presencia pero Harry era su amigo y no iba a dejarle solo.

Cuando Harry, al día siguiente, acabó las clases, dejó todo guardado en su sitio y cogió el traslador de emergencia. Mikail, mirando de reojo a su amigo, frunció el ceño al ver que Harry iba a visitar primero a sus padres en la Mansión. Una vez desapareció, Mikail se encontró rehaciendo sus planes. ¿Qué demonios pensaba hacer Harry? Despidiéndose de sus amigos en el dormitorio, creó un traslador con destino Hogsmeade.

"¿Harry?", dijo una voz nada más aparecer el Heredero Potter-Black en la entrada privada. Las guardas habían avisado a James de la inminente llegada de su hijo, "Pensaba que no ibas a visitar hasta la semana siguiente".

"Papa", se dieron un corto abrazo y Harry sonrió cuando su padre le revolvió el cabello, como de costumbre, "He venido aquí porque, una vez más, Draco y los otros tienen problemas, aunque esta vez no es Voldemort".

Durante varios minutos estuvo explicándole a su padre toda la escena del hipogrifo, la carta de la madre de Weasley y como Draco y Neville pensaban salvar al hipogrifo a escondidas. James, sabedor que cualquier herida hubiera sido curada al instante por Madame Pomphrey, frunció el ceño al escuchar como Weasley tenía una escayola en el brazo y como hacía que otro le ayudara en Pociones. Suspirando, cogió el hombro de su hijo y se desaparecieron a Hogmeade.

"Cogeremos el pasadizo secreto de Honeyduckes y apareceremos en el castillo", informó James, con su voz de auror que había usado durante años.

Cuando llegaron allí, no obstante, habían pasado casi 20 minutos de la hora acordada y Draco y Neville no estaban esperándoles. Con ira y algo de miedo, Harry y James se dirigieron hacia el exterior y notaron que había empezado a anochecer. Con el corazón en un puño, James se dio cuenta que esa misma noche era luna llena y seguramente Remus ya había salido del castillo también en dirección al Bosque. Lo que no daría James ahora por tener su antiguo mapa merodeador, sin embargo, esperaba que Remus, quien lo había confiscado a los gemelos Weasley, hubiera mirado el mapa antes de salir.

"¡Allí están!", exclamó en un susurro Harry, dando grandes zancadas acompañados de su padre hacia el Sauce Boxeador, que estaba quieto.

"Alguien debe haber paralizado al sauce", murmuró James, preocupado, pues solo 4 personas sabían cómo se hacía y, en caso de haber sido Remus, le quedaría poco para transformarse justamente a menos de 200 metros de los 3 niños. Entonces paró en seco, "No puede ser".

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Harry y miró de reojo a la luna, escondida tras unas nubes de tormenta.

"Solo 5 personas sabemos cómo parar al sauce; Sirius, Remus, Pomona Sprout, Pettigrew y yo, y Remus está caminando en dirección al sauce", explicó James y Harry en seguida supo qué pasaba, "Sirius, Remus y yo no hemos sido, Pomona sabe que esta noche Remus se transforma así que tampoco es ella quien ha paralizado al árbol".

"Pettigrew, sospechas", afirmó Harry, "tiene sentido, hace poco fue visto merodeando, con perdón, el Bosque Prohibido".

"¡Mira!", exclamó James, viendo como alguien arrastraba a los niños, Draco, Neville y una niña con el pelo rizado de color castaño, dentro del conducto del árbol, "Debemos darnos prisa, Remus ya está llegando".

Sin embargo, aunque llegaron al lugar antes que Remus, cuando subieron las escaleras y vieron el panorama sabían que algo malo iba a pasar. Neville tenía una pierna y la varita rota y Draco había perdido su varita a manos de Pettigrew, al otro lado de la habitación. Hermione apuntaba su varita a Pettigrew pero parecía no saber qué hacer. En cuando James entró en la habitación, con el rostro furioso, lanzó un _Expeliarmus _a Peter y la varita de Draco saltó de sus manos. Todos se giraron a mirar al padre y al hijo Potter.

"Pettigrew, al fin nos vemos de nuevo", dijo en un siseó James, sus ojos marrón dorado con vetas verdes centelleando en la penumbra del caserío supuestamente encantado.

"¡James, oh, James! ¡Amigo mío!", contestó Peter, poniendo cara suplicante pero James no parecía escucharle, sus orejas estaban ardiendo de la ira y su mano apretaba su varita intentando no matar a su traidor.

"¿Por qué demonios nos traicionaste Peter?", preguntó escupiendo las palabras James.

Lentamente Harry cogió de las manos de su padre la varita de Draco y caminó hasta ellos. Desinfectó la herida de Neville y mantuvo la pierna rota en unos vendajes provisionales que conjuró. Podría curarle la pierna pero tardaría más tiempo de lo que podía permitirse, además, su ira contra Draco por no esperarle iba en aumento. La niña, que alternaba miradas entre su padre confrontando a Pettigrew y a él, bajo su varita despacio.

"¿Por qué no estabais dónde os dije?", preguntó en voz baja, muy enfadado Harry, Draco se estremeció sabedor que eso le pasaría factura.

"Ha sido culpa mía", se entrometió Hermione, que veía en las caras de sus amigos que se sentían culpables y ahora algo estúpidos por ver el lío en el que se habían metido, "Ellos estaban-".

"No te he preguntado a ti", cortó poderosamente a Hermione y, por primera vez en muchos años, se encontró cerrando la boca sin decir nada. Si hubiera sido otro, se habría enfadado al instante y habría empezado a gritar, sin embargo, la mirada esmeralda que le dedicó de reojo el visitante era suficiente para hacer que sus interiores se erizaran, "sino a Draco".

"Estábamos en el lugar esperado pero nos impacientamos y decidimos ir, pensando que no pasaría nada y que lograríamos salvar al hipogrifo con el gira-tiempos de Hermione", contestó Draco, y vio por encima del hombro de su primo como James perseguía a Pettigrew por el salón raído.

"Luego hablamos", acabó Harry, viendo como Pettigrew se lanzaba escaleras abajo. Lanzó unas fuertes cadenas que se ataron a sus tobillos y Pettigrew cayó de cara al suelo, rodando por las escaleras.

"_Incarcerous_", dijo con gusto James, atando a Peter completamente gracias a la distracción de su hijo, "Bien hecho, Harry".

Harry asintió y levitó a Neville escaleras abajo, con su varita de baobab y ébano, a pesar de poder hacerlo sin varita, lo último que quería era que todos supieran de su as bajo la manga. Draco y la otra niña, Granger, bajaron en la retaguardia. No obstante, todos quedaron petrificados al encontrarse de frente con Remus, quien puso cara de horror al verlos y luego miró las nubes como desaparecían. Con algo de temor, los niños vieron a Remus transformarse por primera vez.

Harry, que había volado con varios hombres lobo en Thanatos, haciéndoles compañía con los otros animagos, maldijo en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta que Draco y compañía no podrían huir con un traslador sin cambiar radicalmente el tiempo a raíz de haber usado el gira-tiempos. Observó más atentamente los ojos de Remus y estuvo horrorizado al ver que no se había tomado la poción. Irremediablemente atacaría a aquellos que no fueran de su manada, es decir, a Draco y a los demás.

Sin embargo, Remus olió a Pettigrew y se lanzó contra el cuerpo amarrado del traidor que había intentado matar a su manada. Fue el caos, James intentaba separarlos, Harry protegía con su cuerpo a los demás y después apareció Severus, lanzando hechizos. Entre medio de la lucha las ataduras de Pettigrew se soltaron y se convirtió en rata, desapareciendo. Maldiciendo de nuevo, Harry observó cómo Draco y Hermione corrían tras Pettigrew perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Echó a correr tras ellos, viendo como Remus iba en la misma dirección, y Severus se quedó con Neville mientras insultaba en voz alta a todos viendo como James salía detrás de su hijo casi volando. Severus levitó a Neville y ambos entraron en el castillo, hacia la enfermería. Mientras tanto, Draco y Hermione se escondían tras un gran árbol, escuchando las pisadas de Remus transformado a lo lejos. Draco escuchó, con algo de alivio, el grito de un águila que se dirigía hacia la dirección opuesta, llevándose consigo al hombre lobo.

Hermione le miró mortalmente aliviada y agradeció que Hermione estuviera lo suficientemente asustada como para no plantearse qué hacía un águila en plena noche 'cazando'. Dio gracias a todo porque Harry fuera un animago y parte de la manada de Remus.

"¡Ah!", exclamó cortamente Hermione, cogiéndole el brazo al ver una sombra moverse en su dirección.

"Tranquila, es mi tío James", informó Draco cuando vio el enorme y elegante ciervo con pelaje claro y ojos inteligentes. Cuando se agachó, inclinándose, Draco entendió qué quería, "Quiere que subamos en su espalda".

Así lo hicieron, corrieron velozmente por el Bosque, respirando más dolorosamente cuanto más se adentraban. Hacía un frío tremendo. Las bocanadas de aire podían verse y escucharse en medio del silencio sepulcral. No se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera las ráfagas de aire que mecían las ramas. Aparecieron en un claro y Draco tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar. Ni siquiera escuchó la respiración rápida de Hermione o notó como le apretaba un brazo cortándole la circulación. Allí estaba tendido inconsciente el hombre lobo, todavía transformado, y Harry en su forma humana.

Estaban rodeados de dementores, centenares de ellos. James se transformó sin avisar, un terror terrible que solo había sentido una vez antes, sacó su varita al mismo tiempo que la sacaba Harry, lanzando un poderoso hechizo _Patronus _que los dejó sin habla a todos. El ciervo de luz caminó despacio por encima de la superficie del lago y lanzó onda tras onda de luz, despejando a los dementores que gritaron de dolor cuando chocaban con el escudo de Harry. James sabía que su hijo era poderoso pero se encontraba estupefacto de la admiración y el orgullo que sentía, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos; las criaturas rindiéndose y huyendo. Ese era _su hijo_.

…

"No me puedo creer que Bulgaria perdiera con Krum", musitó sin voz Alexey, que había gritado fervientemente para que ganaran sus compatriotas búlgaros.

"Los cazadores y el guardián irlandés eran mejores", repuso Mikail, sin mucho interés, comiendo en la mesa dentro de la gran tienda de campaña mágica que los Potter-Black tenían junto a las demás tiendas de sus aliados.

Ese año había acabado de forma bastante abrupta. Pettigrew había escapado y Harry había acabado salvando a Remus y a los demás de los dementores. Mikail, que había visto en la pensadera la segunda profecía de Trelawney vista por Hermione Granger y Neville, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al comprender a dónde se dirigían todas las situaciones que sucedían en Hogwarts. En caso de ser cierta, y de hecho Trelawney ya había predicho una profecía anteriormente que era válida, Voldemort regresaría más terrible que nunca. Nadie, ningún adulto, podía imaginar qué significaba eso. Para ellos Voldemort ya había sido terrible _antes_.

Aun así parecía que la vida seguía. En cuanto supieron del mundial de Quidditch, todos se habían apresurado a comprar entradas en el mejor lugar. Allí se habían encontrado al Ministro de Magia inglés y al búlgaro. Mikail sospechaba, muy ciertamente, que el búlgaro entendía perfectamente el inglés y solo estaba haciendo ver lo contrario. Entendía por qué, era divertido ver a Fudge hablar en chillidos y despacio, como si fuera retrasado. Aguantó la risa y salió con Alexey a reunirse con los demás, después de tomarse algo caliente para su garganta.

Allí estaban todos los demás, incluyendo los amigos de Hogwarts de los primos de Harry, entorno a Krum, que parecía estar hablando como viejos amigos con Harry. Los padres estaban más allá, a lo lejos, hablando calmadamente. Mikail vio a su tía, Valentine, coger del brazo al tío de Harry, Sirius, y perderse ambos en una de las tiendas de campaña. Alzó una ceja con algo de sorpresa y sonrió. No era la primera vez, y Harry y él lo sabían, que Valentine y Sirius se reunían 'secretamente'. En realidad todos lo sabían, era más un secreto a voces que otra cosa, pero a nadie le sorprendía que un par de personas claramente promiscuas se entendiesen y llegasen a un acuerdo.

A Mikail y a sus padres no les importaba, Valentine era muy querida en la familia Zabini, sobre todo porque aunque sabían de sus tendencias, cuando estuvo casada con Bastian, le fue fiel y le amó hasta el final. Era más, a veces Valentine salía con otros hombres pero siempre acababa la relación con violencia, frustrada porque esos hombres no eran su difunto marido. Para todos Valentine seguía siendo una Zabini, con su cabello negro y sus ojos violetas.

"¡Mikail! Ven, tengo que presentarte a Viktor", llamó Harry cuando le vio quieto nada más salir de la tienda, "Viktor Krum, este es uno de mis mejores amigos, Mikail Zabini, asiste conmigo a Thanatos".

"Un placer",

"Encantado", asintió Viktor, viendo con algo de alivio cómo otro de los amigos de Harry parecía tratarle como una persona normal, "¿Habéis escuchado? Mi padre dice que este año, en el nuevo curso, habrá un torneo muy importante".

Veratos se acercó, todavía algo pálida por las alturas en las que había estado sentada casi 2 horas, "¿Te refieres al Torneo de los Tres magos?"

"Hace siglos que no está activo", musitó Harry, pensando en cómo las cosas podían ir tan mal en menos de 4 años, luego dijo con gran sarcasmo, "Déjame adivinar dónde se celebrará".

"En Hogwarts", dijeron al unísono Veratos, Mikail, Harry, Alexey que había llegado con Zelda y Claude.

"¿Cómo lo sabéis?", preguntó alzando las cejas Viktor y observó como todos rodaban los ojos, exasperados.

"No importa, tú tranquilo, ¿y dime, Drumstrang participará?", pregunto Zelda cambiando el rumbo de la conversación.

"Sí, el Director Karkaroff ya nos ha mandado una misiva a todos en las cartas de cada año", dijo el búlgaro, encogiéndose de hombros. Karkaroff era un Director odiado y favorecido a partes iguales por los alumnos, solo esperaba que no se encarase con los otros Directores por un capricho.

"Me pregunto si la Directora Valavicius nos hará participar", pensó en voz alta Claude, con la mirada perdida, luego miró a Neville y a Harry, "Hasta ahora todas las pequeñas escuelas habían rechazado la invitación pero…"

"¡Chicos!", llamaron los padres acercándose, todos se giraron, "¿Por qué no invitáis a vuestros amigos adentro a tomar algo?"

"Los adultos vamos a ir a tomarnos unas copas, ¿os podemos dejar solos un par de horas sin que prendáis fuego las tiendas?", preguntó sonriente Casta Bardot, la madre de Claude, que era igual de rubia y con los ojos turquesas.

"¡Oh, Casta, no deberías dar ideas a nuestros hijos!", dijo con algo de burla la madre de Mikail, Belladona, que era lo mismo de pálida que su marido era moreno, con ojos color whisky, "¿Qué pasaría si ellos siguen nuestros pasos?"

Todas las madres rieron y los niños intercambiaron miradas sufridoras, no había nada peor que ser tratado de semejante manera delante de un amigo, Mikail y Claude pensaban así, a juzgar por sus sonrojos de vergüenza. Coatl siseó bajo la ropa de Harry, riendo de forma algo extraña como la serpiente que era.

"¡Mama! ¿Por qué no os vais ya? Os juramos que nos comportaremos", dijo algo suplicante Claude, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Las mujeres rieron y también algunos de los padres, entonces Lily habló, "Nos vamos ya chicos, si necesitáis algo enviad a Io".

"Hasta luego",

"Adiós",

"Merlín, ¡qué vergüenza!"

Las risas de los padres volvieron a sonar mientras se iban perdiendo en la multitud, sin duda escuchando la coletilla de los adolescentes. Todos entraron adentro, menos Viktor que se había despedido al ver a su familia, y se sentaron en la larga mesa de roble. Draco, Neville y Blaise, los únicos amigos de Hogwarts que habían venido que estaban interesados en el Quidditch, estaban dándole la paliza a Veratos sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos, mientras que Alexey, Claude y Zelda parecían tener una intensa conversación sobre el partido de Quidditch.

"¿Crees que participará Thanatos?", preguntó Mikail, sentándose al lado de Tonks, quien había preferido quedarse con los menores y hablar sobre las clases de duelo y combate que impartía Thanatos.

Los gemelos y Hera estaban, como no, pensó Mikail, rodeando a Harry, que estaba pensando con intensidad en el Torneo, "No me extrañaría, con las situaciones que suelen suceder entorno a Hogwarts. Además, Dumbledore no dejara que… ya me entiendes. Thanatos participará, quizá con su ingreso al torneo también asistan las Academias de Salem o de oriente".

Durante más de una hora estuvieron hablando con entusiasmo del torneo, ahora entendían Neville, Draco y Blaise porque en la lista de cosas para el curso siguiente había modificaciones. Una túnica de gala solo indicaba que habría un baile, seguramente antes de las vacaciones de invierno o, posiblemente, al finalizar el torneo. Estaban tan ensimismados que unos gritos a lo lejos les pillaron desprevenidos. Todos, no obstante, distinguieron que eran gritos de dolor y no de júbilo. Harry y Tonks sacaron las cabezas por la tienda de campaña pero solo pudieron ver unas luces verdes y rojas a lo lejos.

La gente había dejado lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo y se habían echado a correr hacia el lado contrario, sobre todo cuando las luces avanzaban por el campamento. Un hechizo salió disparado al cielo y, con pavor, Tonks reconoció la marca oscura. Harry entrecerró los ojos y pensó frenéticamente qué debían hacer. ¿Huir, esconderse, quedarse, atacar? Miró a la gente empujándose, pisándose y cayéndose sobre la hierba, chillando, y supo que lo más probable es que se separaran entre el gentío.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", preguntó Zelda, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado cuando todos fueron a mirar qué sucedía.

"Esta tienda tiene guardas y protecciones, nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer ruido", dijo finalmente Harry, viendo que la mayoría le miraban a él, "¡Io!"

"¿Sí, señor Harry?", preguntó afablemente Io hasta que escuchó los gritos.

"Informa de inmediato a mis padres: el campamento está siendo atacado por mortífagos, estamos en la tienda Potter-Black", dijo e Io desapareció sin más, se giró a mirar a los demás, "Apagad las luces y no hagáis ruido".

Corrieron las puertas de tela de la tienda y Harry sintió como las protecciones de la tienda se cerraban, indicando que las runas que habían puesto hacia horas estaban haciendo su función. Pasaron minutos sin hablar, sin moverse, escuchando como los gritos se hacían más intensos y cómo la gente había desaparecido. Entonces escucharon unas risas, y unos pasos caminando por la hierba. Se escuchó una voz y Draco palideció, empezando a temblar.

"Mirad estos muggles, tan patéticos, ¿no deberíamos darles una lección camaradas?", preguntó uno, y Zelda tapó la boca a Neville cuando parecía estar a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"¡Por favor, no, no, mi hija, dejadla ir!", otra voz, suplicante, hablaba cerca de la tienda de los Potter-Black. Harry cogió en brazos a su hermana al ver como temblaba del miedo, y miró fijamente la puerta de entrada.

"¡Há! Patético e inmundo muggle", una voz rasposa sonó.

A juzgar por el temblor de Draco y el asentimiento de cabeza, Harry supo que una de las personas ahí fuera era Lucius Malfoy. Desde que Sirius anuló el contrato entre Malfoy y Narcisa, el hombre había perdido gran parte de su fortuna, que provenía de la dote Black, y también varias casas y partes de negocios que los Black le habían dejado a los Malfoy durante siglos. La influencia de Malfoy en el Wizenmagot se había reducido al mínimo puesto que sus aliados estaban más decididos a preservar sus propias fortunas que a ser arrastrados al ayudar a Malfoy.

Incluso Fudge había dejado de depender tanto de Lord Malfoy, sin embargo, a los Potter-Black no les importaba ya que el Ministro caería tarde o temprano al saberse su asociación con Lucius. Los aliados de los Potter-Black estaban a favor de votar a Amelia Bones para que cogiera su cargo y, con un poco de suerte, 2/3 del Wizenmagot estarían de su parte. Nadie se había dado cuenta que los aliados de los Potter habían estado elevándose en el Ministerio, Amelia siendo la nueva cabeza de la DMLE, Sirius el Capitán de los Aurores, Lily una de las responsables del Departamento de Misterios junto con Croaker, otro indecible, Narcisa siendo la Presidenta del Hospital St. Valley, Remus el Director de _Cotidie Verum_, etc.

"¡Los aurores!", gritó uno de los compinches de Malfoy, y se escucharon unos ruidos sordos que Harry supuso que eran cuerpos cayendo al suelo, y luego el 'crack' de una desaparición bastante forzosa.

Hubo un intercambio de hechizos de colores rojo y verde, así como varias explosiones a lo lejos y luego todo quedó en calma durante unos segundos hasta que la tienda se abrió y allí aparecieron Sirius Black y James Potter, acompañados de los demás padres. Cosomo Zabini y Yura Klein se adentraron rápidamente en la tienda en busca de sus hijos, suspirando de alivio al ver que estaban bien.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", preguntó Veratos, que estaba entre los brazos de su padre, Adonis, siendo observada atentamente.

"Unos cuantos mortífagos han provocado varios revuelos pero no hay ningún muerto", informó Sirius, con rostro serio.

"Al parecer solo pretendían hacernos ver que siguen activos", contestó finalmente James, mirando con preocupación a su hijo. Pronto pasaría algo y no estaba seguro de qué.

…..

"Bienvenidos al nuevo curso en Thanatos", empezó la Directora Calypso Valavicius como cada año, durante minutos Harry y los demás estuvieron escuchando atentamente las palabras de su Directora, sabedores que pronto hablaría del Torneo, "Este año Thanatos participará por segunda vez en la historia en el Torneo de los Magos Extraordinarios, como originalmente fue llamado".

Creció un murmullo general que rápidamente fue callado cuando la Directora volvía a hablar, Astoria susurró a Zelda en el oído, sin obtener respuesta, "¿De los Magos Extraordinarios?"

"Como algunos saben, las escuelas 'pequeñas' siempre han rechazado la invitación exceptuando en 3 ocasiones, con el paso de los años el nombre cambió a Torneo de los 3 Magos, pero en Thanatos no estamos dispuestos a ser olvidados. A partir de este sábado por la mañana, habrán unas pruebas teóricas, prácticas y físicas para aquellos que quieran asistir al Torneo, que se celebrará en Hogwarts a partir del 30 de Octubre", entonces pausó mirando a todos sus alumnos con seriedad, "Solo aquellos que hayan pasado Transfiguración/Encantamientos/Pociones/Herbología/Cuidado de Criaturas/Runas o Aritmancia a nivel de NEWTs podrán asistir".

Se volvió a creer una voz de fondo y entonces un alumno levantó la mano, "Según las diversas fuentes sobre el Torneo, siempre se ha obligado a que los alumnos tengan 17 años, ¿significa eso que solo podrán presentarse a partir de dicha edad?"

"No, la restricción existe pero únicamente porque es a partir de los 17 años cuando se obtienen las calificaciones requeridas anteriormente nombradas, al menos fuera de Thanatos. Todos aquellos aquí, con al menos 3 materias superadas a nivel NEWTS serán capaces de participar aun teniendo 14 o 15 años", levantó una mano para parar los nuevos murmullos, "Todos los que quieran presentarse deberán cumplir los requisitos, se tendrán que apuntar en una lista colgada en la Gran Entrada y deberán presentarse a las 10 de la mañana este sábado para las pruebas.

Además, el sistema de puntos no seguirá en pie, puesto que los alumnos que vayan a Hogwarts no seguirán el mismo horario que hubieran tenido aquí. El campeón de Thanatos tendrá a su disposición un gira-tiempos para poder entrenar para el torneo 2 horas al día, exceptuando sábados y domingos. Las tareas se entregarán de igual forma que ahora y los privilegios seguirán presentes, exceptuando la comida, que la proveerá Hogwarts a su manera. Los alumnos seleccionados tendrán libre el fin de semana siguiente para comprar sus cosas en la ciudad mágica de Paralimni, a pocos quilómetros de aquí. Eso es todo, cuando tengamos la lista de alumnos elegidos habrá más detalles. Gracias".

La comida apareció, comida digna de un festín de dioses, y todos empezaron a cenar. Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos; él podía apuntarse libremente al torneo si quería, habiendo superado hacía tiempo Transfiguración, Encantamientos, Pociones, Herbología y Cuidados de Criaturas. Aun así, se preguntaba si estaría más seguro quedándose en Thanatos pero después se dio cuenta que el verdadero peligro no le acechaba a él, sino a Neville. Todos creían que él era quien derrotó al Señor Oscuro, a Harry no le extrañaría que intentaran matarle en Hogwarts mientras hubiera semejante caos de escuelas entrando y saliendo del castillo.

"¿Qué pensáis hacer?", preguntó Zelda, después de acabar de hablar con su primo Ulfric sobre lo que la Directora había dicho en rumano, "Yo me quedaré aquí, con Ulfric, este es su primer año, después de todo".

"Yo también", afirmó Alexey, dando un golpe de cabeza en dirección a Héctor, "¿Tú qué harás, Harry?"

"Harry debería ir a Hogwarts", interrumpió Hadrian, y Henry asintió con seriedad, "Los tres anteriores años fueron una pesadilla, imagina que le pasará ahora a Neville y a los demás".

"Es cierto, en realidad antes ya lo estaba pensando, no es que me apetezca mucho ir a ponerme en peligro y dejar aquí a mis hermanos pero…", los demás callaron, comprendían que en Hogwarts, desde que el primo de Harry había llegado en primero, era un lugar peligroso.

"Harry, yo me quedaré con ellos", dijo Veratos, en griego, lengua que los gemelos todavía no hablaban, "Tú debes ir, además, ya es escuchado a la Directora, podrás salir de la escuela cuando quieras".

"¿Estás segura, Veratos?", preguntó sintiéndose algo culpable Harry, era el primer año de los gemelos y sabía que ellos habían querido estar con él en su guildo.

"Tú y Mikail debéis ir a cuidar de vuestra familia, aquí a Hadrian y a Henry no les pasará nada", sentenció Veratos, empezando a comer.

Los siguientes días pasaron casi demasiado deprisa, con expectación, del grupo de amigos de Harry los únicos que iban a apuntarse al torneo eran Mikail y él, quedándose Claude, Veratos, Alexey y Zelda a cuidar de los más pequeños. Cuando llegó el sábado fueron llamados uno a uno para hacer unos nuevos exámenes de Transfiguración y otros, para asegurarse de sus conocimientos, y por la tarde lucharon unos contra otros en duelo y en combate con armas, reduciendo la lista de candidatos a la mitad.

Cuando salieron los resultados, colgados en la pared de piedra de la Gran Entrada, allí estaban sus nombres, tal y como sabían que iban a estar. Había otros 18 alumnos, de distintas edades, sexos y sangres, Harry los conocía de vista pero solo había hablado quizá con la mitad. También había un chico, un par de años mayor que él a quien odiaba, llamado Stivil Graham. Observó como las hermanas Murisun, un curso delante de Harry, se sentaban en los asientos delanteros poco antes de que aparecieran un par de Profesores y la Directora Valavicius.

Lo primero que dijo la Directora fue, "Pase lo que pase, Thanatos debe ganar la competición al completo. ¿Me han entendido?", y sus ojos pasaron por todos los rostros hasta clavarse en los de Harry, con expectación.

* * *

**Nota: **

He visto que habéis leído las notas sobre los nuevos personajes, hay alguien que me ha preguntado quien es Bennu y si Harry tenía 2 familiares. Pues no, Harry tiene a Coatlicue que es un Krait mágico y Henry, el hermano menor que tiene un gemelo llamado Hadrian, es quien tiene a Bennu, que es una raza mitológica de Fénix egipcio. Hay cosas que no las he puesto de antemano no es que no existan en mi historia. En vista de las perspectivas he quitado el interludio y pondré en cada capítulo (del 10 al 16), la ficha técnica de cada OC y la aclararé algo más.

**Heredero Claude Bardot**

Sangre: mestizo - mitad criatura furia.

Origen: francés.

Familia: Lady Casta Leblanc Bardot (madre), Lord Even Bardot (padre).

Familiar: - (lechuza).

Descripción: 2 años mayor que Harry; cabello rubio y ojos turquesas, piel pálida y de estatura alta.

Animago: lémur.

**...**

Claude es mitad furia (eran demonios mayoritariamente femeninos, alados y con cabello de serpientes que perseguían a los criminales hasta que éstos intentaban redimirse); tiene alas retráctiles y detesta la maldad, castigándola (como hizo con aquellos que los atacaron en segundo curso). Es mestizo debido a que su padre es criatura al 100%.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Lily Potter observó con toda su atención la cámara del tiempo. Ese era su nuevo trabajo en el Departamento de Misterios. Hasta hacía poco había estado trabajando durante años en la cámara de la muerte, lo que le había ayudado tremendamente en su investigación extra oficial de los horcruxes de Voldemort. Sin embargo, algo estaba sucediendo en la cámara del tiempo que requería el traspaso de una tercera parte de cada grupo de indecibles trabajando en las otras cámaras.

Lily entendía, una vez fueron presentados, la urgencia del problema. Nada más entrar había observado una sala rectangular y muy larga iluminada por una luz hermosa como el arcoíris, incandescente casi. Había estanterías del suelo hasta el techo estrellado encantado lleno de todo tipo de objetos y dispositivos relacionados con el tiempo y también una gran colección de libros que cubrían la mitad de la pared derecha. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó su atención fue la pared en frente de la única puerta.

Estaba cubierta de relojes, centenares de ellos; de sol, de agua, ortosilos, incluso relojes actuales que estaban encantados con magia. El tic tac de la sala era perturbador, todos sonaban la misma vez y creaban un eco en la imposible cámara del tiempo. En medio de la rectangular habitación había una mesa larga que le recordó a las de Hogwarts, llena de papeles y libros amontonados en varios lugares, dejando partes de mesa a la vista para trabajar. Lo próximo que vio era que había algunos relojes que habían dejado de funcionar, tales como el número 12, el 67, 104, 172 o el 235, según leía en las inscripciones doradas bajo cada reloj.

Cuando se acercó despacio, pudo ver como los relojes, aunque medían el tiempo, no parecían medir el mismo tiempo. Lily, estupefacta, se preguntó entonces qué deberían estar midiendo. Se escucharon unos murmullos entre los otros indecibles cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo mismo. Casi todos eran asignados durante años a ciertas cámaras y casi nunca sucedían traspasos. Quizá alguien que llevara toda una vida trabajando en el Departamento de Misterios solo hubiera visto 2, o quizás 3, de las 6 cámaras que existían.

Todos sabían por qué. Lily tenía amplios conocimientos de magia del alma, necromancia y otras magias que eran ilegales para la población pero no para aquellos del Ministerio, relacionadas con la muerte. Ella no tenía ambición alguna más que proteger a su familia e investigar pero, ¿qué hubiera pasado si Voldemort tuviera sus conocimientos y conocimientos del tiempo así como la disposición de todo el material del Departamento? ¡Sería el fin del mundo!

"Reuníos aquí, por favor", dijo el capitán, su túnica de color blanco ligeramente grisáceo brillando en la luz tenue de la sala, Lily le conocía como Croaker, su apodo en el Ministerio, "Todos de vosotros os estáis preguntando porqué os han traspasado a esta cámara, bien, no me andaré con rodeos: algo está a punto de pasar y no sabemos con exactitud qué es".

"Para daros más detalles, todos estos relojes de aquí miden algo distinto, por ejemplo, el número 67 que veis está parado, midió el tiempo hasta el 2500 aC, según el calendario gregoriano", explicó otro indecible, Bode, que había trabajado en la cámara del tiempo durante toda su vida, "En ese momento se construyó Stonehenge, a pesar de lo que creen los muggles el monumento que existe ahora antes era un gran reloj astronómico y, a la vez, un centro de poder de los otros varios que existen en el mundo".

"El trabajo que se hace aquí consiste mayoritariamente en relacionar los relojes con los distintos calendarios para predecir acontecimientos importantes que puede que sepamos mediante profecías o no", volvió a hablar Croaker, miembro de la Orden del Fénix así como Bode, viendo las caras confusas de sus nuevos reclutas, "Veréis, imaginad que cogéis un libro de hechizos de 1600 de la librería y veis que en esa época se creó el hechizo _Lumos, _dais por sentado que alguien lo creó en 1600 pero resulta que lo habéis creado vosotros en el año 2000. ¿Entendéis lo que quiero decir?"

A juzgar por los jadeos de sorpresa de los nuevos indecibles supuso que sí. La mente de Lily intentaba procesar lo que acaba de escuchar, sin embargo otro indecible continuó hablando, "Imaginad otra situación ligeramente distinta, un hombre sabe que el hechizo _Lumos _se creó en 1600 cuando de repente se encuentra viajando 400 años al pasado y sabe que, cualquier pequeña cosa, puede cambiar el futuro, sin embargo, llega a un pueblo mágico y se da cuenta que nadie conoce el hechizo _Lumos,_ salvo él".

"¿Pero sí solo él conoce el hechizo, cómo es posible que en el futuro lo conozca si se creó en 1600?", preguntó con algo de confusión otro indecible a quien Lily no conocía.

"¡Porque lo creó él!", exclamó Lily, dándose cuenta de la trampa, "En realidad no lo _creó _el viajante sino que _lo pasó_ él en esa época y llegó de nuevo al futuro a su conocimiento para así poder él, volver al pasado y ponerlo en circulación de nuevo".

"¡Bien dicho!", dijo Croaker, dando una palmada con voz cantarina.

"¡Pero eso es ridículo, de ser eso cierto el futuro y el pasado no importarían debido a que esa misma persona siempre tendría que viajar al pasado para volver a construir el mismo futuro!", exclamó horrorizada una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

"Hay distintas teorías del tiempo y de los viajes en éste", confirmó Bode, callando los murmullos que se habían despertado, "También existen distintas paradojas, para que podáis trabajar aquí necesitaréis conocimientos nocivos de lo que damos en esta cámara. Empezaré explicando la diferencia entre viaje en el tiempo y viaje entre realidad alternativas.

Tal y como sugieren los títulos, un viaje en el tiempo es exactamente eso, retroceder en una misma realidad en el tiempo es necesario para que el futuro sea como es. Es decir, el caso del hechizo que os hemos propuesto, ese hombre viajó al pasado para que se creara el hechizo: era necesario que él viajara, es decir, que cualquier cosa que hiciera en el pasado ya estaba predestinada para que el futuro fuera el mismo. No importara lo que él creyese que pudiera cambiar, en realidad las cosas en el futuro existían como eran debido a que el viajero actuó en el pasado.

También existe otra teoría pero es refutada con la llamada la paradoja del abuelo. Una persona viaja al pasado y mata a su abuelo, por lo tanto, él no existe en el futuro y, por lo tanto, no puede viajar al pasado para matar a su abuelo. Hay mil ejemplos similares pero nosotros tenemos una base teórica que está probada. ¿Cómo podemos saberlo? Fácil, la primera vez que se comprobó que existía una relación entre los relojes y el tiempo y sus acontecimientos fue cuando dimos, por pura casualidad, con una profecía que predecía la caída del Imperio Egipcio, por ejemplo".

"Estos relojes son solo la representación de unos relojes originales que están fuera del alcance de todos salvo unos pocos, protegidos por una organización mayor que el Ministerio de Magia inglés. Sin embargo, volvemos al problema principal, existen varias pistas en los tomos ancestrales de nuestra investigación que demuestran que ha habido un viaje en el tiempo en una misma realidad", confirmó Bode, como muchos de los indecibles pensaban.

"¿En qué se diferencia un viaje en el tiempo en una misma realidad que en una realidad alternativa?", preguntó la mujer que antes había hablado.

"Antes os he hablado del ejemplo del hombre que viaja al pasado para poner en funcionamiento un hechizo, cuando existe un futuro irrompible se dice que se viaja en la misma realidad; el viaje era necesario para que el futuro existiera", empezó Croaker, como si quisiera que se dieran cuenta de algo ellos mismos sin ayuda, "Sin embargo, también hay veces que se viaja a una realidad alternativa. Es difícil saber cuándo es una cosa u otra pero, imagina que viajas ahora al momento de tu nacimiento. Existen 2 personas que son la misma persona, ¿diríais que es un viaje al pasado o a otra dimensión?"

Durante unos segundos todos estuvieron callados, pensando, hasta que una nueva voz habló, "¿No son exactamente la misma cosa, en realidad? Si alguien viaja al pasado al mismo tiempo de su nacimiento y cambia su nombre y se convierte, digamos, en el tío de él mismo en el pasado, ¿cómo sabemos la diferencia entre una realidad alternativa y un viaje simplemente al pasado?"

"Para empezar, son cosas distintas por el simple hecho de que es casi imposible, ahora, volver de un viaje a una realidad alternativa", cortó Bode, antes de que la discusión pudiera escalar, "Antes había grandes fuentes de poder en Babilonia, en Atlantis, en Stonehenge, en Alejandría, entre otros muchos. Ahora esos lugares están casi derruidos o simplemente no existen o no sabemos dónde se han escondido. Un mago o bruja no tiene el poder individual como para viajar a placer entre realidades".

"Sin contar que nadie sabe cómo viajar entre realidades, es decir, quizá puedas hacer un segundo viaje pero no acabes en tu primera realidad original. Cada decisión que tomamos crea una nueva realidad y este planeta está lleno de millones de personas y seres que deciden continuamente, las realidades son infinitas", comentó Croaker de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza, "No, un viaje al pasado es mucho más fácil de predecir y de identificar. ¿Cómo creéis que nació la frase 'conoce la historia para no repetirla'? Si esa persona que hemos dicho antes no hubiera sabido que el hechizo _Lumos _fue creado en 1600, ¿cómo hubiera sabido él que había viajado al pasado?"

"El conocimiento es poder, o eso dicen", musitó un indecible al lado de Lily y reconoció la voz como la de Cosomo Zabini, a quien había conocido hacia años cuando James alió a los Potter con los Zabini en secreto.

"Yo tengo una pregunta, en realidad, desde el primer momento me ha parecido extraño", comentó Lily, asintiendo con la cabeza, y todos se giraron a mirarla, "En el ejemplo del hombre que viaja al pasado y se da cuenta que _él _es quien ha llevado el encantamiento al pasado, es obvio que él también fue enseñado ese hechizo en la escuela por lo tanto él no lo creó pero sí que fue él quien lo puso en funcionamiento en el pasado. Entonces, mi pregunta es, ¿quién creó el hechizo?"

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todos miraron a los indecibles de la cámara del tiempo. Lily llevaba rato planteándose una respuesta para su pregunta pero simplemente tenía varias teorías sin confirmar, la curiosidad la estaba matando.

"La magia es energía y la energía, si no hay intervención de ningún otro sistema, no se destruye sino que permanece invariable y puede llegar a transformarse. En realidad nadie creó el hechizo, si os fijáis, una de las primeras cosas que se les dice a los niños en Hogwarts es que es necesaria la voluntad del practicante para que suceda la magia. Las palabras son poco necesarias, como sucede en los encantamientos no verbales, en la magia accidental o en las personas que no necesitan varita para conducir su magia", explicó Bode, "Solo es necesario tener poder y saber conducirlo. El hechizo _Lumos_ no es más que eso y _Lumos _no es más que una variante de 'lux' que es luz en latín".

"Ahora que tenéis un conocimiento muy mínimo, podemos ir a la cruz del problema", habló con algo de preocupación Croaker, "Tenemos una profecía de Rowena Ravenclaw que informa de un acontecimiento que sucederá de aquí a pocos años, saber la exactitud será uno de nuestros objetivos, y sucederá en el pasado, ese es otro factor a conocer. Así que manos a la obra. Cada miembro de la cámara del tiempo será el capitán de un nuevo equipo de 6 personas. Empezaremos ahora mismo. Honeysuckle, tú estás conmigo".

Lily asintió y caminó hasta donde apuntaba Croaker. Al parecer en la cámara del tiempo las cosas nunca eran aburridas.

…..

Neville comió despacio, pensativo, escuchando la charla de Susan Bones y Ernie Macmillan. Había pasado un mes y medio y faltaban un par de semanas para que las otras escuelas llegaran a Hogwarts. Neville sabía que Harry y Mikail habían sido elegidos para su delegación pero ni Draco ni él pretendían comentar ese trozo de información a nadie. Todos creían, salvo los amigos de Slytherin de Draco, que Harry estaba cursando su educación en otra escuela, sobre todo cuando se dieron cuenta que Harry era principalmente francés. Seguramente en Beauxbatons.

Neville tenía un mal presentimiento con este año, muy malo, para que mentir. Desde que los mortífagos atacaron el mundial de Quidditch, después de tanto tiempo estando en silencio, era obvio que había empezado un movimiento de_ algo _pero no sabía qué. Le parecía bastante sospechoso que justo ese mismo año volviera el Torneo de los Tres Magos después de tantos siglos. Aun así, se mantuvo callado, sabedor que sus amigos y la familia de éstos harían todo lo posible para evitar un final trágico.

"Alumnos de Hogwarts, mañana llegarán las delegaciones de Beauxbatons, Durmstrang y Thanatos", dijo Dumbledore, una vez hubieron cenado, "Las clases antes de comer se cancelarán con tal de que vuestras Cabezas de Casa os informen y os preparen para su llegada".

Empezaron los murmullos en el Gran Salón y Draco y Neville intercambiaron miradas a lo lejos desde sus respectivas mesas. Zacharias Smith, otro Hufflepuff que dejaba mucho que desear, se giró a mirar a Neville con expectación, aunque tampoco pudo esconder su labio rizado de disgusto.

"¿Y bien? ¿Vas a competir Longbottom?", preguntó, con algo de burla, "Alguien como tú seguramente podría pasar el Torneo para Hufflepuff sin mucha complicación, ¿no?"

"Claro que no, Smith", casi gruñó Neville, evitando mirarle, Smith le sacaba de sus casillas y eso era casi imposible.

Supo, sin tan siquiera girarse a observar a su compañero de casa, que éste estaba poniéndole mala cara. Los celos de Smith eran motivo de risa entre Draco y él, puesto que ambos sabían _quién _era realmente el elegido y Harry no hubiera soportado que Smith intentara dejarle en evidencia sin vengarse. Cuando saliera a la luz la verdad Neville quería estar en primera fila. Sonrió maliciosamente por un instante antes de volver a levantar su rostro de la mesa.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban casi saltando de la excitación. En menos de un par de horas las delegaciones de los alumnos extranjeros llegarían a Hogwarts. Daphne miró discretamente a los amigos de Harry: Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Neville Longbottom, Tracey Davis, Blaise Zabini, Lisa Turpin y Draco Malfoy. Los únicos que conocían al primogénito de los Potter pero, sin embargo, Daphne no tenía claro si sabían de su verdadera identidad. Por lo menos los Slytherin sí que estaban al corriente, sobre todo gracias a Draco, quien pocas veces podía mantener la boca cerrada si hablaba de su primo.

Draco, curiosamente, se había vuelto mucho más estudioso, siendo el primero en su curso en casi todas las materias o el segundo en Herbologia o Cuidados de Criaturas. Daphne entendía que Harry tenía algo que ver con el nuevo esfuerzo del Heredero Malfoy, a juzgar por el diario de cuero que Draco estudiaba voluntaria e intensamente en sus ratos libres. Se preguntó si Harry podría darles clases a Tracey, Blaise y a ella ese verano siguiente. Solo el último año, de los 3 años de Defensa que habían tenido, había sido decente. Quirrell y Lockhart habían sido una broma.

Parada en la entrada del gran castillo, esperando a las delegaciones, pensó si Alastor Moody, el nuevo Profesor de Defensa, podría quedarse para el año que viene. Quizá estuviera loco pero no podía negar que era bueno en lo que hacía. Gracias a Parkinson, nótese el sarcasmo, se habían quedado el año pasado sin Profesor de Defensa, Lupin, debido a su afección que pronto, por culpa de los rumores, habían sabido todos. Personalmente encontraba ridículo el prejuicio contra las criaturas o aquellos infectados, ¿acaso habían pedido ellos ser mordidos?

"¡Mirad, algo viene volando!", exclamó una voz y Daphne no hizo esfuerzo alguno para saber quién era, "¡Parece una casa!"

Se escucharon murmullos excitados mientras todos miraban el punto lejano que crecía en la distancia, "¡No, es un carruaje!"

Y efectivamente lo era, Daphne no veía con claridad qué tiraba del carruaje pero fuera lo que fuera tenían alas, pegasos quizá, o abraxas. Entonces se escuchó otra voz y esta vez Daphne, y todos los demás, la reconocieron como la voz de Lee Jordan, el comentarista de los partidos de Quidditch, un Gryffin, "¡Mirad, es un mástil! ¡Un barco!"

Y señaló al Lago Negro, todos salvo los Slytherin y algún que otro Ravenclaw se abalanzaron sobre los huecos en el puente, mirando como aparecía poco a poco un gran barco de colores oscuros cuya superficie hacia resbalar el agua hasta que quedó totalmente erecto verticalmente sobre la superficie y luego cayó en su posición original. Sintió un mareo de solo pensar en cómo deberían sentirse los ocupantes del barco con tanto traqueteo y giró la cabeza para buscar a la elusiva tercera escuela, Thanatos.

Sin embargo, miró y miró pero no vio nada, ¿se habrían retrasado? Cuando aterrizó la carroza y sus 6 abraxas blancos con ojos rojos y de gran tamaño aparecieron subiendo la larga intrincada escalera que llevaba desde el puerto desde el desembarcadero. Entonces, cuando sonó una campana a lo lejos marcando la nueva hora, una luz brillante iluminó el claro y aparecieron unas runas serpenteando por la hierba formando un gran círculo, cuando la luz se apagó, allí habían 20 alumnos y 3 Profesores, la única mujer parecía ir en la cabeza, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos como la sangre; era imposible que pasara desapercibida.

George y Fred Weasley, las personas más cercanas a los recién llegados, dieron un bote. Se escucharon unos pequeños gritos de sorpresa general antes de que empezara un murmullo creciente que, estaban seguros, era audible para todos. Al contrario de lo que pensaban la mayoría, George y Fred no eran idiotas, ni estúpidos, ni despreocupados, todo lo que hacían era por algo. Quizá algunos se asombraran de lo complejas que eran sus bromas pero ninguno de ellos se daba cuenta que los gemelos Weasley eran inteligentes _todo el tiempo_. En cuanto vieron a los participantes de Thanatos no les quedó duda alguna de quién ganaría el torneo, habiendo empezado o no.

El uniforme de Thanatos consistía en unos pantalones, tanto para mujer como para hombre, favorecedores de seda negra con unas botas, altas para ellas y bajas para ellos, de piel de dragón de color gris oscuro que Parvati, detrás de ellos, había llamado gris marengo. Llevaban todos un jersey de la misma tela que los pantalones y, encima, un chaleco de piel como las botas atados por el lado derecho con unas correas simulando un corsé. El único toque de color vivo eran las bufandas negras con finas rayas rojas color sangre a juego con unos guantes y, en la espalda del chaleco, una mancha del mismo color carmesí en forma de mariposa que dejaba entrever una T en el centro.

A pesar de la poca ropa que llevaban puesta ninguno parecía tener frío, los gemelos no sabían si era porque estaban acostumbrados a las duras temperaturas o porque sus ropas estaban encantadas (al contrario que las túnicas azules que llevaban las de Beauxbatons, cuyas propietarias se estremecían de frío) suponían que ambas cosas. También les llamó la atención las armas que portaban algunos encima. Unas dagas atadas en el chaleco colgando en las caderas, una espada cruzada en la espalda, un látigo con púas enrollado, unos cuchillos, unos hilos metálicos afilados… Parecían dispuestos a la guerra.

Más de uno se estremeció al ver a los nuevos contrincantes, aquellos que habían pensado en competir se lo replantearon. ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieran que luchar con sus adversarios? Los de Durmstrang, por su parte, observaron con renovado interés a las otras escuelas, sobre todo a la escuela mixta Thanatos. Beauxbatons no eran más que un grupo de niñas con aspecto delicado que ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en utilizar un hechizo para calentar sus ropas. Solamente por eso ya preveían una victoria fácil.

Viktor intentó no mirar a nadie aunque bastante gente le miraba a él. Se había hecho un nombre en Quidditch y ahora era perseguido por innumerables fans incontables horas al día. Era una pesadilla, quizá la única razón que tenía para escapar Durmstrang y marchar a Hogwarts a ese maldito Torneo. Esperaba que todos se centraran en los campeones pero fue tan mala su suerte que Karkaroff le había mandado que entrara. Ya podía imaginar qué pasaría si no lo hacía. Era su último año y no quería tener que pelearse con nadie para que no le suspendieran el curso.

Miró a sus adversarios en Thanatos y supo que no sería fácil. Todos y cada uno de ellos se movían como luchadores, sus posturas advirtiendo peligro, sus armas listas para ser utilizadas. Vio a Harrison y a Mikail en la retaguardia, sacando una cabeza a las gemelas delante de sí. Si no supiera que Harrison tenía 14 años no le habría sorprendido pensar que tuviera su misma edad. Llegaba ya al 1.80 y se notaba que ejercitaba, a juzgar por las espaldas anchas y las piernas fuertes.

Observó a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts entrar dentro del castillo, cuchicheando, y esperaron todos los extranjeros en silencio. Primero entraron Beauxbatons y después de 30 segundos se escuchó una gran ovación, con aplausos y silbidos. Después, el Director Karkaroff indicó a la Directora de Thanatos que marcharan los segundos. Quizá a otros le hubiera parecido caballeroso pero Viktor sabía que era todo menos eso; Karkaroff era un machista y prefería ir los últimos para darle más dramatismo a su entrada. Por suerte, la Directora de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos solo alzó una ceja, condescendiente, como si estuviera mirando a un niño dando una pataleta, y entró con la cabeza en alto, todos sus alumnos siguiéndola con un paso casi militar y una gracia elegante en su andar.

…

Narcisa miró de reojo a Severus que estaba haciendo la poción Wolfbane para Remus. Intentó parecer interesada en su revista médica pero irremediablemente sus ojos recorrieron el musculoso cuerpo de Severus. Nadie, salvo la familia más cercana, había visto nunca a Severus sin su icónica túnica negra pero tampoco nadie sabía que, en casa, en la privacidad del hogar, le encantaba llevar ropa muggle. No sabía cuándo empezó a fijarse en los tejanos negros de su amigo y confidente, o en las camisas oscuras que resaltaban sus ojos azabache y ese tinte verdoso con su pálida piel de tono oliva.

O quizá fueran las botas de piel, o los pantalones de cuero, las camisetas negras que se ponía cuando entrenaba con Regulus, James, Sirius o Remus por las tardes, que con el sudor parecían estar pintadas, mostrando su pecho bien formado y sus abdominales. Le dio un vuelco el corazón de solo pensar en el negro cabello largo de Severus, atado en la nuca con una cinta de piel, o en las facciones duras de su cara que eran remarcablemente atractivas y que creaban sombras de misterio en su faz pocas veces emotiva.

Todavía recordaba el momento cuando Harry le quitó la marca a Regulus y a Severus, los ojos brillantes llenos de lágrimas que rechazaban resbalar por sus mejillas, cómo los cerró lentamente, saboreando el momento de su libertad, por fin, ¡por fin! Ese fue el primer instante en que Narcisa quiso levantarse y abrazarle, algo que nunca habría hecho con Lucius. Era tal su gratitud que, a escondidas, le había comprado a su sobrino el perfume muggle que había querido. Sabía que Harry había descubierto quién se lo había dejado en la cama pero a él pocas cosas le pasaban desapercibidas, sobre todo porque fue él quien estuvo mirando su reacción aquella tarde.

"Narcisa", llamó Severus, y ella volvió en sí al escuchar la sedosa y grave voz de su amigo, "¿Quieres decirme algo?"

Severus preguntó por preguntar, él ya sabía qué pasaba. Ser un Maestro en Legimancia era a veces una maldición, su magia de forma pasiva leía a todos aquellos que se le acercaban y, aunque no era lo mismo que la Legimancia activa, sí que podía saber lo que sentía Narcisa cuando estaba cerca de él. Lily, cuando le confió lo que sentía _él _por Narcisa, le había sugerido que esperara y que no se negara si era lo que realmente quería pero, ¿qué podía ofrecerle él a Narcisa? Una mujer que había nacido en el seno de una de las más ricas y nobles familias de Europa y que había estado casada con una familia que, si bien no era tan prestigiosa, sí que podía mantener su estilo de vida.

A él no le iba la política, era bueno en ella pero la odiaba, los trapicheos, la hipocresía… Tampoco le interesaba mucho la economía, le gustaban las pociones y el combate pero no como para pretender hacer de ello un negocio. No le gustaba la moda, o los buenos modales en sí. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿acaso le gustaba algo en realidad? Comprendía bien sus taras: era gruñón, severo, antipático en muchas ocasiones, poco demostrativo, demasiado exigente, rencoroso, vengativo… Podría seguir pero sentía que su autoestima ya había sufrido bastante.

"Severus…", el mencionado se giró a mirarla, estoico, y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente durante minutos, "Severus yo-".

"Narcisa", por primera vez en mucho tiempo dejó que sus facciones se ablandaran y que sus ojos ardieran de pasión, creyó haberlo logrado puesto que hubo sorpresa en el rostro de Narcisa, que se levantó, "Yo tengo poco que ofrecerte, lo sé, pero si sientes por mí lo mismo que yo siento ti, Narcisa, estaría dispuesto a dártelo todo".

Y así fue como Narcisa se enamoró por primera vez, a sus 34 años, de alguien. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se recostó en su butaca, cerrándolos y pensó. ¿De verdad le importaban todas aquellas cosas que había demandado de Lucius? ¡No, claro que no! Nunca había querido a ese hombre, había querido hacerle daño, incluso si era gastando su dinero en cosas triviales que poco le importaban pero con Severus… Con Severus solo le quería a él, ¿qué más le daba su estatus? ¡Ese hombre la amaba! ¡Ella le amaba a él!

Con determinación, abrió los ojos y se levantó, Severus la esperaba mirando desde el atril donde estaba abierto su diario de pociones. Con pasos lentos pero seguros llegó hasta su lado y cogió la camisa de su querido, arrastrándole a un beso como nunca había recibido de Lucius. Sintiendo los brazos de su hombre abrazarla por primera vez, la primera de muchas veces por venir. No iba a dejar que su felicidad escapara y Severus, juntamente con Draco y los demás, eran todo lo que necesitaba.

…..

"¡El campeón de Beaxbatons es Fleur Delacour!", exclamó el Director Dumbledore a todos los espectadores del Gran Salón, iluminado únicamente por las llamas azules del cáliz de fuego, "¡El campeón de Dumstrang es Viktor Krum!"

Se escucharon gritos y aplausos por todas partes, claramente todos querían que fuera la superestrella de Quidditch el campeón de su escuela. Harry observó cómo caminaba poco grácilmente hacia la antesala donde Fleur, pocos minutos antes, había desaparecido. Cuando los aplausos y la conversación se apagó de nuevo, surgió otro papel de la copa.

"¡El campeón de Thanatos es Harrison Potter-Black!"

"¡Vamos Harry!",

"¡Sabía que serías tú!"

"¡Harry, Harry, Harry!"

Harry sonrió brevemente, levantándose, y se encaminó hacia el lugar de espera. Sería divertido competir en el Torneo aunque también le habría gustado estar en el equipo de duelo. Recibió palmadas en la espalda y felicitaciones incluso de gente que no conocía, cuando entró en la antesala allí esperaban Viktor y Fleur delante del fuego, pensativos. El Torneo constaba de 4 competiciones en sí: la competición de los campeones, la competición de duelo, la competición de conocimiento y la competición de Quidditch. Tanto duelo como la de conocimientos estaban formada por grupos de 6 personas y la de Quidditch el equipo general de 7 personas, mientras que la de campeones solo había un contrincante por escuela.

De esa manera cada alumno de las delegaciones participaba activamente en el Torneo, sin aburrirse, desde el 15 de Noviembre hasta el final de Marzo, dejando un mes libre para los que tuvieran que estudiar para los exámenes. Eso era lo único que la Directora Valavicius les había podido explicar ayer por la noche, después de que transfiguraran una típica casa en el árbol con encantamientos de extensión y diversas habitaciones con baño cada una en el Bosque Prohibido. Al contrario que las otras escuelas, Thanatos no había venido transportando su residencia.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando apareció un chico alto con un uniforme de Hufflepuff y cabello castaño con tonos rojizos y ojos marrones. Tenía un aspecto simpático, Harry concluyó deprisa que era alguien popular entre el castillo, de buenos modales y entrenamiento, no parecía estúpido así que sabía que no se habría apuntado al Torneo de tener posibilidades de ganarlo. De pronto se hizo un silencio sepulcral proveniente del Gran Salón, alzó una ceja cuando se escucharon unos murmullos enfadados y se preguntó qué debería estar pasando.

De repente, se volvió a abrir la puerta, era Neville con el rostro pálido y los ojos engrandecidos. Parecía haber visto a un fantasma, temblaba ligeramente casi como si estuviera en shock. Rápidamente, cerrando los ojos con resignación, supo qué había pasado. Entraron dando un portazo los Directores y los Profesores de Hogwarts y todos se dirigieron hacia Neville, que parecía haberse encogido en sí.

"¿Pusiste tú nombre en la copa Neville?", preguntó urgentemente Dumbledore, y Harry se dio cuenta que ni siquiera él sabía qué estaba pasando.

"¡No!"

"¡Oh! ¡Es obvio que miente!", cortó Madame Maxine, su gran estatura bastante intimidante y sus ojos de color ópalo miraron condescendientes a Neville.

"¿Pediste a un alumno mayor que entrara tú nombre en el cáliz?", siguió Dumbledore, ignorando a la Directora de Beauxbatons.

"¡C-claro que no!", exclamó indignado Neville, que parecía estar volviendo en sí, "¡Ni siquiera los gemelos Weasley pudieron confundir al cáliz? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo yo?"

"Hpmm, eso es cierto", murmuró en voz alta Karkaroff, rizando los labios en dirección a Neville, "Alguien como tú no podría hechizar un objeto tan poderoso como el cáliz. Para ello se necesitaría un gran poder y magia oscura".

Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció otro Profesor, Harry solo le había visto de lejos durante esas 24 horas pero no podría olvidarle ni aunque quisiera, "Y tú sabes mucho de magia oscura, ¿no es así, Karkaroff?"

Era Alastor Moody. Harry le observó atentamente cuando Dumbledore interrumpió la inminente pelea con la ayuda de la Profesora McGonagall. Era alto y corpulento, con una pata de palo y cicatrices en la cara, una de ellas llegaba hasta su ojo izquierdo que era de cristal, azul eléctrico y daba vueltas en su cuenca. Alguien más escrupuloso ya había vomitado al ver el ojo moverse tan antinaturalmente, sin embargo Harry estaba concentrado en otra cosa. Ahora que tenía a Moody a menos de un metro y medio sintió algo que solo había sentido en Severus, en Regulus y en Karkaroff (que sabían todos se había librado de Azkaban por facilitar información). ¡La marca de Voldemort!

¡Así que era eso! A juzgar por la poca compenetración entre Karkaroff y Moody éste primero no sabía que Moody era un mortífago como él así que seguramente era Moody quien había puesto el nombre de Neville en el cáliz pero, ¿por qué motivo? Si lo hacía por motivos individuales entonces era comprensible que pensaba que Neville era el elegido y, por lo tanto, quisiera matarle para ganar el favor de su amo pero, si lo hacía en nombre de Voldemort, ¿no debería estar enterado de la verdad? Si así fuera, ¿entonces con qué motivo entrar a Neville estando ya él mismo concursando?

¿Para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro? ¿Lo sabría Moody aun estando en contacto con Voldemort? ¿Habría algún plan secundario? Fuera lo que fuera necesitaba respuestas, Neville, como bien sabía Harry después de haber leído el manual del Torneo, estaba forzado a competir según un contrato inquebrantable; eso o perder su magia. Por otra parte, si hacía saber que Moody era un mortífago éste podría escapar en un intento por apresarle y entonces no sabrían qué estaría planeando Voldemort contra Neville o si cambiaría su plan original.

Cuando se acabó la conversación se encaminaron a sus respectivos dormitorios, todos los alumnos estando ya en sus salas comunes, y se despidieron de Cedric después de que le preguntara a Neville cómo lo había hecho. En silencio, se quedaron parados delante de las cocinas durante unos minutos. Neville porque no sabía qué decirle a Harry y Harry porque no sabía si estaban solos. Enviando su magia para encontrar intrusos, notó una presencia, Moody, a lo lejos, observándoles.

"Neville, tú tranquilo, sé que no pusiste tú nombre en el cáliz", le dijo antes que nada, y le tocó el hombro para que levantara su cabeza, "Ya sabes que-… _Mantén tu cabeza gacha, solo un Profesor ha podido poner tú nombre en el cáliz, no te quedes a solas con ningún Profesor. Nos están observando._ –vamos, te acompañaré a tu dormitorio".

Neville, que había recibido el mensaje a través de sus poco resistentes barreras de Oclumancia, palideció. Tal y como había pensado, alguien quería matarle y, como siempre, era alguien dentro de Hogwarts. Asintió y ambos fueron hasta Gryffindor en silencio. No se creía capaz de mantener una conversación con normalidad, sabedor gracias a Harry que alguien les estaba acechando desde las sombras. Dio gracias por no estar solo en esos momentos.

"Por cierto Neville, necesito que me dejes mañana el pergamino merodeador, mi padre me lo ha pedido de vuelta", le dijo Harry, mirándole fijamente para hacerle ver qué quería. Neville asintió, "Buenas noches".

"Buenas noches Harry".

El camino de vuelta a la casa del árbol fue en silencio, alerta de todo, en cuanto salió del castillo notó como la presencia se quedaba atrás. El mapa merodeador sería una herramienta perfecta para seguir a Moody, es más, lo primero que iba a hacer esa noche era informarse sobre Moody. Al parecer era muy amigo de Dumbledore, algo que le extrañaba. Si eso era cierto entonces Moody no era Moody, y si era falso entonces es posible que durante todos esos años Moody hubiera sido un espía. Las posibilidades eran remotas y Harry podía creérselo todo.

"¡Harry!", gritaron Elena y Eleonor a la vez, seguidas de Mikail, "¡Felicidades!"

"¡Felicidades tío!"

"¡Genial Potter!"

Una vez más, palmadas en la espalda y felicitaciones por doquier. Los tres Profesores estaban en el fondo, bebiendo vino o algo similar, festejando. Eran la Directora, Evan Rosier y Ruslan Petrouch, los Profesores de magia roja y artes oscuras respectivamente. Harry le había eliminado la marca al Profesor Rosier pero no se fiaba de contarle las noticias, quién sabe lo que haría con la información. Mirando a Mikail como otras muchas veces, su amigo ya supo que tenía algo que decirle. Asintió.

Esa noche se sentaron en la cama de Harry, después de haber guardado y silenciado la habitación con paredes de color crema y muebles caoba, una gran cama estaba en el medio, en la pared frontal, bajo una de las 2 ventanas encantadas tapadas por cortinas blancas de seda. Una gran alfombra negra cubría la gran parte del suelo, un escritorio con una silla bajo una ventana eran el único mueble. También había 2 puertas, un baño y un pequeño armario donde Harry había guardado su baúl.

"Es Moody, está marcado", dijo nada más sentarse ambos.

"¿Moody, el Profesor de Defensa?", preguntó incrédulo Mikail, luego sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera a punto de darse en la frente, "¡Pues claro! Cada Profesor de Defensa, salvo Remus, no está del todo cuerdo. Me preguntó qué pasará el año que viene, ¿será un vampiro? ¿Una banshee? ¡Eso sí que sería divertido! ¿Te imaginas los gritos de la banshee al ver a Weasley comer de semejante manera?"

Ambos rieron acordándose de Ronald Weasley, quien anoche había quedado con la boca abierta al ver a Fleur. Una imagen horrorosa contando que su boca estaba llena de comida semi masticada y su rostro pronunciadamente más sonrojado cada segundo que pasaba. Sin embargo, Harry se puso serio de nuevo.

"De cualquier manera, tengo el presentimiento que este año será un punto y aparte en nuestra historia", se encogió de hombros, "Lo que no sé es: ¿será para bien o para mal?"

* * *

**Nota: **

¡Aquí está el próximo capítulo!

Cosas que quería comentar:

- Lily es una inefable según la traducción de HP pero yo he cambiado el nombre por indecible, que me suena más parecido a "unspeakable" en inglés.

- No contesté a la pregunta sobre si Dumbledore está enfadado porque Harry no va a Hogwarts. He pintado a un Dumbledore, cuando ha salido, que está tan ensimismado en sus planes que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa bajo su propia nariz; está obviamente irritado pero sabe que Lily y James pueden hacer lo que quieran con Harry y su educación, además, recordad que nadie sabe que Harry es el elegido y, por lo tanto, de poco le sirve Harry en su escuela estando Neville en su lugar, de momento.

- ¿Los Weasley son amigos? Sí y no. Molly, Ron y Ginny siempre se me han antojado como unas lapas. Ron traiciona a Harry en los peores momentos, la relación con Ginny es totalmente superficial y es la hermana de su mejor amigo y por último Molly siempre se entromete en la relación entre Sirius y Harry y favorece a unos hijos más que a otros (mirad el primer libro cuando le compra ropas nuevas a Percy por ser prefecto y deja a Ron con la varita hecha una mierda). Arthur, Bill, Charlie y los gemelos serán amigos de Harry, es más, aquí ya se ve algo.

- Ron actuando como Draco. Ambos personajes han sido tremendamente parecidos en las sagas solo que de lados contrarios: odian a Slytherin/Gryffindor, son de sangre pura, son bastante cobardes en los peores momentos, ambos quieren ser mejores que los demás, ambos son celosos, ambos critican (en diferentes medidas) a los muggle o a los nacidos de muggle, a ambos les cae mal Hermione (al principio Ron), etc, etc. Draco ha crecido de forma distinta que en los libros, sus padres se separan siendo él niño y vive con mucha gente distinta y con diferentes alianzas (no solamente a Voldemort) mientras que Ron muchas veces tiene poco o nada de tacto, en un momento podría haber insultado sin querer al hipogrifo porque éste no le devolviera la reverencia, pero es obvio que Ron está resentido en los libros y aquí también, y más cuando ve la diferencia entre él y los demás.

- Harry aquí crece de forma muy distinta, crece con sus padres y toda una familia viva y con su atención puesta en él, entrenándole, sabe con el tiempo su deber. Quizá él es menos niño que los demás pero cualquier persona con una 'condena' así pendiendo sobre su cabeza maduraría o se pondría bastante serio. Harry, como en la saga, es leal a su familia y, cuando ve a Sirius triste después de su ruptura, obviamente él siente que Alice es la culpable o cuando es atacado en Thanatos, siente rabia de poder ser atacado impunemente; esos factores influencian un carácter más agresivo, ciertamente. Sin contar que aquí su cicatriz no es un horcrux y por lo tanto no está siendo influenciado.

- Severus, Remus, Narcisa y Regulus son distintos que en la saga. Severus no ha perdido a Lily por su culpa, Remus tiene familia que no le abandona (por los motivos que sea), Narcisa deja a su marido con quien se casó por deber y Regulus vuelve con su hermano siendo acogido por todos sus amigos que no esperan nada de él como su título, su influencia o riqueza. Las cosas no habrían sido las mismas, eso seguro.

**Heredera del Clan Caristeas Veratos Caristeas**

Sangre: sangre pura - criatura hada del agua (ambos padres lo son).

Origen: griego.

Familia: Patriarca Adonis Caristeas (padre), Lady Hesper Scamander Caristeas (madre).

Familiar: - (lagarto de agua/tierra)

Descripción: tiene 3 años más que Harry, cabello blanco azulado y ojos zafiro, pálida de piel y bastante alta.

Animago: tiburón azul.

**...**

Veratos es una criatura, un hada del agua, al 100%, ambos padres lo eran y por lo tanto sus abuelos también así que es de sangre pura. Proviene de un clan, no una familia de magos y brujas, y por lo tanto su padre es el patriarca y su madre la matriarca/dama.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Charlie Weasley observó con admiración los 5 dragones que estaban precariamente encerrados en las enormes jaulas encantadas de hierro. Uno para cada campeón, cada dragón de una especie distinta: un Bola de Fuego chino, un Colacuerno húngaro, un Hocicorto sueco, un galés Verde común y un Ridgeback noruego. Todos ellos eran hembras anidando, los dragones más agresivos que existen. Charlie conocía a uno especialmente desde que fue una cría, el Ridgeback, Norberto que resultó ser _Norberta_.

Solo 2 de ellas eran más fáciles de combatir pero la posibilidad de que a Neville Longbottom, el chico que sobrevivió, le tocara el Verde o el Hocicorto, eran pocas. Charlie, que había seguido el _Cotidie Verum _con afán, iba a trabajar en Hogwarts ese año con los dragones y las otras criaturas que el Ministerio había preparado para la tercera prueba. Sorprendentemente, pocos días después de llegar a Hogwarts, se encontró con Nymphadora Tonks. Una de sus mejores amigas de cuando estaba él en Hogwarts.

Estuvieron hablando durante horas, prometiendo verse más mientras pudieran. Charlie se sorprendió al saber de los cambios en la vida de Tonks, todo lo que había pasado desde el verano después de su graduación. Al darse cuenta que Harrison y Tonks eran primos, Charlie dudó sobre contarle lo de los dragones, sin embargo, Tonks era muy amiga suya y no quería que a su primo le pasara algo, así que se lo dijo una tarde sentados en las Tres Escobas.

"¡Hmm! A ese niño no hace falta que yo se lo diga, Merlín, a veces sabe mucho más que yo, en realidad no, diría que siempre", eso último lo dijo para sí misma pero Charlie le escuchó, era una mala costumbre de Tonks, hablar en voz alta, "De cualquier manera, estoy segura que Harry ya lo sabe, desde que llegaron aquí, me juego mi escoba. ¿No sabes que duermen en el Bosque Prohibido?"

"¿En serio?", preguntó algo perplejo él, ni siquiera Durmstrang se acercaba al Bosque. Sacudió la cabeza, "Esos de Thanatos están locos".

"No creas", le dijo Tonks, frunciendo la nariz, "Harry es capaz de patearme el culo de 50 maneras distintas sin tan quiera planearlo, estamos en desventaja con el currículo de Hogwarts. ¿Sabías que Thanatos sigue haciendo clases normales este curso y exámenes a finales de Junio? ¡Y no me extraña! Con todas las clases que tienen por hacer".

"Están locos, lo digo en serio", volvió a sacudir la cabeza Charlie.

Pasaron la mañana charlando de cosas sin mucha importancia, contentos de volver a reencontrarse.

….

"¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Que empiece el Torneo de los Magos Extraordinarios! El tercer competidor será Viktor Krum cuyo dragón será el Colacuerno húngaro", la voz encantada de Ludo Bagman sonó por el estadio de piedra y Draco miró a los padres que estaban en el palco superior con los jueces y los demás padres de los competidores, "¡Comenzará la prueba cuando suene el- BOOOOM!"

La lona se abrió dejando paso a Viktor Krum, que miró a ambos lados y no vio el dragón escondido tras unas rocas bajo los espectadores. Era uno de los dragones más grandes que Draco había visto pero, después de todo, era el tercer dragón que había visto a menos de 100 metros. Tenía el cuerpo de color marrón y gris con una cola larga y cuernuda, así como su cabeza y unos ojos amarillos que brillaban con ira e inteligencia.

Antes habían visto como Fleur Delacour encantaba a su dragón, un galés Verde común, a dormir exitosamente. Claro está, una vez dejó de concentrarse en el dragón y cogió el huevo éste se despertó y lanzó una llamarada de fuego que le prendió la falda pero sin mayores consecuencias. Cedric había sido el segundo, con el Hocicorto sueco al que había distraído con transfiguraciones de perros y otros animales. Había funcionado bastante hasta que el dragón le vio dirigirse a su nido y fue atacado con la cola, rasgándole la túnica y el hombro. Había sangre por todos sitios pero, al menos se contentaron todos, Cedric estaba vivo.

Krum, que ya se dirigía a la tienda de los campeones con su enorme huevo dorado, había sufrido algún que otro arañazo de los cuernos de la cola de su dragón pero, como éste había sido cegado temporalmente, Viktor había podido esquivar más fácilmente el fuego y las garras de la bestia. Miró a sus tíos James y Lily, acompañados de Sirius, Regulus, Andrómeda, Ted y Tonks, su madre y, pensó con algo de reluctancia, el novio de su madre, Severus. Si hubiera sido otra persona quizá se habría enfadado pero su madre era mayor para estar en una relación pero a Draco le parecía mejor que fuera con alguien de confianza y cercano como su padrino, quien la mayor parte del tiempo había sido la roca de Draco cuando sus padres aún estaban juntos.

Al ver la ligera sonrisa feliz que intercambiaban ambos se dio la vuelta en el asiento satisfecho y escuchó a Bagman, "¡El cuarto competidor, de la escuela Thanatos, Harrison Potter-Black se enfrentará al Bola de Fuego chino en cuanto suene el- BOOOM!"

George y Fred rieron al ver la cómica escena, Filch y Bagman no se ponían de acuerdo con el tiempo de la entrada. Se abrió la lona por cuarta vez y allí apareció él, con su túnica negra y roja, botas de piel a juego con unos guantes que dejaban al aire sus dedos. Harrison Potter-Black. Los gemelos sacudieron las cabezas, entusiasmados, cuando escucharon gran parte de la población femenina animarle. La primera vez que hablaron con él fue un par de días después de que saliera su nombre del cáliz.

Curiosamente le habían encontrado en las cocinas del castillo. Si hubiera sido otra persona no se habrían sorprendido pero Harrison se suponía que no sabía nada del intrincado complejo de Hogwarts.

"Hay que estar preparado, ¿qué pasan si nos atacan con todos adentro?", había dicho, casi indignado, y los gemelos habían cerrado sus bocas abiertas.

"Parece que-",

"Estás preparado-",

"Para cualquiera-",

"Cosa", dijeron al unísono finalmente y Harrison bufó divertido.

Durante un par de horas estuvieron hablando, intercambiando anécdotas y, sorprendentemente, cuando llegó la mañana ya habían planeado entre los 3 una gran broma para la próxima competición de conocimientos el día 15 de Diciembre. Sin embargo, la primera prueba era recuperar el huevo, cuando vieron al dragón grande, rojo y dorado (¡como Gryffindor! gritaron), y su cola rodeando el nido de huevos, se preguntaron qué haría el competidor más joven. Más joven incluso que Neville. Había sido un desconcierto enterarse de las reglas impuestas por Thanatos y de las _verdaderas _reglas del Torneo.

Harry miró con una calma determinación al dragón, sin hacer nada. El Bola de Fuego le miró igualmente quieto, quizá se estuviera dando cuenta que no _olía _el miedo en Harry; ahí había un humano que se estaba enfrentando a ella sin pestañear y eso no pintaba bien para la hembra dragón. Harry se acercó sin quitar los ojos fijos en las orbes amarillentas del dragón, avisándola. La hembra se removió y ese fue el único sonido del estadio, que estaba en total silencio, fascinado porque Harry no había lanzado _ni un solo hechizo. _

Lo que solo unos pocos sabían, Mikail y sus padres, era que Harry había despertado esa mañana muy temprano para dibujarse un esquema de runas en su cuerpo que disiparían el fuego y aumentarían su potencia en magias elementales, cuyo curso había empezado el año pasado en Thanatos y duraría un par de años más. Si bien su elemento más afín era el rayo o relámpago, la tormenta, tenía también afinidad con el agua y el hielo, que básicamente eran lo mismo a distintas temperaturas. Se preguntó qué le pasaría al dragón si le lanzara un rayo a toda potencia y, mientras chillara de dolor, la congelara.

"¿Qué piensa hacer?", murmuró una voz femenina.

"¡Está loco!", susurró otra en el otro lado del estadio y Harry evitó rodar los ojos.

Cuando estuvo a menos de 10 metros de los huevos la dragona se irguió, nerviosa y luego empezó a tomar aire. Harry entrecerró los ojos, al parecer no había captado del todo su advertencia. Agrupó su magia en dirección a las runas y la soltó al mismo tiempo que las bolas de fuego iban en su dirección. Se escucharon gritos cuando fue engullido por las llamas pero pronto callaron al ver las miradas indignadas de la delegación de Thanatos. Entonces apareció Harry de nuevo, en el mismo lugar que antes.

La única diferencia era el círculo húmedo en la roca gris bajo sus pies, que le rodeaba, y su expresión irritada. Ladeó la cabeza mirando al, ahora nervioso e inquieto, dragón y alzó los brazos en su dirección: de sus palmas salieron unos rayos que chirriaban e impactaron con el dragón, que cayó al suelo retorciéndose y aullando de dolor. Solo la sometió durante 5 segundos pero, cuando la dejó en libertad, la hembra de dragón se puso de pie torpemente tan rápido como pudo, quitó su cola que rodeaba el nido y dio unos pasos atrás cuando Harry se acercó, mirándola de reojo.

La audiencia, que había vuelto a callarse de pronto al ver que habían insultado a la misma persona que había electrocutado un dragón de 5 toneladas, miraron atónitos como Harrison Potter-Black cogió el huevo dorado y caminaba con paso elegante, lento pero decidido, hasta la tienda de los competidores. Cuando la lona se cerró fue como si alguien les hubiera dado cuerda. Gritaron, aplaudieron, comentaron excitadamente, felicitaron a los padres y compañeros.

"¿¡Has visto eso!? ¡Ha domado al dragón con el rayo!",

"¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿¡Cómo lo ha hecho!?"

"¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!",

"¡Silencio por favor!, ahora debemos dar puntuación a Harrison Potter-Black", habló Ludo Bagman, poniéndose de pie desde su primer asiento de los jueces.

Alzó la varita y, con un lazo rojo, se formó un 10. Empezaron de nuevo los aplausos, luego fue Madame Maxine, con otro 10, luego Dumbledore, con una puntuación perfecta, luego Crouch, con un 9 que recibió abucheos en algunos sectores, y finalmente Karkaroff, que James notó, y comentó jovialmente, parecía estar sudando de miedo; alzó su varita con expresión resignada, mirando a la Directora de Thanatos, que había dado un 10, y allí apareció un 9. Al parecer el cobarde no se había atrevido a dar a Harry una nota más baja que Crouch.

"¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Un 58! Es casi perfecto", exclamó Neville, olvidándose que le tocaba a él en menos de un minuto.

"Suerte Neville", le recordó, elevando una ceja y vio como Neville palidecía.

…..

"¡Y aquí empieza la… competición de conocimiento entre Thanatos y Hogwarts!", dijo Ludo Bagman cuando recuperó el control de su boca al ver a Hermione Granger enfurecida intentando que su cabello, que se había transformado en un nido con un par de huevos y una gaviota encima, desapareciese.

No era la única, es más, las 12 personas que estaban a punto de batirse habían sufrido algún tipo de broma con su cabello, incluso había un hurón negro enroscado, durmiendo, y unas serpientes siseando unas con otras. Solo esperaba que pudieran concentrarse para responder correctamente a las preguntas. Hubo unas risas calladas cuando se sentaron en las mesas, frente a frente, pero el bochorno parecía haber pasado hacia 5 minutos.

Harry, George y Fred habían tenido que irse de la sala, sin poder ver empezar la competición de la risa. Esa misma mañana habían drogado a todos los de Hogwarts con las pociones aunque a los de Thanatos había sido más complicado, todos ellos sabían detectar pociones y drogas en su comida o bebida. Sin embargo, ninguno pensó en revisar las botellas de champú que Harry había modificado. Ver a Elena y a Eleanor con un gato de Angola en la cabeza era demasiado. Lo mejor de todo es que, aunque eran gemelas, ambos gatos parecían odiarse e intentaban dar zarpazos al otro cuantas más veces mejor. Más de una vez habían quedado enredadas.

"¿Has-has visto la cara de Hermione?", preguntó Fred, riendo mientras se cogía de una estatua de piedra para no caerse.

"¡Buenísimo!"

"¿Cómo se llama el último ingrediente de la poción Felix Felicis?", preguntó Fillius Flitwick, leyendo su panfleto.

Thanatos iluminó su esfera para indicar, segundos más tarde después de conversar los 6, que sabían la respuesta. Harry perdió el hilo de la competición, solo sabía que iban ganando por 6 a 2. Hogwarts pasaba demasiado tiempo discutiendo si su respuesta era la correcta y eso les dejaba contestar primero a su escuela, teniendo más confianza en el grupo que los de Hogwarts. Hermione Granger parecía saber la respuesta a todo pero sus camaradas, sobre todo los Slytherin, parecían dispuestos a no escucharla mientras tuvieran otros la respuesta. Eran un equipo poco unido: había 3 Ravenclaws, 2 Slytherin y un Gryffindor; y todos parecían dudar de los otros.

"¿Cuál es la tercera ley de la Transfiguración?", de nuevo Thanatos se abalanzó sobre la pregunta, esa no hacía falta ni pensarla, todos habían pasado Transfiguración NEWTs, "¿Sí?"

Harry bostezó tras su mano. Iban a ganar.

….

"¿Has visto eso? Un Potter con una Slytherin", llegaron los susurros desde los alrededores cuando vieron aparecer a Harrison Potter-Black con Daphne Greengrass al baile.

Las parejas de los campeones fueron lo más comentado después de la decoración. Fleur Delacour iba acompañada por Roger Davis, Cedric Diggory por Cho Chang, Viktor Krum por Hermione Granger y, finalmente, Neville Longbottom con Ginny Weasley. Harry y Daphne habían decidido ir juntos hacia semanas, cuando se enteraron del baile después del partido de Quidditch entre Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, que acabaron perdiendo estos últimos.

Incluso habían acordado los colores del vestido y la túnica, siendo un azul zafiro liso hasta los tobillos con escote de corazón y unos tirantes gruesos en sus hombros, dándole amplitud a su pecho. Daphne había peinado su melena rubia en un moño detrás de su cabeza, unas hebras rizadas enmarcando su cara angelicalmente. Sabía que estaba siendo la envidia de muchas chicas. Harry, lo supiera o no (o le interesara saberlo), era uno de los más populares del Torneo, a la par con Krum, a quien parecía conocer.

Quizá fuera su cabello negro despeinado, como si le hubieran pasado los dedos por el en un arranque de pasión, o los ojos esmeralda que brillaban intensamente con inteligencia y ardor, o tal vez fuera su estatura y su cuerpo notablemente musculado bajo sus camisas apretadas y los pantalones ajustados, o esos labios que sonreían de vez en cuando pícaramente. A Daphne poco le importaba todo eso, Harry era su amigo y no sentía nada más por él, pero era obvio que era un buen espécimen de hombre.

"¡Bienvenidos al baile de Yule!", abrió la velada Dumbledore, unos asientos más allá de donde estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Harry, "Por favor, pidan en voz alta la cena y será servida. ¡Que empiece el festín!"

"Magret de pato con miel", probó Harry, una vez leyó la carta con Daphne.

"Sopa juliana de verduras", dijo ella, sujetando la otra mitad de la carta que tenía cogida Harry.

Neville, a su lado izquierdo, que había pedido pato a la naranja, parecía estar nervioso por el baile. Daphne sintió compasión por su amigo que no era de los más coordinados, ni en el aire ni en tierra. Cuando Neville se enfrentó a ese Ridgeback noruego creyó que no lo contaría pero, afortunadamente, todos los jueces y los instigadores del torneo eran unos idiotas: se habían olvidado de encantar al huevo contra convocaciones. Nada más salir a la arena el dragón se había vuelto contra él, lanzando una llamarada de fuego y Neville se había lanzado al suelo.

Cualquier plan que tuviera había cambiado al ver el cabreo del dragón, había alzado su varita y con un fuerte y claro _Accio _huevo dorado, éste había saltado del nido en dirección a sus manos. Mientras algunos magos intentaban apagar la tienda de los campeones, a Neville le dieron los puntos, quedando 10 por detrás de Harry con 48 puntos. No estaba mal pero había carecido de espectáculo que era parte de lo que más puntuaba. Lo cierto es que Hogwarts se había resentido bastante de la participación de Thanatos.

Habían perdido por 42 a 8 contra Thanatos en la competición de conocimiento, contra Dumstrang en la competición de duelo, eran de los últimos en el Torneo de los Magos Extraordinarios y todavía faltaba Quidditch contra Thanatos el 30 de Enero, en cuyo equipo estaba Mikail Zabini, que hoy iba acompañado por Susan Bones, y era un asombroso cazador. Era un horror formar parte de Hogwarts en situaciones como esa. Quizá tendría que haber hecho caso a sus padres e ir Thanatos ese mismo año con su hermana Astoria, por lo menos ella morirá en el intento o será menos mediocre.

….

Con su varita en mano, Regulus observó el cobertizo que era la barraca Gaunt, donde Voldemort había escondido el horcrux que Dumbledore había encontrado hacia años: el anillo Peverell. Albus no se había dado cuenta cuando ellos sacaron el horcrux de allí que era algo más que un simple anillo con una burda y en bruto piedra preciosa. El símbolo del interior había hecho saltar las alarmas en Regulus. El símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte, justamente el mismo símbolo que estaba grabado en el interior de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, anteriormente de James y, anteriormente, de Charlus Potter.

"_Solo cuando éste alcanzo una edad muy avanzada, se quitó por fin la capa de invisibilidad y se la regaló a su hijo_".

Creía que había sido una mera coincidencia pero ahora estaba atando los cabos que antes no había visto. Ignotus Peverell había sido el único de los hermanos en tener descendencia y esos eran los Potter. Sin hijos o hijas para heredar, las pertenencias de Antioch y Cadmus deberían haber llegado a manos de Ignotus, sin embargo la varita fue robada y nunca se supo nada más de la piedra de la resurrección; ¿fue robada también, se perdió o realmente fue Ignotus quien la recuperó? Algo se le escapaba, notaba que estaba cerca de resolver el puzle pero le faltaba información.

Quizá Lily o James pudieran dejarle el árbol de la familia para comprobar cuándo se había perdido el nombre Peverell para adoptar el de Potter. Si mal no recordaba los Potter existían incluso en el período de los Fundadores por lo tanto los Peverell eran aún más antiguos.

"¡Regulus! Ahora no es momento para estar en las nubes, mira eso", susurró Remus, agazapado tras unos matorrales a las afueras de Little Hangleton.

Regulus observó dónde apuntaba su dedo y se quedó quieto al ver la Mansión de tamaño mediano en el municipio muggle. Estaba descuidada e incluso habría dicho abandonada de no ser por el fuerte encantamiento repelente de muggles que recorría la propiedad. Se miraron de reojo y Regulus se asustó al comprender que la única persona que podría vivir tan cerca de la chabola Gaunt era Tom Riddle, Voldemort. Las palabras de Harry resonaron en su mente. ¿Se había mudado a esa casa abandonada con tal de tener a la vista su preciado horcrux? De ser así, Regulus no dudaba en que Voldemort todavía no había ido a ver si seguía en perfecto estado, de lo contrario su ira hubiera sido terrible y hubiera ido a buscar sus otros horcrux. Consecuentemente Lucius Malfoy habría muerto por su desliz con el diario, o algo parecido.

Era curioso pensar que no era Harry, sino los adultos de su familia, los que estaban acabando con los horcrux de Voldemort. Según Dumbledore, en una de las muchas reuniones de la Orden del Fénix, debía ser él quién acabara con el Señor Oscuro pero, ¿realmente era tan literal la profecía? Regulus no podía entender a Dumbledore y su afición por dejar la responsabilidad en los hombros de un adolescente de 14 años. Sí, un poderoso y prodigioso adolescente, pero un niño en realidad.

"Lily, mira esto", le dijo a su prima esa tarde cuando regresaron de su inútil misión esa mañana, "¿Has visto este símbolo?"

Lily inspeccionó el anillo, dándose cuenta de qué era, y observó el interior dónde le señalaba Regulus, sus ojos se agrandaron con la sorpresa, "¡El símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte! Esta piedra debe ser…"

"Exactamente, uno de las 3 Reliquias, una de ellas en manos de Harry", insinuó Regulus y Lily le miró de golpe.

"¿Crees que esto es el poder que no sabemos del que habla la profecía?", preguntó Lily, ahora con seriedad, "De ser así nos falta la varita, ¿cómo vamos a encontrarla antes de que Harry cumpla los 17 años? Sin contar que Harry debe ganar la lealtad de la varita para que funcione".

"No lo sé Lily, no lo sé".

Pero Lily ya no estaba escuchando. Se encontraba recordando su misterioso trabajo en las profundidades del Ministerio, si bien su familia sabía que algo había cambiado, no sabían qué. No había dicho nada de la perdida y obscura profecía de Rowena Ravenclaw, una de las fundadoras de Hogwarts y también vidente de nacimiento. El poco tiempo que había pasado desde que la traspasaron de cámara no había servido de mucho.

"_Largos años han de pasar para el Mago Tenebroso derrotar… Muerte y oscuridad van de la mano, tiempos difíciles serán… Solo el Amo podrá acabar con el reinado de soledad, varita, capa y anillo encima llevará… A la guerra irán, hermano del hermano, hijo del hijo, extraños juntos a la guerra partirán…_"

Era la profecía más abstracta que Lily había leído, sobre todo si la comparaba con la de Trelawney, que daba incluso fechas y casi nombres. No decía cuándo o dónde o quién, ni cómo, la profecía de Ravenclaw les había puesto la oficina patas arriba. Lo único que sabían era que hablaba del pasado tomando el presente como punto de partida. Suspiró y se fue de nuevo a su estudio. Sabía que algo se le escapaba, ¿pero el qué?

…

"¡Y otros 10 puntos para Hogwarts, el marcador indica unos 120 a favor de los ingleses contra los 290 puntos de los de la escuela chipriota!", cantó Lee Jordan cuando anotaron los cazadores de Hogwarts, Roger Davis, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell, "Maravillosa esa chica, sí señor, muy atractiva y-",

"¡JORDAN!", gritó Minerva McGonagall, cogiendo su sombrero cuando se inclinó de golpe para reprochar a uno de sus alumnos.

"Vale, vale, y ahí va Mikail Zabini junto con Stivil Graham que pasa el Quaffle a Conan Greyhill y anota otro tanto para Thanatos, hurra, el marcador apunta ahora 180 puntos de diferencia", dijo sin mucho entusiasmo Jordan y la Profesora de Transfiguraciones mandó una mirada envenenada a su alumno, "Quiero decir, ¡magnífico pase de Graham! ¡Un momento! ¡Parece que los buscadores han encontrado la elusiva snitch! ¡Ahí van Draco Malfoy de la Slytherin, Hogwarts, y Bianca Ruvinkova de Thanatos!"

"¡Vamos Draco!", gritó Tracey Davis, aferrándose a la baranda de la grada, mirando con expectación como los buscadores se lanzaban cuello a cuello a por la diminuta bola dorada, manos estiradas.

"¡Maldición!", gruñó Draco cuando vio que Ruvinkova, la rusa de cabello rubio con ojos color hielo, y de tamaño diminuto, le ganaba terreno debido a su poco peso y su escoba de última generación.

"¡Tú puedes Bianca!", gritaron los espectadores de Thanatos, exaltados, y mientras sus cazadores aprovecharon la confusión de los de Hogwarts y su poca atención para marcar otros 3 tantos, poniéndose a 330 puntos.

"¡La tengo!", gritó Bianca, cuando su mano se cerró entorno a la snitch, frenando de golpe antes de llegar a menos de un metro del suelo, medio segundo después hacía lo mismo su adversario.

"¡Noooo!", gritaron algunas chicas de Hogwarts y sus compañeros masculinos gimieron decepcionados, ¡por un pelo!

"¡Hemos ganado!", gritó Mikail, sonriente, chocando los cinco con el guardián, Eduard Ross, un chico de tamaño grande y musculado, ojos oscuros y cabello castaño.

"¡Toma esa!", gritó en griego Veratos y compañía desde el gran espejo que había llevado Harry a varias competiciones cuando sus amigos en Chipre tenían tiempo libre para que observaran a Thanatos participar.

"¡No podía ser distinto!", exclamó Ulfric abrazándose abruptamente con Henry mientras gritaban por ahí adentro.

Pasaron otros 10 días y la competición de conocimiento entre Beauxbatons y Dumstrang, que acabaron ganando las francesas para más inri. Fue el 20 de Febrero cuando les tocó a Thanatos enfrentarse contra Beauxbatons en la competición de duelo. Una vez más, solo 2 de los 6 competidores de duelo de los franceses pasaron a la siguiente ronda, en la segunda ronda de 3 duelos, solo 1 de los 2 competidores franceses pasaron a la ronda final mientras que en Thanatos pasaron 2, esas mismas personas se enfrentaron a la final aunque la victoria era ya obviamente de la escuela chipriota.

A Harry le hubiera gustado verlo pero el día siguiente era la segunda prueba del Torneo. El huevo, que había resultado ser una pista narrada por las merpeople del Lago Negro, indicaba que algo (o alguien) le desaparecería para encontrarlo en menos de una 1 en el fondo del lago. Mientras todos estaban observando la segunda competición de duelo, Harry había ido a hacer sus retoques finales en el lago, poniendo un encantamiento localizador en los puntos importantes como en la ciudad bajo el agua o en el banco de grindylows. Rio maliciosamente, fuera lo que fuera, los iba a dejar a todos pasmados.

Cuando llegó el momento de empezar la prueba, rápidamente se dio cuenta de quien faltaba: Hera. Sus padres le habían prometido que iban a estar ahí cuando él participara así que cuando les vio sentados en la torre sobre el lago, sus expresiones cuidadosamente enmascaradas, comprobó que tenía razón al pensar que aquello que echaría en falta fuera una persona, y no un objeto. Sonrió, no se esperaba que fuera su hermana pero le había aliviado las cosas.

"¡Damas y caballeros, empieza la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Magos extraordinarios! ¡Recordemos la puntuación! Harrison Potter-Black con 58 puntos, seguido de Viktor Krum con 53 puntos, Fleur Delacour con 50 puntos, Neville Longbottom en cuarto lugar con 48 puntos y por último Cedric Diggory con 44 puntos", saludó Ludo Bagman en su traje amarillo y negro que puede ser alguna vez le favoreciese, "Cada campeón deberá recuperar algo muy preciado del fondo del Lago Negro en menos de 1 hora, a mi señal cuando suene el- BOOM".

"¡Filch!", fue lo último que escuchó Neville antes de ponerse gillyweed Neville en la boca y saltar al agua helada.

Harry, por otro lado, sonrió maliciosamente y pisó el agua con calma. Era una de las primeras cosas que habían aprendido los magos y brujas elementales de agua: caminar encima de ella. En realidad era bastante fácil, lo único que debían hacer era aumentar con su magia la tensión y la resistencia del agua y, para más ayuda, hechizar su peso para que disminuyera. Pensando lo mismo que una pluma, fue coser y cantar aplicar un poco de tensión en el agua y pronto estuvo caminando hasta donde su anillo de Heredero Potter le conducía. Hera, igual que todos los miembros de su familia, tenía un anillo o un colgante encantado que podían localizar el Lord y la Lady y, como no, el Heredero.

Triunfalmente, se dio cuenta que tanto el hechizo que había puesto ayer en la ciudad de la merpeople como el tenor del colgante de su hermana le conducían al mismo sitio. Cuando estuvo encima de su hermana pequeña, se dejó caer en el agua, sin siquiera notar el frío debido a sus encantamientos previamente puestos, y sacó su varita nadando hasta el cuerpo flotante de Hera, su cabello rojo formando un halo entorno a su cabeza. Cortó las amarras en sus pies, mirando de reojo a los residentes del Lago Negro y sus tridentes, y hechizó a su hermana para que pesara menos.

En cuanto salieron a la superficie despertó, agarrándose fuertemente a su hermano, Hera miró a todas partes y vio a sus padres a lo lejos. Saludándoles, se giró para mirar a su hermano, "¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué te parece caminar sobre el agua, Hera?", preguntó socarronamente Harry, _sentado _en la superficie del lago mientras Hera le miraba boquiabierta hasta que asintió frenéticamente, "Ven, somos los primeros en salir".

Y entre el silencio, que todavía seguía sonando desde que empezó la prueba, llegaron a la plataforma donde les esperaban sus padres sonriendo divertidamente al ver el caos que había causado, y la Directora Valavicius escondiendo una sonrisa maliciosa detrás de su mano. Thanatos empezó a aplaudir.

…

Minerva McGonagall sacudió la cabeza desde el público, levantándose para reunirse con su colega Filius Flitwick. Otra vez más, Thanatos había ganado a Beauxbatons en la prueba de conocimiento esta vez, aunque había sido el duelo más ajustado de todos: 30 puntos para Thanatos y 20 puntos para Beauxbatons. Era obvio que ambos equipos estaban muy bien informados, sin embargo, parecía que Thanatos requería mucho menos tiempo para asegurar sus respuestas. A Minerva McGonagall no le sorprendía, cada alumno que Thanatos había traído consigo ya había pasado al menos 3 cursos NEWTs, si Beauxbatons había conseguido semejante puntuación era porque sus alumnos eran todos de último curso y habían sido más rápidos en iluminar sus varitas.

De momento Thanatos iba en cabeza. Su campeón era el primero en el Torneo con 117 puntos, una nota casi perfecta (¡por 3 puntos!), también habían eliminado a Beauxbatons y a Hogwarts de la competición de conocimiento, coronándose campeones; a los franceses de las pruebas de duelo y a Hogwarts de los juegos de Quidditch. Solo quedaban 3 eventos más en 5 y 10 días respectivamente, y la tercera prueba del Torneo. Minerva no tenía ilusiones de ser ganadores en algo. Es más, no había falta ser vidente para saber quién sería el ganador supremo.

Solo le quedaban esperanzas para que Dumstrang, de mala gana, acabara con Thanatos aunque fuera en Quidditch, sin embargo Viktor Krum no participaba y Dumstrang, a pesar de ser de naturaleza combativa, no tenían la misma experiencia que los chipriotas. Era desastroso ver lo poco preparados que estaban en Hogwarts, o en Beauxbatons, para la vida real. No quería ni pensarlo pero, cuando llegó la competición de duelo entre Thanatos y Dumstrang y vio como una chica de 15 años dejaba cao a un adolescente 3 años mayor que ella, no pudo evitarlo.

De momento se habían salvado pero, ¿qué pasaba si quien no debía ser nombrado regresaba? Con la educación como estaba la mayoría de sus alumnos no estaban ni mucho menos preparados para sobrevivir.

"¡Y los ganadores, damas y caballeros, por 4 victorias sobre 6 encuentros, es la escuela Thanatos!", exclamó Minerva, cuando el adolescente de Thanatos amarró las extremidades de su oponente de la forma más dolorosa posible y lo dejó suspendido en el aire, "Felicidades".

Les entregó la pequeña medalla de oro y a los de Dumstrang la de plata, Beauxbatons, habiendo sobrevivido 2 de los 6 encuentros con Dumstrang, quedaron los terceros y recibieron el bronce. Hogwarts al menos también estaba en tercer lugar en Quidditch con 540 puntos en total, mientras que Dumstrang iba en segundo lugar con 710 y Thanatos, como no pensó, en primer lugar con 780 puntos, solo 70 más que los rusos.

…

Harry miró a ambos lados y se sentó en una pequeña mesa en un rincón del café francés. Habían acabado las competiciones en Hogwarts, habiendo ganado Thanatos a Dumstrang por 70 puntos aunque habían empatado en el último partido de Quidditch. La Directora Valavicius no había podido evitar la diminuta sonrisa altiva que le dedicó a Karkaroff cuando éste le lanzó una mueca airada al ver que, no solamente habían quedado segundos en duelo sino también en Quidditch, sino cuartos en la competición de conocimiento, quedando en último lugar cuando el equipo le dio la palabra durante todo el juego a Hermione Granger.

Realmente eran todos unos idiotas. Suspiró con tranquilidad, se le acercó una chica joven, una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto y encima de su edad, suponía, "Bienvenido a Café de l'Est, ¿qué puedo servirle?"

"Un frapé caliente con nata y unas galletas de mantequilla, gracias", le dijo distraídamente.

Vio como apuntaba asintiendo su orden antes de salirse de su estudiado papel de camarera y sonrojarse levemente mandándole una sonrisa. Maldiciendo en voz baja, se dio la vuelta y huyó con su pedido. Harry rio cuando estuvo solo. Las paredes color crema y los bancos mullidos le daban un aspecto informal al café, una calma y callada conversación de fondo le llegó hasta sus oídos. Era un lugar medianamente frecuentado así que no estaba del todo lleno.

Una mano delicada, demasiado para una camarera, le dejó su plato y su bebida en la mesa. En realidad no supo cómo demonios lo hizo pero, cuando salió aquella tarde noche del café, había hablado casi 3 horas con Nina Alzhard, una chica muggle que bien podría ser modelo con su cabello rubio dorado rizado y sus ojos color castaño. Cada minuto que pasaba se encontraba más interesado en ella hasta que junto su valor y le pidió de salir el día siguiente, un domingo.

Cuando su madre le preguntó por qué necesitaba comprarse un móvil muggle se quedó sin palabras, ¿qué decirle? ¿Qué había conocido a una chica que ni tan siquiera se imaginaba las cosas que él hacía a diario con quién había pasado el domingo entero, yendo al cine, comiendo en un parque y luego paseando por las calles de París hasta el anochecer?

"Mama, necesito saber qué se siente al jugar al Triviados", sonrió.

Su madre, como no, se quedó boquiabierta mirándole cómo se iba del estudio. ¿Qué iba a decirle?

* * *

**Nota: **

Cosas que quería comentar:

- Lo del tiempo se tocará en pequeñas dosis en los próximos capítulos, como en este, no será de golpe. Así se irá formando la historia.

- El escudo de Thanatos es la imagen de esta historia, la de rojo y negro.

- Este capítulo es algo extraño, he intentado no alargar mucho el cuarto año y hacerlo en dosis más pequeñas pero no es mi estilo así que si lo notáis distinto es por eso.

- Narcisa y Severus creo que hacen buena pareja, sobre todo sus personalidades. Narcisa a pesar de todo es muy maternal, como se demuestra en los últimos libros, y Severus aunque parezca huraño es apasionado, eso no se lo quita nadie.

- Sí que voy a poner romance pero antes de que salga con Astoria (que es con quien sabemos todos quedará) tendrá varias relaciones serias y no tan serias. Contad que Harry tiene ahora 14 años, antes hubiera sido algo extraño poner a un par de niños de 13 años en una relación y menos seria.

- Con los personajes Weasley ha habido jaleo en los reviews. A mí personalmente no me caen mal la mayoría, solo Ron por ser tan cabrón en los peores momentos, y de vez en cuando Molly que, como alguien decía, se mete en todo aunque es cierto que por otro lado también es amable con Harry y compasiva. Ginny es el personaje que para mí, como dije, es superficial, quizá debería haber dicho que es un personaje superficialmente narrado.

En los primeros 2 libros Ginny es básicamente una mimada que se lleva un susto y entonces cambia, madura, pero no se sabe de ella con más frecuencia hasta el quinto libro y aun así Harry por ese entonces está enchochado con Cho y demasiado ocupado en general. Sin contar que en el sexto libro que es cuando Harry empieza a darse cuenta de Ginny y es ésta quien está por otros y se ve un muy leve romance (para mí, que he leído tantas historias románticas y dramáticas eso es poco, no sé para vosotros), sobre todo porque Harry está, ahora, metido de lleno con los horcrux.

Por último, en el libro final hay algo que me deja pasmada. Primero se separan, luego pasa todo el follón de los horcruxes y luego vuelven juntos. La situación por la que pasan Harry, Ron y Hermione cambia a cualquiera, aun más cuando Ron los deja tirados. Sinceramente hubiera esperado que en ese momento surgiera algo más entre Hermione y Harry, básicamente porque yo nunca hubiera puesto a Ron con Hermione (no son nada compatibles en mi opinión). Cuando vuelven a estar juntos Ginny y Harry es realmente un misterio: no se han visto durante casi 1 año y su hermano Fred acaba de morir. El romance es lo último que uno se espera y más cuando te cascan lo de años después y ni te enteras de qué ha pasado con el romance, solamente que están juntos.

Eso es a lo que me refería de su situación. Ginny es obvio que crece y madura, que se desenvuelve, observando a la niña de la estación que corría junto al tren hasta la adolescente que se enfrenta a los mortífagos en el Ministerio no hay duda pero para mí esa pareja está mal explicada y poco narrada, sobre todo si comparas la relación entre Hermione y Ron que, aunque no me gusta, se entiende, se predice y se espera.

**Heredero Mikail Zabini**

Sangre: sangre pura.

Origen: italiano/inglés.

Familia: Lord Cosomo Zabini (padre), Lady Belladona Nott Zabini (madre), Bastian Zabini (difunto tío), Valentine Moon Zabini (esposa de Bastian, tía), Blaise Zabini (hijo de Bastian, primo), Theodore Nott (primo segundo), Theodore Nott Jr. (primo segundo).

Familiar: Moonshine (lobo de las sombras).

Descripción: tiene 2/3 años más que Harry, con el cabello negro y ojos de color whisky como su madre; es alto y moreno de piel.

Animago: lobo plateado/negro con ojos marrones.

**...**

Hay pocas cosas que comentar, solamente que Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott son primos. El padre de Mikail es Lord Zabini y su hermano pequeño es el padre de Blaise, quien murió hace años y que se casó con Valentine Moon, por lo tanto el Heredero es Mikail y no Blaise.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Draco observó a toda su recua de amigos: Susan, Hannah, Ernie, Justin, Padma, Terry, Lisa, Anthony, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Neville, Hermione, Luna, George, Fred, Harry, Mikail, Theodore, Morag y ocasionalmente Ginny Weasley. Era el 31 de Mayo y faltaba menos de un día para que empezara la tercera y última prueba del Torneo. Harry, como no, estaba en cabeza seguido sorprendentemente de Cedric Diggory que había remontado en el Lago Negro, después Viktor Krum, Neville y por último Fleur Delacour que no logró superar a los Grindylows.

"No me puedo creer que esté a punto de acabar el cuarto curso en Hogwarts", suspiró Hannah Abbot, recostándose contra el árbol y tomando los tenues rayos de sol con gusto, "Harry, ¿por qué no nos dijiste que asistías a Thanatos en lugar de Beauxbatons?"

Todos se giraron a observar a Harry, a quien conocían desde hacía años gracias a las reuniones de sus padres y los cumpleaños, "En realidad yo nunca dije que fuera a Beauxbatons, dije que era francés pero si no le dije a nadie, salvo a Neville y a Draco, que iba a Thanatos era por mi seguridad".

"¿Por tú seguridad?", preguntó con confusión Ernie, intentando hacer un lazo con las briznas de hierba.

Neville y Harry intercambiaron miradas, ¿contarles la verdad? Harry estaba dispuesto a hacerlo más que nada porque el Torneo y un mortífago disfrazado de Alastor Moody, siendo en realidad Bartemius Crouch Junior daba muy mala espina. Tarde o temprano todos se enterarían que él_ no _estaba muerto e intentando regresar a la vida. Harry suspiró con cansancio al ver los rostros genuinamente curiosos de sus amigos, exceptuando los Slytherin quienes estaban tumbados en el césped en silencio.

"_Muffliato_", encantó el terreno para que nadie pudiera espiarlos y luego montó unas guardas de proximidad, "Veréis, hay algo que no sabéis o mejor dicho hay algo que sabéis pero es falso".

"Yo no soy el chico que sobrevivió", dijo bruscamente Neville y luego suspiró largamente sonriendo, como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

Todos los otros miraron en silencio a Neville, los ojos como platos o simplemente con el rostro en blanco. Los Ravenclaw, y Hermione, que por algo eran parte de la casa de los inteligentes rápidamente observaron a Neville y luego a Harry, atando cabos.

"¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo se nos ha hecho pensar que tú eras el que destruyó a Voldemort?", preguntó Hermione, con una voz diminuta, como si no pudiera creer que lo que había leído fuera _falso_, aunque después de lo de Lockhart no sabía por qué se sorprendía, "¿Es Harry el verdadero chico que sobrevivió?"

Unos 14 pares de ojos se fijaron en Harry, que estaba recostado en la hierba aguantando su cabeza en la palma de su mano con su codo hincado en el suelo, parecía un modelo de ropa interior, "Así es", musitó finalmente.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esconderlo?", preguntó Susan, conmocionada viendo que nadie iba a hablar.

"Fácil", arrastró la palabra Draco, como si estuviera hablando con niños pequeños, "Nadie así intentaría vengarse de Harry y tampoco de Neville, estando él en la misma escuela que Dumbledore".

"Eso sin contar que Harry necesita un entrenamiento más duro del que ofrece Hogwarts", bufó asqueado Mikail, "ya habéis visto la diferencia de calibres entre escuelas, ni Dumstrang ha podido con nosotros y no es porque sean inútiles o porque los Profesores sean ineptos, simplemente en Thanatos es esforzarse al máximo o ser transferido pero, por otro lado, también existen muchos más cursos a elegir debido a no estar ilegalizados en el país".

"¿Por qué iba a necesitar Harry saber de magia sexual, por ejemplo?", preguntó George Weasley, que todavía estaba frustrado con sus tremendas derrotas en Quidditch.

"Magia sexual tal vez no pero ya visteis lo que le hice al dragón, imaginad que se lo hago a un ejército entero de mortífagos", contestó Harry, viendo que ninguno había atado cabos todavía aunque apostaba que sería Hermione Granger.

Así fue, "¿Estás insinuando que quien tú ya sabes está… vivo?"

Harry se sentó cuando llegaron a la cruz del problema, miró a sus amigos con seriedad y dijo, "No lo estoy insinuando: Voldemort está vivo y este Torneo no es más que una burda tapadera para recuperar su cuerpo".

Se limitó a pensar en las últimas semanas mientras los otros discutían.

….

Harry observó el mapa con atención: algo iba mal. Para empezar, Crouch había estado ausente desde el 21 de Diciembre, cuando hubo el baile de Yule. Sin embargo, miraba el mapa merodeador y veía claramente su nombre vagar por las inmediaciones de Hogwarts por la noche. Algo no cuadraba. No se dio cuenta de qué hasta que se llevó el mapa consigo a clase y lo fue observando entre horas. Le dejó estupefacto ver que Crouch estaba en Hogwarts _todo _el santo día pero lo que más le asombró fue darse cuenta que durante el día era visitado por todos los alumnos de Hogwarts: estaba dando clases.

Apuntó la hora cuando vio a Neville y a Draco con Crouch y les pidió el horario esa misma tarde. Rápidamente se dio cuenta que no era Alastor Moody quien estaba dando clases de Defensa sino Bartemius Crouch bajo el influjo de poción Multijugos. Aun así no podía creer que alguien tan afanado por seguir la ley como lo había sido Crouch se hubiera convertido en lo que más odiaba: un mortífago. Porque Moody, o quien fuera bajo el Multijugos, era sin duda un mortífago. La marca le delataba.

Decidió actuar cuando Ludo Bagman les presentó el laberinto de la tercera prueba, que si bien no estaba acabado estaba ahí. Cuando paró a hablar con Viktor y Neville cerca del Bosque Prohibido, salió de éste Bartemius Crouch, conmocionado y trastornado. Viktor y Harry reconocieron en seguida los signos de la maldición _Imperius. _Al parecer Crouch había conseguido escapar a su captor. Justo cuando estaba considerando quién entonces habría hecho tomar Multijugos a Crouch y hacerse pasar por Moody apareció Alastor Moody.

Harry se quedó mudo. ¿Si Crouch no era Moody, quién demonios era Moody en realidad? El mapa no mentía, se lo había preguntado a su padre varias veces, incluso había sido capaz de captar a Rita Skeeter en su forma de animago, lo que le permitió a Harry amenazarla con no escribir nada de Neville ni de él cuando quiso entrevistarlos en la ceremonia de las varitas, y también había destapado a alguien creído muerto, Pettigrew.

Cogió el brazo de Neville fuertemente cuando éste empezó a abrir la boca, entonces dijo fundiendo preocupación ligera en su voz, "Profesor, acaba de aparecer el señor Crouch de Bosque, parece haber sido maldito".

"Tranquilo Potter-Black, yo me encargaré de que llegue a Dumbledore", entonces cogió el brazo de Crouch que empezó a gemir e intentó huir y musitó, obviamente para que lo escucharan ellos, "Pobre hombre, bien, tendré que dormirle sino no llegaremos nunca. _Stupefy_".

Vieron cómo se marchaban en silencio, Crouch levitando frente a Moody, y Harry rápidamente sacó el mapa antes de que desaparecieran de su vista. Bartemius Crouch y Bartemius Crouch. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Crouch no tenía hijos ni esposa, ambos habían muerto, sin embargo ambos estaban claramente relacionados. ¿Sería la misma persona bajo un gira-tiempos y el _Imperius_? No, se dijo, demasiado complejo; además Crouch no tenía la marca. Entonces se le ocurrió algo… ¿no había sido Crouch Junior un mortífago?

¿Habría escapado de Azkaban? ¿Habría muerto realmente? ¿Habría Voldemort sacado de la prisión a su mortífago más devoto al que todos creían _muerto_? Esa misma noche enlistaría a Mikail para capturar a Moody, sino recordaba mal tenía Veritaserum en su maletín de pociones.

…

"Es otra carta de Harry", dijo Lily y luego vio el kanji japonés que narraba 'dragón' en el borde superior de la carta, maldijo, "¡Es urgente!"

Con el paso de los años los Potter-Black habían adquirido un sistema, si no era urgente la carta no tendría sello alguno, si era importante pero podía dejarle pasar unas horas tendría un sello azul en forma de loto y, si era urgente como 'peligro-de-muerte' urgente, un sello rojo con el kanji dragón. Los elfos domésticos, quienes ordenaban las montañas de correo, sabían gracias a esas señas aquello que los Potter-Black necesitaban saber al momento, tal como esa carta.

"Tráela", dijo James, alargando la mano y enmascarando su rostro con seriedad, Severus y Narcisa eran los únicos presentes. Remus estaba con Hera dándole clases mientras que Sirius estaba de misión y Regulus estudiaba el árbol genealógico de los Peverell.

"_Mama, papa, _

_Otra vez he resuelto el misterio del que os hablé anteriormente. Alastor Moody no es más que Bartemius Crocuh Junior, sí, junior, el hijo que se creía muerto, bajo una poción Multijugos la cual bebe de su frasco cada pocos minutos. El mapa no diferenciaba entre el padre e hijo que comparten el mismo nombre y, por lo tanto, e hay la confusión. Sin embargo, el otro día apareció Crouch Senior del Bosque con claros signos de haber estado bajo Imperius y, cuando llegó Moody, pude ver con el mapa que ambos tenían el mismo nombre._

_Con la ayuda de Mikail logramos retenerle cuando paseaba por Hogwarts lejos de su guardada oficina y le dimos Veritaserum. Como pensábamos, Voldemort planea usar el Torneo para revivir su antiguo cuerpo. No sabe de los horcruxes, por suerte, ya que prefiere no gastarlos pudiendo usar un ritual oscuro. En la tercera prueba la copa ha sido modificada como un traslador que transportará al campeón a un cementerio en Little Hangleton, donde allí se hará el ritual. _

_Crouch Junior pensaba dejarnos el camino libre a Neville y a mí con tal de que ambos cogiéramos la copa y así Voldemort acabaría con dos pájaros de un tiro. A mí para el ritual y a Neville para desmoralizarlos a todos. También, Crouch Junior ha matado a su padre esta misma mañana y lo ha convertido en un hueso que ha enterrado cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Resulta que, a petición de la esposa de Crouch, quien se estaba muriendo, Crouch cambió a hijo por la madre en Azkaban bajo Multijugos y fue la madre quien murió en la prisión. _

_Crouch capturó a su hijo y lo mantuvo bajo el Imperius durante años, cuidado por un elfo doméstico llamado Winky, el mismo elfo que Amos Diggory encontró poniendo la marca de Voldemort en la copa de Quidditch, bajo el Imperius de Crouch Junior que había sido liberado por Pettigrew del Imperius de su padre después de que capturaran a Bertha Jorkins, que resultó haber descubierto el pastel de Crouch visitándole a su casa y quien también sabía sobre lo del Torneo. Lo hizo bajo las órdenes de Voldemort que está acompañado por Pettigrew y viven en la Mansión Riddle en el mismo Little Hangleton._

_Por cierto, Crouch ha mencionado que Voldemort mantiene cerca a su serpiente, Nagini, ha comentado que 'Nagini es como una parte de mi señor, allá donde vaya allí está ella, no es de extrañar, fue Nagini con su veneno quien consiguió hacer sobrevivir al Señor Oscuro'. ¿Será un horcrux?_

_Con cariño, _

_Harry_".

Se quedaron en silencio, pensando. Era una de las cartas más enrevesadas que Harry había escrito, mucha información distinta en poco espacio. Sin duda era una historia que, como bien había sugerido Harry, había durado años. ¿Crouch Junior bajo el _Imperius _durante _años _escondido en su propia casa? Pasmoso. Severus sacudió la cabeza pensando ciertamente que Bartemius Junior no debía estar muy cuerdo habiendo sido prisionero en su mente durante casi una década.

"¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?", preguntó Lily, afectada, levantándose de su cómoda butaca y caminando por el espacioso salón privado.

"No es obvio, no podemos dejar que Voldemort reviva pero cuando lo impidamos sabrá que nos hemos dado cuenta que su plan ha fallado", dijo Severus, pasando las manos por su cabello, "Lo mejor que podríamos hacer es volver la copa a su estado normal y capturar a Crouch Junior delante del Ministro y más testigos".

"Ya veo, testigos que no pueda obviar", musitó James frunciendo el ceño, "Si le interrogan todo saldrá a la luz, Harry se verá afectado, nosotros también, ¿estamos preparados?"

"Piensa James que no podemos escondernos eternamente, Voldemort sabe la verdad y es él quien cuenta realmente, quien irá detrás de Harry", contestó Narcisa, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su primo.

"No os olvidéis de algo muy importante, si Voldemort no usa a Harry en su ritual intentará formular otro plan y tiene muy cerca el horcrux de los Peverell", pensó en voz alta Lily, mirando por la ventana el sol en lo más alto, "Y no usará la serpiente, ésta es un horcrux que puede defenderse y que lo tiene alrededor todo el rato, es su salvavidas".

"Es cierto, iría irremediablemente a por el anillo", confirmó Severus, suspirando, "¿Estamos de acuerdo en que la copa debe ser modificada de nuevo, no? ¿Y en que Crouch ha de ser capturado?"

Hubo momentos de silencio. James y Lily sabían que Narcisa tenía razón, tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz pero Harry no tenía ni 15 años, entonces James tuvo una idea de genio, "¡Ya lo tengo! Esto es lo que haremos..."

Severus, Narcisa y Lily sonrieron con malicia. Este era el James que nadie conocía, escondido en lo más profundo de su ser.

….

Las paredes del laberinto se cerraron tras de sí, ahogando los gritos de las masas y también cegando la luz. Había niebla en el suelo, raíces que aguantaban los enormes arbustos verdes que le guiaban más allá. Esperó a que entraran los otros competidores, a los cuales había puesto en sus ropas unos hechizos localizadores, y caminó cuando notó a Cedric Diggory adentrarse en el laberinto. No le costó nada atravesar el campo gravitacional o deshacerse del boggart. Vio la espalda de Diggory delante de sí y lanzó un _Stupefy _que le dio de lleno.

Escuchó un grito femenino y supo que era Fleur, Crouch había pensado en usar el _Imperius _en Viktor con tal de que éste se deshiciera primero de Fleur y luego de Cedric. Lanzó una señal sobre el Hufflepuff y se fue, satisfecho que Diggory estuviera pronto fuera de peligro. La serpiente que llevaba bajo su túnica negra se desenrolló, cayendo al suelo. No era Coatl, era una cobra real de color negro. Se transformó.

"Harry", dijo Regulus, estirándose y sacando su varita.

Harry asintió en silencio y ambos se encontraron casualmente con Krum, Fleur yacía inconsciente más allá, temblando. Un par de _Stupefy _más tarde ambos yacían en el suelo, sin tan siquiera haberles visto. Lanzó la señal una vez y les quitaron, como a Cedric, los localizadores. Neville, que había sido informado de lo que iba a pasar, se había quedado quieto desde su lugar de partida, dejando pasar media hora. En menos de 25 minutos 3 de los 5 campeones ya habían salido del laberinto y Neville sabía que necesitaba esperar un rato para no levantar sospechas.

Se arrastró por el suelo ensuciándose la túnica, se despeinó, se hizo unos pequeños arañados con las ramas de los arbustos y, 15 minutos más tarde, lanzó su propio hechizo para que le vinieran a recoger, provocándose una herida en el brazo izquierdo que sangraba copiosamente. Siseó de dolor.

"¡Señor Longbottom!", exclamó Minerva McGonagall, cuando apareció a su lado, varita en mano, "Venga, vamos a curarle ese brazo antes de que se le infecte o peor".

Más allá Regulus y su sobrino esperaban en silencio hasta que desapareció el último competidor del laberinto, "Bien, volveré a esconderme y tú buscarás la copa, ¿tienes la moneda que Lily ha encantado? Perfecto, cuando se caliente querrá decir que Crouch ha sido capturado, si se calienta un par de veces seguidas quiere decir que el plan ha fallado y que habrá que salir del laberinto con el traslador colocado en la moneda que te transportará hasta la cabaña de Hagrid".

James asintió cuando Lily levantó una ceja. Esa misma tarde se había ido a ver con el falso Moody con tal de recordar viejos tiempos, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, le dejó inconsciente y borró todas aquellas memorias en las que Harry apareciera como el verdadero niño de la profecía. Tenían que capturarle para que el Ministerio se pusiera en marcha pero eso no significaba que tuvieran que salir perjudicados ellos. A partir de esa misma noche, cuando seguramente se convocaría una reunión de emergencia del Wizenmagot, James desvelaría su verdadera influencia delante de casi 2 tercios de la cámara.

Observó a Cornelius y a Albus hablar por el rabillo de ojo, Moody, como no, estaba apartado de los alumnos y bebiendo de su petaca. Lo bonito de todo el plan había sido una poción que Severus había retocado y que James había echado en la petaca cambiadola por la poción Multijugos. La poción Gustativa estaba destinada a los objetos de broma, solo tirando una gota de algo con sabor hacia que la poción Gustativa copiara éste, junto con la textura, a la perfección, aunque obviamente sin los efectos que proporcionaba cada pócima.

Crouch Junior solo estaba bebiendo agua y poción Gustativa con una gota de Multijugos. En menos de una hora recuperaría su aspecto real y sería delante de Cornelius Fudge y Albus Dumbledore, sin contar con los Directores de las otras escuelas y los padres y madres de la audiencia. No habría nadie que pudiera tapar semejante escándalo y Fudge se vería obligado a juzgar a Crouch y a pedir explicaciones si no quería quedar como un estúpido.

James suponía podría haber avisado a Fudge pero a veces la avaricia podía ser impredecible, ¿qué hubiera pasado si el Ministro hubiera silenciado totalmente a Crouch? Nadie sabría entonces lo de Voldemort y, si su familia intentara decir lo contrario, serían desacreditados (aunque sin mucho éxito, claro). No, Lord Potter prefería no tentar a la suerte. Así pues, cuando 4 hechizos iluminaron el cielo negro de rojo desde el laberinto y fueron apareciendo los campeones: Diggory, Delacour, Viktor y Neville; James supo que era el momento.

Ya habían pasado casi 45 minutos desde que Crouch tomó por última vez la poción Multijugos y en menos de un cuarto de hora pasaría su efecto, para ese entonces Regulus y Harry ya deberían haber modificado la copa, ganado el Torneo, y vuelto.

…

"¡Esto es un ultraje! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto bajo los ojos del Wizenmagot? ¿Dónde estaban los aurores en Azkaban cuando se escapó ese preso?", gritó una voz, era Amos Diggory quien había quedado pasmado al ver que su hijo casi podía haber sido raptado por Voldemort al tocar la copa.

"¡Calma, damas y caballeros!", exclamó Dumbledore desde su atril, todavía estaba frustrado por la trama que había sido encubierta en Hogwarts bajo su mandato. Había estado tan ocupado con el Torneo que ni se había dado cuenta de que Alastor no era su viejo amigo.

"En algo podemos estar de acuerdo: Voldemort no está totalmente muerto y busca maneras de volver a la vida", afirmó James, levantándose, se tragó una sonrisa al ver como sus planes habían ido tal y como había predicho, "Por eso yo, Lord Potter juntamente con mis aliados, donamos 5 millones de galeones al Departamento de Aurores para que sean administrados por su Cabeza, Madame Amelia Bones y se usen únicamente para dicho Departamento".

Gritos generales se hicieron escuchar. James solo se fijó brevemente en el rostro de Fudge, que estaba rojo de la frustración porque esos galeones no tocarían sus manos, y en los del sector afiliado a Voldemort. Sus caras eran como un orgasmo para James, algunos de miedo y otros de rabia. Obviamente no querían que el Departamento de Ley tuviera recursos para ponerlos entre rejas pero a James poco le importaba, ahora sentía una satisfacción cruel por haberlos azotado donde más duele.

No solamente con el nuevo presupuesto habría más plazas de auror sino que la mujer que tenía dicho presupuesto sabía perfectamente quienes eran los culpables de los ataques, quien se dejaba comprar y quien compraba, y sobre todo, estaba fuera del alcance del sector oscuro y del Ministro. Matar a Amelia Bones ahora sería un suicidio, a menos que no les importara utilizar la violencia y obviar las leyes y reglas del sistema. Oh, sí, James los tenía cogidos por los huevos.

"Propongo, además, que se retire la reforma de la ley 19840 que prohíbe administrar Veritaserum a los sospechosos", su voz se ahogó entre los nuevos gritos, ni siquiera escuchó a Sirius a su lado izquierdo riendo del caos que había causado.

"¡Silencio todos!", exclamó Dumbledore y sonó un gran golpe que dejó en silencio la cámara, "Continúe Lord Potter".

"Como decía, de esa manera se podrá descubrir la verdad y se evitarán situaciones como la de Bartemius Crouch Junior que, después de todo, ha afirmado que varias personas de esta misma cámara estuvieron firme y voluntariamente asociados con Voldemort", miró a Lucius Malfoy que rechinaba los dientes con los ojos entrecerrados, quien muy pronto estaría en problemas, "Si existen pruebas suficientes se debe dar la poción, ¿o es que acaso hay Lords y Ladies de esta cámara que tienen miedo a que se sepa la verdad?"

"Votemos", pidió Dumbledore antes de que nadie pudiera abrir la boca, "Antes que nada, ¿alguien secunda la moción de Lord Potter?"

"Secundo la moción", dijo Amelia Bones, poniéndose brevemente en pie, su rostro severo firme mirando a todos antes de sentarse.

"Bien, votación a favor de retirar la reforma de la ley 19840 que niega el uso de Veritaserum a sospechosos y/o culpables. ¿Votos a favor?", se iluminaron 46 varitas en la sala y empezaron unos murmullos nerviosos entre los que no habían votado, "¿Votos en contra?"

Unas 38 varitas se iluminaron, entre las cuales estaba Cornelius Fudge. Muchos de los que se habían abstenido entrecerraron los ojos, observando al Ministro que había empezado a sudar intensamente en la frente.

"Se acepta la propuesta de Lord Potter y se retira la reforma de la ley 19840", Amelia alzó la varita para pedir turno, "¿Madame Bones?"

"Debido a los nuevos acontecimientos y la información proporcionado por Bartemius Crouch Junior me acojo a la ley 15660 que exige que cualquier sospechoso indultado que pueda volver a reincidir debido al mismo crimen del que se le ha indultado debe ser cuestionado y juzgado", Madame Bones afirmó y observó como muchos se ponían discretamente en pie aprovechando la confusión, "¡Aurores, cierren las puertas!"

"¡Siéntense!", bramó Dumbledore cuando vio a Malfoy, Parkinson y otros intentar escabullirse, "La Regente Bones, Madame Bones tiene pleno derecho a acogerse a dicha ley".

"Auror Shacklebolt, auror Vance, traigan al sospecho Lord Malfoy y Veritaserum".

"¡No pueden hacer esto! ¡Ya fui cuestionado hace años!", gritó Lucius Malfoy cuando se le acercó el gran hombre negro en ropas azules y la varita desenfundada.

"¡Les recuerdo que solo el personal autorizado, los aurores, pueden hacer magia en esta cámara, no lo intenten o serán detenidos!", dijo Dumbledore cuando vio a Macnair sacar su propia varita.

"_Stupefy_", entonó el auror y Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita del bastón, "Auror Vance, la poción".

"Madame Bones será la interrogadora", declaró Dumbledore cuando Lucius revivió en su silla, atado por haberse resistido.

James no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente con maldad, Lucius Malfoy pagaría por haber despreciado a su prima Narcisa, y también por sus pecados. Él no estaba por encima de la ley y mientras Lord Potter viviese se lo recordaría las veces que hiciera falta.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?",

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy",

"¿Cuál es la fecha de su nacimiento?",

"El 24 de Abril de 1966",

"La poción está funcionando. Lucius Malfoy, en el año de 1983, el 3 de Noviembre, fuiste juzgado por pertenecer a la Orden llamada de los Mortífagos bajo el mando de Voldemort, o el Señor Oscuro. ¿Habías estado realmente bajo el _Imperius_?", preguntó alzando la voz Madame Bones, lanzándole una mirada envenenada.

"No".

"¡Silencio!", gritó Dumbledore, alzando su varita y provocando un pequeño 'boom' que les calló a todos, "Voy a tener que silenciarlos".

"¿Fuiste voluntariamente un mortífago?",

"Sí",

"¿Eres leal a Voldemort?",

"Sí",

"¿Conoces de más mortífagos que citaron la maldición _Imperius _falsamente? ¿Quiénes son?"

"Theodore Nott Sr, Rupert Parkinson, Walden Macnair, Kellan Yaxley, Augustus Rookwood, Allan Avery…"

Mientras tanto en Little Hangleton, después de media hora de espera.

"¡Imbéciles! ¡Sois todos unos idiotas rematados! ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrir? ¡El plan era infalible!", gritó Voldemort en su patético estado de homúnculo, su piel pálida como la de un muerto y su cabeza con facciones serpentinas se frunció, entonces vio a su esbirro que regresaba de Hogwarts, "¡Wormtail, ven aquí ahora mismo!"

"S-sí, mi señor", susurró temblorosamente Pettigrew, mirando al suelo y dándole la espalda al fuego de la chimenea.

"¿Dónde está ahora Bartemius?", siseó en voz baja Voldemort, con un enfado monumental, "¡Pienso hacer ese maldito ritual aunque sea con la sangre de Bertha Jorkins! ¿Dónde está Crouch? ¡Es el único competente!"

"M-mí señor, Crouch Junior ha sido c-cap-captu-capturado, amo", respondió y cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el dolor.

"¡AAAH!", gritó iracundo Voldemort, agarrando a su serpiente que rodeaba la raída butaca verde donde estaba sentado, su varita en mano, "¡_Crucio_!"

….

"En realidad me gustaría ser modelo, sabes, pero no sé si tengo lo que hace falta así que me apunté a la universidad", relató Nina, observando como el parque se movía lentamente esa tarde con las visitas de los turistas, se giró a mirar a Harrison que estaba recostado en la hierba y la miraba detrás de sus tupidas pestañas negras, haciéndole sentir hormigueo, "Aun así tampoco puedo costearme la universidad sin tener el trabajo en el café".

"¿Y cómo hace uno para ser modelo?", preguntó Harry pensando internamente en la marca de ropa interior y de vestidos de alta costura de Narcisa, Andrómeda y su madre que habían puesto en marcha hacia un par de años a petición de Nymphadora.

"Las modelos, o al menos las candidatas, tienen algo llamado book que llevan consigo a las entrevistas. Poco importa si sabes latín para ser modelo así que en lugar de un currículo, que también se hace, se entrega el book con fotos de la modelo en distintos trabajos o un book que pagó para hacerse", dijo Nina, suspirando y arrancando brizas de hierba del césped.

Harry miró hacia el sol en lo más alto y luego observó su reloj de pulsera que le había regalado Sirius hacia unas Navidades, plateado con números romanos de la marca Rolex. Solo eran las 10 de la mañana, poco a poco fue formando un plan en su cabeza.

"¿Oh? ¿Tanto te aburro?", preguntó Nina juguetonamente cuando le vio mirar la hora, solo hacía media hora que habían quedado.

"Claro que no chérie", le dijo afectuosamente Harry, Nina había resultado ser un encanto y eso que solo se habían visto los fines de semana antes de empezar las vacaciones de verano, "Vamos, tengo que comprar algo si no te importa".

Le cogió de la mano y echó a trotar calle abajo, ambos riendo, "¿Dónde vamos?", preguntó ella cuando vio que iban a unos grandes almacenes.

"Allí", apuntó con el dedo a la tienda de electrónica cuyo escaparate estaba repleto de Ipods, móviles, cámaras y Ipads. Sonó un timbre cuando se abrieron las puertas y pronto tuvieron a un dependiente atendiéndoles, "Bonjour, busco una cámara profesional, la más completa. Mi único requerimiento es que su batería sea de litio y no de pila".

"Ciertamente, por aquí. Mire esta selección", informó abriendo el escaparate y sacando un par de cámaras de aspecto similar, "La única diferencia entre ambas son los píxeles y el precio, obviamente".

"Me llevo la que tenga mejor resolución", contestó Harry y sacó su cartera del bolsillo de sus pantalones, "¡Ah!, y una tarjeta de memoria con la mayor capacidad, por favor".

"¡Perfecto!", dijo el dependiente, literalmente frotándose las manos.

Después de pagar 2900€ por una cámara Cannon EOS 5D Harry se dio cuenta que Nina no había abierto la boca aunque estaba boquiabierta de la sorpresa. Sonrió de lado, "Vamos, tenemos que ir a un café con acceso internet, ahí siempre se pueden enchufar los portátiles".

"¡Qué demonios!", exclamó atónita Nina cuando Harry volvió a cogerle de la mano, "¡Acabas de gastar casi 3000€ por una cámara! ¿Así tal cual? ¡Ni siquiera te has parado a preguntar qué características tiene!"

"Estoy seguro que es la mejor, por ese precio", rio Harry, quizá hubiera sido impulsivo pero no le importaría tener una cámara que llevarse consigo para hacer fotos, "Mira, ahí está el café".

"¿Me vas a decir para qué quieres la cámara?", preguntó Nina, alzando una ceja y sentándose en la silla de la pequeña mesa de dos cerca de los enchufes, "¿La vas a cargar ahora?"

"Claro que sí, para eso la he comprado", le dijo Harry como si fuera lógico, y Nina entrecerró burlonamente los ojos y poniendo ojos de cachorrito degollado, "Cambio de planes, ¿no querías tener un book pero no podías permitírtelo? Bien, pues hoy haremos esas fotografías; considéralo un regalo para mí puesto que tendré una copia de ellas, claro".

Nina reculó de la sorpresa y se sintió nerviosa, como si tuviera pánico escénico, "¿¡C-cómo!? ¡No puedo ir así, con estas pintas!"

Harry se encogió de hombros, "Pues iremos a comprar varios cambios de ropa y después a una peluquería para que te maquillen y te corten el cabello. ¿No me dijiste que el 2 de Julio es tu cumpleaños? Considéralo mi regalo entonces".

Horas más tarde Nina salía de detrás de la cortina, vestida con su nuevo vestido de 65€ que había encontrado en una tienda de moda para jóvenes adultos. Era largo, ajustado en el pecho y en la cintura con un escote de corazón y unos tirantes muy finos hecho con piedras blancas cosidas al corpiño, la falda de gasa, por otro lado, era de un color negro que resaltaba muchísimo con su larga y bien peinada cabellera rizada de tono dorado y ojos castaños. Su maquillaje con tonos amelocotonados le daban un aspecto juvenil y angelical.

Harry, sin duda, se quedó con la boca abierta durante varios segundos hasta que recuperó la cordura, "Estas preciosa".

Nina miró a otro lado, sonrojada, "Gracias", carraspeó la garganta y cogió su pequeño bolso de mano a juego, "¿Vamos a hacer esas fotos o qué?"

….

"¡Genial!",

"¡Mira aquí!",

"¡Perfecto!",

Nina cogió la rosa que Harry le entregaba y se la posó a los labios mirando a la cámara por debajo de sus pestañas rizadas. Estaba medio tumbada en un banco de piedra en el parque que habían visitado esa misma mañana. Había gente mirándoles a lo lejos, murmurando, pero Harry no parecía escuchar nada. Se había metido totalmente en su papel de fotógrafo y no le había dejado mirar ni una sola imagen. Se cambió de ropa detrás de un árbol, mientras Harry vigilaba, y salió con unos pantalones de cuero ajustado y altos, unas botas marrones de tacón y una camisa brillante de color rojo sangre. Para acabar con el traje se puso unas gafas en forma de estrella con borde rojo.

"¡No me lo puedo creer!", dijo Nina una vez acabaron su sesión improvista y Harry la acompañó hasta su casa, preguntó atónita, "¿Esa soy yo?"

La mujer de la foto parecía una verdadera modelo, sentada con las piernas cruzadas en los tobillos en la hierba con la mirada perdida en la última foto de la tanda, mirando el atardecer, bañado su rostro en su luz, con unos arbustos llenos de rosas en los que había apoyado la cabeza, mano acariciando la rosa que su cita le había entregado contra sus labios rosados sin darse cuenta y hebra de cabello dorado rozando su mejilla con el leve viento, sus ojos castaños brillando con la última luz del día.

Lo único que pudo hacer antes de entrar en su casa fue coger la cabeza de Harry y unir sus labios en un beso, sin importarle el maquillaje que acabaría cubriendo su barbilla o su cabello despeinado. Harry abrazó la cintura estrecha de su nueva novia y enredó los dedos en su cabellera, estirando levemente. Cuando se separaron, Harry observó a Nina meterse en su casa y mirarle una última vez, mordiéndose el labio. Se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

* * *

**Nota: **

Cosas que quería comentar:

- Harry está con una muggle sí, pero no será definitivo. A él le gusta ella y no tiene que estar alerta constantemente pero eso no quita que esté enamorado (ni mucho menos) ni que dure.

- Lo del Triviados. No tiene nada que ver con la historia, es una mentira que le dice Harry a Lily para que ella le compre un móvil muggle normal cuando ella le pregunta para qué quiere un móvil si tiene los espejos encantados (no sabe que ha conocido a Nina, todavía).

- La broma de George, Fred y Harry. Lo único que hicieron fue drogar a los concursantes de la competición para que sus cabellos se transformaran en distintos animales vivos, lo que es bastante desconcertante cuando estás intentando concentrarte para un 'examen'.

- Los resultados del Torneo son:

Hogwarts - bronce en Quidditch, plata y bronce en el Torneo.

Beauxbatons - plata en Conocimiento, bronce en Duelo.

Dumstrang - plata en Duelo, bronce en Conocimiento.

Thanatos - oro en Quidditch/Conocimiento/Duelo/Torneo.

Básicamente Hogwarts no ha quedado el último de todo, está igualado entre Beauxbatos/Hogwarts/Dumstrang. En realidad los ingleses son los segundos en medallas tras Thanatos y es obvio que Dumstrang y Beauxbatons (en las novelas) sus delegaciones son solo de adolescentes mayores y, por lo tanto, están mucho más preparados.

**Hijos de la Noble y Ancestrel Casa Potter y Black Henry Cole & Hadrian Charles Potter-Black**

**Hija de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter y Black Hera Lilitia Potter-Black**

**Heredero Potter-Black Harrison James Potter-Black**

Sangre: mestiza.

Origen: inglés/francés.

Familia: Lord James Potter (padre), Lady Lily Evans Potter (madre), Lord Sirius Black (padre adoptivo/tío), Regulus Black (tío), Remus Lupin Evans (tío), Severus Snape Evans (tío), Narcisa Black (prima), Heredero Draco Black Malfoy (primo), Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange (prima), Lord Rodolfus Lestrange (primo), Rabastan Lestrange (primo), Heredera Lacerta Lestrange (difunta prima), Andrómeda Black Tonks (prima), Ted Tonks (primo), Nymphadora Tonks (prima), Heredero Neville Longbottom (primo tercero), Lord Frank Longbottom (primo tercero), Lady Alice Meadows Longbottom (prima tercera), Augusta Smith Longbottom (prima), Heredero Zacharias Smith (primo tercero).

Familiares: Bennu (Henry), Gato Palu (Hadrian), Krait Mágico - Coatlicue (Harry), -.

Descripciones: -.

Animagos: Águila real (Harry), Lince Boreal (Hadrian), -.

**...**

Lo de Harry tiene jaleo, para empezar su apartado se rellenará más completamente en el futuro, pero hasta ahora se ve que las familias Longbottom, Black, Lestrange, Malfoy, Smith, Evans, Tonks, Lupin y Meadows son las más relacionadas. Se debe sobre todo a que las familias Potter y Black se han unido fusionando sus nombres, es decir, que mientras James y Sirius serán Potter y Black respectivamente, sus hijos pasarán directamente a llamarse Potter-Black (esto será importante pero como he dicho más adelante se verá). Aunque todas las familias, excepto Malfoy y Lestrange, son inglesas puramente, Harry y sus hermanos nacen en Francia por lo tanto tienen doble nacionalidad.

Harry es un animago, durante años ha intentado trasformarse, mientras que Hadrian es el único que ha podido ver su forma con la Oclumancia pero NO es un animago todavía. Henry y Hera son mejores en encantamientos que en Transfiguración y todavía no tienen forma.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Lady Lily Potter también conocida como Honeysuckle en el Departamento de Misterios miró atentamente el gran pergamino que tenía acumulado en su lugar de trabajo. Le había tocado hacer un eje cronológico de las familias existentes desde la muerte de Rowena Ravenclaw hasta la actualidad. Había sido duro, aun teniendo la ayuda de 5 personas más, puesto que aunque solo habían enfocado sus atenciones a Gran Bretaña, antes había muchas familias que habían perecido en los últimos siglos y cada familia tenía un gran número de miembros.

Le pareció curioso ver que hacía 1000 en lugar de tener un único hijo tenía por cada pareja pero también era lógico: los avances médicos de hacía años dejaban mucho que desear. Si querían que el nombre familiar no dejara de existir necesitaban más de un hijo para conseguirlo (y para empezar solo existían un 50% de posibilidades de que fuera niño). Regulus, que había cogido durante semanas el árbol genealógico de los Peverell, se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante: los Peverell no dejaron nunca de existir, simplemente eligieron cambiar de nombre.

Potter, así era como se llamaban. Fueran cuales fueran las extenuantes circunstancias que llevaron a cambiar el apellido familiar, Lily hubiera sido en realidad Lily Peverell de no ser por una decisión tomada hacía más de 1400 años. Cuando los Peverell cambiaron de nombre no fue porque sus herederos fueran niñas, es más, la última pareja Peverell tuvieron un par de gemelos el menor acabó casándose con Iolanthe Gryffindor (lo que relacionaba directamente a los Potter con Godric Gryffindor, el padre de Iolanthe, su única hija) y el mayor con Viviana Bones. Ambas mujeres cogieron el apellido de su marido pero éste fue directamente Potter.

Así de súbita había acabado la familia Peverell y había empezado el legado de los Potter. En realidad ambos eran la misma familia, aunque todavía tenían nombres distintos (cosa que les había llevado a Gringotts a reclamar la herencia Peverell y Gryffindor y aumentando su riqueza casi un 45%). Curioso, muy curioso, había dicho Regulus, con la mirada perdida. Mirando el gran pergamino leyó: Bones, Greengrass, Meadows, Black, Abbot, Boot, Goldstein, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Emrys, Dumbledore, Crouch, Belby, Bell, Diggory, Edgecombe, Flint, Pucey, Montague, Fortescue, Fudge, Gaunt, Peverell, Potter, Prince, Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasley, Macmillan, McGonagall, McLaggen, McNair, Nott, Ollivander, Buldstrode, Prewett, Rookwood, Smith, Wildsmith, Yaxley, McKnight, Wood…

Había muchas familias que habían dejado de existir o que solo habían iniciado hacia medio milenio, como los Davis, los Thickneese, los Spinnet, los Dumbledore, los Malfoy y los Zabini en Inglaterra… Por otro lado, muchas familias descritas anteriormente habían desaparecido, como los Peverell, los McKnight, los Meadows, los Emrys, los Prince, los Gaunt, los Wildsmith, entre otros muchos. Cada familia al menos tenía 150 miembros en 1000 años, eso significaban más de 7000 nombres. De solo pensar que tendría que investigar a cada uno le dolía la cabeza. Ya se habían repartido 8 familias por persona y a ella le habían tocado los Potter, los Peverell, los Black, los Prince, los Malfoy, los Gryffindor, los Meadows y los Smith.

Croaker sabía que tendría más acceso a la información de esa manera. Sin embargo, no eran los nombres lo que le interesaba, sino el flujo de nombres según el año. A finales de siglo XVI había habido una gran fluctuación de muertes y pocos nacimientos. Era en el año 1584 cuando hubo una gran guerra, quizá la primera guerra mundial mágica. La lucha que eliminó los documentos y tesoros antiquísimos de la Edad Media y reemplazó el conocimiento a marchas forzadas en lo que siglos después se denominaría siglo de Oro, o al menos en la cultura mágica y, posteriormente, en la muggle (después los muggles investigaron y dejaron atrás a los magos y brujas, siendo éstos tan aferrados a sus tradiciones).

Había sido otro falso Señor Oscuro, un mago tenebroso, incluso los muggles sabían su nombre y su apodo: Iván el Terrible. Para los magos era conocido como el tercer hijo de la familia Vasílievich, Iván IV. Fue uno de los tantos magos que, incapaces de tener poder en la sociedad mágica, sometió a los muggles para reinar, sin que nadie supiera su verdadera identidad, en Rusia. No había sido el primero, también habían existido Zeus, Poseidón o Hades, o los egipcios y sus faraones, Bastet una animaga que se transformaba en felino, Isis, Ra...

Encontraba fascinante que algunos magos y brujas que decidieron en el pasado vivir en el mundo muggle fueran considerados dioses o reyes por éstos. Aunque viendo el poder de cada uno no era de extrañar. ¿Sería posible que Ravenclaw hablara de la Guerra Livona? Al contrario de lo que los muggles creían, Iván el Terrible había intentado hacerse con Europa entera. No fue sino hasta que el oeste de Europa vio como el este caía que éstos atacaron al zar ruso, destrozando su imperio en menos de un año, en una guerra que había durado casi 3 décadas y que acabaría con la muerte de Iván Vasílievich en 1584.

Suspiró. Hasta que no tuviera el eje cronológico de eventos históricos del otro grupo no podría comparar los muertos y las familias mágicas que desaparecieron. No obstante, prometía.

Regulus, en la Mansión Potter, estaba trabajando en algo muy similar a lo que su prima estaba estudiando en el Ministerio. Con la capa y la piedra en manos de Harry, la piedra escondida en una snitch con memoria táctil que solo se abría con un beso, solo faltaba un objeto. Sorprendente como Harry había conseguido su primera victoria en su equipo de Quidditch en Thanatos hacia años; a veces le indignaba pensar que no tenían competiciones serías como en su tiempo en Hogwarts, ¡oh bueno, mejor no pensar en la edad!

Lo único que le quedaba por encontrar, se dijo, era la varita. Lógicamente era imposible localizar la varita y menos intentar hacer una lista de los antiguos dueños, sin embargo, sino podía empezar por los orígenes empezaría por el final. ¿Y cómo había sabido que la piedra era uno de los tres regalos de la muerte? El símbolo de las reliquias. Era interesante pensar que lo primero que se le había pasado por la mente al ver el símbolo no era precisamente la historia de los Tres Hermanos.

Si bien era cierto que rápidamente había atado cabos, lo primero que había pensado era porqué el símbolo de Grindelwald estaría plasmado en un anillo dejado en una chabola abandonada de los Gaunt en Little Hangletton. Así era. Gellert Grindelwald había sido otro mago oscuro, un Señor Tenebroso de principios de siglo que acabó pereciendo a manos de Albus Dumbledore en 1945. ¿Coincidencia que el símbolo de Grindelwald fuera el antiquísimo emblema de las Reliquias de la Muerte?

Para Regulus las coincidencias no existían, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la magia. Entonces, ¿sabría Grindelwald qué significaba esa insignia que había robado para su campaña? La respuesta era obvia, ¿qué prestigioso Señor Oscuro utiliza algo sin saber qué es? Ninguno. Lógicamente Grindelwald sabría sobre las reliquias, sobre todo, si tuviera una de ellas… La varita. Sabedor de todo eso, Regulus podía comprender por qué Grindelwald había pensado que era suficientemente poderoso como para hacerse con Europa. ¡Tenía la varita más poderosa de la historia!

Sin embargo, Grindelwald estaba en Nuremberg, cárcel que él mismo construyó para aquellos que le oponían y en la cual Dumbledore le encerró una vez le derrotó en un duelo. Por lo tanto, la varita ya no estaba en manos de Gellert Grindelwald sino en las siniestras y retorcidas manos de Albus Dumbledore. Regulus tendría que investigar a fondo el asunto antes de decirles nada a sus familiares, sobre todo a Lily, quien estaba enterada de su documentación del árbol genealógico de los Peverell.

Ahora más que nunca Regulus pensaba que el poder del que hablaba la profecía eran las Reliquias de la Muerte, eso y el poder y la compasión innata de Harry. Pero para completar las reliquias tendría que ganar la varita de forma honrada, con su propio esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas. Aun así, ¿si la varita solo podía pasar de manos cuando se batieran en un duelo su amo y su nuevo candidato, cómo haría Harry para hacerse con la varita más poderosa del mundo en manos de uno de los magos más duros del mundo?

…..

Dolores Umbridge odiaba a los niños, también odiaba a los nacidos de muggles y, por supuesto, a los muggles en sí, de eso no tenía duda alguna. En realidad a veces se preguntaba qué _no_ odiaba ella. Si fuera por Dolores tres cuartas partes del mundo estarían muertas. Por otro lado, Dolores amaba a los gatos y el color rosa y, por encima de todo, el poder. El poder podía existir en forma de dinero, de poder mágico, poder físico, poder político, y otras tantas maneras.

Su meta era estar en la cima y para eso había tenido que emplear tácticas y técnicas que, poco a poco, dejaron de preocuparle su uso y empezaron, podría decir, incluso a gustarle. ¿Qué más daba si eran hombres de sangre pura a los que torturaba, acosaba y chantajeaba? Ella se había confortado pensando que ellos eran de una casta más baja a la suya. Pero con el paso del tiempo ya no hacía excepciones: si alguien se entrometía en su camino tenía que destruirlo. Poco le importaba la sangre, el dinero o el poder de esos a los que destrozaba.

Pero entonces llegó la noche de Samhain y ese maldito Longbottom se puso en la cúspide de la pirámide. Sin comerlo ni beberlo ahora tenía un oponente que era prácticamente _intocable _y lo peor de todo era que, con sus padrinos vivos (los Potter eran la verdadera amenaza, no los estúpidos Longbottom), no podía deshacerse de él antes de que llegara a su adultez (como seguramente habría hecho enviando un par de dementores a por el mestizo) y se coronara Lord de una casa noble. ¿Qué demonios le importaba Voldemort a Umbridge? ¿Qué más daba ese estúpido Longbottom o toda su recua? Ella se había hecho un hueco al lado de Fudge y ahora estaban sus planes cayendo en picado.

Menos mal que Dolores había tenido el sentido común de _persuadir _a Cornelius antes de que acabara el año para que _ella _fuera la próxima Profesora de Defensa.

"Así tendrás poder desde dentro, Cornelius, ni el mismo Dumbledore podrá darte la espalda conmigo dentro informándote de lo que pasa en Hogwarts", le había dicho con una pequeña sonrisa casi burlona (aunque él no se había dado cuenta siendo el idiota que era) y voz dulce.

En realidad Dolores no quería asistir a una escuela llena de mocosos 10 meses al año y menos para enseñarles nada, quizá la posición de Directora fuera el único puesto digno de su honor: cena y comida con los niños y ninguna clase con éstos. Sin contar que el sueldo era superior al que tenía ahora. Con ese Potter y Black deshaciendo el duro esfuerzo de Lucius Malfoy y otros que habían donado a Cornelius a Dolores no le había quedado otro remedio que distanciarse de éste.

Ya sabía ella la calaña que eran en verdad todos ellos pero poco le importaba, Dolores quería primero el puesto de Cornelius pero no lo lograría con el Wizenmagot actual. No obstante, si podía camelarse en Hogwarts a los siguientes Herederos y, por lo tanto, los miembros futuros del Wizenmagot, tendría una posibilidad. Mientras tanto, Cornelius le pagaría un extra por no ir a la prensa con todos sus secretos de los que ella estaba al tanto y, por otro lado, intentaría convencer a Dumbledore de su inocencia. Quien sabe, quizá así le sería posible llegar al bastardo de los Longbottom.

Caminó a sus anchas por el Ministerio con su portafolio en mano pegado a su pecho, nadie, y menos Amelia Bones y sus aliados, debía saber qué se traía entre manos si quería salir impune. Solo era cuestión de que la imputaran por algo y acabaría drogada hasta las cejas con Veritaserum, gracias a ese desgraciado Potter, y una vez empezaran a interrogarla no podría negar todo lo que había hecho que bien le valdría más suicidarse si no quería ir de por vida a Azkaban. Un solo paso en falso y estaría acabada, no había término medio.

"¿Qué debería hacerles comprar a esos mocosos?", pensó en voz alta al llegar a su oficina, imaginándose a cientos de niños comprando unos libros que ella misma habría elegido, "Quizá algo de teoría, pura teoría".

Satisfecha, asintió para sus adentros pensando en cómo no tendría que practicar con los niños o tan siquiera dar una charla. Merlín sabía que ella no estaba hecha para enseñar y mucho menos para enseñar Defensa, cuya asignatura solo había aprobado por los pelos en sus OWLs y en la cual no se había presentado para los NEWTs. Por suerte Dumbledore estaba demasiado ocupado pregonando a los cuatro vientos el retorno del Señor Oscuro como para mirar su currículo ese verano.

Mientras tanto, Dolores se encargaría de desacreditarlo mediante terceros. Dumbledore no debería saber que era ella quien estaba intentando clavársela doblemente: primero intentando estar bajo su protección y segundo destruyéndole para quedarse con su cargo. No sería difícil eliminar a Dumbledore de Hogwarts, desacreditarlo del Wizenmagot e intentar echarle de la Confederación de Magos y Brujas. Tan ensimismada con sus propias fantasías estaba que no se dio cuenta, al salir de su oficina de camino al Wizenmagot, que varias personas parecían seguirla a intervalos regulares de tiempo.

Era en realidad Nymphadora Tonks, quien transfiguraba sus ropas según le convenía y cambiaba de apariencia cada 15 minutos para no levantar sospechas. Había sido enviada oficialmente por Severus Snape Evans, quien no tenía una conexión con el Ministerio o con el Wizenmagot. Aun así, Tonks sabía que realmente eran James y Sirius los que habían instigado la investigación contra Dolores Umbridge, después de ver sus alianzas en la última sesión del Wizenmagot. Nadie acusaría a Lord Potter o a Lord Black de investigaciones extraoficiales, e ilegales, Severus sería quien recibiera la información. Él, claro, y Madame Bones.

"Así que eso planea Umbridge, mmhm, será mejor que informe a la Directora", musitó en voz imperceptible para sus adentros.

Horas más tarde Amelia Bones, la Cabeza del Departamento de la DMLE estaría sentada en su escritorio con la vista perdida, pensando en qué hacer. Dolores Umbridge estaba a caminando una línea muy fina y Amelia vería que cayese tarde o temprano, mientras tanto, Amelia sonrió con malicia. Su puesto le permitía bastantes cosas, una de las cuales era enviar un escuadrón de aurores a Hogwarts. Mataría un par de pájaros de un tiro: el Wizenmagot se enteraría de las peripecias de Dumbledore (así Amelia podría controlar sus, generalmente, alocadas y peligrosas ideas) y, por otro lado, Amelia podría enviar a los aurores a Hogwarts.

Por si fuera poco, también aumentaría su popularidad aunque le preocupaba más la seguridad y la educación de Susan, su sobrina, que su posición en el Ministerio; podría vigilar de cerca a los hijos de los seguidores de Voldemort y, por supuesto, a Umbridge.

….

Tom Marvolo Riddle o, como se hacía llamar, Voldemort, agarró el _Cotidie Verum, _ese maldito diario, con sus manos pálidas y escamosas. Fuera quien fuera el desgraciado bastardo que presidía el diario había publicado su vida, y cuando decía su vida significaba realmente _todo _lo que le concernía y que nadie más se suponía debía saber, en la columna de eventos históricos actuales y con un gran titular en color verde. Lo peor de todo era que, al ser el diario escrito en papel de la verdad, era imposible mentir sin que desaparecieran trozos de frases no verdaderas y, por lo tanto, todos sabían que lo escrito era cierto.

"_Tom Marvolo Riddle, nacido de Merope Gaunt una squib, y un muggle, Tom Riddle Sr – a quien Merope Gaunt drogó con pociones de amor – fue nacido el 31 de Diciembre de 1927 en Little Hangletton, en el orfanato de Wool, Londres, Inglaterra, cuando su madre fue repudiada por Tom Riddle Sr cuando las pociones dejaron de surtir efecto y cuando ésta dio a luz en el orfanato para, minutos más tarde, morir. _

_Tom Riddle Jr, también conocido como Lord Voldermort (cuyo pseudónimo es un anagrama de su nombre completo), fue abusado por los niños del orfanato durante años hasta que recibió su carta de Hogwarts y la visita del, por ese entonces, el Profesor de Transfiguración Albus Dumbledore. Sorteado en Slytherin, con el paso de los años se hizo con un grupo de aliados entre los cuales estaban Abraxas Malfoy, Orión Black, Thadeus Nott, Everett Rosier, Raus Lestrange, Walden Macnair y Kellan Yaxley (solamente estos dos últimos están vivos y fueron imputados hace pocos días por el Wizenmagot bajo el testimonio del hasta el momento Lord Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, hijo de Abraxas Malfoy). _

_En quinto año, Tom Riddle asesinó a Myrtle Doe abriendo la Cámara de los Secretos y liberando al basilisco de Slytherin, durmiente durante casi mil años (el cual volvió a reaparecer 3 años atrás en la actualidad, petrificando a estudiantes y el cual fue batido finalmente por el Profesor Severus Snape con la ayuda de Lord Potter y Lord Black); nótese que Tom Riddle inculpó falsamente a Rubeus Hagrid, quien fue expulsado de Hogwarts y su varita partida. Ese mismo verano Tom Riddle asesinó a su familia muggle paterna y culpó a su familia materna, los Gaunt, enviándolos por asesinato a Azkaban. _

_Empezó su reinado de terror que duró décadas hasta que intentó acabar con una profecía de Sybill Trenlawney (localizada en el Departamento de Misterios y comprobada su autenticidad) que hablaba de su final a manos de Neville Longbottom o Harrison Potter-Black. Afortunadamente, Tom Riddle desapareció en 1982 el 31 de Octubre, en Samhain, dando paso a un período de supuesta tranquilidad. _

_Sin embargo, Tom Riddle no murió. Fuentes fiables y seguras afirman que sigue vivo y que intentó secuestrar al niño que sobrevivió aprovechando el Torneo en el cual introdujo a su más leal siervo, creído muerto, Bartemius Crouch Jr, quien había sido salvado por sus padres y mantenido bajo el Imperius de su padre, Brtemius Crouch Sr. durante años hasta que escapó con la ayuda de Peter Pettigrew, quien había secuestrado, y más tarde asesinado, a la empleada del Ministerio Bertha Jorkins, y quien, desafortunadamente, no pudo evitar el interrogatorio de Tom Riddle para saber la verdad sobre el Torneo. _

_Crouch Jr. fue capturado en la tercera prueba del Torneo por Lord Potter, Madame Bones y los aurores estacionados en el Torneo cuando, su poción Multijugos quien impresionaba a Alastor Moody, el Profesor de Defensa, dejó de surtir efecto y reveló la verdad delante de incontables testigos. Bajo el Veritaserum, Crouch Jr. confesó la verdad, incluyendo que Voldemort está vivo y buscando un nuevo cuerpo, y cómo mató a su padre, Bartemius Crouch, antiguo Cabeza del Departamento de Relaciones Exteriores. _

_¿Será éste el fin de una etapa de paz? ¿Ha vuelto Voldemort de nuevo a la vida? ¿Qué piensa hacer el Ministerio de Fudge cuando, sistemáticamente, durante 2 semanas han intentado desacreditar a Albus Dumbledore cuando éste dijo al Diario Profético la verdad?_"

"¡CRUCIO!", gritó Voldemort levantándose de su trono en la Mansión Malfoy en la cual ahora residía debido a las infinitas búsquedas de su presencia en Little Hangletton, rugió, "¿¡Quién dirige éste maldito diario!? ¡Encontradlos y MATADLOS! ¡QUIERO ESE DIARIO!"

"Sí, mi señor", murmuraron unos cuantos en voz baja, todavía incrédulos que el Señor Tenebroso fuera un _mestizo _hijo de una squib y un muggle.

Sin embargo, pasaron días pero nadie sabía quién dirigía el diario, ni una sola palabra. Era como si fueran fantasmas, ni siquiera habían podido encontrar las oficinas ni aun siguiendo a las lechuzas con sus escobas. Lucius Malfoy, a quien le había tocado el papel de liderar la búsqueda, se encontró sudando frío cuando tuvo que decirle las noticias a su amo y señor: no habían encontrado _nada. _Era irónico que, quien presidía el diario y él, ni nadie salvo los implicados en el diario, sabían era su antigua esposa Narcisa Black.

De haberlo sabido había abandonado el país puesto que Narcisa Black tenía muchas cosas que decir y nadie mejor que ella sabía de los trapicheos de su ex marido quien había sido rescatado de Azkaban por Voldemort cuando éste precisó de su Mansión para esconderse. Sí, Lucius Malfoy y los demás habían caído en picado. Sus fortunas habían sido apresadas por el Ministerio, paralizándolas y despachándoles sus títulos de Duque, Conde o lo que quisiera que fueran. Es más, si Lucius Malfoy hubiera tenido dos dedos de frente y no hubiera menospreciado a su ex esposa habría sospechado hacia años cuando se separaron del hecho que Narcisa dejara que Draco siguiera siendo un Malfoy en lugar de coger el nombre Black de su madre.

No era que los Malfoy fueran más influentes, o ricos, que los Black, al contrario, pero Lucius no había visto la trama que Narcisa había planeado exclusivamente para él. Se habría asustado, de haber podido leer la mente bien guardada de Narcisa, al ver que, aunque era cierto que el diario era necesario por fines genuinos como los que citó, ella quería hacer algo más con _Cotidie Verum _que informar de la verdad. Se había esperado durante años, ¡oh, sí!, Narcisa era paciente y calmada y, aunque Lucius se hubiera olvidado de un pequeño detalle, Narcisa era una Slytherin.

Sabía que, tarde o temprano, Voldemort regresaría. En otra realidad se habría preocupado de acusar a Lucius directamente pero los Potter-Black tenían recursos suficientes como para imputar a alguien tan protegido por sus donaciones al Ministerio como Lucius Malfoy. Poco le importaba a Narcisa que Lucius hubiera dejado Azkaban, es más, ella ya había planeado, junto con los demás, que eso era justamente lo que sucedería. Sobre todo cuando Narcisa publicara el escondrijo y la vida de Tom Riddle. Voldemort no tenía más remedio que dejar Little Hangletton pero era obvio que quería residir en Inglaterra, escondido bajo unas magníficas guardas que solo existían en las Mansiones antiguas.

Mansiones cuyos propietarios estaban todos en Azkaban gracias a Narcisa y a los demás. Si quería residir en una de dichas residencias tendría que sacar a sus seguidores de la cárcel y, con ello, Lord Potter y Lord Black tendrían suficientes pruebas irrefutables como para endurecer, y con razón, las leyes contra los criminales. Por si fuera poco, los Potter-Black sabían, gracias a un listado arduo de las propiedades de los acusados, dónde era posible que se escondiera Voldemort. A fin de cuentas, Voldemort había caído de lleno en su trampa y ahora estaba encerrado, figurativa y literalmente, en una ratonera.

La guinda del pastel, aquello que tuvo a Narcisa y a los demás riendo durante días por las noches, bebiendo firewhisky y brindando por su éxito, fue cómo Lucius había obviado durante años, hasta ahora, que Draco, siendo un Malfoy al no haber renunciado a su nombre, había podido reclamar su herencia mientras Lucius estaba en Azkaban fraternizando con los otros prisioneros y los dementores. Lord Malfoy era ahora Draco Malfoy pero, al no tener los 15 años o haber superado las OWLs, quien regentaba el título en Inglaterra y Francia, así como en otros países donde los Malfoy habían hundido sus dientes, no era ni más ni menos que la ex mujer de Lucius Malfoy, Narcisa Black, la Regente Malfoy elegida por Lord Malfoy, Draco, quien gracias a su anillo mágico de Lord tenía total acceso a las propiedades Malfoy que, casualmente, estaban siendo abordadas por Voldemort y su recua.

….

James Potter, Lord Potter en el mundo mágico y Duque de Eastwick y un sinfín más de títulos en el mundo muggle, rodó los ojos sentado en la mesa de Grimauld Place número 12. Dumbledore había vuelto a reunir a su tropa de la Orden después de años sin encontrarse en una casa franca. Sirius, quien odiaba con fervor la casa de ciudad favorita de su madre, Walburga, había dejado la pequeña Mansión de ciudad (una de las tantas Mansiones de los Black) como el cuartel general de Dumbledore.

Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho a Dumbledore. El caso era que Lily había sugerido a Sirius que, así, Kreacher podría espiar a Dumbledore en sus ratos a solas en Grimauld Place de forma lícita. Dumbledore, aquel que estaba perdiendo el tiempo intentando darles segundas oportunidades a asesinos y violadores sin darse cuenta que la mano izquierda de Voldemort se había colado en la escuela. Quizá le hubiera servido con Grindelwald pero era obvio que Voldemort no iba a permitir que sus seguidores estuvieran en la cárcel pudiendo estar sirviéndole a él.

"¡Esos mortífagos deberían estar en la cárcel no correteando por ahí a sus anchas!", exclamó Tonks, la única de la familia Tonks que había asistido alguna vez a las reuniones de la Orden. Estaba indignada.

"Eso, eso", gruñó en un susurro el verdadero Alastor Moody, que ya se había recuperado de su estadía en el baúl de 7 niveles de Bartemius Crouch Jr.

"Muchas de esas personas son igual de inocentes que nosotros: son víctimas de Voldemort", repuso suavemente Dumbledore, como si estuviera hablando con un par de adolescentes. James volvió a rodar los ojos.

"Lo que tú digas, Albus, pero esas _víctimas _que tú dices siguen matando, violando y torturando. Quizá lo hagan por miedo a lo que pueda hacerles Voldemort a sus familias pero te aseguro que si uno de esos se acerca a mi familia los decapitaré y pondré sus cabellas en lanzas en pleno Callejón Diagón", entrecerró los ojos James, furioso con Dumbledore de nuevo. Sabía que no lo hacía queriendo pero siempre le sacaba de quicio.

"La violencia genera más violencia", contestó Dumbledore, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver los asentimientos de cabeza al escuchar a James.

"Para combatir la violencia es necesaria la justicia y ésta, hasta que no propusimos Sirius, Amelia y yo la nueva reforma del Veritaserum, era igual de corrupta que Fudge", reprochó James, dando un puñetazo a la mesa que hizo saltar los platos de golpe, y que encogió a varias personas, haciendo ruido, "Sin contar que Voldemort no hace nada más que sacar a esos de Azkaban. ¿Qué esperas, que volvamos a juzgarles y a meterlos en Azkaban de nuevo?"

"James tiene razón, si te golpean con una piedra tú te defenderás con lo más duro que tengas. No podemos ir lanzando _Stupefy _por ahí cuando entre ellos se reviven y, por si fuera poco, no tienen escrúpulos algunos en contraatacar con maldiciones mortales", repuso Sirius, lanzando una mueca de asco a Dumbledore.

"Debemos encontrar otra manera de castigar a los culpables", dijo Alastor, mirando con su ojo mágico a todos lados y con la otra cogiendo fuertemente su bastón, "Eso o matarlos, y un problema menos".

"¿Qué proponéis?", preguntó Arthur Weasley, cortando rápido la respuesta de Dumbledore, sentado frente a Lord Potter. Le daba la sensación que éste ya tenía algo preparado.

"Pues ahora que lo mencionas…", sonrió sádicamente James, intercambiando miradas con Sirius y viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Tonks fruncía los labios para no sonreír, "Muy fácil. Es algo a lo que ni siquiera Albus podrá negarse".

"Otra cárcel", contestó Sirius, sonriendo ladinamente.

"¿Cómo?",

"¿Otra cárcel?",

"¡Callaos!", gruñó Moody e inclinó la cabeza con curiosidad hacia James, "Explícate James".

"De todas las donaciones que le dimos a Amelia una cuarta parta va dirigida a este proyecto, llamado Proyecto entre Rejas o PER como le decimos nosotros", empezó hablando James y su excitación fue tan contagiosa que todos se mantuvieron callados escuchándole, "La nueva cárcel tendrá 5 plantas y cada planta unas 150 celdas, eso significa que podrá albergar 750 prisioneros. Cada planta tendrá cocina, lavandería y enfermería, además de un dormitorio para elfos domésticos que más tarde entenderéis".

"Cada prisionero hará vida totalmente encerrado en una habitación silenciada e insonorizada de 2 metros cuadrados, aproximadamente, con un retrete, una ducha con paredes de plástico, una cama individual y un pequeño lavamanos. La celda tendrá una pequeña ventana con rejas y nada más, salvo la puerta de hierro macizo", siguió hablando Sirius, observando las ridículas expresiones de la gente de la Orden, "Lo mejor de todo es que nadie custodiará la prisión salvo un equipo de 125 elfos domésticos que harán la comida, limpiarán y usarán unas plumas encantadas para crear informes diarios de los prisioneros. En el caso de que se necesite a un curandero, un elfo se desplazará hasta el hospital más cercano".

"Y por último, nadie podrá rescatar a los prisioneros puesto que el edificio será puesto bajo _Fidelus, _cuyo guardador será uno de los elfos y variará cada 6 meses,y tendrá unas impresionantes guardas contra todo tipo de magia salvo magia élfica. Lo que significa que solo los elfos del complejo podrán saber, ir y venir, y nadie más", acabó James, y todo se quedó en silencio.

Durante minutos todos estuvieron pensando en lo que acababan de escuchar, más que sorprendidos, y algunos encantados. Tal y como había dicho James, Albus no podía discutir que era una buena estrategia. Así Voldemort no podría utilizar a sus mortífagos y todos se lo pensarían más de un par de veces en poner su libertad en peligro, sobre todo si nadie, ni siquiera el mismo prisionero, sabía dónde iba a ser encarcelado. Además, al ser custodiada la prisión por elfos no habría un gasto en aurores innecesario. Sobre todo porque algunos aurores podrían cambiar de lealtades sin darse cuenta el Departamento.

"¡Genial!",

"¿Por qué no lo han hecho antes?", gemidos.

"¿Cuándo estará listo el PER?", preguntó finalmente Bill Weasley, a quien su madre no le había podido impedir asistir a la reunión teniendo ya 24 años.

"Eso es lo mejor de todo: ya está acabado", rieron James y Sirius, haciendo un brindis con sus tazas de té y viendo como los otros se quedaban boquiabiertos.

Después de todo, Amelia había sabido del proyecto hacia casi un año, cuando empezó el Torneo y Harry descubrió los planes de Voldemort. Con la ayuda combinada de Narcisa y el diario, los planes en el Ministerio y los recursos de los Potter-Black, no habían dudado en empezar la construcción sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Si James había donado tanto dinero era para que Amelia, oficialmente, pudiera gastárselo en _algo _(la nueva prisión). Así nadie cuestionaría porqué Lord Potter y Lord Black querían hacer una cárcel antes de que se destapara el marrón.

Habían sido los duendes de Gringotts los que habían guardado el edificio, desconfiando que el secreto se mantuviera entre las paredes de la cárcel si fueran magos o brujas los que hicieran el trabajo. Fue el mismo día en que Amelia aceptó la donación que Narcisa y Regulus compraron los elfos de varios lugares de Europa que vendían regularmente. Pocos días después los elfos acababan de comprar la comida para la prisión y de coser las ropas para los prisioneros hechas con telas muggles (planeado con ironía). Nadie podría disimular semejante uniforme rojo y zapatillas de tenis blancas.

Habían rodeado la cárcel con unos grandiosos árboles que tapaban las vistas, sí, tenían ventanas pero James dudaba que se entretuvieran mucho mirando por entre los barrotes. No había nada que pudieran utilizar para huir, ni tornillos, ni llaves del agua, ni muelles del colchón, _nada._ Sin contar que, aunque eran elfos los que custodiaban la cárcel, el dueño de los elfos no era ni más ni menos que James y, por consiguiente, los Potter-Black. Lily había tenido la genial idea de dejar las órdenes de la cárcel a manos de los cuadros de Charlus y Dorea Potter, los padres de James, y luego borrarse la memoria de quién era el último responsable.

Amelia, mientras tanto, había convocado otra reunión del Wizenmagot. Con el voto de no confianza de Fudge, que se resolvería en menos de 3 días, Amelia había tenido la facilidad de cambiar la ley para volver a interrogar a todos los prisioneros para ver si había negligencias o casos ilegales. Lo que nadie sabía, salvo el Departamento de Ley que presidía la misma Amelia Bones, era que los prisioneros no estaban volviendo a Azkaban sino que iban directamente, transportados por los elfos domésticos, a la nueva cárcel, llamada Artace (siguiendo la tradición de nombrar las cárceles empezando por A en los países del oeste).

Con ya 343 celdas llenas de prisioneros, todos los que quedaban en Azkaban, James se replanteó si deberían volver a agrandar Artace mientras leía el informe que le había dejado Nymphadora en su estudio sobre Umbridge.

…..

"Otro año más ha pasado, bienvenidos de nuevo", dijo la Directora Calypso Valavicius.

Harry obvio toda la charla, que era siempre la misma, y miró discretamente a Evan Rosier, sentado en la derecha de la Directora. Aunque sus padres sabían que Evan le hacía de tutor en sus escasos ratos libres, no sabían que Harry estaba aprendiendo magia roja con fines dirigidos a la magia negra. No había mentido a su primo Draco cuando le dijo que un escudo elemental serviría para parar la supuesta imparable maldición mortal.

Lo que había obviado en decir era que hacer semejante escudo requeriría años de práctica, afinidad elemental y, por si fuera poco, un gran dominio de runas y magia roja. Harry cumplía varios prerrequisitos como la afinidad elemental (rayo, agua y hielo; ésta última surgía de una muy mínima afinidad al fuego que solamente le permitía carecer de éste, por lo tanto, bajar las temperaturas para crear hielo). También llevaba años practicando, 7 años en realidad pero solo 3 años habían sido prácticas exhaustivas de 6 horas a la semana.

Sus runas también estaban muy desarrolladas pero carecía de magia roja. Había sido Evan Rosier, el Profesor de dicha asignatura, quien le había dado clases avanzadas los fines de semana. Harry había logrado combinar a la perfección las runas con la magia roja, es decir, runas escritas en sangre pero se encontró pensando en una nueva posibilidad. ¿Qué pasaría si se tatuara las runas en su cuerpo con sangre? Para empezar el tatuaje era algo que no existía en el mundo mágico, sobre todo porque plasmarse algo para siempre en la piel era una cosa seria en cuanto a la magia. Con eso en mente, Harry también sabía que, aunque en el mundo muggle el tatuaje era algo común, no existía una tinta hecha únicamente de sangre.

Por lo tanto se encontraba de nuevo en una encrucijada. Aquello que quería hacer no existía. Las posibilidades de lo que podría hacer si pudiera encontrar un modo de tatuar la sangre para siempre en la piel serían infinitas. Sería un gran negocio pero Harry se encontraba reticente. Bastantes enemigos poderosos tenían ya; no quería darles más munición. Sin contar que Harry, quien ya había aportado varias cosas al grimorio de los Potter-Black, prefería que ese conocimiento quedara en manos de su poderosa familia.

"¡Harry!", exclamó Hadrian, tirándole de la manga de su camisa de seda verde, "Ya podemos ir a nuestros dormitorios".

Astoria rodó los ojos, sabedora que Harrison estaba pensando en algo con toda su atención, o casi toda, musitó para sí misma al ver los músculos contraídos para atacar cuando su hermano le tocó. Se quitó el flequillo de su nueva corta melena de los ojos y miró de soslayo a Harrison. A juzgar por la marca que se asomaba por el cuello de su camisa debía haber pasado el verano de forma bastante placentera. Sonrió.

"¿A qué viene esa sonrisita?", preguntó con sarcasmo Harry viendo de reojo a Astoria.

"Oh, nada, nada, solo me preguntaba si hace demasiado calor para llevar bufanda", dijo aguantando una sonrisa cuando Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros y el cuello de la camisa dejo visible para todos de qué hablaba.

"¿Y eso, Harry?", preguntó Veratos, ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios rosas, "¿Un amor de verano?"

"Anda, calla, Vera. ¿Te crees que no sé lo tuyo con-?", preguntó Harry, burlándose de la griega hasta que sus labios se cosieron por si solos, impidiéndole hablar, "¡MMMH!"

"Bien jugado Potter-Black", musitó Veratos, cogiendo a Zelda, que reía detrás de Claude, por el codo y marchándose a su habitación.

"¡Buenas noches Harry!", rieron los gemelos pasillo abajo y Astoria se mordió el labio cuando un par de ojos verdes la miraron como un cordero degollado.

"¿Oh, no es adorable Harry? ¡Buenas noches chicos!", le dio un beso en la mejilla, un guiño y rio dejándolos solos.

* * *

**Nota: **

Cosas que quería comentar:

- Siento haber tardado más en actualizar pero tengo bastantes cosas que hacer de la universidad. Aun sí espero poder poner aunque sea un capítulo por semana.

- El romance de Sirius aparecerá tarde o temprano pero definitivamente os digo que no vuelve con Alice.

- La pareja de Harry NO ha cambiado, ya hice una encuesta sobre eso y fuisteis vosotros los que votasteis. Aun así, encuentro extraño que Harry, siendo tan atractivo, no salga con nadie antes que estar definitivamente con Astoria. Nina NO es la pareja final de Harry.

- Harry ya está en su séptimo curso en Thanatos. Su horario hasta ahora ha sido:

****Primero y segundo (mismo horario): Transfiguración, Pociones, Encantamientos, Protocolo & Ley, Herbologia, Idiomas Mágicos, Artes Neutrales, Combate, Arte, Defensa, Historia, Magia Mental y Cuidados de Criaturas.

**** Tercero (primer curso en Hogwarts de Draco y co.): Transfiguración, Pociones, Encantamientos, Transporte Mágico, Runas, Idiomas Mágicos, Herbologia, Arte, Artes Neutrales, Protocolo & Ley, Defensa, Combate y Cuidados de Criaturas.

**** Cuarto: Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Magia olvidada, Adivinación, Artes Neutrales, Sanación, Clases Muggle (hasta nivel de preparación de Universidad), Runas, Idiomas Mágicos, Magia Musical, Arte y Combate.

**** Quinto (3r curso de Draco en Hog.): Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Magia olvidada, Adivinación, Artes Neutrales, Sanación, Clases Muggle, Runas, Idiomas Mágicos, Magia Musical, Magia Elemental y Combate.

**** Sexto (4to curso de Draco en Hog.): Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Magia olvidada, Adivinación, Artes Neutrales, Sanación, Clases Muggle, Runas, Invocación, Magia Musical, Magia Elemental, Magia Roja y Combate.

**** Séptimo: Artes Oscuras, Magia Sexual, Magia Elemental, Aritmancia, Magia sin Varita, Invocación, Magia Roja, Runas, Sanación, Necromancia y Combate.

Si os fijáis cada vez Harry hay clases que ya no tiene, como por ejemplo Magia Musical que dejó de hacer el curso pasado, eso significa que ya tiene un nivel comparado al de séptimo curso en Hogwarts (NEWTs) pero no tiene maestría de todo, obviamente. Hay cosas que después, cuando acabe todos sus cursos, tendrá que ampliar si quiere ser Maestro. Sin embargo, al lado de los alumnos de Hogwarts no hay punto de comparación.

**Hija de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de Klein Zelda Klein**

Sangre: mestiza.

Origen: alemán/ruso.

Familia: Ulfric Klein (primo paterno, Heredero Klein), Lord Anker Klein (tío), Lady Anisa Juney Klein (tía), Sashenka Rovinova Klein (madre), Yura Klein (padre).

Familiar: -

Descripción: 2 años mayor que Harry, cabello rubio con ojos marrones, de estatura media y piel pálida.

Animago: conejo blanco.

**...**

Zelda es alemana por parte de padre y rusa por parte de madre. En esta historia también aparece su primo paterno que es el Heredero Klein, hijo de Lord Klein, por lo tanto. Es mestiza porque su abuela materna era muggle.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Valentine Zabini, antes Moon, rio coquetamente cuando Lord Black besó su cuello y plasmó sus labios en una sonrisa. Llevaban viéndose ya casi 3 años y la relación era bastante liberal, sobre todo porque Valentine, después de 10 años estaba empezando a superar la pérdida de su primer amor y querido marido y, por otro lado, porque Sirius todavía estaba tocado de su desaventura con Alice Longbottom. Valentine no podía culpar a Sirius, el amor era ilógico y no entendía de barreras (fueran cuales fueran); Sirius había intentado consolar a su amiga y, sin quererlo ni beberlo, se encontró enamorándose de ella con el paso de los años.

¡Era normal! E incluso a Valentine le hubiera parecido más lógico que Alice dejara a Frank aun estando éste en coma por Sirius, después de todo, Alice llevaba casada con Frank un par de años antes del ataque mientras que con Sirius llevaba casi 5 años de relación. Suspiró. La vida real era generalmente muy difícil. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser asesinado su marido por un pretendiente celoso? ¿Qué había hecho ella en una vida anterior para que su belleza se hubiera convertido en el arma que mató a su marido? Aun así, Valentine se desquitó aceptando las mismas propuestas de matrimonio de aquellos que habían planeado asesinar a su marido, matándoles a ellos y quitándoles sus fortunas.

Habían dejado a su hijo sin padre y lo único que podía hacer ella era intentar llenar ese vacío con la riqueza de sus nuevos maridos: a Blaise no le faltaría de nada. Ni siquiera se quitó su nombre de casada, lo llevó con dignidad y fue una forma de advertencia: me caso con vosotros pero sigo siendo la esposa de Bastian Zabini. ¿Quién querría una mujer así? (Otros 7 maridos por lo visto). A Sirius le había hecho mucha gracia cuando se lo contó después de conocerse en las reuniones de aliados en la Mansión Potter.

"¿Quién me iba a decir que Sirius Black sería tan buen amante?", se preguntó en un susurro esa misma noche para sus adentros.

"¿Oh? ¿Dudabas de mis capacidades querida?", contestó Sirius besando la mandíbula de Valentine hasta acabar cogiendo entre sus dientes uno de esos labios carmesíes.

"¡Mmm!",

Valentine arrastró sin querer su mano por el pecho de Sirius hasta que quedó colgada a peso muerto, uno de sus dedos encerrado entorno al botón del pantalón tejano negro que Sirius llevaba. En otro lugar se los habría quitado enseguida pero esa noche llegaba la lechuza de su hijo, como cada viernes, y Valentine no quería perderse ni una sola palabra de su pequeño Blaise. ¡Cómo había pasado de rápido el tiempo! Ese mismo año ya cumpliría 15 años y, dentro de 2 años, ya sería mayor de edad. De solo pensarlo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

Sirius se separó y la observó con una pequeña sonrisa compasiva. No tenía hijos pero su ahijado Harrison era prácticamente su hijo biológico, a juzgar por la poción de adopción y la cercanía entre las familias. Le secó las lágrimas a Valentine y ésta se quedó estática, mirando el rostro atractivo y masculino de Sirius Black. Alice Longbottom había sido una estúpida por dejarle ir, a pesar de sus múltiples taras, Sirius Black era, en el fondo, el hombre más dulce y bondadoso que Valentine había conocido desde que su marido había muerto. ¡Y demonios si iba a dejarle ir sin darlo todo por una verdadera oportunidad al amor!

…

"La magia sexual siempre ha sido una magia discriminada y poco usada públicamente, sobre todo hace siglos donde la sociedad repudiaba a mujeres que tenían relaciones antes del matrimonio y, por lo tanto, los magos no podían practicar magia sexual de forma heterosexual con regularidad. Digo _no podían _puesto que la magia sexual no se experimenta cuando una de las tantas partes practicantes no lo hace de forma totalmente voluntaria", explicó el Profesor de Magia Sexual en griego, Ramón Agalopus, "Es decir, nadie puede forzar ni chantajear a un mago o bruja para practicar 'voluntariamente' estas artes; por esa razón la magia sexual es una de las artes llamadas artes puras o directas. Cuando alguien practica magia sexual todos saben que el practicante lo ha hecho voluntariamente y, por lo tanto, no se puede utilizar como coartada para incumplir contratos matrimoniales por cláusulas de fidelidad o castidad. Recordadlo.

Bien, antes de empezar, hechizaré a cada uno de vosotros para saber si sois vírgenes o no. Puede parecer algo forzoso pero no es lo mismo practicar magia sexual siendo virgen que no siéndolo. Los que no lo seáis tendréis una semana libre de clases de magia sexual mientras iniciamos a los demás. Ya se os dijo hace años que, si queríais tomar esta clase, sería mejor que empezarais de cero".

Harry observó como algunas personas brillaban de color rojo mientras que la mayoría, él incluido, brillaban de color azul. La clase de magia sexual siempre daba vergüenza a la mayoría, sobre todo porque la parte práctica significaba tener sexo. Como la mayoría de personas del mundo mágico, Harry era bisexual aunque tenía una fuerte inclinación hacia el sexo opuesto. A Claude, por ejemplo, le pasaba lo contrario y también a Hadrian, su hermano pequeño.

La clase de magia sexual era una de las razones por la cual ese verano no había dado el paso final con Nina, si bien sí que habían hecho otras _cosas _(como masturbarse o sexo oral), Harry no estaba dispuesto a perder las ventajas que le proporcionaría un ritual de magia sexual siendo virgen. A su lado, Mikail, Claude y Veratos estaban muy interesados en la charla. Alexey estaba saliendo con una chica un curso menos que ellos así que había optado por tomar la clase el año siguiente y reemplazarla por el curso de Invocación que acabaría el año siguiente (pobre, ¡o no!, Alexey, el año siguiente tendría 13 horas de Magia Sexual).

Nina, quien había conseguido un trabajo de modelo gracias a las conexiones de su madre con la pasarela francesa de moda muggle, había preguntado por qué Harry no quería dar el último paso; había sido motivo de discusión entre ambos, sobre todo porque Harry no podía decirle que estaba comprometido como Zelda (que era mentira) o que iba a una escuela de magia donde necesitaría no haber tenido relaciones sexuales. ¡Ah! A veces salir con un muggle era una verdadera distracción.

"Bien, empezaré la introducción del nuevo curso de magia sexual. Como iba diciendo, ser virgen es casi esencial si se quiere emplear la magia sexual en su mayor potencia, lo digo porque una vez que ya no se es puro el cuerpo cambia: hormonas, cambios físicos internos, cambios mentales,… Los que notan primero si alguien ha tenido relaciones son aquellos con un buen sentido del olfato como los hombres lobo o los animagos caninos", explicó el Profesor recostándose contra la mesa de madera encima del escenario. Los alumnos, sentados en un aula parecida a un anfiteatro, le escucharon en silencio, "Para explicar por qué cambia el cuerpo, sea de la forma que sea, se tiene que entender qué pasa con nuestra magia durante las relaciones. Cuando se experimenta un orgasmo la magia se rejuvenece, es como cambiar de piel: la capa más antigua se cae y aparece la nueva. El proceso es lo mismo para la magia, sin embargo, tener relaciones sexuales no significa que la magia se consuma, es más, la magia antigua que se rejuvenece vuelve a unirse con la nueva capa de magia joven que reside en nuestro interior.

Pensadlo como un círculo, es un ciclo mágico: tenéis el punto A, magia antigua, y el punto B, magia nueva, y ambas circulan en el mismo sentido. Llegará un momento que la magia nueva del punto B se colocará en el punto A y la magia antigua del punto A en el punto B. Sin embargo este ciclo depende de la persona, hay personas que envejecen la magia muy rápidamente y hay otras que no tanto. Por ejemplo, mi ciclo sexual en este mismo instante sería de 4 días. Si quiero que mi magia esté en plena potencia necesitaría tener relaciones cada 4 días puesto que al pasar ese período de tiempo mi magia vuelve a estar parcialmente envejecida.

En personas mayores el ciclo es más largo, se tiene más control de la magia y ya son adultos, sus magias no van a recibir nuevos aportes naturales de energía como lo hacen las personas hasta los 25 años. Es por eso que los adolescentes o los jóvenes adultos, como he dicho hasta los 25 años, tienen un ciclo más corto: de un par de días, un día o incluso horas. Es por eso que hay gente más promiscua que otra: no significa que no puedan ser fieles simplemente necesitan o bien una pareja estable (que es poco probable siendo adolescentes) o varios amantes (a los que les pase lo mismo o no les importe ser uno de tantos amantes).

Después hay otros factores que pueden envejecer (y al contrario rejuvenecerla: dormir o comer) la magia: su uso intenso, su uso incorrecto, pociones, enfermedades, emociones intensas, magia accidental en niños, si se está casado por magia y la pareja no es compatible, etc. Es por esas razones, sobre todo ésta última, por la cual los contratos matrimoniales tienen cláusulas de castidad (para ambos) puesto que si ambos pierden la virginidad el uno con el otro es posible formar un vínculo fuerte entre dicha pareja aun sin ser las personas compatibles, lo que facilitaría la fertilidad y, quizá, una posible felicidad en el futuro".

Levitó sin varita un saco de terciopelo negro que Harry sabía estaba saturado de magia, tenía una cuerda pequeña dorada cosida en la boca del saco apretada en un nudo. Mientras el Profesor Agalopus explicaba cómo tenían que escribir sus nombres en un trozo de pergamino mágico que les entregaba, Harry pensó si un mal uso de la magia sexual era la razón por la cual los matrimonios concertados de Inglaterra solo tenían un único hijo. Si seguía la explicación del Profesor estaba claro que las mujeres del contracto serían vírgenes al llegar al matrimonio y, por lo tanto, fértiles, sin embargo, aunque usaban inconscientemente la magia sexual con sus nuevos maridos la noche de bodas, _ellos _no eran vírgenes puesto que los contratos no lo requerían y, por lo tanto, no eran fértiles.

Ignis y Theodore Nott, Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy, Miranda y Paul Parkinson, Bellatrix y Rodolfus Lestrange, Belinda y Tristan Smith… Las nuevas generaciones habían perdido el conocimiento de las antiguas y solo tenían un único hijo, o ninguno, porque a los padres no se les había pedido que fueran vírgenes antes de entrar el contrato. También Blanchet y Alexander Greengrass habían sido prometidos con un contrato pero era obvio para Harry que ambos eran compatibles y, con el paso del tiempo, habían acabado enamorándose y acabaron teniendo más de un solo hijo.

Un codazo le cortó su hilo mental. Era Mikail con su trozo de pergamino recortado y su mano estirada. Rápidamente puso su nombre en el pergamino y recortó su trozo pasándole el resto de hoja a Claude. Cuando acabaron todos de recortar sus nombres, éstos volaron hasta el saco con un movimiento de muñeca del Profesor. Cerró la cuerda fuertemente y sacudió el saco tres veces antes de tocar el lazo frontal de la cuerda con su varita.

"Antes de dar por terminada la primera parte de la clase, la introducción, debéis bajar aquí uno por uno y coger un papel: la persona que os toque será vuestra pareja este curso de magia sexual. Durante las próximas 2 horas os recomiendo que os presentéis y que leáis el primer capítulo de vuestro libro. Las otras 2 horas serán una discusión de ese mismo capítulo", dejó la bolsa en la mesa e indicó con un ademán de cabeza que bajara el primer alumno de primera fila.

Durante varios minutos se fueron formando parejas al lado derecho de la sala, esperando a que todos fueran elegidos para sentarse de nuevo. Curiosamente Mikail y Veratos habían sido emparejados, ambos se miraron algo preocupados antes de encogerse de hombros. Entonces le tocó el turno a Harry, que metió la mano en la bolsa y leyó el papel en voz alta.

"Heidi Lo Giudice".

Una chica con cabello rubio y ojos de un gris negro se levantó. Llevaba un vestido de color salmón con un cinturón de cuero marrón y unas sandalias a juego. Era sin duda alguna una Veela y, a juzgar por la sonrisa ladeada tan pícara, no pensaba ponerle las cosas fáciles.

…..

Sirius Black sonrió con sadismo cuando encontró a Walden McNair y su guadaña en plena faena en un ataque en pleno Callejón Diagón. Al parecer las noticias tan seguidas del diario de Narcisa habían surtido efecto; había costado casi un mes pero finalmente Voldemort había tirado la toalla al intentar negar su regreso. Quizá fuera la frustración de ver sus planes hechos trizas pero Voldemort se había lanzado de cabeza en sus ataques. Había enviado a un par de sus mejores sirvientes para que lideraran un grupo de mortífagos del este, rusos y alemanes.

Fueron 16 personas los que atacaron el mercado y Sirius recibió la noticia rápidamente por su espejo encantado. Era Remus comprando con la pequeña Hera en el Callejón quien había observado a los extraños aparecerse. Con desesperación, Remus se había desaparecido con Hera del Callejón de regreso a la Mansión a la vez que los mortífagos empezaban a lanzar maldiciones cortantes. Sirius, que había previsto con antelación un nuevo plan de ataque, había avisado a sus aurores de cómo atacar a los mortífagos.

"No lancéis _Stupefy _o intentéis dejarlos inconscientes, entre ellos se revivirán, usad sus ropas para hacer un traslador que los transporte a las celdas que Madame Bones nos ha preparado", les condujo a unas celdas herméticas de hierro, "Están guardadas contra la magia así que no podrán usar sus varitas, desaparecerse o un traslador y dejaran inconsciente a cualquiera al aparecer".

Después de ver como sus aurores estudiaban las celdas y memorizaban las coordenadas para más precisión, Sirius se encaminó hacia su oficina. Un par de días después llegaría el primer ataque. Lord Black agradecía de todo corazón que, gracias a James, se hubiera podido usar el Veritaserum para investigar y así encontrar a un topo entre los aurores, de lo contrario estaba seguro que Voldemort ya estaría enterado de su nueva táctica.

"_¡Portus!_", exclamó Sirius y escuchó como otros hacían lo mismo con los mortífagos más cercanos. Pronto 11 magos oscuros se encontraron de nuevo en una celda de hierro de color gris mientras que los únicos 5 supervivientes se habían desaparecido de la escena del crimen a quién sabe dónde (los únicos inteligentes que se dieron cuenta de qué estaba pasando).

Mientras Sirius y su equipo de aurores acababa de llevar a los heridos al hospital y creaban un informe de víctimas, Amelia ya se había presentado en las celdas que contenían los ahora incapacitados mortífagos. Otro equipo de aurores les quitó las varitas y los objetos peligrosos antes de atarles las manos tras la espalda. El Wizenmagot ya estaba listo para juzgar a los nuevos criminales llegados a las celdas especiales del Ministerio.

Todos ellos fueron sentenciados de por vida o casi 100 años, dependiendo de sus crimines. Solo uno de ellos fue condenado a 10 años de cárcel y era un recién reclutado de Voldemort. El proceso duró menos de una hora y media. Los mortífagos que esperaban su turno, asustados y enfurecidos porque les habían capturado una banda de aurores que hasta la fecha creían ineptos, conversaron en silencio.

"¡Ha sido el traidor de sangre Black y sus aurores, ya nos estaban esperando con esa nueva estrategia!", dijo uno chirriando los dientes.

Otro rizó los labios en una mueca de odio, "No importa, aunque vayamos a Azkaban nuestro Señor nos liberará en un par de días y volveremos a estar en la calle. Lo que cuenta ahora es hacer caer el Ministerio, de ninguna otra manera podremos seguir siendo libres".

"¡El siguiente!", dijo una voz, era Kingsley Shacklebolt, que había escuchado todo desde fuera de la celda gracias a un pequeño y valioso encantamiento.

Cuando todos fueron juzgados Amelia se presentó en la celda donde todos los 11 prisioneros estaban sentados en el suelo, atados unos más fuertemente que otros por su atrevimiento. Cuando Walden McNair sonrió burlonamente, mostrando su dentadura amarillenta y negra, sus labios partidos y sangre salpicada en su cuello, Amelia le devolvió la sonrisa de forma malvada, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, Walden McNair, un fugitivo de Azkaban. Tranquilo, volverás a tu sitio de nuevo pero esta vez no escaparás", le informó vagamente sin decir nada importante, brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y su monóculo colgando de su camisa.

"Bones, cuando vuelva a salir de Azkaban seré yo quien te mate", rio espeluznantemente, sus ojos agrandándose de la excitación que ese pensamiento le provocaba. Kingsley se encontró pasmado de que semejante crueldad existiera.

"¿Azkaban?", preguntó Amelia, haciéndose la tonta, "¿Quién ha dicho que vais a Azkaban? ¿Para qué, para que vuestro querido amo os vuelva a liberar? ¡Oh, no, no! A donde vais él, ni nadie, nunca os encontrará y creedme, cumpliréis vuestra condena al 100%".

Entonces rio y los prisioneros, horrorizados algunos y otros boquiabiertos, desaparecieron en un 'pop' que era característico de los elfos domésticos. Quilómetros más reaparecieron cada uno en unas pequeñas habitaciones con paredes blancas y unas mínimas aplicaciones como una ducha, una cama, un retrete y un lavamanos. Ni siquiera había un espejo o una mesa, y la pequeña única ventana con barrotes dejaba ver la copa de un frondoso y alto árbol. Dándose de cuenta que estaba desnudo, McNair encontró unas ropas de color rojo dejabas encima del edredón blanco. De repente comprendió las palabras de Amelia Bones, la mujer que les había ganado la partida con un simple jaque mate que a nadie se le había ocurrido antes.

Horrorizado, puesto que sabía que nunca más volvería a pisar la calle, gritó, "¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Semanas más tarde, Voldemort, frustrado y cada vez más iracundo porque sus sirvientes estaban siendo capturados y enviados a la cárcel, planeó otro gran golpe. Había visto las memorias del ataque del Callejón Diagón y debía admitir que la forma en que estaban atacando los aurores había sido ingeniosa aunque le fastidiaba en sobre manera porque eran _sus _siervos de los que se le estaban privando. ¿Quién iba a hacer el trabajo sucio si cada vez que atacaban desaparecían la mitad de sus magos y brujas? De momento solo habían perdido a esbirros de bajo nivel, exceptuando a Walden McNair y a Alecto Carrow, quien dirigió un ataque paralelo en Hogsmeade mientras los otros atacaban el mercado.

Aun así, Voldemort estaba reconfortado por la idea de que pronto podría recuperar a sus mortífagos de Azkaban. Tanto el _Diario Profético _como el _Cotidie Verum _habían declarado que los criminales ya habían sido juzgados y encarcelados de inmediato y Voldemort no había perdido ni un segundo, entre risas y risitas malignas, en planear su nuevo y mortífero ataque.

"_Madame Bones (Cabeza de la DMLE) y (Capitán de los aurores), Lord Sirius Black, afirman que, gracias a las donaciones de la coalición de Lord Potter y Lord Black y sus aliados, se ha podido aumentar la seguridad para retener a los prisioneros y asegurar un mayor número de aurores para proteger a los ciudadanos_", leyó una mañana de Octubre, estaba vez en su estudio lejos de las miradas curiosas de sus siervos.

De algo le había servido el _Cotidie Verum_, ahora sabía que Bones y Black habían aumentado la seguridad de Azkaban. ¡Cómo si eso fuera a pararle a él! ¡Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro más poderoso de la historia! Sonriendo en la oscuridad de la noche, el fuego esta vez apagado, Voldemort se levantó de su asiento y preparó un gran equipo de 30 mortífagos que serían liderados por los Lestrange. También tenía un nuevo trabajo para Pettigrew y su única habilidad valiosa: era hora de espiar de nuevo a la Orden del Fénix.

Un día más tarde, por la noche, aprovechando la poca luz que cubría la insípida isla de prisioneros rodeada por el furioso océano negro y una tormenta de mil demonios, Voldemort dio la señal a lo lejos para que sus mortífagos se desplazaran a la gran torre de un deprimente gris con miles de pequeñas ventanas que dejaban pasar el frío húmedo característico de Azkaban que se te colaba en los huesos.

Todo estaba en calma en la torre. Bellatrix podía escuchar desde su escoba los pasos de los aurores, eran muchos más de los que recordaba, quizá serían 5 por nivel, 3 aurores más que antaño. Entraron en silencio sin darse cuenta de las personas que estaban escondidas en las sombras. El grupo de 30 siervos de Voldemort se adentró totalmente en la prisión, respirando el aire congelado y sintiendo ligeramente el malestar causado por los dementores en los pisos superiores. La ceja derecha de Bellatrix Lestrange tembló en un tic nervioso.

Lord Sirius Orión Black miró las espaldas de los mortífagos y alzó la mano, indicando que la procesión de _Portus _silenciosos que había preparado desde que Regulus había escuchado, gracias al dispositivo que estaba aún instalado en el diente de Pettigrew cómo iban a atacar Azkaban. Desaparecieron 15 mortífagos antes de que uno de los prisioneros diera la voz de alarma.

"¡Aurores! ¡Detrás vuestro!", era Morfin Gaunt, el mismo tío de Voldemort a quien nadie había reconocido. Llevaba 50 años de sus 77 años en Azkaban y odiaba a aurores y a mortífagos por igual. No le habría importado que se mataran entre ambos pero claramente la estrategia de los aurores estaba mejor planeada, "¡Idiotassss!"

"¡Atacad!", gritó Rodolfus Lestrange mientras que Bellatrix parecía estar decidiendo qué hacer: combatir a los aurores o rescatar a sus compañeros en armas.

"¡Vamos!", gruñó, cogiendo del brazo a Rabastan Lestrange, su cuñado, y llevándose a la mitad de los mortífagos restantes corriendo por las escaleras.

"_¡Expecto Patronum!_ Bellatrix y compañía suben arriba, ve", el patronus en forma de halcón voló con un grito hacia el piso superior, traspasando el techo y avisando a los otros aurores escondidos.

"¡_Avada Kedavra!_", lanzó Rodolfus y Sirius conjuró una placa de mármol para evitar que su sobrina Tonks cayese muerta.

"_¡Portus!_", gritó ésta cuando se partió la roca y Rodolfus Lestrange desapareció mientras gritaba enfurecido.

Horas más tarde, Bellatrix Lestrange era la única que regresaba a la Mansión Malfoy junto con un par de adolescentes que acababan de cumplir la mayoría, Marcus Flint y Hugh Montague. Eran los únicos supervivientes de Azkaban, ni siquiera su marido o su cuñado había escapado ser capturados de nuevo. Había sido un fracaso en toda regla, ni habían recuperado a los suyos y habían sido todos capturados. Una cosa sí que había descubierto Bellatrix, siendo la única, con sus 2 camaradas, que había llegado corriendo hasta el último nivel: los mortífagos anteriormente capturados no estaban en Azkaban. Los aurores le habían tendido una trampa y su amo y señor, Lord Voldemort, había sido jugado como una marioneta por ese periódico, _Cotidie Verum._

Ahora que lo pensaba Bellatrix, aunque era obvio que todo lo escrito era cierto, el diario nunca dijo explícitamente que se aumentaría la guardia en Azkaban, lo único que habían expresado era que habría un mayor número de aurores para 'retener' a los prisioneros más eficazmente pero, sino estaban en Azkaban, ¿dónde estaban los prisioneros?

Cuando Bellatrix tuvo que dar su informe a su amo, lo último que escuchó antes de perder la consciencia fue, irónicamente, su maldición favorita, "¡CRUCIO!"

….

Lord Malfoy suspiró cuando Umbridge aclaró la garganta, una vez más, como hacía cada vez que empezaba una nueva clase. Era un horror tener que lidiar con semejante travesti de mujer, simplemente Umbridge era _mala_ y, aunque no era un mortífago, bien podría estar en la misma liga que semejante desperdicio de humanidad. Daphne le cogió la mano bajo el pupitre, como dándole fuerzas. Llevaban un par de semanas saliendo, casi sin querer, y Draco se daba cuenta, ahora, de cómo era realmente su compañera de casa: divertida, inteligente, hermosa, leal y astuta. Todo lo que él quería para su futura esposa y Lady.

Sí, Draco Malfoy ya había encontrado a su dama y no pensaba dejarla ir. Lo que él quería él tenía y Daphne era justamente el objeto de sus afecciones. Ya se lo había hecho saber, empezando el cortejo con una carta y un regalo, una horquilla de plata antigua con flores daphne de color rosado con diamantes azules en el centro. Daphne no había dicho nada pero le había dado un pequeño beso en la mejilla esa noche antes de ir a dormir y a la mañana siguiente había aparecido con un recogido informal sujeto por su nueva horquilla.

Draco la había mirado de reojo antes de sonreír contra su diario de modo que nadie comprendió lo contento y feliz que estaba porque Daphne había aceptado su petición. El siguiente regalo, un par de días después, fue un ramo de flores de almendro del mismo color que las flores de su horquilla, cuyo significado era esperanza. Un par de días más tarde Draco le regaló un juego una pluma estilo muggle tallada en el marfil más blanco con una hiedra, metáfora de fidelidad, rodeando el objeto y pequeños rubíes carmesí que significaban pasión y fogosidad.

Daphne, que sabía el significado de todas esas pequeñas cosas, se había negado pasivamente a explicar a nadie quién la estaba cortejando. Tampoco había hablado sobre su ramo de rosas rojas o su vestido de noche blanco y negro que era el más elegante y exquisito (y caro) que jamás había visto, o el siguiente ramo de campanillas moradas que todas las de sangre pura comprendían quería decir constancia, tenacidad y dulzura. Cuando quedaron, fue lejos de los ojos de sus congéneres, dentro del mismo castillo, mientras todos estaban en Hogsmeade (donde fueron atacados por mortífagos), en la sala de los Menesteres.

Allí Draco había preparado un picnic solitario y romántico y acabó dándole el siguiente regalo: un collar que pertenecía a una de las mujeres de su familia y, por lo tanto, tenía alto valor sentimental. Era de oro blanco muy fino con intrincados diseños en forma de, curiosamente, flores blancas con diamantes cuyo pequeño tallo acababa en unas lágrimas hechas de unos perfectos zafiros azules que brillaban con luz propia, rodeados de diminutos diamantes trasparentes. Daphne había enmudecido, sin aliento, durante varios minutos, contemplando la gargantilla sentada plácidamente sobre el terciopelado fondo negro del pequeño maletín de cuero oscuro.

Esa noche Daphne caminó sola por la sala común de su casa hasta los dormitorios, su collar puesto firmemente en la base de su garganta acaparando todas las miradas y los jadeos de envidia. Lo que no sabía, claro, era que Draco estaba preparando todo con un desenlace: un contrato matrimonial que se cerraría ese mismo Yule. Su familia ya había sido avisada de sus intenciones y, visto que Daphne le correspondía, a nadie le pareció mal sentarlo por escrito. Narcisa ya estaba preparando las invitaciones para los Greengrass ese mismo invierno aun quedando más de 2 meses para ello.

Así fue, como después de 2 semanas de intenso cortejo que todavía seguía en pie, Daphne se había sentado permanentemente a su lado en clases de Defensa, algo que a nadie le parecía raro puesto que a ella le gustaba tener una pareja distinta en cada clase durante el año entero. Salvo Blaise y Tracey nadie parecía ver las miradas cómplices entre ambos o cómo se agarraban de las manos cuando creían que nadie miraba o los roces entre pasillos que parecían involuntarios…

Tracey rodó los ojos. Desde hacía tiempo que _ella _estaba teniendo una relación totalmente física con Blaise, las pistas del lenguaje corporal no se le iban a pasar por alto ni aunque quisiera, sobre todo conociendo a Daphne desde que tenían pañales ambas. No obstante, dejó que fuera ella quien se acercara a contarle todo, por supuesto, a Tracey le era muy divertido ver la expresión de mortificación en la cara de su mejor amiga y hermana cuando se enteró que lo sabía mucho antes de que ella misma comprendiera que estaba totalmente coladita por Draco Malfoy.

Leyó la carta de Harry de nuevo, observando a los enamorados por el rabillo del ojo. Al parecer Harry y su novia muggle lo habían dejado (¡sorpresa, sorpresa!); Tracey sabía que Harry no estaba realmente prendado de ella como algunos habían creído (el pobre Neville…) y que solo era cuestión de tiempo y de diferentes culturas para que la relación se acabara. Harry no estaba dispuesto a romper el estatuto por ella algo que les dejaba a todos claro que para él estar ahora soltero no suponía un cambio muy drástico, o tremendamente doloroso.

Una mano se posó peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna, envuelta entre la oscuridad de la sala común donde nadie miraba ni veía a menos que quisiera _ver._ Era Blaise, se sobresaltó Tracey, que la miraba sentado desde una respetable distancia con ojos intensos. Tracey alzó una ceja casi imperceptiblemente y se giró para seguir leyendo.

"¿Sabes que Harry lo ha dejado con esa muggle, Nina?", preguntó sin esperar respuesta, algo aburrida ahora que el cotilleo había acabado. Entonces leyó algo nuevo que interesó a la mujer cotilla dentro de ella, "¡Mira! Al parecer ahora está con una tal Heidi Lo Giudice, italiana parece y, ¡oh!, su pareja de en artes sexuales…"

Acabó susurrando, quizá fuera porque la magia sexual estaba mal vista en Gran Bretaña o quizá porque Daphne y Draco se estaban besando arrebujados en un sillón en la zona no iluminada de la sala, o quizá fuera porque Blaise le había puesto la mano, finalmente, _ahí_. Aburrido por su cháchara, o quizá demasiado cachondo como para escuchar las nuevas noticias de la vida amorosa de Harry, pasó sutilmente el brazo libro por la espalda de Tracey hasta que le deshizo el sujetador con un par de dedos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Tracey volvió a alzar una ceja pero siguió a Blaise cuando éste se levantó y salió de la sala común en dirección a una de las aulas vacías de Hogwarts. Miró el trasero prieto de Blaise, trasero que le encantaba agarrar con sus manos mientras sus piernas rodeaban la nuca de su amante mientras éste la penetraba en silencio, besándose para acallar sus gemidos en plena noche, y entró en la clase cerrando la puerta tras de sí y guardando la entrada contra intrusos.

En ese mismo momento, en otra parte del castillo, Dolores Umbridge estaba rizando los labios del asco y la frustración. No había conseguido nada nuevo ni tampoco nada que valiese la pena de su maldito plan, ¿quién la mandaría liarse con semejante berenjenal? ¡Oh, sí! Había sido ella misma, qué curioso, pensó con sarcasmo.

"Estos niños, un mes y medio y me tienen harta, al borde del colapso, sobre todo esos demonios Weasley", gruñó. Cualquiera se habría asombrado al comparar la rabia de su voz con su _dulce _apariencia y los platos de gatitos que la rodeaban espantosamente.

Y es que Dolores Umbridge era, como no, la Profesora más odiada de Hogwarts en ese momento. En pleno Octubre y todavía no habían sus alumnos levantado siquiera sus varitas en su clase. Habían sido castigados por hablar durante las primeras semanas hasta que se dieron cuenta que era fútil intentar interponerse a sus designios: en la clase de Dolores no se practicaría magia. Ya era suficiente con hablar de ella, no quería gastar su precaria energía enseñándoles nada a algunos que, en el futuro, podrían encarcelarla a ella. No obstante, mientras Daphne y Draco se susurraban en silencio como los enamorados que era, o mientras que Blaise y Tracey se daban placer el uno al otro durante horas, Neville notó que en su bandeja portable había aparecido con un pequeño _zzzzzz_ otra de las cartas de Harry.

"_Querido Neville,_

_En relación a la situación con la Inútil te propongo algo: un club de Defensa. Si mal no recuerdo, y creo no equivocarme, hay varias reglas en el manual de Hogwarts que permiten que los alumnos creen sus propios clubs mientras sean autorizados por, al menos, un Profesor. Nota que digo un Profesor cualquiera. Para ello te envío este encantamiento que he modificado, trabajo similarmente a los espejos encantados pero te permitirá usarlo para mandar mensajes cortos con la fecha y la hora y el lugar de encuentro. _

_Te sugiero que lo establezcas en un galeón. El dinero es algo que todos tienen, más o menos, la Inútil no sospechará de ello. Te envío también el mapa Merodeador modificado para que puedas ver lugares que, originalmente, no aparecían. Úsalo, te servirá de gran ayuda para ver sus pasos y planear con anterioridad. También te adjunto una lista de hechizos en los que tuvo que examinarme para mis OWLs en Thanatos y, por supuesto, la copia del examen que hice. Espero que te sirva de ayuda. _

_Con cariño, _

_Harrison J. G-P-P-B_"_. _

Neville sonrió calladamente, aguantándose la risa, cuando vio todo lo que Harry había mandado en el sobre. Mañana mismo haría una lista con Hermione sobre quién debería ser el Profesor enterado y quienes podrían entrar en el club sin que fueran traicionados.

* * *

**Nota: **

Cosas que quería comentar:

- Siempre me he preguntado porqué demonios no hacían nada después de que los presos se hubieran escapado de Azkaban, con tantas cosas mágicas habidas y por haber, ¿por qué no una cárcel bajo Fidelus? Sobre todo si hay alguien que pretende sacarlos de la cárcel. (Claramente es un resoluto: ¡DUH!).

- Ahí está, Nina ya no volverá a aparecer, quizá sea nombrada, pero desde el primer momento ya tuve la idea de que Harry no fuera serio con esa relación, más que nada porque es joven y existe un gran secreto que impide que progrese la relación. Heide Lo Giudice no tendrá una relación romántica con Harry, solo serán pareja de esa clase pero, obviamente, Harry aquí perderá su virginidad... (Me gusta pensar que cuando esté con Astoria ya tendrá algo de experiencia: romántica y sexual).

- Umbridge creo que ya vemos todos que está loca y que cree fervientemente que sus planes le servirán de algo: es obvio que no. Pronto la desenmascararé.

- Voldemort ha hecho cosas idiotas pero más idiotas son la sociedad mágica, mira que había maneras de desacreditarle a ÉL. ¿Por qué demonios nunca publicaron la verdad Harry o Dumbledore? Eso le habría hecho perder sirvientes o, por lo menos, plantar la semilla de la duda en la población.

- La única forma de que los Potter-Black no sean desacreditados es si son indispensables para la economía. Miradlo de esta forma: si una ciudad depende de un solo supermercado que comercia fuera para comer porque la tierra es infértil, la familia a quien pertenezca la tienda será la más rica y la más indispensable; de dicha familia depende la vida de los demás. Lo mismo pasa aquí. Los Lord y Ladys se hicieron ricos hace siglos cuando estaban a la par de los muggle y ahora viven de las fortunas de antaño que tienen intereses pero ninguno, exceptuando los Potter y los Black, ha pensado en usar el mundo muggle para enriquecerse de semejante manera. Los nacidos de muggle están discriminados y se van del mundo mágico, muchas familias mestizas son de clase media y no tienen tanto capital para invertir y los sangre pura no saben de nada muggle (mirad los Weasley, que a pesar de no tener prejuicios no saben qué es un póster, el patito de goma o el fútbol). Los Potter-Black son ahora los más ricos de Gran Bretaña y uno de los más ricos de Europa y el mundo.

- Harry ya está en su séptimo curso en Thanatos. Su horario hasta ahora ha sido:

****Primero y segundo (mismo horario): Transfiguración, Pociones, Encantamientos, Protocolo & Ley, Herbologia, Idiomas Mágicos, Artes Neutrales, Combate, Arte, Defensa, Historia, Magia Mental y Cuidados de Criaturas.

**** Tercero (primer curso en Hogwarts de Draco y co.): Transfiguración, Pociones, Encantamientos, Transporte Mágico, Runas, Idiomas Mágicos, Herbologia, Arte, Artes Neutrales, Protocolo & Ley, Defensa, Combate y Cuidados de Criaturas.

**** Cuarto: Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Magia olvidada, Adivinación, Artes Neutrales, Sanación, Clases Muggle (hasta nivel de preparación de Universidad), Runas, Idiomas Mágicos, Magia Musical, Arte y Combate.

**** Quinto (3r curso de Draco en Hog.): Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Magia olvidada, Adivinación, Artes Neutrales, Sanación, Clases Muggle, Runas, Idiomas Mágicos, Magia Musical, Magia Elemental y Combate.

**** Sexto (4to curso de Draco en Hog.): Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Magia olvidada, Adivinación, Artes Neutrales, Sanación, Clases Muggle, Runas, Invocación, Magia Musical, Magia Elemental, Magia Roja y Combate.

**** Séptimo: Artes Oscuras, Magia Sexual, Magia Elemental, Aritmancia, Magia sin Varita, Invocación, Magia Roja, Runas, Sanación, Necromancia y Combate.

**Heredero Alexey Alapin**

Sangre: sangre pura.

Origen: ruso/alemán.

Familia: Héctor Alapin (hermano menor), Lord Ivan Alapin (padre), Lady Yelena Petrova Alapin (madre).

Familiar: - (lechuza).

Descripción: tiene 2 años más que Harry; cabello negro y ojos azules, alto y piel pálida.

Animago: coyote.

**...**

Alexey es el Heredero, es ruso por parte de madre y por parte de padre es alemán. No tiene un familiar pero tiene una lechuza y se puede transformar en coyote. Nada interesante que decir de él, de momento.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Amelia Bones, ahora Ministra de Magia de Inglaterra, firmó el acuerdo entre países. Como era obvio, las familias de los reclutados por Voldemort en Rusia o Alemania querían juzgar ellos a los criminales y deportarlos a sus países natales. A Amelia le dejaba indiferente lo que hicieran con éstos pero quería justicia y la seguridad de que los mortífagos no quedarían libres para volver a atacar a su pueblo. Fue curiosamente Lily Potter, en uno de sus periodos de descanso, quien la encontró tomando un café para suavizar su ira e indignación.

"Es fácil Amelia, en realidad. Te daré un consejo, por si gustas de él: cuando tengas un problema, sea lo que sea, haz una lista de las cosas a favor y otra de las cosas no tan favorables. Por ejemplo, a favor tienes el hecho de que tendrás más celdas para los mortífagos que están sueltos todavía, no tendrás que preocuparte de ellos (comida, alojamiento, sanidad, vigilancia…); mientras que en contra tienes la certeza que muchos de ellos pueden ser juzgados de forma poco imparcial, puestos en libertad y podrían volver a atacarnos lo que podría causar muertes de ingleses y, de volver a ser capturas, gastos", le explicó Lily y Amelia vio que tenía bastante práctica en estas cosas, ¿sería su trabajo misterioso? O quizá ser Lady Gryffindor-Peverell-Potter, "Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es buscar una solución que te permita usar los puntos a favor y remediar los puntos en contra. En este caso es fácil: estaremos más contentos ambos países si los criminales se van de Inglaterra pero tú tienes ahora ventaja, los tienes presos aquí. Haz que cada preso haga un juramento con tal de no volver a pisar Inglaterra con la intención de ayudar a grupos terroristas y hacer daño a los ingleses. Esa será la condición de poder deportarlos, el Ministerio alemán y ruso accederá, no le queda más remedio: ellos, aunque nos están presionando a nosotros, solo lo hacen porque _ellos _están siendo presionados por los familiares de los mortífagos".

Y dicho y hecho. Lady Potter tenía toda la razón, incluso habían firmado el contrato con más rapidez que si Amelia se hubiera negado a devolverles a sus habitantes. Cuando los presos, 42 de ellos de otros países, fueron devueltos a su tierra natal después del juramento, Amelia no pudo evitar una sonrisa sarcástica imperceptible cuando notó la ira del Ministro alemán, que al parecer era aliado de uno de los presos y, por lo tanto, suponía que, en cierto modo, simpatizante con Voldemort. Por si fuera poco, el juramento impedía que los criminales, de tener cargos normales, no pudieran entrar en el país de forma legal ordenada por su Ministerio. Como regalo envió una tarta a Lily a la mañana siguiente.

"Se abre la sesión del Wizenmagot…", Albus Dumbledore presidió y Amelia estuvo en silencio, escuchándole pero mirando sus notas. Hoy tendría algo muy importante que hacer, "La Ministra Madame Bones pide la palabra".

"Lord y Ladies del Wizenmagot me gustaría proponer otra ley. Esta ley propone que cada empleado del Ministerio deberá hacer un juramento al acceder al cargo con tal de negar la ayuda a grupos terroristas, a personas que conozcan quieran enriquecerse de forma ilegal y también obrar por el bien de los ciudadanos", habló Amelia y rápidamente, algunos de los simpatizantes de Voldemort que no habían sido imputados comprendieron qué estaba pasando. Sin un grupo fuerte de aliados a favor de Voldemort, Potter estaba en cabeza con más de 2 tercios del Wizenmagot.

Curiosamente esta vez no hubo gritos pero sí murmullos, James Potter no sonrió aunque sabía que tenían la jugada ganada. De las 90 personas que formaban el Wizenmagot, unos 39 miembros habían sido encarcelados con penas mayores y menores cuando se descubrió que habían ayudado de cualquier forma a Voldemort y habían cometido infracciones ilegales (chantaje, robo, prevaricación…). James tenía de su parte a 36 miembros, lo que significaba que quedaban solo 15 personas fuera de su alcance. Consecuentemente, James y sus aliados eran ahora dueños del Wizenmagot y todos lo sabían.

Con la Ministra siendo su aliada, con Dumbledore cooperando con ellos, con la mayoría de familias aliadas del Wizenmagot, el nuevo Cabeza de la DMLE que era Sirius al haber sido ascendido, con miembros aurores e indecibles, relaciones con Gringotts y con la economía llevando su nombre, los Potter-Black eran los líderes, en las sombras claro, de Gran Bretaña. Minutos más tarde ganaron la partida por 41 votos a favor y 10 en contra. Muy poco tiempo después, para que nadie pudiera escapar con papeles importantes o huir, se fue llamando uno por uno a cada Cabeza de Departamento y luego éstos hicieron lo mismo con sus capitanes o asistentes. Un par de horas más tarde de más de 350 personas que trabajaban en el Ministerio, solamente 24 se habían negado a hacer el juramento y habían sido despedidas (e investigadas).

A la mañana siguiente de esas 24 personas investigadas, unas 13 eran mortífagos no marcados que solo Voldemort tenía consciencia de sus lealtades. A James le sorprendió, esperaba más topos en el Ministerio. Cuando llegó el turno de Dolores Umbridge, Tonks pidió estar en el escuadrón que visitara Hogwarts para pedirle el juramento. Sabedor que Umbridge no pensaba comprometerse de semejante manera, y que su presencia siempre hacia rabiar a Dolores, James acompañó a su sobrina a Hogwarts.

Dolores no estaba teniendo un buen día. Era lunes y esa misma mañana alguien había encantado sus ropas para que olieran a excrementos de dragón y cuando intentó acabar con el hechizo aumentó la intensidad del olor (ya había vomitado un par de veces); por lo menos había podido amortiguar el olor con perfume. Luego llegó al Gran Salón le sirvieron una comida llena de laxantes y en la bebida le habían puesto un veneno que le había hecho caer el cabello de todo su cuerpo (¡incluso las cejas!). Dolores no podía estar más iracunda pero eso no era lo peor, antes de que pudiera gritar a los cuatro vientos en dirección a los demonios Weasley, llegaron 4 aurores y James Potter.

Todavía no había salido al púbico la nueva ley del Ministerio y Dumbledore no se había dignado a decirle nada a Umbridge, sabedor que estaba torturando a sus alumnos pero sin poder remediarlo hasta final de curso (¿por qué no habría comprobado que el contrato de Defensa no fuera permanente?) así que cuando vio a los aurores sacó rápidamente su varita, angustiada porque pensó que habían descubierto su trama.

"Dolores Umbridge, es empleada del Ministerio aun la caída de Cornelius Fudge. Ayer se aprobó una nueva ley en el Ministerio: si quiere seguir trabajando con nosotros debe hacer un juramento", dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt, que ahora era el Capitán de los Aurores y pasó a recitarle el juramento, "¿Lo hará voluntariamente?"

Para ese entonces todos los alumnos estaban inclinados en sus asientos, escuchando con excitación la respuesta de Umbridge y viendo la cara pálida y algo verde de la Profesora de Defensa. Entonces James Potter sonrió con burla cuando ésta le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Haciendo un alarde de Legimancia, James le envió una imagen: era una memoria de unos papeles que la incriminaban en un accidente casi mortal de Bernard Hills. Sin pensarlo Dolores alzó su varita y envió un _Diffindo _al cuello de Lord Potter, el hombre que sabía de sus secretos. No obstante, James Potter había sido un auror y el régimen de entrenamiento no lo había perdido nunca.

Se limitó a hacerse a un lado al mismo tiempo que la ataban los aurores, entonces Kingsley djo, "Dolores Umbridge, queda detenida por atacar a un miembro del Wizenmagot en calidad de ejecutor".

"¡NOOOO! ¡Ha sido él! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!", le cogieron los brazos Tonks y Vance, sacándola de su silla en la mesa de los Profesores, "¡Sacadme de encima vuestras asquerosas manos, sangre sucia! ¡Dejaaadmeee!"

Neville se cogió el costado, riendo, seguido de los alumnos de Hogwarts a los que había torturado y los cuales ahora le estaban apuntando como si fuera un número de circo con la mano llena de cicatrices que la misma Umbridge les había dado. Su cara de rana se contrajo y entonces, repentinamente, apareció un chorro marrón cayéndole por la pierna, manchando la ropa rosa: ¡se había cagado encima! James Potter saltó un par de metros más allá, su expresión algo nauseabunda.

"¡Buahahahahaha! ¡Esta mierda es buenísima!", rio Fred, apoyándose en su gemelo que estaba dando golpes en la mesa mientras intentaba coger aliento, lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas de la risa.

"¡Nunca mejor dicho, Gred!"

…

Remus miró a su estudiante correr con sus hermanos, los gemelos, en el gigantesco jardín de la Mansión Potter-Black. Harrison estaba dentro de casa, hablando con Draco y Neville de sus clases de magia… sexual. Sí, Harry definitivamente había dado el último paso a juzgar por su olor tan masculino que estaba acostumbrado a oler en personas activas, como Sirius y en los Potter y, recientemente, Narcisa y Severus. Heidi, había dicho que se llamaba, al parecer era su pareja en _esa _clase. No sabía qué pensar, ¿con 15 años hubiera podido acostarse con alguien para practicar una clase? Solo pensarlo era ridículo para Remus aun así el poder de Harry había aumentado, no radicalmente, pero sí considerablemente.

Al parecer el ritual inicial le había dado otra habilidad, además de aumento de poder que los practicantes verdaderos experimentan, el poder de hablar y entender a los animales: beastspeak. Al parecer no era posible que Harry recibiera un poder de la nada pero sí que era capaz, la magia sexual, de intensificar habilidades latentes como el parsel de Harry. El parsel no era más que beastspeak poco desarrollado, toda la magia enfocada en una categoría: los reptiles. Se preguntó qué hubiera pasado si Tonks, una metamormaga, hubiera hecho el mismo ritual (¿hubiera podido cambiar de sexo?).

"¡Remus! ¡Remus!", salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz asustada de Hadrian, corriendo en su dirección. Solo la expresión de horror en su rostro le hizo deducir que algo iba mal, "¡Es Hera! ¡No está!"

Salto de su asiento y corrió antes de que su ahijado le alcanzara, "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Estábamos jugando al escondite, tal y como dijiste evitamos adentrarnos en el bosque fuera de las guardas de la Mansión pero Hera no debió haber notado las guardas. ¡Ahora no está!", le explicó, con ojos húmedos.

"¿Dónde está Henry?", preguntó moviéndose en dirección al bosque y sacando su varita.

"Ha entrado en casa para decirles a mama y a papa", le contestó.

"Entra tú también a dentro", le ordenó y esperó unos minutos mientras veía como desaparecía por la puerta.

Justamente cuando se disponía a travesar la línea de árboles escuchó un sonido, ya lo había escuchado antes. Era un aullido humano. Solo había una persona capaz de hacer _ese _mismo ruido y era Fenrir Greyback. Palideció. Podía imaginar qué había pasado con Hera pero algo le detuvo. Era terror. Ahí fuera estaba el hombre que le destrozó la vida e intentó matarle con tan solo 4 años. Remus no sabía si estaba preparado para enfrentarse a él aunque claramente era lo que estaba esperando. Supo en seguida que no debía estar acompañado, quería que fuera un duelo entre ambos pero, ¿con qué motivo? ¿Por qué ahora? No podía dejar a Hera sola con ese monstruo pero, ¿y si estuviera caminando directamente a una trampa?

Antes de hacer nada, sacó su varita y envió un _Patronus _informando a la familia que era Greyback. Luego se adentró fuera de las guardas, que le dejaron pasar. No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar del secuestro y allí estaba _él_ con Hera entre sus brazos, uno de ellos alrededor de su cuello, y la mano libre acariciando la cara con esas horripilantes uñas que parecían garras negras. El cabello echado hacia atrás, clareciendo, y el iris de sus ojos oscuros engullendo el blanco de sus orbes; parecía un verdadero monstruo. Sonrió enseñando su canina dentadura de color amarillento.

"Mira, mira, mira, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Oh, Remus Lupin? ¿Vienes en busca de esta zorrita?", preguntó retóricamente con una risita burlona. Hera sollozó ligeramente cuando escuchó el insulto y la mano se paseó por su costado, cerca de su pecho, "Te ves mejor que la última vez que te vi".

"Déjala ir, Greyback", le dijo firmemente Remus, ignorando las náuseas que le causaba ver la mano de ese animal cerca de una de las partes íntimas de su sobrina, "Suéltala".

"¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?", preguntó Fenrir, cambiando su peso de pie en pie, apretando más sin querer su brazo alrededor del frágil cuando mientras miraba a Remus con la cabeza ladeada como un perro. Hera jadeó, sin aliento.

"¡La estás ahogando! ¡Déjala ir! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?", preguntó Remus, temblando en su sitio de frustración y de miedo. Sabía que asustar a Greyback haría daño a su sobrina.

"El Señor Tenebroso me ha mandado una misión bastante compleja, ¿sabes? Él quiere que me haga con información interna de los Potter pero es imposible hacerlo de forma directa y él lo sabe así que ideó otra estrategia y esta perra me ayudará a conseguirlo", le informó Greyback, como siempre hablando más de lo normal. Ser un hombre lobo le hacía más resistente al _Cruciatus _así que no temía tanto a Voldemort como los demás, "¡Para qué mentir! La forma más rápida de conocer los secretos de los Potter es a través de ti; si gano dominancia sobre ti tendrás que decirme todo lo que yo quiera saber".

"No voy a decir nada", le susurró airado, apretando sus puños, clavando las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Su rostro estaba blanco de la tensión, "Nada, me entiendes".

"Qué pena, entonces ella morirá", le dijo, y acto seguido apretó el cuello de la niña durante casi medio minuto. Su rostro se volvió rojo al no poder respirar, sus ojos se humedecieron, su corazón latía desbocado…

"¡Espera!", gritó Remus, y Greyback aflojó el agarre. Hera respiró profundamente durante segundos, tosiendo, "¿Qué quieres?"

"Una lucha. ¿Sabías por qué siempre he sido distinto de los demás? Porque puedo transformarme a placer, como si fuera un animago", le dijo Greyback y poco a poco empezó a caminar más a dentro del bosque, alejándose de las guardas de la Mansión, "Fue suerte en realidad, cuando me mordieron a mí mis padres también me desheredaron pero, en lugar de verlo como una maldición que me hizo perder a mí familia, la licantropía me abrió los ojos".

"¿A qué te refieres?", caminó Remus siguiéndole, intentando alargar la conversación mientras James y los demás no vinieran. Solo habían pasado menos de 2 minutos.

"¿Si tu familia te traiciona por algo fuera de tu alcance, acaso no podrían traicionarte de nuevo? Así lo vi yo y los maté en la primera luna llena. Totalmente satisfecho conmigo, y con mi lobo interior, desde el primer momento acepté a mi lobo porque él me aceptó a mí incondicionalmente", le contestó y tiró de Hera por el cuello, mirando por encima de su hombro, "Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo. Sin contar, obviamente, que mis padres eran seguidores de Dumbledore (curioso, ¿eh?), de la luz, como lo eres tú, mientras que yo prefiero poner mis lealtades en alguien como el Señor Tenebroso, que respeta a los hombres lobo. En resumen, ahora ya te he dicho un pequeño secreto; considéralo un regalo puesto que eres, de una forma bastante retorcida, mi cachorro. Ahora me transformaré y, si puedes, tú también lo harás. Pelearemos hasta que uno de los dos se somata al otro. Si yo gano, me contarás todo lo que yo quiera, serás mío. Si tú ganas… bueno, eso ya lo veremos".

"¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? En el momento en que sueltes a Hera ya no tendré motivos para luchar contigo", le dijo Remus, sus labios en una mueca de desprecio. Este hombre estaba loco, ¿realmente creía que Remus podría transformarse _ahora _en plena luz del día, como si fuera tan fácil?

"¡Ah! Esta es la parte que más me gusta", le dijo Greyback y, en un movimiento rapidísimo, claramente una velocidad inhumana, caminó un paso más atrás, arrastrando a Hera, y de repente saltó una trampa escondida en el suelo. ¡Un cepo!

"¡AAAAH!"

Remus miró como Greyback soltaba a Hera, que tenía un pie encerrado en un gran cepo de color negro que Remus había obviado mientras observaba fijamente el brazo del otro hombre lobo. Su pierna había empezado a sangrar de golpe, manchando sus ropas y sus zapatos. Hera gemía, llorando, encogida sobre su herida como un animal enfermo.

"¿Fascinante, no es así? Un cepo para lobos, irónico", murmuró Greyback, mirando con dejadez a Hera a pocos centímetros de él, "Se acabó la espera, Lupin".

Y se transformó. Remus había empezado a sudar desde el momento en que Hera había caído al suelo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo iba a transformarse de golpe cuando en más de 20 años no se había aceptado como era? Cerró los ojos un segundo, luego los abrió al escuchar un gruñido: Greyback se había transformado totalmente. Era más grande que él, más alimentado, más fuerte… Parecía más un lobo que un monstruo, atrapado entre ser persona y animal, como lo estaba él. ¿Sería así como se vería él si pudiera aceptar _esa _parte de él? ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo?

James, Sirius, Regulus, Lily, Narcisa, Severus, Harrison… Todos ellos le habían abierto los brazos con una sonrisa, se habían esforzado por correr con él. Y ahora tenía que devolverles el favor, tenía que salvar a Hera, su sobrina y ahijada. ¡Por Merlín que Remus no iba a dejar que esa bestia la tocara! Miró a Hera con determinación y poco a poco notó un calor recorriendo su cuerpo, como si hubiera llegado a casa después de un largo viaje, y fuera abrazado por el calor de la chimenea en una dura noche de invierno. No fue repentino pero en menos de 5 segundos se encontró de 4 patas; algo insólito que nunca le había pasado: había cambiado en plena luz del día.

Gruñó cuando vio a Greyback acercarse despacio a Hera, que se estaba arrastrando por la tierra dolorosamente, esquivando ramas y piedras. Estaba jugando con ella. De pronto paró y miró a Remus y sin pensarlo más, saltaron a la vez chocando en el aire, mordiendo el aire y todo aquello que estuviera por delante. Se arañaron y se empujaron con las patas, gruñendo salvajemente. Remus no notó como una oreja sangraba, mordida, solo vio como sus garras rasgaban el ojo derecho de su creador.

"¡Papaaaa!", gritó una voz en la lejanía pero Remus no la oyó, era Hera, pidiendo socorro.

Greyback estuvo a punto de morderle la coyuntura del cuello pero Remus giró la cabeza, mordiéndole el hocico, sus patas delanteras se cernieron con increíble fuerza entorno al cuello del otro lobo más experimentado. Greyback intentó repelerle con sus pezuñas pero Remus dejó ir su hocico y, en menos de un segundo, lanzó sus mandíbulas totalmente abiertas al cuello. ¡Bingo! Sin embargo Moony, el lobo de Remus, no quería que Greyback se inclinara ante él, no, quería la muerte de aquel que había amenazado a su manada. El humano en Remus habría pensado que, de tener la lealtad de Greyback, podría hacerse con todos los hombres lobo de Inglaterra o, por lo menos, de la manada de Greyback pero Remus, el hombre, ya tenía una manada y esos eran los Potter-Black.

En esta escena llegó James Potter acompañado por Sirius, Severus y Regulus. Se quedaron de piedra al ver a los dos lobos, uno claramente desangrándose por una herida profunda en el cuello donde el otro lobo tenía aun cerrados los dientes como el animal indomable que era.

"¡Hera!", gritó James cuando vio a su hija y le acompañó Severus, que tenía conocimientos de sanación, mientras los hermanos Black vigilaban a los lobos.

Finalmente, uno de ellos cayó redondo, muerto. Sirius, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, casi rio en voz alta al ver que era Remus quien había ganado y que el muerto, que había regresado a su forma humana, era Fenrir Greyback.

…..

Harry rodó los ojos cuando escuchó los silbidos de sus amigos al pasar delante de sí Heidi. Fue el día anterior cuando tocó sesión _práctica_ en _cierta_ clase. No había estado mal, la primera vez, pero siempre los participantes al iniciarse estaban más atentos de la sensación mágica, que era casi como drogarse, que del acto sexual en sí. Harry pudo sentir lo mismo que su pareja sentía, como sus manos (¡las suyas!) acariciaban la piel de ella. Era como si estuviera teniendo sexo consigo mismo pero a la vez no, como si estuviera conectado a otro nivel con Heidi. Pudo ver porque muchas parejas practicantes de magia sexual acababan teniendo incluso una relación amorosa: era difícil resistir a alguien que sabe justamente lo que te gusta y lo que te desagrada sin necesidad de abrir la boca.

Cuando llegó su orgasmo pudo notar como parte de la magia ambiental se entrelazaba con su magia interior, aumentando la cantidad de éste. Había sido increíble, tanto, que la siguiente semana les dieron una semana libre para practicar de nuevo hechizos y transfiguraciones con su nuevo aumento de magia. Era como pegar un estirón y luego irse dando golpes con las esquinas hasta que no se recuperara el balance anterior. Había sido una sorpresa para Harry encontrarse al lobo de Mikail Moonshine, hablando solo esa misma noche sobre los calcetines de Alexey en su cama. No fue sino hasta que Coatlicue le explicó qué estaba pasando que creyó haberse vuelto loco al escuchar a las lechuzas hablar. Ya no ululaban, ¡hablaban! Si bien era cierto que al acabar las frases ahí estaba el tonillo de ululo pero Harry podía entenderlas.

Cuando se lo explicó a su familia se quedaron boquiabiertos. Algunos adultos estaban decepcionados de haber sido privados de la magia sexual viendo cuan práctica era pero otros, léase los menores, no podían esperar hasta que les llegara su turno. A partir de ahí los adultos tuvieron que echarse a suertes _quién_ le daría a Hera una _detallada_ charla sobre relaciones sexuales; a lo que Harry huyó de la habitación con los gemelos: ¡una vez ya era más que suficiente!

"Por lo menos ahora tendrás de tu parte a los animales, Harry", le había dicho Neville cuando quedaron en Hogsmeade un día que Harry tenía libre.

Asintió, "Lo sé, pero es algo extraño escuchar a las lechuzas conversar de _tráfico aéreo _o a las hormigas cantar una marcha para darse ánimo en su colecta de alimento. Merlín, y yo que creí que con Coatlicue ya tenía suficiente".

"_Mocossso impertinente, essspero una rata como compensssación por esssta injuria_", le siseó Coatl desde su hombro, donde estaba enroscada bajo su túnica. Harry tenía la sensación que de tener labios habría hecho un puchero.

"¿Te está regañando?", le preguntó incrédulo Draco cuando notó el tono urgente de la serpiente.

"Sí, quién lo diría, ¿eh?"

"¡Harry!", exclamó cerca una voz, se giraron para ver a Daphne Greengrass acercarse. Harry no pasó por alto el roce de la mano de Daphne con la nuca de su primo Draco, alzó una ceja. Draco se sonrojó apartando la vista, "¿Día libre?"

"Sí, habría traído a Astoria pero está ocupada con sus tareas de clase. Mañana empieza la semana libre", le comentó.

"¿Cómo va Tori en clase?", preguntó de nuevo Daphne, genuinamente interesada.

"Va bien. Cuando puedo le ayudo con algo, normalmente quedamos todos para estudiar los sábados por la mañana un par de horas y en las horas libres de cada uno Astoria y yo vamos al jardín a practicar hechizos", le informó, sonriente.

Harry estaba resultando ser el confidente de Astoria, sin quererlo ni beberlo ambos pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo, con los gemelos cuando éstos estaban libres o cuando sus propios compañeros no tenían clases. Al parecer el hecho de que Harry conociera a Daphne le había hecho una persona de confianza en los ojos de Astoria, era como hablar con su hermana salvo que Astoria, cada vez que se veía con Harry, estaba más consciente de que Harry _no _era Daphne. Para empezar Harrison era un joven adulto, con su 1.85 no dudaba que sería aún más alto y masculino que ahora. También estaba el hecho de que Harrison era totalmente liberal y tolerante; ni siquiera hablar de ropa interior femenina, de maquillaje o de lo que fuera le hacía sentirse incómodo. Era obvio que Harry tenía poco de adolescente pero Astoria suponía que en Thanatos cualquier otra cosa sería la muerte.

Por si fuera poco, Harry había sido quien la había abrazado cuando Astoria echaba de menos a su familia o cuando creía que las cosas eran demasiado estresantes para poder soportarlas. Le había dado consejo, le había ayudado con sus estudios aun teniendo él los suyos propios, le había comprado pequeños detalles para animarla como una planta daphne en un bonito jarrón de cristal verde para recordarle a su hermana o también le había decorado su parte del dormitorio para duplicar las vistas desde su habitación a la residencia Greengrass.

Repentinamente Astoria se encontró celosa de Heidi Lo Giudice que, aunque no había dicho nada de su relación no existente con Harry, todos sabían que había sido su pareja en magia sexual. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella niña de 11 años que pensó en Harry como en un amigo? Porque sin duda ahora había desaparecido. Con 14 años, solo llevándose un año y un par de meses con Harry, se encontró sintiéndose cada vez más atraída por él. Lo peor de todo es que Astoria no podía enfadarse con el Heredero Potter-Black puesto que él no estaba haciendo nada con esa intención, simplemente estaba siendo él y eso era lo que verdaderamente la asustaba: enamorarse simple y llanamente.

¿Estaría a la altura? ¿Harry sentiría algo por ella? ¿Podría competir con la modelo muggle, Nina, y la Veela italiana, Heidi? Astoria solo era una bruja, no tenía poderes más allá del entendimiento o atractivos físicos como para que todos se pararan a mirarla por la calle. Su cabello negro era ondulado y largo, desde hacia años, sus ojos eran bonitos, de azul eléctrico, pero no únicos. Su piel era pálida pero impecable y sus labios eran carnosos y rosados. Tenía un aspecto tirando a angelical y encantador, no sexy. Cuando tuvo los siguientes días libres Astoria pidió ayuda a su hermana, apareciéndose en Hogsmeade desde su residencia en Inglaterra a la que había llegado con un traslador. Cuando llegó de nuevo a Thanatos, Astoria se había cortado el cabello, con un flequillo de lado y el cabello por debajo de los hombros, había renovado su armario y se había hecho el agujero de los pendientes (el cual se había negado hacerse hacia años).

"Te queda bien ese corte de cabello, me gusta", le había dicho Harry y por su suerte parecía no saber _por qué _se lo había hecho.

Sin embargo Harry era un maestro en técnicas mentales y también era muy inteligente emocionalmente, su legimancia pasiva le había mostrado las emociones más intensas de Astoria y no había sido difícil deducir qué estaba pasando. Aun así, se mantuvo callado porque, aunque no sentía nada por Heidi, no podría librarse de ser su compañero en clases de magia sexual y Astoria no tendría dicha clase hasta el año siguiente y no sería precisamente con Harry. No obstante, Astoria le gustaba, le gustaba tanto como para plantearse una relación seria pero Harry quería conocerla, quería que las cosas surgieran de forma natural y así se lo dijo antes de acabar el curso.

"Astoria. Sé lo que sientes por mí", le dijo cuando estuvieron solos en su dormitorio, los otros sabían que quería hablar a solas con Astoria. Ésta se quedó muda y empezó a enrojecer, "Yo también siento algo por ti. Después de estos 3 años sé que ambos tenemos una relación más íntima, sea por las circunstancias que sean. No me gustaría perderte así que no quiero ir directamente a por una relación. Lo digo porque tú el año que viene tienes clase de magia sexual y no te voy a pedir que desistas cuando sé que será lo mejor para ti, yo no soy tan cruel y menos con los que quiero. Es por eso que me gustaría que nos conociéramos más, quiero poder decir el año que viene o el otro que eres la persona que más me conoce, la única persona que, aunque todo fuera mal, sé que estaría a mi lado".

Astoria asintió, conmocionada puesto que Harry le estaba diciendo en pocas palabras que con el tiempo le gustaría que esa relación fuera lo suficientemente seria como para estar juntos para siempre, finalmente le preguntó, "¿Eso sientes?"

"Sí. ¿Sientes tú lo mismo?"

"Sí", y notó como sus ojos se humedecían de la felicidad, Harry la abrazó y se quedaron un tiempo así, como si no quisieran separarse. Astoria de repente comprendió lo que quería decir Harry con eso de 'aunque las cosas fueran mal', nunca podría dejarle, le amaba ya demasiado.

"Entonces sal conmigo este sábado, ponte ropa informal y cómoda", le dijo y, antes de salir del dormitorio a la cena, Harry le dio un pequeño beso casto en sus labios, "Llévate también un bañador".

Sonrojada, pasó todo el viernes con la mente en blanco. En menos de un día saldría con Harry a quién sabe dónde. Resultó que Harry la llevó a una de sus residencias en Grecia, en la costa, con una playa privada para ellos cerca de la pequeña mansión blanca con reflejos dorados y paredes y suelos con mosaicos de piedra de colores que la dejaron sin aliento. El sol estaba en su punto álgido haciendo brillas los jardines de la mansión griega. Astoria pudo ver las aguas cristalinas turquesas de la playa desde las escaleras que conducían a la costa de la mansión. Sentada en la arena, bajo una sombrilla, y en la toalla una cesta de picnic, jugando en las olas con Harry y luego tumbada tan plácidamente de vuelta en la toalla con Harrison dándole una fresa directamente en sus labios, Astoria supo que iba a darlo todo para no perder a su pretendiente.

...….

Lily llegó esa noche a su casa con un aspecto bastante estremecedor, parecía haber descubierto un terrible secreto o haberse encontrado con un fantasma. Fue directa a su estudio a pesar de que era hora de cenar y que todos estaban esperándola en el salón. Cuando pasó por su lado en grandes zancadas, como si no estuvieran allí, todos se quedaron en silencio, observando la espalda de Lily. Los otros miembros de la familia sabían que Lily trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios pero ninguno sabía en qué. No obstante era fácil imaginarse que algo malo había pasado, sobre todo porque James no había visto a Lily así ni aun cuando recibieron aquella maldita carta de Dumbledore.

La palidez de su rostro era extrema, el temblor de sus manos, el tic en una de sus cejas, el labio mordido, la irritación en el cuello de rascarse nerviosamente durante horas, las uñas mordidas… Los Potter-Black reconocieron la ansiedad y el horror desde lejos. Cuando llegó Lily a su estudio cerró la puerta detrás de sí, y se recostó sobre ella unos segundos con los ojos cerrados. Se sentó en su escritorio enorme y sacó una libreta muggle y un bolígrafo, que eran mucho más eficientes cuando quería hacer planes que un pergamino y una pluma con tinta.

"Necesitaremos refuerzos para ese viaje: tiendas de campaña, escobas, algo para contactar entre nosotros a largas distancias, ropa, dinero, comida, pociones, libros para investigar, un set de calderos e ingredientes, un set para grabar runas. Por otro lado, necesitaremos cerrar todas las propiedades antes del _viaje_", habló en voz alta, apuntando frenéticamente en la libreta, "Un baúl por persona".

Le quedaban menos de 2 semanas, si los cálculos del Departamento eran ciertos, y eso significaba que tendría que ordenar todas las cosas para 9 personas en menos de 15 días. Por la mañana siguiente, cuando Lily se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido, con asombro, fue directa a la ducha y después se reunió con su familia en el comedor. Decir que estaba exhausta era un eufemismo. Todos la miraron cuando apareció por la puerta con ojeras y algo encogida del cansancio.

"Buenos días", dijo débilmente y recibió varios saludos al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el lado derecho de James en la cabeza de la mesa.

"¿Lily? ¿Pasa algo?", preguntó Narcisa cuando vio cómo su prima ponía la frente en la mesa y nadie parecía dispuesto a preguntarle.

"En el Departamento… Hace años me cambiaron de cámara a la cámara del tiempo, como ya sabéis", empezó Lily, alzándose de nuevo y cogiendo el café que le daba Severus, "En resumen, esa cámara trata sobre viajes en el tiempo, tanto futuros como pasados, y resulta que dentro de 2 semanas va a haber una fuerte, una enorme y apocalíptica, fuente de energía que transportará a más de 3000 magos y brujas al pasado; de entre los cuales estaremos todos nosotros, exceptuando Severus y Remus".

Se la quedaron mirando con los rostros en blanco, en silencio. El desayuno se había detenido totalmente para girarse a mirar a la matriarca Potter.

"¿Qué?", preguntó James, en voz muy baja.

"Al parecer los magos y brujas de 1582 están desesperados por parar a Iván Vasílievich, uno de los mayores Señores Tenebrosos de la historia, para ese momento Vasílievich ya se ha hecho con toda Europa este y gran parte del centro de Europa y en camino hacia el oeste. Será Gran Bretaña, Irlanda, Francia, Portugal y España los últimos que opondrán resistencia, pero son muy pocos para enfrentarse contra el resto de Europa bajo el mando de Vasílievich", explicó Lily, suspirando profundamente y mirando las caras boquiabiertas de sus familiares, "En un ritual en Stonehenge se intentará llamar a los familiares de los magos partícipes en el ritual unos 415 años en el futuro y en el pasado (en realidad 830 años). Las familias que existen en ese entonces son muchas, de entre ellos los Black y los Potter, y si sumamos esos 415 años a los 1582, el plazo límite es 1997: este año".

"¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué todo aquel dentro de ese plazo será transportado al pasado? Es decir que también los magos y brujas de 1167 serán transportados al futuro en 1582?", preguntó con un murmullo cada vez más alto Severus.

"Sí, exactamente eso", contestó Lily, cabizbaja, "aunque sabemos que ninguno de los viajeros podrá morir en 1582; de lo contrario, si muere un padre y un hijo antes de tener el nieto no existirían la mayoría de líneas de sangre. Creemos que despertaran de nuevo en su fecha correcta en el sitio donde desaparecieron ya que es la magia la que nos mantendrá vivos en un período que no es el nuestro".

"¿Entonces qué pasará con los que quedan aquí? ¡Voldemort es un Riddle, no viajará al pasado y encontrará la mayoría de la resistencia desaparecida!", exclamó Remus, que veía donde estaba yendo la preocupación real de Lily.

"Hoy mismo se está comunicando al Ministerio la situación. Se dará un plazo de un día y medio por persona para que se arreglen las maletas y eso que se crea necesario; se repartirán unos panfletos informativos sobre qué llevar. Mientras tanto, todos los indecibles exceptuando los de la cámara del tiempo serán un apoyo extra a los aurores con tal de agilizar la captura de mortífagos. Aunque los prisioneros y mortífagos sean llamados a la lucha en el pasado recordad que estamos ligado al Cabeza de la casa de _ese _momento, así que pelearan con nosotros".

"¿Y qué pasará con la población? ¿También se les informará?", preguntó hablando por primera vez desde que saludó a su madre Harrison, frunciendo el ceño.

"Cuando pasen 5 días", dijo Lily, asintiendo, "El Ministerio también ha pedido materiales de primera necesidad para las tiendas de los centros de mercado mágico en Gran Bretaña".

"Entonces debemos prepararnos", contestó James, con voz firme, y nadie pudo refutarle, "Dejaremos todo lo que planeábamos hacer y prepararemos nuestras maletas después del desayuno. Por ahora comamos sin preocuparnos".

Aun así, solo fue cuando los gemelos empezaron a hablar que la conversación se inició normalmente como siempre. Horas más tarde James y Sirius llegaban de Gringotts, donde habían sacado una considerable suma de dinero vista las perspectivas de tener que repartirlo entre 9 personas (los Potter y los Black) así como tiendas de campaña (5 de ellas) y baúles de varios niveles (desgraciadamente solo tenían 3). Narcisa y Severus se habían ido directamente al laboratorio para preparar pociones de todo tipo en grandes cantidades. Hera se encargó de arreglar las cosas para los familiares de cada uno y coger escobas del cobertizo de Quidditch mientras que los gemelos se dirigieron a los elfos domésticos con tal de que compraran enormes cantidades de comida que pondrían bajo encantamientos estáticos. Remus preparó la colección esencial de libros para llevarse mientras Regulus, que había acompañado a Lord Potter y Lord Black al Callejón Diagón, compró ingredientes en Knockturn (mucho menos frecuentado), un baúl con varios niveles que James le había pedido que comprara y diarios con infinitas páginas para cada uno.

Harry, al mismo tiempo que ocurría tan frenética actividad, había ido directo al almacén de armas donde incluso guardaban las varitas de repuesto (mejor que ir a Gringotts, por si ocurría una emergencia). Él ya tenía un par de varitas pero sabía que Hera ni siquiera tenía la suya, por lo menos mientras sus padres no le llevaran a Knockturn, cuando se calmaran las cosas, tendría una aunque no fuera la suya propia. También guardó varias bandejas portables y espejos encantados para comunicarse. Entonces tuvo un par de ideas. Remus y Severus se quedarían en el presente, ¿podrían enviarle algo al pasado con las bandejas? Si se las llevaban todas exceptuando una… Sin embargo solo había 5 bandejas, por lo que tuvo que crear otras 5 más con tal de llevarse 9 y dejar una única bandeja portable.

"¿En qué estás pensando?", preguntó Hadrian cuando acabaron de hablar con los elfos y se encontró con Harry en el comedor dejando todas las cosas en el suelo y modificando objetos de su propio baúl que llevaba empequeñecido y colgado del cuello desde que entró en Thanatos; práctica que los gemelos habían asumido también.

"En los espejos encantados, sí, sirven para hablarnos pero, ¿qué pasa si se rompen o nos los quitan si somos secuestrados?", preguntó retóricamente Harry sin esperar respuesta, "Estaba pensando en un método más seguro de comunicarnos. ¿Sabías que los muggles tienen algo llamado piercing? Es como hacerse un pendiente solamente que en todas las partes del cuerpo exceptuando el lóbulo de la oreja. Del que yo hablo se trata de un piercing tragus. Se hace justamente en el exterior del canal auditivo externo y, si pudiéramos comunicarnos por ahí aunque fuera solo con voz…"

"¡Ya veo!", exclamó Hadrian, algo excitado con la idea de hacer una nueva perforación y de poder usar dicho dispositivo, cuando vio la idea de su hermano, "¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo, en un pendiente?"

"¿Duele mucho?", preguntó Hera, en el marco de la puerta con Henry llevando a los familiares y sus comidas y demás.

"No, se puede dejar la zona anestesiada y luego curar el orificio al instante con un hechizo", sacudió la cabeza Harry, "Necesito ir a hacer la combinación de runas. Mira cuál de estas varitas te es más compatible y ponte la funda, ¿quieres?"

Se levantó y se fue hacia su propio estudio. Un par de días después todos los miembros de la familia Potter-Black estaban preparados para partir, sus baúles individuales empequeñecidos y colgando las 24 horas del día de sus cuellos. Sus orejas perforadas con el nuevo invento de Harry que fue añadido rápidamente al grimonio Potter-Black. Pasaron otros 5 días pero poco a poco se relajaron cuando vieron que sus vidas seguían de forma corriente. Incluso celebraron el cumpleaños de Harry el 31 de Julio pero, sin darse cuenta, cuando dio la media noche del 1 de Agosto, desaparecieron.

* * *

**Nota: **

Cosas que quería comentar:

- Las parejas que he decidido finalmente (además de Astoria/Harry) son, por el momento: Sirius/Valentine, Blaise/Tracey, Draco/Daphne, Narcisa/Severus, Mikail/Veratos y James/Lily.

- En los reviews me comentasteis que la historia al principio iba muy rápido, bien, podría haberla alargado pero lo más interesante es cuando Harry tiene sus aventuras y, cuando poco a poco, se van desvelando misterios del pasado. Por lo demás seguirá con este ritmo por ahora. No me ha molestado para nada, las críticas si son constructivas ayudan.

- El curso de magia sexual es eso, un curso, no haré escenas muy explícitas; tenía un one-shot que era de contenido M y me lo quitaron, ya ves tú, no era ni mucho menos tan gráfico como otras historias. Es por eso que estoy reticente a escribir nada subido de tono, después de 16 capítulos sería una putada en toda regla que me quitaran la historia por una escena de vez en cuando. No sé qué haré con lo de Astoria/Harry, lo cierto es que ahora lo he dejado así por el aire porque principalmente la historia es de aventura y luego romance (y porque hasta ahora Astoria tenía 13 años... pero con ella apunto de cumplir 15 y él la mayoría de edad no problem), pero aun así... Quizá haré un lemon muy sugestivo pero poco gráfico, para darle morbo. Lol.

- Harry ya está en su séptimo curso en Thanatos. Su horario hasta ahora ha sido:

****Primero y segundo (mismo horario): Transfiguración, Pociones, Encantamientos, Protocolo & Ley, Herbologia, Idiomas Mágicos, Artes Neutrales, Combate, Arte, Defensa, Historia, Magia Mental y Cuidados de Criaturas.

**** Tercero (primer curso en Hogwarts de Draco y co.): Transfiguración, Pociones, Encantamientos, Transporte Mágico, Runas, Idiomas Mágicos, Herbologia, Arte, Artes Neutrales, Protocolo & Ley, Defensa, Combate y Cuidados de Criaturas.

**** Cuarto: Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Magia olvidada, Adivinación, Artes Neutrales, Sanación, Clases Muggle (hasta nivel de preparación de Universidad), Runas, Idiomas Mágicos, Magia Musical, Arte y Combate.

**** Quinto (3r curso de Draco en Hog.): Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Magia olvidada, Adivinación, Artes Neutrales, Sanación, Clases Muggle, Runas, Idiomas Mágicos, Magia Musical, Magia Elemental y Combate.

**** Sexto (4to curso de Draco en Hog.): Artes Oscuras, Aritmancia, Magia olvidada, Adivinación, Artes Neutrales, Sanación, Clases Muggle, Runas, Invocación, Magia Musical, Magia Elemental, Magia Roja y Combate.

**** Séptimo: Artes Oscuras, Magia Sexual, Magia Elemental, Aritmancia, Magia sin Varita, Invocación, Magia Roja, Runas, Sanación, Necromancia y Combate.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo me gusta escribir cosas distintas con él.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Quien les iba a decir a los Potter que estarían cerca de varias familias oscuras sin lanzarse hechizos decapitantes. Quizá fuera una causa común lo que les unía pero los Potter fueron una de las primeras familias de luz que no tardaron en hacerse neutrales cuando vieron lo semejante que eran unos de otros, solo que distintos. Era 1582 y estaban en Stonehenge. Si el ritual salía mal Europa entera estaría pérdida a manos de un chiflado y todos lo sabían. A lo mejor era por eso que habían llegado por primera vez, desde hacía siglos, a un acuerdo con tal de juntar sus fuerzas por el bien común. Había todo tipo de familias: Bones, Greengrass, Meadows, Black, Abbot, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Crouch, Diggory, Edgecombe, Flint, Pucey, Montague, Fortescue, Peverell, Potter, Longbottom, Lovegood, Weasley, Macmillan, McNair, Nott, Ollivander, Buldstrode, Prewett, Rookwood, Wildsmith, Yaxley, McKnight, Wood…

Ese mismo mediodía habían sido invocadas las familias del pasado justamente a las 12 de la mañana mientras que a medianoche de invocarían a las familias del futuro. Puntos álgidos del día 1 de Agosto, fecha calendario celta. Todos estaban sentados en sillas conjuradas o transfiguradas entorno a Stonehenge, hablando entre ellos o discutiendo en según qué casos. Gryffindor y Slytherin eran uno de los más escandalosos.

"¡Salazar! ¿Cómo pudiste dejar esa bestia en la escuela?", le gritó el pelirrojo al otro, su mano en la empuñadura dorada de su espada, su expresión indignada y feroz mostraba su incredulidad, "Creí que lo decías de broma".

"¡Por favor! ¡Cómo si tú no hubieras dejado tu huella! ¿Centauros, en serio?", respondió el moreno girando la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos, sus ojos verdes mirando a otra dirección, la familia Slytherin observando con el rostro distante pero exasperado mientras que los Gryffindor fruncían el ceño en dirección a los fundadores de la escuela.

"¡Cállense ya!", le chilló una voz entre el público, era Lovegood que parecía estar intentando encontrar algo entre la hierba sin mucha suerte, "Los espantan…"

Antares Black, el Lord Black de 1582, rodó los ojos discretamente y miró a sus antepasados. Todos estaban sentados en unas butacas cada cual más estrafalaria. Suponía que serían la última moda en su época, pensó algo divertido. En realidad tenía ganas de ver a la familia del futuro, si bien el pasado podía conocerse, el futuro era desconocido (o al menos para aquellos que no tuvieran videntes en su línea de sangre). Vio a Potter hablar con los Longbottom, los Bones y los Abbot. Desde hacía siglos que tenían una fuerte alianza y, al contrario que otros, no parecían dispuestos a quemar a los Black o a los Slytherin en la hoguera. Antares respetaba eso de los Potter, los primeros en darles la mano.

Horas más tarde empezó el ritual de la noche. Como en el primer ritual, fueron yendo al centro de Stonehenge por orden alfabético. Primero fue Abbott, luego Black, luego Bones, y así sucesivamente, sin embargo todos notaron que las familias eran menos numerosas. Cuando llegó el turno de los Potter, Lancelot Potter, el Lord del momento, observó a sus últimos descendientes. Un alto adolescente o joven adulto, un par de gemelos idénticos y una niña pelirroja con ojos verdes que debería tener 11 años. Todos éstos se reunieron rápidamente con los Black con una familiaridad que hablaba de secretos y años de convivencia. Antares y Lancelot intercambiaron miradas.

"Al parecer nuestras familias han acabado unidas", le dijo Antares, con su media melena peinada hacia atrás del mismo negro que vestía toda su familia, salvo una chica con el cabello rosa y un par de metamormagos más de los Black.

"No sois los únicos", le dijo una voz y se giraron para ver a Basil Slytherin acercarse, observando con detalle a un par de personas de los Potter, "Esos ojos verdes son la marca de los Slytherin".

"Y ese cabello es un símbolo de identidad en los Gryffindor", habló otra voz, Leonard Gryffindor, cuyo cabello se dio cuenta Lancelot era igual que el de los futuros Potter, tan despeinado y rebelde como el de un león que poseían todos los antepasados Gryffindor.

"Me pregunto cuántas mezclas tendrán los Potter en el futuro", dijo Antares a su lado y luego caminaron todos hasta el tumulto de Potters y Blacks hablando de pie en la hierba.

"¡Harrison! No dejes a Coatlicue suelta, ¿quieres? Solo falta que alguien la pise", habló una voz, era un hombre claramente Black, con el cabello negro en media melena y ojos grises, piel blanca y pómulos altos.

"_Coatl, ven aquí, Regulusss essstá a punto de desssmayarssse_", Lancelot se estremeció ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta que Basil Slytherin tenía razón al decir que sus familias estaban unidas. No había entendido nada pero la serpiente parecía estar riendo, a juzgar por la sonrisa ladina del que ahora sabían era Harrison.

"Va, Regulus, deja a mi pobre sobrino, ¡Lily, no te importa si me lo llevo de tabernas, ¿no?!", exclamó el que parecía el hermano mayor, revolviendo el cabello a su sobrino que aguantó estoicamente pero con expresión levemente divertida el ataque a su pelo negro de rasgo Black.

"Ni se te ocurra, Sirius Black o le diré a Severus qué pasó con su túnica negra el Yule pasado", amenazó una bella mujer pelirroja, cerca del que parecía ser Lord Potter, sus ojos entrecerrados del mismo color Slytherin.

"¡James!", exclamó una mujer que también parecía ser, claramente, una Black pero que había aparecido cuando Lancelot había invocado a sus miembros de familia.

"¿Mama? ¡Oh, Merlín!",

"¡Tía Dorea!",

"¿Es esa nuestra abuela, Harry?", preguntó la niña pequeña cogiendo la mano a su hermano.

"Sí".

Lancelot y los demás se quedaron a poca distancia, observando la reunión entre los Black y los Potter. Lancelot tenía una sospecha nada agradable del por qué muchas familias parecían estar reuniéndose por primera vez. Lo mismo estaba pasando con los Bones, abrazados y llorando, o los Meadows, los Longbottom, los Lovegood, los Prewetts…

"¿Soy yo el único que se da cuenta que algo ha pasado en el futuro?", preguntó en voz alta, sacudiendo su cabeza de cabello negro y mirando con sus ojos color avellana de dorado apagado a los demás.

"Obviamente muchas familias han muerto o desaparecido, ¿no notáis el descenso de hijos?", preguntó retóricamente Antares y los demás asintieron.

"Miedo", habló Basil, observando a las familias llorando desconsoladas algunas y felices otras, "¿Qué es lo que llevaría a nuestras familias a la extinción?"

"Varios Señores Oscuros", contestó una voz, se giraron con un respingo a ver a aquel que se les había acercado tan sigilosamente con algo de pasmo y vieron que se trataba Harrison, "Vosotros debéis ser los Lords del momento, mmm… Yo de vosotros haría que alguien vigilara el perímetro, este es el momento perfecto para atacar y hacer el mayor daño posible".

"Hemos asegurado el perímetro con guardas", respondió Antares con aprobación, mirando a Harrison y notando el parecido entre los hermanos Potter y los Black.

"Podemos notar las guardas desde aquí", repuso uno de los gemelos, acercándose y rodeando a su hermano mayor a cada lado, "Solo un idiota no se daría cuenta de ellas a menos de un metro de distancia; son muy llamativas".

"Y solo un estúpido intentaría destruir unas guardas tan obvias en primer lugar", contestó el otro, bufando.

"¿Sabéis qué? Iré yo", dijo el mayor y los gemelos se giraron al unísono a mirarle, "Ahora vengo".

"¿Qué piensas hacer?", preguntó Leonard Gryffindor, frunciendo el ceño y cogiendo involuntariamente la empuñadura de su espada. Podía notar que estos chicos estaban entrenados desde hacía años en combate.

"Esto", y sin más se transformó en un águila y marchó volando, varios duelistas de distintas familias mirando con interés el animal que sobrevolaba el cielo dando grandes círculos por el perímetro de las guardas.

"¡Vaya!", exclamó Antares y Lancelot estuvo impresionado. ¿Cuántos años debería tener el chico, 16? Y ya era un animago experto a juzgar por la rapidez del cambio.

"Demonios, a ver cuándo puedo transformar la cabeza del todo", gruñó uno de los gemelos, mirando con un pequeño puchero a su hermano mayor, se giró sacudiendo la cabeza cuando su gemelo abrió la boca, "Tú no te quejes que hace años que llevas transformándote".

"Pues igual que Harrison, duh, eres tú el peor de ambos en Transfiguración y yo en Encantamientos. Qué le vamos a hacer", Lancelot y Antares intercambiaron miradas con los demás, algo sorprendidos.

"¡Hadrian, Henry!", exclamó una voz y todos se giraron a ver a un par de adolescentes, claramente hermanas, una rubia que era la mayor y otra morena que era la menor, "¿Dónde está Harrison?"

"Oh, Merlín, no empieces", dijo la chica, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos como si estuviera harta de escuchar la misma cantinela. Leonard Gryffindor sonrió socarronamente al ver la exasperación en los ojos de la mayor; sus hermanas siempre hacían la misma pose.

"Daphne, Astoria, ahí está tu novio", le dijo uno de los gemelos, señalando el águila que empezaba a descender.

"Tienes los mismos ojos que mi madre", habló una voz cerca de Basil y Lancelot se giró a mirar a la niña pelirroja que analizaba a Basil Slytherin como si éste no fuera más que un animal exhibido en lugar de un Lord intimidante.

"Dirás que tu madre tiene los mismos ojos que yo", refutó Basil, hablando como un adulto con la niña, mirándola seriamente. Basil y Antares intercambiaron miradas divertidas.

"Semántica", onduló una mano la niña como si Basil fuera estúpido y Lancelot y Leonard aguantaron la risa llevándose un puño a la boca mientras Antares se mordía el labio para no sonreír.

"¡Hera!", regañó una voz femenina, era lógicamente su madre, igual de pelirroja que la niña y con los ojos verdes de los Slytherin, "¿Qué te dije que pasó el 24 de Abril gracias a tus modales, señorita?".

Lancelot pensó que seguramente no fuera la primera vez que la pequeña dejaba en evidencia a alguien, "¿De qué año?"

Sirius Black y James Potter estaban riendo a carcajada limpia sin hacer caso omiso de su madre y su tía respectivamente. El padre de James Potter sacudía la cabeza exasperado. Lancelot, Antares y los demás comprendieron que no era la primera vez que presenciaban una escena parecida, si el comportamiento tan jovial y travieso de su hijo y sobrino no le parecía novedoso. El águila cayó en picado y se transformó al instante, sin perder el equilibrio.

"Está todo limpio", dijo y luego se giró abriendo los brazos a la chica morena con ojos azul eléctrico, apareció una sonrisa genuina que Antares notó era deslumbradora. Harrison sin duda era un rompe corazones, "¡Astoria!"

"¡Otra vez no!", dijo la que debía ser Daphne y se volvió en busca de alguien, "¡Draco! Un segundo más con estos y me saldrán caries".

Un chico alto con ojos grises de los Black y el cabello rubio platino se acercó, debería tener la misma edad que Harrison, "¡Daphne! ¿Estás bien?"

"¡Oh, no!", gruño Astoria, sin querer recordándoles a su hermana desde los brazos de Harrison, "Si escucho una palabra más de Draco Malfoy voy hacerme un _Obivliate_".

Los gemelos se miraron de reojo al mismo tiempo que los Lord Slytherin, Gryffindor, Potter y Black aguantaban la risa, y dijeron al unísono, "Mujeres, ¿quién las entiende?"

"¡Hey!", resonó una torta por el paraje y Lancelot tuvo que reírse con los demás.

…

Voldemort estaba totalmente confundido e iracundo. La mayor parte de sus seguidores habían desaparecido, sobre todos aquellos que tenían el dinero que le proporcionaba sus recursos y sin los cuales no podía luchar esa guerra (los duendes eran demasiado peligrosos como para intentar atacarles, o peor aún, robarles). Sin contar que muchos de sus mortífagos del extranjero habían sido capturados y, aunque reportados a su país, no podían entrar en Gran Bretaña después del juramento que la desgraciada de la Ministra de Magia les había hecho jurar. Eso había hecho que muchos de sus simpatizantes del este no quisieran ayudarle físicamente y se limitaran a extenderle algunas cantidades de dinero.

Cuando se enteró de la nueva ley del Ministerio que impedía que pudiera poner a sus hombres en el Ministerio se encontró chillando como un niño pequeño en plena pataleta. Le habían quitado la piruleta y ahora se estaba dando cuenta que eran sus padres quien mandaban y no él. Por otro lado, había indicios que _algo _había estado pasando. Todo el mundo se había vuelto loco comprando en los mercados mágicos y, como no tenía a nadie dentro del Ministerio, solo había podido leer la noticia en el _Cotidie _que informaba a todos que nuevas reformas se aplicarían con tal de renovar los mercados y llevar a cabo una nueva ofensiva contra su reino.

Lo que Voldemort no sabía era que sus seguidores no le habían desertado sino que habían sido transportados al pasado junto con la mayoría de la población. Los que se habían quedado tenían la obligación de hacer todo lo posible para que todo siguiera como hasta entonces. Si Voldemort se diera cuenta que ahora tenía el camino libre para apoderarse de todo sería el caos cuando regresaran los viajeros. Era por eso que el diario _Cotidie _había sido dejado a manos de Remus y Severus había dejado su cargo en Hogwarts indefinidamente para hacerse cargo del laboratorio de pociones o de Mugglemon entre otros hasta que viera cuantos directores y supervisores de las cadenas de restaurantes, discotecas, spas, perfumerías y demás negocios de la familia habían desaparecido.

Dumbledore, que estaba totalmente enterado de la situación, había reemplazado a Severus por Horace Slughorn. Por suerte, ni los McGonagall, ni los Dumbledore o los demás Profesores pertenecían a una familia anterior a 1582 así que fue fácil disimular la baja en pociones. Los alumnos en Hogwarts habían disminuido un 10% ya que solo la minoría eran sangre pura con familias anteriores al desastre. Había sido afortunado que, con los tiempos actuales, todos se creyeran que muchos de los desaparecidos estaban siendo educados en lugares seguros o, desafortunadamente como creían algunos, siendo entrenados por Voldemort. Los aurores, cuya mayoría eran mestizos o nacidos de muggle (ningún sangre pura quería hacer un trabajo tan peligroso pudiendo vivir del cuento), estaban siendo liderados por Kingsley Shacklebolt sin que nadie se diera cuenta que Sirius había desaparecido.

Lo peor de todo habría sido explicar dónde estaba la Ministra, sin embargo, se cerró el Wizenmagot de cara al público, se acabaron las ruedas de prensa y se evitó que ningún empleado pudiera hablar de la situación con las familias que no estaban enteradas. Había sido una buena idea, la que tuvo Amelia, cuando llamó familia por familia a los afectados en lugar de dar una conferencia como querían algunos explicando la verdad. El _Cotidie Verum _les calmó las dudas a muchos puesto que todos sabían que era imposible que el diario pudiera mentir (aunque nadie, o casi nadie, leía nunca entre líneas). Con el Ministerio a cargo del Wizenmagot, siguiendo las indicaciones de Amelia Bones y haciendo un referéndum (algo nunca antes hecho) con todos los empleados del Ministerio, se siguió capturando a los mortífagos que pisaran la calle.

Los indecibles estaban ideando unas guardas para las zonas más frecuentadas con tal de que se pudieran detectar las marcas de Voldemort. Un par de semanas más tarde se comprobó la eficacia de las guardas cuando se capturó a Pettigrew en Hogsmeade a punto de utilizar uno de los pasillos que conducían a Hogwarts.

"Tengo que dejar a Pettigrew libre", se dijo para sí mismo Dumbledore, que se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde que Pettigrew era el espía más efectivo contra Voldemort. Habían pasado años desde que Dumbledore usara aquel dispositivo que James creó, sin embargo ahora se daba cuenta de cómo conseguían la mayor parte de la información los Potter-Black.

Sin más, cuando vio como los aurores estaban a punto de desaparecerse, creó una espesa niebla con tal de que no pudieran ver a Pettigrew transformarse. Deshizo las ataduras de Peter y luego le borró la memoria de su casi captura. Lo menos que quería era que Voldemort se diera cuenta que _alguien _que no era él o uno de los suyos había dejado a Pettigrew libre y empezara a investigar el por qué.

"¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado!?", gritó Dawlish cuando se dio cuenta que se estaban pegando unos a otros, en verdad la mayoría eran unos idiotas sin el liderazgo de Sirius, musitó Dumbledore para sí, "¿Dónde está Pettigrew?"

Esa misma tarde Dumbledore sacó el ordenador que le había regalado James y escuchó, una vez cuando leyó las instrucciones de cómo hacer servir semejante trasto, lo que Pettigrew le estaba contando a su amo. Al parecer Voldemort quería hacerse con Hogwarts desde dentro pero todavía no había ideado cómo. Después de pasarle la información de varios lugares de reunión de mortífagos y la antigua manada de Greyback todavía siervos de Voldemort a los aurores anónimamente, Dumbledore convocó una reunión de la Orden del Fénix en la Sala de los Menesteres. Era 3 de Setiembre y solo habían pasado 2 días desde que inició el curso, aun así tenía que seguir con sus planes con la mayor sutileza posible. Sin Severus en el castillo muchos niños de siervos de Voldemort habían quedado desamparados y sin vigilancia y eso Dumbledore no podía permitirlo.

Por otro lado, en la torre de Gryffindor, en los dormitorios femeninos de sexto curso, se encontraba Hermione Jane Granger junto con Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil escuchando la conversación de las dos cotillas de Hogwarts. Hermione, que sabía lo que estaba pasando gracias a una carta de Neville, había recibido instrucciones de Severus Snape. Quien le iba a decir que el arisco y distante Profesor de Pociones iba a ser un ferviente combatiente del lado de la luz. Al parecer Voldemort había dado instrucciones a Crabbe y a Goyle para que ayudaran a un mortífago de séptimo curso a arreglar un armario evanescente en la Sala de los Menesteres. Hermione, nada más llegar a Hogwarts, había ido directa a la biblioteca para informarse sobre qué era dicho armario. Lo que leyó la dejó horrorizada, no porque el armario pudiera transportar cosas entre armarios gemelos sino porque había deducido muy correctamente qué planeaba hacer Voldemort.

"Así que eso es…", susurró una noche, escondida entre los trastos de la Sala de los Menesteres bajo un encantamiento de invisibilidad mientras veía trabajar a los tres Slytherin en el enorme armario de decoración arcaica y de estructura extraña, era como un triángulo.

No le había resultado difícil creer que el armario gemelo estuviera en manos de Voldemort y pensara usar los armarios con tal de crear un pasillo invisible entre ambos y colarse en Hogwarts desde el mismo interior. Entonces se encontró preguntándose qué hacer. Lo más seguro hubiera sido destruir el armario mientras los mortífagos no estuvieran trabajando en él, eliminando la posibilidad de que Voldemort entrara en Hogwarts pero Hermione también sabía que, de eliminar dicha variable conocida, aparecería otra que desconocía: ¿qué haría Voldemort para entrar en Hogwarts entonces? ¿Sería mejor monitorizar la reparación del armario con tal de saber a ciencia cierta los planes de Voldemort? ¿O quizá debería destruir el armario y jugarse la posibilidad de que Voldemort intente entrar en Hogwarts de otra forma (posiblemente más violeta)?

"¿Entonces por qué me habrá dicho el Profesor Snape lo del armario?", se preguntó, pensativa, "¿Acaso quiere que lo destruya?"

Remediándolo con una carta, esperó durante casi 5 días a que el Profesor Snape respondiera. Cuando llegó el primer fin de semana en Hogwarts Hermione apretó el puño alrededor del pergamino cuando el Profesor le confirmó que debería destruir el armario pero solamente cuando estuviera a punto de estar totalmente arreglado. Hermione entendía por qué. Si lo destruía ahora los Slytherin, por muy estúpidos que fueran Crabbe y Goyle, entenderían que alguien sabía de sus planes y se preguntarían cómo. Con lo paranoico que había escuchado era Voldemort eso implicaría una investigación de sus tropas y podría acabar encontrando al topo, lo que sería fatídico puesto que entonces no sabrían qué planearía Voldemort.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar que los mortífagos entraran en Hogwarts provocando el caos sabedora de que los Slytherin estaban arreglando el armario con antelación. ¿Qué pasaba si antes de poder detener a los mortífagos moría alguien? Aun así Hermione estaba segura que el Profesor Snape tenía un plan B, solo tendría que confiar en él y seguir sus instrucciones. Esa misma semana alistaría a los otros miembros de la Asociación de Defensa del curso anterior para vigilar a los Slytherin de cerca. Días después, cuando Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Padma Patil y otros fueron llamados a la oficina de Dumbledore, ninguno se sorprendió cuando les pidió que siguieran de cerca a los Slytherin. ¡Era lo que pensaban hacer desde el principio!

…..

Basil Slytherin puso el rostro en blanco cuando escuchó las conversaciones, algunas fuera de tono, de todos los reunidos allí. Habían pasado casi 2 semanas desde que todos se encontraron en 1582 y no había manera de ponerse todos de acuerdo. Algunos simplemente no querían luchar, otros no querían luchar con _otros_ de los presentes y luego estaban aquellos que simplemente no obedecían. Resultaba algo incorregible que, muchos Lords anteriormente sorteados en la casa Slytherin, se comportaran de forma tan _Gryffindor_. Aunque decir de forma burda serviría también. Muy pocos de ellos se habían dado cuenta de quien tenía el poder en el futuro: los Potter y los Black.

Quizá la reunión de 1582 marcaría el futuro de los Potter porque irremediablemente, a partir de esa fecha, los Potter eran una de las familias, sino _la _familia, con más mezcla de sangre de todas. Se habían casado con los Black, con los Longbottom, con los Bones, los Peverell, los Slytherin, los Smith, los Ravenclaw, los Abbot, los Nott, los Rosier, los Bulstrode, los Meadows… Dicha mezcla había resultado en cada cual descendiente más poderoso. Sino Basil solo tenía que fijarse en Nymphadora Tonks-Black, una mestiza de familia Black y de familia Tonks, nacido de muggle, una metamormaga. O también Harrison, de familia Potter y Slytherin (resultaba interesante, y algo escalofriante, pensar que los Slytherin habían descendido hasta ser squibs llamados Evans), que hablaba beastspeak (un rasgo de la familia Ravenclaw que habían adquirido algunos Slytherin desde el matrimonio de Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin) y cuya magia era poderosa e instintiva; o los gemelos Hadrian y Henry, gemelos Gemini, una de las parejas nunca vistas en casi 1000 años.

Si Basil quería parar a Iván el Terrible tendría que hacerlo aliándose con los Potter-Black. La familia Potter era la única familia cuyos miembros estaban en total armonía tanto parientes del pasado como del futuro. Una vez que los Potter usaran a sus aliados para convencer, progresivamente, a sus propias familias, con el tiempo las familias del futuro estarían aliadas a un Lord del momento, Lancelot Potter. No era el único, por suerte, que había deducido semejante trama. También el astuto Antares Black, o incluso el exasperante Leonard Gryffindor, o Hale Bones, habían percibido la verdad.

Se levantó de su asiento cuando miró a cada uno de los miembros de su familia y éstos asintieron, reafirmando sus creencias. Todos callaron de golpe y dejaron sus tazas de té en las largas mesas conjuradas, "La Noble y Ancestral Casa Slytherin se aliará con la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter. Yo, Basil Salvator Slytherin, uno bajo el _Familia Lex _a todos los miembros de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Slytherin con tal de empezar una, espero, larga y próspera alianza con la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter. Que así sea".

"Que así sea", afirmó Lancelot Potter, algo sorprendido pero escondiéndolo bien, y luego un rayo de magia atravesó a Lancelot y a Basil, y luego a todos los Slytherin allí presentes. Nadie se atrevió a hablar. Todos los Potter miraron a la vez a su Lord, "Yo, Lancelot Harold Potter, uno bajo el _Familia Lex _a todos los miembros de la Noble y Ancestral Casa Potter. Que así sea".

Y de nuevo, un rayo de luz atravesó a todos los Potter, que ahora estaban unidos con su magia con tal de asegurar los secretos de su familia y seguir las instrucciones de Lord Potter. Uno a uno, todos los Lord unieron a sus familias mediante el _Familia Lex_ y de pronto no hubo ninguna discusión. Nadie intentaba hablar con los fundadores o intentaba pelearse con antiguos enemigos. Curiosamente, fueron Gryffindor y los Peverell los únicos que se aliaron con los Potter, y Basil se dio cuenta, como si le hubieran abofeteado, que no era posible que se aliaran los Potter y los Black, por ejemplo, cuando en el futuro, en las próximas generaciones, no habían estado aliadas antes del viaje al pasado. Eso abrió puertas a qué se podía y qué no se podía hacer.

¿Por qué había podido aliar a los Slytherin con los Potter después de darse cuenta que ambas familias habían acabado juntas? La única respuesta lógica era porque ya habían estado aliadas _antes _de que él las aliara. ¿Pero cómo? Al parecer, se dijo mirando los ojos verdes, iguales a los suyos, calculadores de Lily Potter y Harrison, no era el único que se había dado cuenta. De pronto algo nació en su interior y notó que era orgullo. La familia Slytherin continuaba viviendo, se alegró para sus adentros al ver la perspicacia tan distintiva de su familia en ambos Potter-Black.

"Bien, ahora que todos estamos calmados, ¿qué vamos a hacer con dicha situación? Ya sabéis todos porqué estamos aquí, necesitamos atajar el problema", dijo en voz alta, inclinándose en su asiento y mirando a todos con ojos serios y voz firme.

"Lo primero de todo es saber quién quiere luchar y quién no. No todos podemos ir al campo de batalla, necesitamos curanderos y también proveedores de alimentos, pociones y quien sabe qué más; gente que sepa de estrategia militar y a la vez alguien que cuide de refugios para emergencias. No sé si os habéis fijado pero aquí hay bastantes niños que de ninguna manera pueden estar involucrados, ¿quién los cuidará? ¿Qué harán durante todo un año?", habló Harrison Potter-Black con carisma y Basil, Lancelot, Antares y unos cuantos Lords más se dieron cuenta de la importancia de Harrison en la familia Potter-Black en seguida. Era imposible sentirse aburrido escuchándole, era muy fácil caer en el embrujo de su voz y de sus palabras, en la pasión de sus acciones y la inteligencia de su oratoria.

"Si queremos ganar esta guerra necesitaremos saber asimismo qué habilidades tenemos cada uno, o al menos una descripción muy detallada. De nada sirve ir a luchar con extraños, sería un desperdicio de recursos y de tiempo", siguió uno de los gemelos, Basil, aun pudiendo ver auras, no tenía ni idea de quién era de ambos, "De nada sirve alguien en el campo de batalla que no sepa luchar o curar, y viceversa, alguien tenga un talento especial puede ser muy útil".

"¿Por qué no empezamos por hacer una lista de aquellos que quieren y de los que no quieren estar en el campo de lucha? Luego podemos asignar a cada uno un papel. Así no estaremos dando vueltas alrededor del pato", contestó el otro gemelo, rodando los ojos de aburrimiento y la pequeña Hera rio detrás de su mano mientras Harrison y el otro gemelo sonreían socarronamente. Basil escuchó a varias mujeres suspirar, sonrojadas, cuando vieron a Harrison Potter-Black cruzar sus musculados brazos sobre su ancho pecho, marcando pectorales. Astoria Greengrass sonrió de forma cruel.

Horas más tarde tenían una larga, y cuando decía larga se refería a _larga_, lista de nombres clasificados por familias según si querían o no luchar. Seguidamente, se clasificó a cada uno, según una leyenda que creó Lily Potter con distintos colores y símbolos, según su rama de maestría. Todos los curanderos fueron separados de inmediato al igual que aquellos que fueran expertos en duelo y combate. Poco a poco fueron tomando sentido las reuniones y, en menos de 3 días, habían decidido formar escuadrones de 15 o 20 personas con al menos un curandero por escuadrón (aquellos que quisieron luchar), un guardador experto en runas, un maestro animago y un maestro de pociones.

Todos aquellos que sabían de pociones habían sido dados la misión de hacer en demasía una serie de pociones que serían útiles y necesarias mientras que los curanderos se afanaban por hacer un examen a cada persona del campo (que había sido montado en un enorme terreno llano y sin apenas árboles, con las numerosas tiendas de campaña que muchos del futuro habían traído y que otros poseían incluso ahora). Otros estaban intentando enseñar a otros nuevas ramas de magia o se habían implicado para hacer amuletos trasladores y protectores. Lo que era obvio era que la guerra se acercaba.

…

Astoria miró desde su cama portable a su novio. Todavía recordaba el intenso verano donde, después de declararse en la escuela, por fin habían dado el paso final y habían decidido estar juntos. Harry resultó ser bastante romántico y, a la vez, reservado. No le gustaba que nadie pudiera entrometerse en sus planes pero a Astoria le encantaba saber que todo lo que hacía Harry por ella solo era suyo. Le daba más misterio a su relación. Incluso Daphne se encontraba intentando sonsacar información a su hermana pero Astoria solo sonreía.

Si bien viajar al pasado había sido un contratiempo a Astoria no le había disgustado mientras Harry estuviera allí con ella, es más, cuando su novio había tomado las riendas de la conversación, delante de todas las familias importantes del momento, del pasado y del futuro, se había sentido tremendamente excitada. _Ese _era su hombre y todos lo sabían, a juzgar por el beso francés que Harry le había dado delante de todos después de verla al hacer su ronda de vigilancia aérea. Lo mejor de todo era saber que, aun siendo tan posesiva y, por qué no decirlo, celosa, Harry era exactamente igual en ese aspecto y a Astoria la dejaba sin aliento esas miradas posesivas y apasionadas, o ese brazo rodeando sus caderas.

Quizá a otros les hubiera echado atrás semejante ardor pero a ella le gustaba y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba. Miró de nuevo a su novio, que estaba sentado en el suelo delante de su baúl, sacando su pijama para esa noche. Era de noche y las luces estaban apagadas, las cortinas que aislaban su habitación estaban cerradas y atadas. También el encantamiento silenciador puesto en su lugar. Astoria observó con atención, en la débil luz de la luna menguante que traspasaba la tela blanca de la tienda de campaña, como Harry se daba la vuelta, poniéndose en pie, y empezaba a quitarse el chaleco de piel de dragón, deshaciendo los nudos de los costados y dejándolo caer al suelo.

Se cruzó de piernas bajo la mirada atenta de su novio, sintiéndose más caliente de lo normal. No sabía que podía pasar esa noche y, a pesar de saber que Harry no era virgen, no le disgustaba pensar que ella pudiera perder su virginidad con su novio. Sabía que Harry podía, en un momento dado, iniciarla en la magia sexual pero Astoria no estaba pensando precisamente en _eso_. Aun así sabía que Harry era demasiado caballeroso como para despojarla de los beneficios de dicha magia pero eso no significaba que no pudieran hacer otras cosas.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que casi pasó por alto cómo Harry se quitaba los pantalones quedando únicamente en ropa negra interior, _ajustada_, ropa interior. Tragó sin quererlo y Harry sonrió ladinamente cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba mirando. Caminó grácilmente hasta la cama y Astoria se tumbó hacia atrás sin que tuviera que decírselo.

"Te he visto mirando, amor", le susurró mientras gateaba entre, sus ahora estiradas piernas, apoyando una rodilla _muy _cerca de su entrepierna y poniendo ambas manos a cada lado de su rostro, impidiendo que mirara a otro sitio más que a él, "Ahora voy a mirar yo".

Astoria no supo qué decir cuando la boca de su novio se posó en su cuello, besando y lamiendo el camino hasta sus pechos, cubiertos por su camisón zafiro abotonado en su delantera. Los tirantes cayeron gracias a las poderosas manos de Harrison que la dejaron totalmente descotada; solo tres míseros botones azul cielo le dejaban tapar sus pechos y estaban siendo rodeados por la boca de su novio. Cuando Astoria pensaba que iba a desabrochar su camisón con la _boca, _Harry se los _arrancó _con un estirón de sus dientes. Se quedó muda unos segundos, sin respirar, y luego sintió como algo caliente, su excitación, bajaba ligeramente por su muslo cuando las manos de Harrison se cernieron entorno a su ropa interior todavía debajo del camisón.

"Harry…", gimió cuando, al bajarle las braguitas de encaje negro sus dedos rozaron muy levemente su piel.

De repente una boca tapó la suya y empezaron a besarse con fervor, sus manos, que habían estado cogiendo la colcha fuertemente sin darse cuenta, fueron al cabello de su novio y lo agarraron con la misma fiereza con la que le había dejado los pechos al aire. Una mano le cogió un pecho mientras que la otra se acercaba peligrosamente a su sexo, tocando la parte interior de sus piernas. Maulló de placer cuando Harrison le pinchó el pezón entre sus dedos a la vez que le masajeaba el clítoris...

"¡-ria! ¡Astoria!"

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio que Harry la miraba algo preocupado, levantado y sin camiseta; desnudo. De repente se dio cuenta, algo decepcionada, que había estado soñando la noche de hace un par de días. Junto las piernas dándose cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba y evitó mirar a su novio, sonrojándose. ¡Harrison la estaba volviendo loca!

* * *

**Nota: **

Cosas que quería comentar:

- Siento haber tardado tanto pero con los exámenes y Chimaera en marcha, que hacía mucho más tiempo que la dejé sin contestar, preferí acabar antes el capítulo de Chimaera.

- Lord Voldemort volvió a su cuerpo humano usando el mismo ritual que en el libro pero con la sangre de Bertha Jorkins; sangre de un enemigo.

- Lo del viaje al pasado lo tenía hace tiempo planeado pero por una sola razón que ya veréis.

- Lo del lemon; intentaré hacerlo no muy explícito porque sí que es cierto que hay fics que son gráficos y todavía están circulando sin embargo otros, no tan subidos de tono, han sido eliminados. No lo entiendo.

- Lo de la magia sexual: no tienen porqué ser vírgenes. Para un máximo beneficio sería ideal pero la magia sexual representa que es para todos. Lo que pasa es que un virgen no tiene un título en magia sexual y no sabría qué hacer xd. Harry no estuvo con Nina. Imaginad a Hermione, que tiene una mente organizada, ella a lo mejor podría recibir memoria eidética o Oclumancia natural.

- Voldemort está poco enterado de lo que pasa sin espías en el Ministerio y con su gente más leal en el pasado así que los que quedan harán todo lo posible para que no triunfe pero pensad que todos sus mortífagos son de sangre pura y éstos están la gran mayoría en el pasado así que...

- He aquí en este capítulo la respuesta de porqué es Harry y no Neville el elegido: no es porque Voldemort le maldijera, solamente, sino porque la familia Slytherin de la cual pertenece Voldemort estaba aliada con los Potter incluso antes del ataque y, por lo tanto, la magia de la alianza se volvió contra el traidor, en este caso Voldemort, y selló el ataque con la runa Sowilo (justicia). De esto ya se hablará más adelante pero es básicamente lo que Basil Slytherin cavila cuando se da cuenta de lo que puede o no puede hacer.

- Hermione saldrá más ahora, como ya podéis suponer, siendo de los que se quedan atrás en Hogwarts.

**¡Gracias por vuestros reviews!**


End file.
